Usurpadora
by Amanda Taisho
Summary: Kagome é forçada a fingir ser outra pessoa,e entrar em uma familia Youkai, o que ela não esperava era que as coisas dessem tão errado, e ao mesmo tempo tão certo.. "Como pode me enganar?".."Eu não tive escolha, tive que virar Usurpadora." 1 Cap introdução
1. Introdução

Como pôde?... Não sinto mais nada por ela... Odeio todos eles... Vou esquece-lo e seguir minha vida... Identicas? gostei... Vai me obedecer entendeu garota? Se não cadeia... Que sentimento estranho.. Humhum, ela sabe mandar em alguem quando quer... MAMA, que saudades... Ela está diferente... Meu passado, minha mãe... Sou sua avó... Ela mudou... Eu sei quem você é... Meu Deus estou apaixonada !... Finalmente, amo e sou correspondido... Para sempre juntos minha vida... Nunca contarei seu segredo... Ela é uma impostora... Não é a mama?... Você mentiu pra mim?... Não, eu te amo... Mas eu não posso amar alguem que não assume quem é, alguem que mentiu para mim durante UM ANO... Me perdoa... Eu te amava... Não tive escolha tive que virar usurpadora...

Kagome se vê obrigada a mudar de vida de aparencia, de familia, tem que fingir o tempo inteiro e mentir para todas a pessoas que com o tempo aprende a amar.. Um segredo foi feito, uma troca realizada, um crime falso cumprido, muitos sorrisos trocados, pensamentos de felicidade eterna, mudança do próprio ser.. Mas apesar de tudo.. Dois corações sangrando..

_**Eu ouço anjos cantar, na sua voz **_

_**Quando você puxa-me pra perto, **_

_**Sentimentos que eu nunca conheci **_

_OoOoOoO_

_**Eu não posso nem falar **_

_**Você ao menos sabe **_

_**Como você me faz fraco**_

_OoOoOoO_

_**Isso tudo é tão novo **_

_**Parece bom demais para ser verdade **_

_**Isso poderia ser realmente **_

_**Um lugar seguro para cair**_

_OoOoOoO_

_**É só me recompor  
>Mas eu não sei quem sou<br>Me falta um pedaço teu**_

_OoOoOoO_

_**Você me entorpeceu  
>E desapareceu<br>Vou ficando sem ar**__  
>OoOoOoO<em>

_**E agora ela o tem nas mãos **_

_**Ela é a razão do seu mundo **_

_**E o seu coração pertence àquela **_

_**Doce, pequena, linda, maravilhosa, perfeita, típica garota americana**_

_OoOoOoO_

_**Agora eu nunca vou saber... **_

_**Oh, eu nunca vou saber.**_

_**Como teria sido..**_

_OoOoOoO_

_**E quando a porta da igreja se abriu **_

_**Ela pôs o véu para esconder as lágrimas **_

_**Oh, ela não podia acreditar naquilo...**_

_OoOoOoO_

_**Por você, não haverá mais choro, **_

_**Para você, o sol estará brilhando, **_

_**E eu sinto que quando estou com você, **_

_**Está tudo bem, eu sei que está tudo bem**_

_OoOoOoO_

_**Eu lhe desejo todo o amor do mundo..**_

_**Mas principalmente que o seu seja meu..**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**Oiiii genteee queridaaa... aqui estou eu maiiis uma vez com outra fic.. Essa é a minha terceira, não sou mais iniciante, portanto pretendo "tentar" fazer jus a uma ideia tão linda que me veio a cabeça.. ! Espero que tenham gostado da introdução.. Logo logo estarei postando o primeiro capitulo, estou amadurecendo as ideias e escolhendo uma melhor maneira para passar para o papel, porem resolvi postar logo a introdução.. Espero realmente que gostem e estou muuuiito anciosa para saber a opinião de vocês..**_

_**Coloquei trechos de algumas musicas, não quer dizer que vão aparecer na fic.. Mas demonstram os sentimentos de alguns personagens.. **_

_**E sim as primeiras frases são falas futuras do desenrrolar da fic.. espero que acompanhem espero vocês.. Muuuuiiito obrigada.. Beijooo !**_

**Não será igual a novela.. avisoo importantee..!**


	2. Vidas Opostas

**Oiie povoo... Meu Deus que emoção.. *_* Minha TERCEIRAA fic.. Ai Ai Ai, quando fiz meu perfil pensei que faria apenas uma que estava martelando na minha cabeça.. Mas não as ideias vão surgindo.. Bem vamos a fic agora.. Essa ideia veio na minha cabeça durante um sonho, então me lembrei da novela e comecei a pensar nas coisas que eu mudaria nela se eu fosse a diretora.. Então resolvi fazer essa fic.. Completamente alá Amanda Taisho...Eu iria postar BEM ANTES o primeiro cap, porem eu deletei e fiz outra de uma maneira completamente diferente.. Quero fazer essa fic um pouco mais séria, e tentar um drama, coisa que tentei mas não consegui fazer na minha outra fic.. O começo eu admito nunca é muuiito bom, porem eu gostei desse primeiro cap.. Espero do fundo do coração que gostem.. Esse cap é bem curtinho, pois se eu o aumentasse entraria partes da história no momento errado.. entendem?.. Não?.. Pois bem.. Essa é oficialmente a entrada da nova fic.. Usurpadora..! Por favor leiam as notas finais é muuiito importante..**

**OoOoOoOoO**

- Kouga? - Pergunta Kagome com os olhos cheios de lágrimas ao ver seu noivo na cama com outra..

- Kagome? - Ele a olha e solta a mulher... - Espera - Ele tenta se aproximar, mas ela se afasta - Isso.. Ela - Fala ele apontando para a mulher..

- Isso mesmo queridinha - A youkai ruiva de olhos verdes se levanta sem se incomodar com a nudez - Realmente achou que Kouga iria aguentar tanto tempo sem sexo pirralha? - Fala ela rudemente abraçando Kouga, que a empurra no mesmo instante.

- Cala a Boca AYAME.. Me escuta Kagome.. Meu amor, ela não significa nada, eu te amo, é só uma necessidade do homem, sei que fui burro mas..

- MAS NADA.. - Kagome grita chorando - Fique com essa ai então, pode acabar com todas as suas necessidades.. - Ela tira a simples aliança e joga no chão - Nunca mais quero te ver.. - Assim ela se retira do quarto da casa de Kouga chorando.

**OoOoO Leiam as notas finais OoOoO**

**- **Aonde vai Kikyou? - Pergunta Inuyasha olhando as malas no quarto da esposa - Já passa das dez..

- Vou viajar.. - Ela fecha a ultima mala e o olha com a mesma frieza de sempre - E desde quando você se importa?

- Não disse que me importava, mas todos da sociedade pensam que somos um casal, por isso preciso saber, e não se esqueça que temos a festa da família Keiko para ir daqui a três dias..

- Eu sei, não sei se chegarei a tempo mas relaxe ficarei apenas alguns dias Inuyasha - Ela bufa e revira os olhos - Irei esquecer um pouco da minha vida nessa casa onde ninguém me quer..

- Eu queria... - Inuyasha a olha confuso - Kikyou, o que houve com você?, Não é mais a mesma por quê?..

- Ah Inuyasha - "Puta cara chato" - Os anos passam as relações esfriam, como vê, dormimos em quartos diferentes, mas uma coisa entre nós é perfeita - Ela se aproxima de Inuyasha e segura sua gravata - Você sempre foi bom de cama.. - Ela beija seu pescoço, quanto Inuyasha faz uma cara de nojo sem que ela perceba.. - Vou sentir saudades de seu corpo quando estiver fora - Ela se afasta dele e sorri.. - Nisso é inegável somos muito compatíveis..

- Kikyou.. - "Como posso sentir nojo quando minha esposa me toca?" - Ele pensa por alguns segundos até que desiste de refletir sobre a mulher que ele ainda chama de esposa - Ok, nos vemos quando? - Pergunta ele já na porta sem se importar com a viagem..

- Em duas semanas, não se preocupe, estarei com Kagura, faremos uma viagem de mulheres compras nunca são demais.. - Ela sorri e arruma suas madeixas negras.. - Quando eu voltar estarei mais feliz.. E não se esqueça de me ligar todas as noites antes de dormir meu hanyou preferido.. - Fala ela sínica fazendo biquinho

- Como quiser, em sua volta lhe buscarei no aeroporto, até lá.. - E assim sai do quarto fazendo um movimento de tchau com as mãos..

- Aff.. - Ela senta em frente à penteadeira - Se ele não fosse tão chato, é uma pena os mais bonitos não sempre insuportáveis.. É uma pena ele ser dessa raça.. - Ela se levanta.. - MYUGAAA.. - Assim o criado aparece na porta..

- Leve minhas malas ao carro, peça que Toutousai me leve ao aeroporto.. - Diz ela rudemente a ele.. Ao sair ela se depara com Kaede e já faz uma careta..

- Vai tarde Kikyou, realmente espero que nunca volte. - Diz uma senhora bem baixinha com todos os cabelos grisalhos e acima do peso.

- Se enxerga velhota, logo estou de volta.. - Diz passando reto pela vovó Kaede..

- Se não fosse por eu gostar tanto de Inuyasha já teria contado tudo que sei sobre você.. Sua mãe teria vergonha.. - Diz a senhora balançando a cabeça

- Olha aqui vó, você nem parente de Inuyasha é, se desapegue, e se não fosse por mim, você ainda estaria na vida de classe média, meu casamento fez nossa riqueza, então fique calada, e vá lá beber seu uísque nojento.. Sua velha alcoólatra - Assim se vira e sai andando..

- Meu Deus.. - Diz Kaede olhando a neta - Só espero que a outra tenha mais dignidade que essa..

- Que ota vó? - Pergunta uma menina de três anos com os cabelos negros e lisos até a cintura com os olhos dourados coçando o olho em sinal de sono..

- Ninguém querida - Fala acariciando a cabeça de sua bisneta - Vá dormir, onde está seu pai..

- Sayori! - Aparece Inuyasha sorrindo no corredor - Não adianta fugir de mim, é hora de mimir - Fala Inuyasha a pegando no colo.. - Sua danada do pai.. - Ele beija a bochecha da filha que sorri..

- Cade mama?.. - Pergunta e menina olhando para os lados..

- Ela saiu, mas logo, logo volta.. - Diz ele triste pela filha ainda pensar em Kikyou como uma boa pessoa..

- Quelia abaçar, ela.. Faz tempo que mama, não abaça eu, poque? - Diz a menina se emburrando..

- Ela anda muito ocupada meu amor - Inuyasha beija sua testa e depois a abraça - Mas o meu abraço não serve? - Pergunta brincando..

- Aham - Fala a menina já apoiando a cabeça no ombro enorme de seu pai - Vamo mimir papa, você hein.. to cum sono poxa.. - Diz a menina birrenta..

- KKK.. só você mesmo filha - Inuyasha sorri para Kaede e vai com Sayori no colo em direção ao seu quarto..

- Ai ai Kikyou.. - Bufa Kaede olhando o homem forte de quase dois metros de cabelos prateados com duas orelhas de cachorro no topo da cabeça e olhos dourados indo embora com a pequenina criança em seu colo - Se você desse valor a sua família.. - Assim ela se vira e volta a andar pela mansão..

**OoOoO Leiam as notas finais oOoO**

- Não acredito - Kagome chora sentada no chão com a cabeça entre as pernas - Tudo acabou, como ele pode, como?..

- Kagome? - Alguma vizinha do cortiço onde vive bate em sua porta

- SÓ UM SEGUNDO - Diz ela se levantando e limpando suas lágrimas rapidamente.. - Olá Hana.. - Ela abre a porta e deixa espaço para a amiga entrar..

- Está tudo bem?, Ha vi entrar correndo.. - Pergunta Hana preocupada, vendo os rastros de lagrimas ainda no rosto de Kagome, porem resolve não comentar..

- Está tudo bem, só estou um pouco aborrecida porque terei que trabalhar no hotel o final de semana inteiro..

- Sério?, Só porque ia ter a quermesse esse final de semana.. - Hana afirma triste.. - Bem mais trabalho é trabalho.. Vemos-nos por ai então - Diz Hana indo embora..

- Certo - Assim que a porta se fecha Kagome volta a chorar.. - Merda de casa.. - Ela olha para o quarto, cozinha e banheiro que vive - Merda de romance.. - Ela se lembra de Kouga - Merda de vida.. - Ela se lembra da morte de sua mãe - Se pelo menos eu ainda a tivesse ao meu lado.. - Ela olha para os pulsos.. - Se não tem algo bom para dizer então é melhor não dizer nada.. - Sussurra para si mesma e dá um sorriso triste ao recordar o que significa..

**OoOoOoOoO**

No dia seguinte no hotel Paramount em Pires Square

- Finalmente Nova York.. - Diz Kikyou entrando de Braço dado com um homem - Esse hotel é perfeito meu amor - Fala ela o beijando com Luxúria..

- Tudo para minha chatinha - Diz Naraku a olhando malicioso - Iremos aproveitar muito nossa estadia aqui.. - Diz ele enquanto passa o cartão para a recepcionista..

- Sr. Naraku e Sra. Kikyou, suíte presidencial terraço.. - Ela lhe entrega a chave do quarto enquanto um empregado já estava levando suas malas..

- Eu te amo Naraku.. - Fala Kikyou beijando seu pescoço sem cerimonia na frente de todos..

- Vamos para o quarto primeiro doçura.. - Naraku era um homem muito rico, não muito alto, com cabelos negros e olhos verdes com a aparência jovem para sua verdadeira idade..

- Como sempre sensato kkk - Assim vão até o quarto rindo e se acariciando mutualmente chegando lá - Hum.. Como sempre bom gosto - Fala Kikyou sorrindo ao olhar o quarto..

- Aposto que o idiota do seu marido nunca pagaria algo tão caro para você.. - Diz Naraku a abraçando por trás, e beijando seu ombro..

- Nem me fale daquele traste..não quero lembrar dele quando estou com você meu amor - Diz Kikyou se virando para ele e lhe beijando com força..

- Mas já que toquei no assunto, quanto tempo poderemos ficar juntos?

- Não muito tempo, prometi para o imprestável que voltava, era bom até que eu voltasse mais cedo, iria agradá-lo, estou precisando cuidar melhor daquilo, ou ele pode pedir divórcio.. - Fala ela revirando os olhos..

- Deixe que peça, assim você é só minha.. - Diz Naraku já desabotoando a camisa..

- Você pensa que sou idiota? - Ela o olha com a sobrancelha arqueada e um sorriso de canto.. - Você não largaria Kagura por mim, não quero nem imaginar quando ela voltar de viagem..

- Sabe que não largaria mesmo.. - Ele ri maleficamente - Sabe que Kagura está na África, e só volta daqui a mais de um ano.. Até lá, eu sou todo seu - Diz ele já tirando a calça e indo abrir o vestido de Kikyou..

- Eu sei, e isso me agrada Muuuiito - Ele arranca seu vestido - Mas eu não posso ficar muito tempo e Ahh.. - Geme ela ao sentir Naraku tirar seu sutiã, com a boca.. - Esquece.. - Diz ela com os olhos negros pela luxúria e o empurra na cama se deitando sobre ele..

**OoOoOoOoO**

- E então Inuyasha? - Pergunta Miroku que estava sentando ao seu lado com um charuto na mão - Saudades da esposa?.. - Pergunta sarcasticamente

- Sabe muito bem que não Miroku - Responde Inuyasha bravo ao cunhado - Sabe muito bem que não sinto mais nada por Kikyou há algum tempo..

- A não ser desejo, não é?

- Como não deseja-la?, Kikyou é linda, é sexy, tem um bom corpo e.. Isso é a unica coisa que me mantinha perto dela, o sexo, nada mais nos deixa juntos, apesar de que ultimamente nem isso nos une mais, estou com nojo de Kikyou e nem sei por quê.. O cheiro dela me deixa enojado..- Inuyasha suspira frustrado - Ela parecia ser diferente no começo, apesar de nunca ter sido um amor de pessoa, não parecia ser esse bicho sem coração que ela agora é, nem ao lado da filha ela fica mais.. Ontem Sayori reclamou que a mãe não a abraça..

- Você acha que essa viagem de Kikyou..

- Sem duvidas, ela e Kagura fazem a festa em suas viagens, não duvido muito que elas durmam com outros homens, pobre Naraku.. Deve ter uma galha do tamanho do muro da própria casa..

- E você não liga? - Pergunta Miroku abismado

- Não posso afirmar ser verdade, e nem vou correr atrás, mas se algum dia uma notícia dessas chega até mim, eu esqueço a sociedade, os boatos, e a boto para fora de minha casa.. Até lá.. - Ele mexe as mãos em sinal de frustração.

- Não sei não Inuyasha, acho que devia se divorciar dela.. - Diz Miroku fumando seu charuto tranquilamente.

- E você deveria largar essa merda de charuto e ir ver minha irmã que está gravida de quatro meses de você - Diz Inuyasha irritado..

- Nossa calma - Diz Miroku levantando as duas mãos em sinal de rendição - Foi só um comentário, não precisa ficar assim..

- Ah vai cuidar de sua vida Miroku - Assim Inuyasha se levanta e sai da sala..

**OoOoOoOoO**

- Ah fica mais um pouco Naraku - Dizia Kikyou tentando tirar novamente a camisa de Naraku.

- Eu já volto meu amor.. Preciso checar nossas reservas para o jantar.. - Assim ele a beija com rudez mordendo fortemente seus lábios deixando uma marca - Volto logo.. - Assim que ele se retira do quarto alguém bate na porta.

- Camareira.. - Uma voz feminina é escutada atrás da porta..

- Aff.. PODE ENTRAR - Grita Kikyou se dirigindo ao banheiro, sem olhar a moça que entra no quarto.

- Com licença senhora - Assim ela começa a arrumar a cama, colocando chocolate atrás do travesseiro - Se me dá licença trouxe toalhas novas.. - Assim ela as coloca no armário.. - Precisa de mais alguma coisa?

- VEM AQUI MENINA - Grita Kikyou do banheiro - PRECISO QUE FECHE MEU VESTIDO..

- Sim senhora.. - Ela entra no banheiro de cabeça baixa e fecha o vestido - Mas alguma coisa? - Pergunta quase em um sussurro..

- Mas que voz mais doce, até parece uma criança.. - Quando Kikyou se vira seus olhos se arregalam bruscamente - MINHA NOSSA.. - Kagome continua com o rosto abaixado - Olha para mim criada.. - Ordena Kikyou, e quando ela obedece.. - Você..

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Então?.. Hã.. O que acharam?.. Espero que tenham gostado e que eu não tenha decepcionado ninguém, não queiram me matar ainda, eu sei que o primeiro cap sempre nos deixa meio assim, pois queremos definir se a fic é boa ou não.. Mas esperem prometo muuuiitas surpresas pela frente.. Peço que tenham paciência e que acompanhem essa fic ao meu lado.. Estou muuuiito ansiosa para ouvir o que vocês têm a dizer.. E NATHI.. amoree Miioo.. que combinamos de ser minha beta, naum consegui entrar em contato com você meu amoor, fiquei um tempão segurando o episodio, até que naum aguentei e postei.. Sei que não se deve ir com cede ao pote mais sei lá, espero que mesmo sem sua betagem as pessoas gostem.. Não fique brava comigoo por favor.. Estou a sua espera para o segundo cap, pode ter certeza, que quero que seja minha beta.. Então tudo já esclarecido e deixo vocês aqui, as 02h36min na estreia da minha nova fic.. USUPADORAA..**

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

_**Povooo meu.. estou percebendo a revolta dos escritores de fanfics, aqui no site.. Eu mudei muiito a minha opinião sobre isso ao começar a escrever.. Muuuiitos autores DEIXAM de escrever pois não tem reviews, sim eu sei parece bobagem MAS NÃO É.. Claro que escrevemos por prazer.. Mas poxa vocês leem por prazer tambem.. !.. Eu pelo menos me esforço muuuiito para tentar agradar quem vai ler, eu penso no que vocês pensam.. E reviwes, mostram que vocês estão ali gostando a fic, acompanhando lado a lado com o autor.. Para pelo menos sabermos que tem alguem lendo.. Que tem alguem do nosso lado.. Sua review é o nosso salário.. Estou dizendo isso pois sinto falta de novas fic em portugues que cada vez estão em numeros menores.. Logo, ninguem mais vai querer postar.. E vocês leitores hã?.. Ficaram sem fics.. Esse aqui para mim é o melhor site de fics.. A qualidade o carinho que eu vejo dos autores.. É impressionante, e tudo que queriamos receber do fundo do coração é uma opinião de vocês, para evoluirmos, para entretermos mais vocês caros leitores.. Então pensem nisso.. Eu por exemplo parei de escrever por um tempo pensando que ninguem lia minha fic.. Depois eu vi pelo hits (que não sabia o que era.. hihihii), que eu tenho um numero alto de leitores.. IMAGINEE se todos comentassem?.. Episódios sairiam mais rapidos, o numero de fics abandonadas abaixaria.. Sem contar que a qualidade das fics seria tremendaaamente maior.. Isso atrairia mais leitores e escritores tambem.. O nivel do site ia subir.. é uma lista enorme que posso sitar aqui, e tudo pode acontecer se você deixar uma review.. Pense nisso, não digo isso apenas por mim não, digo por todos que ficam horas digitando e depois ficam magoados com o resultado não é mendigagem de Review como já vi uns dizendo é apenas um toque aos que gostam de ler... **_

_**Reflitam e vejam como podemos melhorar tudo, com coisas tão simples.. **_


	3. Transformação com Primeiro Contato

**Oii Povoo AMADOO.. SORRY.. SORRY.. MESMOO MESMOO.. Tive muuitoos problemas de coração entendem? fiqueii muuiito depre mesmoo.. depois que me recuperei eu comecei a planejar meu niver de 17 anos e fiquei sem tempo, e por conta disso sem inspiração.. Depois eu voltei a ler as anotações que tinha feito para essa fic.. E demorei um pouco para voltar as ideias de antes.. Porem volteii e estou a todo vapor.. Ia postar antes.. Porem escrevii o proximo cap ai esquecii de postar esse..kkkkk.. Esperoo que me perdoem.. Mesmo.. Mesmoo.. Sei que não compensa o atraso porem ajuda a não quererem me matar.. Ficou grandee.. Essa vai ser a transformação de Kagome em Kikyou.. E Bulma.. Manooow.. Temos que nos resolveer amiiiga miiia..! :)**

**OoOoOoOoO**

- A.. A.. Senhora.. - Kagome fica paralisada ao olhar Kikyou eram idênticas..

- Quem é você empregada? - Pergunta Kikyou com o nariz empinado.

- Sou Kagome, camareira do hotel.. - Diz sem retirar os olhos de Kikyou..

- Tem família? - Pergunta Kikyou quase sabendo da resposta..

- Não mais.. - Kagome a olha triste - Minha mãe morreu há alguns anos..

- Ham.. interessante, então Paulina morreu, apesar de sua aparência já ser de uma morta kkk - Ri Kikyou maldosamente..

- Conheceu minha mãe? - Pergunta Kagome mudando a expressão de assustada para séria..

- Sim, há algum tempo descobri sobre ela, só não sabia muito sobre você Kagome Higurashi..

- Como sabe meu sobrenome? - Pergunta se afastando um pouco...

- Apenas por que esse era o sobrenome de sua mãe tambem.. - Kikyou a olha de cima a baixo - Você se parece muito comigo.. - Ela arrasta Kagome para frente do espelho.. - A não ser pelo cabelo e os olhos.. - Ele se aproxima mais dela - São quase verdes..

- Por favor senhora me solte.. - Dizia Kagome para a mulher de cabelos negros um pouco abaixo dos seios com as pontas enroladas, e uma grande franja de lado, com os olhos castanhos.. - Tenho que trabalhar..

- Por isso mesmo, eu sou a cliente e tenho razão, tem que me obedecer.. - Dizia Kikyou passando a mão nos cabelos lisos de Kagome que iam até o quadril.. - Seu cabelo é bonito porem precisa de um corte, e essa tiara te deixa com uma cabeça enorme..kkk.. Você se passaria por mim facilmente... - Dizia Kikyou enquanto segurava o rosto de Kagome com força - Seus olhos ninguém notaria, já seu corpo.. - Ela gira Kagome bruscamente.. - Tem mais seios e mais bunda do que eu, e sua cintura é minúscula.. já fui assim.. - Dizia Kikyou passando a mão no próprio corpo mais magricelo que Kagome..

- Mas a senhora é muito bonita, seu corpo tambem é..

- Tem que ser.. - Fala Kikyou virando bruscamente para ela - Depois do que gastei se não fosse cabeças iam rolar..kkk.. Dou-lhe uma dica, nunca arrume filhos eles estragam você hahahaaa - Dizia ela arrumando os cachos enquanto se olha no espelho.

- Filhos? - Os olhos de Kagome brilham - É o meu sonho, casar ter filhos ter uma família feliz e unida.. - Dizia Kagome sorrindo - Mas isso não vai acontecer.. - Ela sorri triste..

- Mas o que houve? - Disse Kikyou em falsa simpatia - Conte tudo para mim - Ela pega a mão de Kagome e a leva para sentar na cama - Pode me considerar uma irmã.. gêmea digamos assim, agora me diga o que fizeram com você querida? - Diz acariciando sua cabeça..

- Bem eu era noiva de um rapaz, o Kouga ele é chefe de cozinha daqui, mas ele me traiu, nosso casamento seria daqui a um mês.. - Os olhos de Kagome se encheram de lágrimas ao se lembrar..

- Ele é Humano? - Pergunta Kikyou interessada

- Não é um youkai lobo..

- Que nojo.. - Kikyou a olha com os olhos esbugalhados.. - É isso que sinto por youkais, seres porcos estranhos.. - Diz Kikyou fazendo uma careta.

- Não tenho porque desprezar youkais, eu o amava do jeito que ele era mas.. - Kagome tenta falar mas é interrompida..

- Vingança querida é a melhor saída.. - Kikyou fica calada por alguns instantes e depois estala os dedos em sinal de ideia - Tive uma ideia Kagome querida eu te faço um favor e você me retribui..

- Que favor? - Pergunta Kagome desconfiada..

- Eu posso te afastar do Kouga e faze-lo perder o emprego é fácil, o que acha? - Pergunta levantando a sobrancelha.

- Não, não precisa não desejo vingança, não quero que nada de mal aconteça com Kouga, mas se a senhora precisar de algum favor é só me pedir e o que tiver ao meu alcance farei.. - Ela se levanta.. - Tenho que trabalhar senhora, com licença.. - Ela se curva e vai em direção a porta..

- Não disse que poderia sair - Diz Kikyou friamente - Quero um favor seu querida - Ela bate na cama e Kagome volta a se sentar relutante..

- O que senhora? - "Não estou entendendo muito, mas já sinto que não é uma boa pessoa.."

- Admito que não seja flor que se cheire, mas tenho uma família que você iria adorar, um marido bonito, uma filha graciosa, cunhados admiráveis e uma vó carinhosa até os empregados são boas pessoas, eles vivem aquela vida que você me disse que sonha.. Porém nunca terá, pois não tem nem um noivo, nem o dinheiro..

- Então a senhora deve ser muito feliz - Disse Kagome sorrindo de canto ao lembrar-se de sua atual situação..

- Não pois não os amo.. - Os olhos de Kagome esbugalham e ela fica sem palavras - A vida que quero é esta.. - Ela aponta para o quarto - Com o homem que amo Naraku, mas eu não posso ser feliz pois tenho sempre que voltar para casa - Ela revira os olhos, e depois sorri - E quero mudar isso..

- Como senhora?

- Vou transformar você, lhe dar roupas novas, arrumar seu cabelo.. Você vai ficar no meu lugar por um ano, viver na casa da família Taisho, vai realizar seu sonho de ter uma família durante um ano, você vai se passar por mim, eu até deixo você transar com meu marido não ligo..

- Não eu não posso.. - Kagome se levanta perturbada - Você teria noção do que sua família sentiria se descobrisse que você os trocou? - Pergunta Kagome perplexa..

- Eles não irão descobrir, Ahh, já sei danadinha.. - Ela pega a bolsa de Naraku e pega sua carteira - Vou lhe pagar muito bem pode ter certeza, tenho aqui Ham me deixa ver - Diz ela contando o dinheiro - Tenho uns trinta mil aqui, depois do trabalho se for bem feito lhe dou muito mais.. o que acha..

- Olha minha senhora sei que deve ter seus motivos mas não posso fazer isso com sua família, se me dá licença tenho que ir.. - Kikyou levanta ao vê-la se levantando tira a própria pulseira de diamantes discretamente.

- Admiro sua coragem, de recusar o que ordenei.. Me de um abraço de despedida querida - Kagome mesmo esitante abraça Kikyou, aproveitando a chance ela coloca a pulseira no bolso do avental de Kagome - Vá trabalhar, mas daqui a uma meia hora volte precisarei de sua ajuda, quase irmãzinha..kkk

- Como quiser senhora.. - Kagome diz acanhada..

- Senhora não, me chame sempre de Kikyou a partir de agora, ficarei muito triste se não o fizer.. entendido querida? - Pergunta sorrindo.

- Certo, com licença Senho.. Kikyou - E assim sai do quarto..

- HAHAHAHAHAA.. Finalmente - Ela se joga na cama sorrindo - Arrumei um jeito de aproveitar a vida..

Depois de alguns minutos

- Kikyou? - Entra Naraku sorrindo - Está de bom humor querida?

- Muito.. - Ela se levanta e vai até Naraku - Você não sabe arrumei um clone, e ela vai ficar na minha casa por um ano ! - Afirma Kikyou sorrindo.

- Pare de dizer besteiras Kikyou, sua família não é tão burra assim..

- Eu sei, por isso que vou mandar um clone, mas preciso de dinheiro para isso..

- Sabe que não é problema - Naraku afirma sorrindo maliciosamente

- Então está feito, o dinheiro que preciso é mínimo, ela vai me fazer esse trabalho de graça.. Hahahahaa.. Vai ser muito bom ficar um ano ao seu lado meu amor, apenas aproveitando.. - Ela enlaça o pescoço de Naraku e o beija sensualmente..

Toc Toc Toc..

- Com licença, serviço de quarto? - Eles escutam uma voz feminina do outro lado da porta.

- É ela - Ela sorri maldosamente para Naraku - Quero que siga a meada meu amor, concorde com tudo que eu falar, e pareça muito transtornado..

- Kikyou posso entrar? - Pergunta Kagome, do outro lado da porta..

- Kikyou criada te chama de Kikyou?, quem ela pensa que é - Assim Naraku abre a porta, e arrasta Kagome pelo braço para dentro..

- FOI VOCÊ.. - Grita Kikyou acusadoramente, apontando para Kagome.. - VOCÊ ROUBOU MINHA JÓIA MAIS PRECIOSA.. - Fala fazendo voz de choro..

- Eu?, mas Kikyou eu..

- NÃO ME CHAME ASSIM...Como ousa empregada me chamar pelo nome?.. É senhora Kikyou para você..

- Mas a senhora.. - Começa falando Kagome com medo, mas é interrompida..

- Foi ela Naraku.. ela roubou minha pulseira de Diamantes.. Quero-a presa..

- Não, pelo amor de Deus.. - Fala Kagome desesperada começando a chorar - Não roubei nada..

- Ligue para a policia Naraku.. Eu confiei em você sua empregada ladra, como ousa acabar com minha confiança..

- Mas não fiz nada senhora.. - Diz Kagome já em lágrimas..

- Ah não?.. Naraku olhe nos bolsos dela - Assim Naraku com a maior brutalidade revista Kagome, passando sua mão em todo seu corpo..

- Ei, o senhor está.. - Diz ela repelindo o toque..

- Quieta - Ele aperta seu seio.. - Estou te revistando ladrinha favelada..

- Mas eu não peguei nada eu juro.. - Choraminga Kagome tirando as mãos de Naraku de seu corpo..

- Aqui.. - Fala Naraku com a pulseira na mão levantada para o alto - Sua ladra..

- Chame a segurança Naraku vá.. - Fala Kikyou e assim Naraku sai transtornado do quarto..

- Senhora, eu não roubei nada, eu juro.. - Diz Kagome chorando desesperada..

- Eu sei garota, mas precisava de você por isso armei tudo.. - Ela diz com um sorriso malicioso se formando em seus lábios - Quero que fique em minha casa durante um ano, se passando por mim..

- Não posso senhora, já lhe disse.. - Diz Kagome ainda chorosa - Por favor conte a verdade, não posso ir presa eu..

- Se aceitar minha proposta, te livro da cadeia, se não vai passar muitos anos lá, pense, um ano na mordomia com a família dos sonhos, ou vários anos na cadeia.. O que me diz..

- Eu não posso machucar sua família dessa maneira senhora eu..

- AQUI ESTÁ ELA.. - Grita Naraku entrando com o segurança..

- Kagome? - O segurança olha estranhando - Você roubou alguma coisa? - Ele olha de Kagome a Naraku tentando ver quem dizia a verdade..

- Não fiz nada Toukijim, eu lhe juro.. - Fala ela se aproximando dele pegando em sua mão, com um olhar de súplica..

- Como ousa mentir ladrazinha? - Pergunta Naraku com nojo.. - Leve essa favelada para a cadeia agora..

- Desculpe Kagome - Dizia Toukijim se aproximando e tirando a algema do bolso - Foi presa em flagrante, vire de costas por favor.. - Kagome o olha temerosa, depois olha para Kikyou que a observava com um sorriso no rosto esperando uma resposta..

- Eu aceito Kikyou, eu aceito.. - Disse ela com um aperto no coração.. enquanto permanece parada no mesmo lugar sem se aproximar de Toukijim

- Vamos Kagome, não torne isso mais difícil para mim.. - Insiste Toukijim segurando levemente as mãos de Kagome..

- NÃO.. - Gritou Kikyou sorrindo - Desculpe o transtorno moço, mas essa é a pulseira que dei de presente para Kagome.. Meu acompanhante se confundiu, só agora percebi sobre que joia estávamos falando, pensei que falassem de outra joia, não é Kagome?..

- Sim.. - Ela balança a cabeça freneticamente - Nunca roubaria nada..

- Certo, eu tinha certeza que não tinha feito nada Kagome - Ele se vira para Naraku - E o senhor, dá próxima vez tenha certeza absoluta antes de qualquer acusação por favor, vamos Kagome - Ela se prepara para segui-lo mas Kikyou segura seu braço..

- Não, ela vai ficar comigo quero me desculpar pessoalmente pelo transtorno que causei sem querer a ela.. Não é querido? - Fala ela para Naraku..

- Sim Toukijim, posso conversar com Kikyou sem problemas.. - Afirma Kagome olhando a face cínica de Kikyou..

- Certamente, Kagome peço mil desculpas.. - Naraku se curva, enquanto o Segurança se retira..

- Perfeito - Diz Kikyou sorrindo - Não é meu clone Naraku?..

- Certamente que sim.. - Afirma ele sorrindo malicioso enquanto observa minuciosamente o corpo de Kagome..

- Vou ao banheiro pegar algumas maquiagens para Kagome faremos o teste essa noite.. - Diz Kikyou indo ao banheiro..

- Sente-se criança - Ele aponta para a cama e Kagome ainda soluçando senta nela - Não precisa ficar assim, Kikyou faz tudo para conseguir o que quer.. - Ele levanta seu rosto com a mão - Mas olhando bem para você, vejo que é mais bonita que Kikyou muito mais - Ele coloca a mão em sua cocha porem Kagome levanta se assustando com o toque..

- Por favor senhor está me assustando..

- Sim é bem mais formosa que Kikyou, sem classe admito, mas seus olhos, seu corpo.. linda..

- Falando de mim? - Pergunta Kikyou entrando no quarto sorrindo.. - Venha Kagome vou te arrumar, hoje no jantar você vai se passar por mim, quero fazer um teste, se passar você volta amanhã mesmo para a casa dos Taisho..

- Primeiro ao teste Kikyou, e lembre se Kagome, tem que fingir estar apaixonada por mim.. - Naraku ri sadicamente e se retira do quarto..

- Não ligue muito para ele Kagome, fala mais do que faz se é que me entende - Kagome está alheia a situação apenas permanece chorando.. - Pare de chorar menina, AGORA..

- S-sim S-senhora - Kagome engole o choro com pequenos soluços - Senhora?

- O que é Kagome? - Pergunta Kikyou enquanto pega uma tesoura

- Tem certeza de que quer fazer isso com sua família? - Pergunta Kagome apreensiva - Me desculpe o atrevimento mas penso que seria uma dor muito grande se descobrissem que me colocou em seu lugar e..

- Ninguém vai descobrir, é só saber jogar direito, dançando conforme a musica tudo fica resolvido menina, Inuyasha é um tapado, pode desconfiar do seu cheiro porém não vai descobrir.. Agora venha se sente aqui - Ela bate na cadeira que fica de frente para o espelho e Kagome se senta, e Kikyou começa a pentear seus cabelos longos e lisos - São naturais?

- Sim, não tenho tido muito tempo para arruma-los.. - Kagome diz um pouco sem graça enquanto seca as lágrimas..

- Tudo bem, as pontas estão um pouco ressecadas mas não fará diferença..

- Por quê? - Pergunta Kagome voltando a olhar Kikyou..

- Por nada, mas então quero dizer algumas coisas sobre minha família.. - Ela olha para Kagome pelo espelho e sorri 'docemente' - Tem a minha filha Sayori, bonitinha até a menina, graças a Deus ela nasceu completamente humana, mas tem o gênio do cão, as vezes a chamo de demônio, essa praga além de estragar meu corpo fica com todas as atenções da casa, criancinha mimada dos infernos, tenho certeza que não vai gostar dela..

- Mas você tinha me dito que.. - "Como ela pode pensar isso da própria filha"

- Marketing fofa.. - Ela se abaixa até ficar com o rosto na altura do de Kagome - Tentei te convencer por bem, mas agora não preciso mais, você fará tudo do jeitinho que quero, se não cadeia.. Hahaha.. - E volta a pentear os cabelos de Kagome .. - Mas voltando a capetinha, ela adora ficar abraçando, não vai a escola ainda tem quatro anos, e aquele piolho ambulante acha que pode ficar o dia inteiro em casa me enchem..

- E seu marido fale dele.. - "Não aguento mais vê-la falar com tanta raiva de uma criança, sua própria filha.." - Kagome está com a afeição horrorizada enquanto olha para Kikyou..

- O Inuyasha Taisho, bem ele é lindo, tive bom gosto, tem os cabelos curtos lisos e prateados, ele os deixa desarrumados um charme.. Os olhos por incrível que pareça são dourados, mas é gigante demais, e é um maldito hanyou, devia ter pensado nesse defeito antes de me casar com ele, mas eu estava encantada.. - Diz ela sem mudar sua expressão fria nem por um segundo

- Com seus olhos? - Pergunta ela pensando que um dia existiu algo de bom em Kikyou.

- Não, menina burra, com sua conta bancária, mas eu mereço cada centavo, o aguento em cima de mim sempre que ele deseja, e finjo gostar e olha que finjo muito bem, vai se acostumando pois ele é muito frio, mas durante a noite ele ataca seu quarto..

- Ataca o quarto? - Pergunta com os olhos arregalados, começando a tremer..

- Vai-me dizer que é virgem? - Pergunta Kikyou pela primeira vez sorrindo verdadeiramente - É tão ridícula a esse ponto?

- Não, eu não sou virgem, é só que.. - Ela se cala e abaixa a cabeça..

- Só que nada, vai dormir com ele sim, e vai gemer a noite inteira se for preciso.. - Ela puxa os cabelos de Kagome para trás fazendo a encarar - Se ele desconfiar, eu acabo com você, não duvide de mim Kagome.. - E assim levanta sua cabeça sem cuidado algum..

- Entendi Kikyou.. - Kagome afirma desolada - "Não é possível, essa mulher em poucos minutos me prendeu a ela.. não Deus, por favor, não permita que nada de ruim aconteça daqui para frente por favor.."

No quarto Kikyou explica sua família para Kagome..

- Temos minha vó a velha Kaede, insuportável, não converse muito com ela, aquela anã gorda está gagá, não vale a pena perder tempo com suas idiotices.. Tem o mordomo Myouga, um velho baixinho, sem contar fofoqueiro, o motorista Toutousai não fede nem cheira, e a empregada Rin, uma menininha idiota, temos as cozinheiras, jardineiro, segurança, mas esses ai, eu nunca decorei o nome.. - Kikyou mira a tesoura nos cabelos de Kagome, dois dedos abaixo dos seios e corta sem dó, fazendo Kagome dar um pulo..

- NÃO.. - Kagome grita e se levanta olhando para seu cabelo.. - Meu cabelo.. - Ela segura o que restou dele nas mãos..

- Sem drama garota.. SENTA.. E NUNCA MAIS GRITE COMIGO.. - Ela empurra Kagome na cadeira novamente e volta a agir como se nada tivesse acontecido.. - O que ia perguntar querida?.. - Pergunta sorrindo ironicamente..

- Mais alguém da família para eu saber? - Pergunta com os olhos lagrimejando ao olhar seu precioso cabelo longo cair no chão..

- Relaxe, vai ficar bem melhor assim, bem parecido com o meu, depois eu mando Jakotsu vir arrumar seu cabelo.. Ah sim, o insuportável do Miroku e sua esposa Sango, ela é irmã de Inuyasha, ela tambem é uma hanyou nojenta porém é bem diferente de Inuyasha.. Não gosta de mim assim como seu marido, e está grávida de não sei quantos meses, se mantenha longe deles tambem, farão de tudo para te deixar mal com Inuyasha..

- Certo, você tem alguma mania algum costume? - Pergunta Kagome agora passando a mão em seus cabelos com pesar tentando manter a calma e não desabar..

- Não apenas vai ter que engrossar essa voz, a minha não é tão infantil assim, e se lembrar de levantar uma sobrancelha sempre que algo não a agradar, nunca faça escândalo, e nem grite, a casa deve sempre permanecer bem arrumada, e se lembre de pare de olhar para seus pés, nunca se curve a ninguém, Kikyou não se curva a ninguém você é poderosa Kagome, quer dizer Kikyou.. - Ela se afasta de Kagome e começa a falar com alguém no celular que Kagome não sabe quem é..

- Olá criada - Kagome tenta imitar Kikyou em frente ao espelho - Espero que me obedeçam não estou brincando.. - Fala ela de maneira fria e voz mais grossa - Não está perfeito mas acho que dá para o gasto... - Afirma Kagome desanimada segurando o choro..

- Parabéns, mas ainda está boazinha demais, mas creio que seja bom, quem sabe você não amansa o bastardo do Inuyasha.. Ops e falando nele - Ela pega o celular e digita um numero - Pronto diga para Inuyasha que você volta daqui a um mês..

- O que? - Pergunta Kagome já recebendo o telefone.. - Mas você tinha me dito que..

- Tenho que te treinar agora fala, ande logo.. - Meche as mãos sem paciência

-_ Alo?..Kikyou?.. Alo..- _"Nossa que arrepio estranho.." - Pensa Kagome..

_- _Oi Inuyasha, sim sou eu..Ham.. eu.. Ham.. - Ela olha para Kikyou que está com a pulseira de diamantes em mãos balançando em frente ao rosto de Kagome..

- _Diga logo o que quer Kikyou - Diz Inuyasha de maneira fria, fazendo Kikyou olha-la com um ' Eu não te disse ?'._

_-_ Vou demorar aqui.. - Diz simplesmente

_- Demorar?, mas você disse que iria demorar apenas duas semanas fazendo compras.._

- Eu sei mas terei que demorar mais um pouco, ocorreram alguns imprevistos..

_- Mas o aniversário dá Sayori é daqui a vinte dias Kikyou.._

_- _Ah, o aniversário da Sayori? - Ela olha para Kikyou que balança os ombros e mexe os lábios dizendo "Esquece a pirralha" - Pode deixar eu volto bem no dia do aniversário dela pode ser?

- _Te encontro no aeroporto? - Sua voz aparenta aliviada_

_- _Pode ser... - Responde ela nervosa..

- _Em que horário? - Pergunta ele com um tom de voz indecifrável._

- Depois do almoço, te espero lá, passar bem... - E assim desliga o celular um pouco ofegante e tremula..

- Parabém estava quase perfeita, melhor que isso apenas eu mesma, só não gostei de ser contrariada.. Mas creio que fará bem ir ao aniversário da pirralha..

- Certo.. - Afirma ela tristemente.

- Estou com toda a certeza de que meu plano é perfeito - Ela sorri de lado e pega sua bolsa - Tire essa roupa molambenta, tome um banho e coloque meu robe de seda roxo, espere Jakotsu e não se esqueça a partir de agora você é Kikyou.. Mais tarde volto - Ela abre a porta mas quando vai sair ela para e olha para Kagome.. - Cuidado com Naraku, ele pode te confundir comigo, ele tem a mão boba - Kagome estremece com o pensamento de Naraku a tocando e Kikyou sai rindo da sala..

- Meu Deus, dai forças por favor - Falava ela olhando apreensiva para o reflexo no espelho...

**OoOoOoOoO**

Na mansão

- Nossa.. - Afirma Inuyasha olhando para o telefone.. - Que arrepio estranho..

- Inuyasha? - Pergunta uma loira quase albina de olhos dourados e orelhas humanas porem pontudas, parada na porta..

- Ah, olá Sango.. - Afirma ele no susto.. - Estava aqui pensando na vida..

- Se a vida se chamar Kikyvaca.. - Ela suspira em desaprovação.. - Não vim aqui te julgar, mas não sei se lembra mas hoje é noite de pizza, Sayori está na sala te esperando com todo mundo.. - Ela sorri docemente passando a mão na barriga.. - Todos mesmo..

- Claro, eu quase esqueci.. - Ele se levanta sorrindo..

- Então vem.. - Ela estica a mão para ele - Esquece essa ai, ela não te merece.. vem.. - Ele pega sua mão e vão juntos para a sala..

- E então já pediram..? - Pergunta Inuyasha sentando no enorme tapete fofo da sala..

- Já - Afirma Miroku enquanto coloca Sayori no colo.. - Sayori, escolheu oito pizzas diferentes..

- Não acha que é muita comida sua danada? - Pergunta Inuyasha já esticando as mãos para sua filha..

- Naum naum.. - Ela corre e se senta ao lado do pai, apoiando suas costas nele - Vo come tudo.. hahaha..

- Hum, quero ver se você consegue comer enquanto da risadaaaa.. - Aproveitando Inuyasha começa a fazer cócegas em sua filha que começa a rir como uma louca..

- Pa.. pa.. pa.. pa.. kkkk - Ela não consegue falar enquanto ri..

- Inuyasha! - Uma voz o repreende - Desse jeito Sayori vai passar mal depois de comer.. - Afirma Kaede olhando para os dois..

- Deixe os dois vovó.. - Diz Sango que estava sentada ao lado do marido rindo dos dois.. - Sabe que Inuyasha é um palhaço mesmo.. - O comentário faz todos rir..

- Quelia que mama tambem tivesse aqui.. - Fala Sayori rindo, fazendo todos pararem ficando em silencio..

- Mas não está.. - Diz Sango séria - E estamos muito bem sem ela.. e.. - A campainha toca..

- Vamos comer certo - Fala Miroku se levantando indo pegar as pizzas dando graças a Deus por terem sidos salvos..

**OoOoOoOoO**

No hotel

- Olha fofa, seu cabelo está magnifico, nunca o vi tão macio desse jeito.. quem vê pensa que é natural.. kkk.. - Diz Jakotsu enquanto corta o cabelo de Kagome..

- Se você diz - Responde ela fria com a sobrancelha arqueada - "Meu cabelo é bonito?.. acho que nunca recebi tantos elogios.."

- Mas esse corte, quem fez deve ser um açougueiro.. - "Ah se ele soubesse que foi Kikyou.. kkk.. iria dar pulinhos"

- Esses cabelereiros franceses de uma figa, se eu pego um dou um cassete que..

- Cassete?, Kikyou querida de onde vem esse palavreado furreca.. - Diz Jakotsu fazendo cara de nojo..

- Ah me desculpe, acho que me .. - Fala colocando a mão na boca..

- Desculpe?.. kkk.. Kikyou, quem te viu quem te vê.. Mas vamos falar do seu cabelo, pelo que me disse ao telefone você queria que eu arrumasse esse corte, fazendo um em V por cima repicando com navalha..

- Aham.. - Disse ela não entendendo quase nada..

- AH, e claro fazer uma californiana castanho claro..

- Calofor.. ham?.. Olha faz tudo que você achar que fica bom, menos deixar ele mais curto, eu aceito sem problema nenhum.. Confio em você..

- Haa... que gataa.. confia em mim, nunca tinha me dito isso antes.. kkk.. Alokaa.. - Fala ele terminando de cortar o cabelo de Kagome..

Duas horas depois

- Magnificaaa - Diz Jakotsu feliz da vida - Kikyou, nunca imaginei que pudesse ser tão divertida, pra falar a verdade sempre te achei uma megeraa, mas depois de conversar com você todo esse tempo.. te adorooo..

- Kkk, que isso Jakotsu.. E então posso olhar? - Pergunta ela que estava virada de costas para o espelho..

- Veja e enlouqueça eu fiz um trabalho perfeitooo.. - Ele gira a cadeira e Kagome fica boquiaberta..

- Uau.. - Ela observa seu cabelo negro agora com um franjão de lado, com as pontas enroladas, e com algumas mechas que vinham da ponta do cabelo até o meio do cabelo.. - Eu estou..

- Magnífica, aposto que o maridão vai te amar ainda mais.. - Kagome abaixa o olhar.. - E olha essa maquiagem, a sombra preta deixou seus olhos mais verdes - Ele se aproxima bem do rosto de Kagome - Não me lembrava de se seus olhos serem assim esverdeados.. Mas tudo bem, e esse batom é a sua marca mulher.. definitivamente vermelho é a sua cor..

- Eu estou sem palavras mesmo.. muito obrigada Jakotsu - Ela se levanta e o abraça apertado - Amei, amei, amei - Falava ela dando beijos na bochecha de Jakotsu.

- Calma mulher, gosto da outra fruta..

- Kikyou .. - Pergunta Naraku entrando no quarto - Uau.. esse cavalheiro fez milagres, está ainda mais tentadora.. - Ele se aproxima e dá um selinho em Kagome que fica paralisada - Vou tomar banho depois volto meu amor.. - E assim vai para o banheiro..

- Kikyou - Sussurra Jakotsu boquiaberto - Está traindo o Inuyasha? - Ele faz uma cara de decepção.. - Bem tenho que ir..

- Jakotsu, Ham.. não é o que você está pensando.. - Tenta se explicar, depois do choque de ver Naraku..

- Bem não tenho que te julgar me nada amore, deve ter seus motivos, sem contar que esse senhor é bonito, mas nos vemos por ai.. ligue-me.. Para podermos sair qualquer dia desses..

- Ham me passa seu numero.. - Fala ela mexendo nos cabelos sem graça pela cena presenciada..

- Você tem fofa.. - Diz ele com uma cara de dã

- Ah claro, Ham eu quero o seu cartão, é melhor pra mim.. - Afirma sem graça.

- Certo - Ele entrega o cartão a ela - Se precisar de qualquer coisa é só me avisar, vamos sair junto hã?.. Beijinhos - E assim ele sai do quarto..

- Meu Deus, ai que vergonha.. - Fala Kagome sentando na cama com as mãos no rosto.. - Nunca me olharam daquele jeito..

- Kagome! - Entrou Kikyou no quarto - Entra no closet, vai.. - Ela empurra Kagome rapidamente, e volta para a porta..

- Sim, sim, coloque essas sacolas ai.. - Fala Kikyou para o carregador..

- Mais alguma coisa senhora Kikyou?

- Não agora vá, ande estou ocupada e sem trocado, depois te dou algum, vá - Ela espera ele sair - KAGOME?..

- Sim? - Volta Kagome andando..

- Perfeito, adorei seu cabelo, e a californiana combina com você, que é mais branca que eu.. Você não toma sol?, precisa de um bronzeamento artificial, como eu, olhe - Ela estica o braço - Apesar de que, se Inuyasha te ver branca desse jeito vai pensar que fiquei enfurnada em locais fechados..Hum, ele pode pensar que sofri de saudade, hum.. parece que você foi feita para esse trabalho..

- Sim, senhora..

- Bem, agora vou me arrumar para jantar com Naraku, e essas compras.. - Ela aponta para as vinte sacolas no chão.. - São roupas que comprei do seu tamanho, pelo que vi você tem o quadril mais largo que o meu e cintura mais fina.. Ai ai, eu já fui assim.. - Fala ela olhando o corpo de Kagome - E seios maiores tambem.. - Ela vai até o robe e o abre - Nossa, eles são duros.. - Fala observando os seios de Kagome - Colocou silicone?..

- Não senhora.. - Diz constrangida

- Hum, então parabéns, Inuyasha vai se deleitar com isso.. - E assim fecha o robe novamente.. - Peça serviço de quarto, não a quero fora desse quarto, entendeu?

- Sim senhora.. - Responde abaixando a cabeça..

- Tem um celular, no meio das sacolas, é um iphone, aprenda a mexer se não souber, já coloquei meu antigo chip nele, Inuyasha vai te ligar daqui a pouco..

- Sim senhora, mas porque ele vai ligar senhora?..

- Eu mandei.. ele sempre liga de noite para dar boa noite, uma mania idiota que inventei pra parecer que sinto saudades.. Cadê Naraku?..

- No banho senhora..

- Hum.. vou acompanha-lo, e você vá analisar se as roupas servem ande.. - Assim Kagome vai abrir as sacolas - Quando voltar do jantar, irá começar as aulinhas sobre minha vida..

- Sim senhora.. - O celular que Kikyou lhe deu toca.. E ela encara Kikyou..

- Se vire menina deve ser o Inuyasha.. - Ela continua andando despreocupada e entra no banheiro.

- A-alo? - Atende Kagome temerosa

- _Kikyou?_

_- _Ah..o-o-oi Inu.. - "Será que posso chama-lo assim?"

- _Liguei apenas para dizer boa noite.. - Sua voz parecia tensa._

_- _Ah, eu sabia que ligaria..kkk.. - Afirma ela sem graça..

- _É devo ser um idiota mesmo, não é o que sempre diz Kikyou.. - Ele bufa - Estou desligando tá.._

_- _Não.. Quer dizer, você não é um idiota por ter ligado, foi muito gentil de sua parte..

- _Kikyou você está bem?.. Não parece você mesma. - Fala ele desconfiado.._

- Hum..Ham.. certo Inuyasha pense o que quiser, vou desli..

- _Não vai falar com Sayori?._

_- _Ham, certo passe logo pra ela..

- _Oii mama.. - Ela escuta uma voz infantil e animada._

_- _Oi.. ham.. querida?.. - Mesmo sem perceber Kagome sorri ao conversar com a menina..

**- **Quelida?.._Mama vem pa casa mama.._

- Por enquanto eu não posso meu amor, mas quando eu voltar trarei vários presentes..

- _JULA? - Grita a menina do outro lado..._

- Juro, prometo que seu aniversário será inesquecível..

-_ Vo te espela mama.. Papa e eu ama você..._

_- _Eu tambem, beijo querida tchau.. - E assim desliga o celular suspirando - Duvido que essa menininha seja o tudo que Kikyou afirma.. - Ela suspira e volta se olhar no espelho - Não é eu estou bonita mesmo..

**OoOoOoOoO**

Na Mansão

- Mama disse que me ama papa.. - Sayori diz feliz - E disse que vai tazer pesente pa mim..

- Sério?, que magnifico filha.. Vai dar boa noite a vovó vai.. - Ele beija a cabeça de sua filha que sai pulando feliz da vida..

- Mama me ama, mama me ama - Cantarola a menina enquanto pula alegre.

- Kikyou.. - Suspira Inuyasha - "Nossa que arrepio estranho"

**OoOoOoOoO**

No dia seguinte no Restaurante do Hotel

- E então Kagome o que está achando de ser Kikyou? - Pergunta Naraku enquanto balança o vinho dentro da taça..

- Não sei o que dizer senhor - Responde Kagome abaixando a cabeça

- Não me chame de senhor e nem abaixe a cabeça, Kikyou nunca faria isso.. - Ele olha de esguelha para o garçom que se aproximava..

- Com licença, qual seria o pedido? - Pergunta ele sorrindo para o casal, Naraku olha para Kagome como se esperasse uma resposta..

- Para mim ovo poché.. - Diz Kagome friamente com uma sobrancelha arqueada - E uma salada gnocchi.. - Ela fecha o cardápio e degusta o vinho lentamente sem ao menos olhar na cara do garçom..

- Desejo o mesmo, e adicione rosé em minha salada.. - Naraku falava enquanto sorria maliciosamente para Kagome - E traga mais desse vinho.. - Naraku faz um movimento com a mão..

- Com licença - Assim o garçom se retira..

- Perfeito - Naraku levanta a taça e sorri de canto.. - Mais perfeita que a própria Kikyou..

- Sim senhor.. - Ela responde porem mantendo a pose de Kikyou..

- E então Kagome - Ele esfrega sua perna na dela.. - O que acha de..

- Kikyou me mandaria para a cadeia imediatamente senhor.. - Diz Kagome se afastando do toque.. - Não insista senhor por favor..

- Hum.. ai ai.. Kikyou sabe mesmo comandar alguém.. - Fala Naraku sorrindo Sadicamente enquanto balança a taça de um lado para o outro.. - Espero que esteja pronta para ir para mansão Taisho, lá todos te odiarão.. - Afirma Naraku enquanto sorri se deleitando com o que viria acontecer a Kagome..

- Não tenho escolha.. - "Eu tive que virar uma USUPADORA"..

**Meeoooo O próximo cap a Kagome ira usurpar a Kikyou, e vocês vão conhecer melhor Sayori, que estou amando escrever a maneira que ela fala.. ! *-*.. Espero que tenham gostado desse cap e que me perdoem.. Sei que não posso exigir nada por conta da minha falta de responsabilidade com vcs.. Mas queroo muuiito muuiito mesmoo ..Reviews.. Me ajudam muuuiito para saber se estou no caminho certo.. E quando mais reviews mais rápido eu postareii juroo juroo.. Quem ja me conhece sabe que não sou de demorar a postar.. então confiem.. !.. Poxaa já estão aqui é só apertar o o link azul e fazer uma escritora amadora.. Muuiito feliiz..!**

**Vamos a MELHOR PARTE.. Reviews..**

**Joana-Taishou24**

Ouunw amoree miioo é muuiito bom ter uma leiitora fiel como vc.. Que acompanha todas minhas fiics..!.. Muuiito obrigada.. Saiba que amei escrever Conto de Farsas, e amei te ver acompanhando e pedindo por maiis.. Muuiito obrigadaa amoree.. espero que goste desse cap tanto quanto ou até mais que o anterior.. e Sorry mesmo.. pela demora.. Vc sabe naum costumo demorar muuito porem.. neh.. Beijoookas.. te espero no próximoo! :)

**Nai**

Siim Nai vc entendeu perfeitamente o que eu tentei explicar, sei que a parte mais esperada é a que Kagome usurpa, porem não posso simplismente voa para essa parte, porque se não a história fica incompleta.. Estou escrevendo a vida de Kagome na casa Taishou e acrediite está muuiito diferente da novela, pois eu coloquei Youkais e tudo maiis.. ! Não Kagome não é tão boazinha assim, nesse primeiro cap sim ela parece.. MAS preparei uma surpresa para vocês.. Muahahahaha.. Espero que goste desse cap..! e no próximo finalmente ela usurpa.. Fique tranquila.. ! Beijokas..

**Tatiane**

Oii queriida.. Siim a novela tambem se chamava Usurpadora, admito que tirei a ideia da fic assistindo a novela que tenho em vhs, porem a fic não é parecida a não ser o fato da usurpadora.. Espero que goste e que continue acompanhando.. Muuiito obrigadaa amoree..! .. Beijokas

**Bulma Buttowshi**

Amoooree temoooos que resolver nosso casoo.. Vou descobrir como mandar pelo docx, é esse o nome neh?.. Mas sei la tente fazer uma forcinha entre no face estou SEMPRE LA.. SEMPRE MESMOO.. ! :D.. Não aguentei esperar maiis, estou muuiito atrasada com essa fic.. Não gosto mesmo de demorar para postar.. ! Bem amoree.. eu fiz o primeiro cap bem pequeninoo.. como uma introdução mais completa, espero que esse cap não tenha deixado a desejar como o anterior U.U Muuiito obrigada por acreditar em mim amore.. Lembro q vc foi a minha primeira Review elogiando conto de farsas, o que me fez querer continuar..! Creio que já instabilizei minha maneira de escrever, encontrei minha forminha de escrever digamos assim.. Bem vou tentar fazer pequenas partes de drama.. Não a fic inteira, pois por gosto meu muuiito drama enche o sacoo ¬¬ .. Siim Nazaré e Paola.. as MELHORES vilãs de todas.. Não gosto de Kagome idiota entende?.. Mas no começo ela vai parecer assim.. Apenas para não estragar a cereja do bolo que preparei para a personalidade dela.. ! .. Mas muuiito obrigada por tudoo que tem feiito por mim.. E sentirei saudades suas no mundo de Inuyasha.. ! T.T.. Beijooos e vamoos manter contato por msn ou Face ok?

**Agome chan**

Siiim ela promete.. e conto com vc para continuar lendo e desvendar os mistérios e intrigas dessa fic..Muuiito obrigada pelo review e beijão amoree miioo ! Desculpe a demoraa amoree..

**Nane-chan3**

Ouunw amoree obrigadaa mesmoooo ! Espero que goste desse cap tbm!.. Siim esse Kouga safadoo.. na real eu gosto muuito do Kouga.. mas toda história tem que ter um vilão não é mesmo?.. Continuação aqui.. e sorry mesmo mesmo.. por ter demoradoo.. ! Espero você no próximoo e beijokkas


	4. Kagome Higur ops Taisho

**(Me escondendo atrás no meu note com algodão no ouviido para não ouviir vcs me chingandoo.. PQ EU MEREÇOOO).. Oiii pessoooas amadas.. Como estão?.. Sorry mesmooo mesmoooo.. Estoou super hiper mega blaster atarefadaa.. MAS as aulas já estão acabando e eu vou ter muuiito mais tempo para me dedicar de corpo e alma a essa fic que estou AMANDOO escrever.. !.. Espero que gostem do cap.. Não fiqueii muuiito no casal ternura neste cap.. Pq nos proxiimos serão muuuiito focados nos doiis.. certoo?.. Esperooo que gostem.. Esse capitulo vai em homenagem a Nathi.. que deve estar querendo me matar mais do que qualquer um.. Amooore esse é pra vc.. !.. E para vc leitoor liindo e maravilhoosoo que está COMIGOOO... *-***

**OoOoOoOoO**

Vinte dias depois..

- Então já sabe o que fazer não é Kagome? - Pergunta Kikyou se olhando no espelho..

- Sim senhora.. - Afirma Kagome tristemente..

- Vá então.. - Naraku aparece no quarto..

- Já levaram suas malas para o carro, ele te deixará no aeroporto, o passaporte está na bolsa de mão, junto com os outros documentos..

- Lembre-se garota, assim que sair dessa porta você será Kikyou Taisho em tempo integral..

- Sim senhora..

- E eu que saiba que você recusou dormir com Inuyasha, ele desconfiará, e nada de ficar toda melosa, não faz meu tipo..

- Sim senhora.. - Kagome afirma pega a bolsa e se dirige para porta..

- Manterei contato pelo celular quando eu quiser, nos vemos em um ano - Kikyou sorri e dá um tchau com a mão.. Kagome sai do quarto e entra no elevador, quando chega ao hall..

- Volte sempre senhora.. - A recepcionista afirma sorrindo, Kagome passa reto sem nem ao menos olhar para o lado.

- Senhora Kikyou - O motorista abre a porta e Kagome entra sem dizer nada, nem ao menos sorrir.. - Se me permite a pergunta como foi de viagem? - Pergunta ele sorridente.

- Não eu não permito nada.. - Fala ela olhando para janela com seus enormes óculos escuros, disfarçadamente ela olha para frente e vê o rosto do motorista..

- Desculpe senhora.. - Afirma ele se encolhendo no banco e começando a dirigir, Kagome o olha com culpa..

- Me desculpe, pela falta de educação.. - Kagome suspira..- Sabe como é, dia de voltar para a casa, voltar para os problemas, nunca é agradável a hora de voltar.. - Ela sorri para ele e se ajeita no banco.

- Eu imagino.. - Diz ele com um sorriso singelo..

- Mas o senhor ainda não disse seu nome? - Fala Kagome mais animada..

- Oh, me desculpe pela falta de educação, mas geralmente os clientes não desejam saber, meu nome é Josh..

- E então Josh tem família?.. ..

Minutos depois..

- Fique com Deus senhora Kikyou.. - Afirma o motorista apertando a mão de Kagome..

- Você tambem Josh, e cuide de suas meninas, pelo que me disse são de ouro...

- Pode deixar.. - Kagome se aproxima de Josh e o abraça, o deixando sem graça..

- Me deseje sorte.. - Ela se afasta e sorri.. - E obrigada pela ajuda com a bagagem, nunca conseguiria sozinha..

- Ultima chamada para Nashville Tennessee, portão dois.. - Eles escutam os alto falantes.

- Bem é a minha deixa, nos vemos por ai Josh.. - Kagome coloca o óculos escuro, e ajeita o vestido curto e branco de renda que apertava apenas na cintura, a parte de baixo um pouco cheio.. - Até.. - Ela faz um movimento com as mãos como uma miss, entrega os documentos e entra no corredor do avião.

- Qual o numero do assento senhora? - Pergunta ela de má vontade medindo Kagome dos pés a cabeça.

- A1 primeira classe.. - Kagome disse sem nem olhar para a aeromoça sorrindo falsamente.

- Assento individual? - Perguntou a loira oxigenada

- É o que diz a passagem não é? - A aeromoça afirma de má vontade e aponta para o assento individual na janela com uma mesa embutida ao lado e uma televisão à frente, Kagome se ajeita e senta.

- Precisa de alguma coisa senhora? - Uma aeromoça baixinha com um sorriso simpático lhe pergunta.

- Não, muito obrigada.. - Responde sorrindo igualmente..

- Certo se precisar de algo é só apertar o botão ao lado, o café da manhã será servido às 9 horas, o cardápio será mandado, mas se caso queira um lanche antes é só me chamar, se desejar dormir, o assento é totalmente reclinável, e na gaveta inferior do assento se encontram travesseiros e cobertas.. Os banheiros são no fundo do corredor.. - Ela se aproxima e ajeita o assento de Kagome para a decolagem arrumando seu cinto.. - Depois da decolagem a senhora pode tirar o cinto, e ficar a vontade..

- Certo, muito obrigado.. Ham.. seu nome?

- Marcela, senhora..

- Certa Marcela, estou muito bem acomodada, qualquer coisa então lhe chamo, muito obrigada.. - A aeromoça sai e o avião decola dando uma leve balançada, assuntando Kagome que segura fortemente na cadeira.. - Ai meu Deus - Sussurra ela.. - Não deixa nada acontecer comigo senhor..

**OoOoOoOoO**

5 Horas depois em Nashville Tennessee

- Muito obrigada pela preferencia, a agencia de viagens agradece.. - É o som que Kagome escuta, ao sair do avião e receber suas malas dentro de um carrinho..

- Kikyou.. - Ela escuta o nome porem não responde - Kikyou.. KIKYOU.. - Kagome se lembra e vira avistando um homem alto de calça jeans e uma camiseta polo preta com uma criança no colo, com um vestido de mangas compridas que iam até os pés da menina na cor de rosa, com o cabelo preto preso perfeitamente e apertadamente em um coque, ela sorri e se aproxima deles..

- Mama - A menina se joga do colo do pai e vai correndo em direção a Kagome, que abre os braços e a pega no colo sorrindo como nunca..

- Oi minha pequena.. - Ela lhe beija a bochecha.. - Senti saudades..

- Eu tambem.. você vai leva eu pá passear né?.. - Pergunta ela com um sorriso travesso..

- Vou filha, assim que sairmos daqui vamos passear muuiito apenas nós duas.. certo.. - Inuyasha estava abismado com a cena que via, não parecia ser Kikyou, não apenas no jeito mas no corpo, que estava muito mais firme e jovial, com mais curvas, sem contar seu rosto que esbanjava vida, e mesmo por trás dos enormes óculos escuros, se viam seus olhos cheios de vida e sentimento..

- Oi Kikyou - Fala Inuyasha um pouco envergonhado..

- Oi Inu.. - Kagome se aproxima com a 'filha' no colo e um pouco relutante lhe dá um selinho.. - Senti saudades.. - Diz Kagome ainda de olhos fechados, um pouco próxima da boca de Inuyasha, que estava na mesma posição que Kagome..

- Eu tambem.. - Ele sorriu e lhe deu um selinho mais demorado segurando firmemente seu rosto com as duas mãos.. - "Meu corpo nunca havia reagido ao toque de Kikyou dessa maneira.."

- Eca.. - Disse Sayori fazendo uma careta, fazendo com que os dois se afastem envergonhados..

- Ham.. descul.. - Kagome se lembra do jeito de Kikyou.. - Ha.. Sayori, não reclama, isso acontece.. - Ela coloca a menina no chão e apenas segura sua mão..

- "É está ai a mesma Kikyou de sempre" - Pensa Inuyasha com desgosto ao ver a maneira com que 'Kikyou Fala' - Fique com Sayori até as cinco depois venha pra casa, no vemos lá - Inuyasha pega suas malas e vai embora..

- Mas Inuyasha, como eu vou embora.. - Sussurra para si mesma ainda confusa com a mudança de comportamento de Inuyasha

- Mama, tassi.. tassi - Fala ela apontando para fora..

- Tassi?.. A claro Taxi.. - Ela bate na própria testa.. - Burra, Kagome, burra.. você não anda mais de ônibus..

- Quem é Kagome, mama?.. - Pergunta a menina intrigada..

- Haa.. - Kagome fica pálida.. - Uma amiga que conheci na viagem, bem vamos filha, vamos nos divertir certo?..

- Uhum.. - Elas começam a andar mas Sayori para - To cum fome..

- Fome, Ham.. fome certo, ham, e o que você come? - Pergunta Kagome se abaixando para ficar na mesma altura de Sayori, tocando seu nariz com a ponta do dedo..

- Tofu mama.. - Kagome faz uma careta.. - Você disse pá mim, que filha goda, você não ama, lemba? - Diz ela inocente, fazendo Kagome engolir seco..

- Meu Deus.. - Kagome sussurra assustada.. - E pra onde nós passeamos filha?..

- Shopi.. compa ropa.. - Diz ela após pensar por alguns segundos com um dedo na boca..

- Mas só vamos ao shopping?..

- Aham.. - A menina balança a cabeça sorrindo inocente..

- Bem, hoje como é seu aniversário, vamos fazer algo muuuiito diferente, vamos ao Mcdonalds.. - Ela pega uma Sayori sorridente no colo e vão em direção ao taxi..

**OoOoOoOoO**

- E então buscou a bruxa no aeroporto? - Pergunta Sango assim que Inuyasha entra casa..

- Não Sango, essas malas com plumas cor de rosa são minhas.. - Diz Inuyasha olhando as malas espalhadas no chão da sala.. - Que pergunta Sango..

- Nossa.. Não precisa ficar estressado, só achei que.. Ha sei lá, bem que ela podia nunca mais voltar..

- Não diga isso Sango, essa casa tambem é de Kikyou e minha filha precisa da mãe..

- Blá, blá, blá.. - Diz ela fazendo movimentos com as mãos.. - Vou ver como está à decoração do aniversário da pequena.. - Diz ela se dirigindo a porta dos fundos.. - A propósito, Miroku está na biblioteca fumando charuto, disse que quando chegasse fosse vê-lo..

- Certo.. - Inuyasha vai em direção à escada e entra na biblioteca..

- Inuyasha.. - Diz Miroku ao mesmo tempo em que solta a fumaça.. - Como foi com Kikyou?

- Oi para você tambem, como está? - Pergunta ele sarcástico enquanto abana a fumaça que veio em sua direção com as duas mãos.. - Foi normal.. - Ele se senta na poltrona na frente de Miroku e sorri amarelo..

- Certo, agora a verdade.. - Miroku o olha sério, percebendo que algo incomodava o cunhado..

- Nossa, já vi que não escondo nada de você.. - Fala Inuyasha com falsa indignação, enquanto Miroku apenas concorda com a cabeça, Inuyasha suspira se preparando para falar.. - Kikyou está magnifica, nunca a vi mais bela em toda minha vida, algo ela deve ter feito porque seu corpo, Uauu.. - Fala mordendo os lábios malicioso, apertando os olhos enquanto faz um ok com as mão esquerda.. - Seu rosto está mais jovem, e seu sorriso então meu caro.. Quase que minhas pernas amolecem, sem dizer que seu cheiro, não me lembrava de Kikyou ter o cheiro tão perfeito..

- Então quer dizer que..

- Então quer dizer nada, sei há muito tempo que não sinto mais nada por Kikyou... Apesar de que desde que ela foi viajar eu não a sinto a mesma..

- Você está gostando dela?.. é isso? - Pergunta Miroku incrédulo..

- Não.. Claro que não.. - Miroku o olha com a sobrancelha arqueada.. - Ah sei lá, por um segundo pensei que Kikyou tinha mudado mas depois vi que era a mesma..

- Apesar de que de uns tempos pra cá vem sentindo um arrepio..

- É, apenas por ouvi-la, não sei.. - Fala Inuyasha colocando o rosto nas mãos..

- Ela pode estar tentando mudar, amigo quem sabe tentando te conquistar novamente..

- Ham.. Kikyou?.. Tentando mudar?.. Não inventa Miroku.. - Inuyasha levanta e se retira do aposento indignado, não querendo ouvir mais nada a respeito 'daquela' mulher..

**OoOoOoOoO**

- E então o que está achando ham?.. - Pergunta Kagome sorrindo ao ver a 'filha' comer como uma doida..

- Huum.. - É tudo que a menina fala com a boca cheia enquanto saboreia o lanche, o celular de Kagome toca..

- Alo?.. - Pergunta depois de alguns segundos pela dificuldade de achar o celular na enorme bolsa e tambem a dificuldade de atender..

_- Amiiigaaa..! - _Kagome afasta um pouco o telefone da orelha ao escutar o grito do outro lado da linha, ela olha para o celular e vê Kanna escrito ao invés do numero da chamada..

- Oi.. - Kagome fala sem graça..

_- Aii quero que me conte tudoo, como foi em Londres?.. Meu Deus.. estava morreeeendooo de saudades de você, onde está agora?.. Ham venha aqui em casa e me conte tudoo.. - _Ela falava tudo muito rápido impedindo que Kagome falace.. - "Certo Kagome, vai lá, seja a Kikyou sem dar bandeira, seja falsa e artificial, e tudo vai dar certo.." - Kagome respira fundo, incorporando o seu 'personagem'..

- Nossa amiga, fazer compras em Londres realmente me renovou, minhas roupas estavam um lixo.. Estou com minha filha agora, não posso ir ai, mas passe em casa mais tarde.. quem sabe..

-_ HAAAA.. que tudoooo, você sempre me dizia que sua filha era uma chata, coitadaa.. Mas certoo depois eu passo lá, e manda um beijo pra essa menina, que EU amo não é senhorita Kikyou?.._

_-_ Certo eu mando um beijo sim.. - Assim simplesmente desliga pensando ser o mesmo que Kikyou faria..

- Quem ela mama? - Pergunta a menina colocando mais uma batata na boca..

- Ah Kanna, e ela te mandou um beijo.. - Kagome diz gentil, observando a menina dar de ombros e voltar a comer.. - "Certo aonde eu levo ela agora.." - Filha espera ai um momento, não sai daqui.. -Ela vai até o caixa..

- O que deseja senhora? - Pergunta a adolescente com uma cara de cansada.. -"Bem típico do Mcdonalds".. - Pensa Kagome irônica..

- Eu preciso muito da sua ajuda, já que mora aqui, em que lugar eu poderia levar uma criança para se divertir..

- No Tennesse?.. Só no Shopping senhora.. - Afirma ela olhando Kagome como se fosse obvio..

- Mas não tem nada assim diferente.. - O gerente que observava a conversa se aproxima de Kagome tirando um cartão do bolso..

- Desculpa interromper senhora Kikyou.. - Fala ele sorrindo..

- Você me conhece?.. - Pergunta Kagome assustada.. -"Era só o que me faltava.."

- Sim trabalhei na sua casa há muitos anos, se lembra?, o porteiro..

- Ah.. Claroo, você é o.. - Ela olha seu crachá.. - Paul..

- Isso.. Nossa a senhora esta a cada dia mais bonita.. E diferente tambem.. - "Certo o que Kikyou diria.."

- Vai me dizer que interrompeu a conversa apenas para puxar o meu saco? - Diz ela arqueando a sobrancelha.. - "Me desculpa moço"

- Não senhora, ouvi a conversa por engano e me lembrei do lugar onde muitas crianças vão aqui no Tennesse, a Chácara Encantada.. - Ele entregou o cartão a Kagome.. - Deixaram uns aqui ontem para divulgação, porem o chefe não aceitou, espero que te ajude..

- Aham.. - Kagome afirma sem ne tirar os olhos do cartão.. - Obrigada.. - Ela tira o celular discando o numero enquanto le as atrações.. - Cavalo, piscina, cachoeira, trilha, esportes radicais, animais de fazenda em geral..

- _Chácara Encantada boa tarde.._

_- _Boa tarde, aqui quem fala é Kikyou Taisho, quero saber se poderia agendar uma visita ao local para hoje..

- _Certo senhora Taisho, quantas pessoas?.._

_- _Eu e mais uma criança..

- _Gostaria de almoçar aqui?.._

_- _Não sem a alimentação, só gostaria de visitar as atrações..

- _Certo, já está reservado os dois lugares em todas as atrações o horário de funcionamento é até às 16 horas, e o valor é fixo de 250 adulto e 150 criança.._

_- _Ok obrigada, nos vemos em breve.. - Desliga o celular e vai até Sayori que tinha terminado de comer apenas bebia o refrigerante abraçada ao brinde que ganhou com o lanche..

- Cabei mama.. - Fala ela sorrindo com um pouco de molho na bochecha, que é limpo carinhosamente por Kagome..

- E então pronta para se divertir? - Kagome pergunta animada esticando a mão para a filha que segura mais feliz ainda..

- Aham.. - As duas vão em direção ao taxi que as esperava em frente ao estabelecimento..

- Esse endereço por favor.. - Kagome entrega o cartão ao taxista que analisa o endereço e dá a partida.. - Quando tempo até lá ?..

- Uns 45 minutos senhora.. - Kagome olha no relógio e vê que já é quase meio dia..

- Droga, vamos chegar um pouco tarde, e ficar pouco..

- Aonde vamos mama? - Pergunta a menina curiosa enquanto está com a cara no vidro olhando a paisagem..

- Você verá querida, você verá.. - Kagome sorri e acaricia a cabeça da criança, fazendo a mesma a olhar.. - E esse cabelo, porque preso ham?..

- Papa disse que você gota assim.. - Ela sorri orgulhosa pra mãe..

- E você gosta dele assim? - Sayori mexe a mão em sinal de mais ou menos.. - Então.. - Kagome solta o cabelo de Sayori, e observa as longas madeixas onduladas da filha caindo sobre suas costas.. - Para que esconder esse cabelo lindo ham?, e essas roupas não está com calor filha?..

- Um poco, mas mama disse que dama, tem que atula, pa fica bonita que nem você..

- Bem filha esqueça tudo o que eu te disse antes.. Teria um tesoura ? - Pergunta ela para o taxista.. que mexe no porta luvas e tira uma enorme tesoura..

- É preciso de uma proteção senhora.. - Kagome sorri amarelo ao homem e pega a tesoura..

- Filha estica os braços.. - A menina a obedece, e com cuidado, ela costa as mangas do vestido deixando ele assim regata.. Depois ela corta sua barra deixando um pouco acima do joelho, não cortou completamente reto, porem disfarçável, sem desfiar.. - E então como se sente? - Pergunta Kagome devolvendo a tesoura ao motorista enquanto olhava ansiosa a responda da menina...

- Bom mama.. - Diz ela sorridente, demonstrando alívio por não passar mais calor..

- Bem está muito quente filha, o que acha de prender o cabelo.. Ham.. Mas dessa vez uma trança.. o que acha?.. - Sayori nada respondeu apenas soltou o cinto de segurança de Kagome e sentou no seu colo, prendendo o cinto agora nas duas.. - Bem acho que isso é um sim.. - Fala Kagome sorrindo enquanto divide o cabelo de Sayori, que espera silenciosa o cabelo ficar pronto..

**OoOoOoOoO**

5 horas depois..

- Droga já são quase cinco horas.. - Sussurra Kagome para si mesma olhando para o relógio de pulso.. - Quanto tempo até chegarmos a minha casa senhor?..

- Em cinco minutos estamos chegando.. - Afirma ele olhando para Kagome pelo retrovisor..

- Certo.. - Ela se ajeita no bando e seu celular toca.. Ela o pega e olha na tela 'filha do satã'.. - Filha do satã?.. - Estranha mas atende.. - Alô? - Pergunta um pouco desconfiada..

- Só estou te ligando porque o Inuyasha está muito ocupado, então por isso e apenas por isso eu tenho o desprazer de ouvir sua voz..

- Quem é? - "Meu Deus quem é essa mulher?"..

- A Sango.. Aff.. Não vou perder mais meu tempo discutindo, quando chegarem em casa, e espero que logo pois se não os convidados vão ficar bravos.. Entre pelos fundos e vá para o salão principal para a festa surpresa de Sayori..

- Salão da princi.. - Ela escuta o telefone desligando.. - Nossa.. Sango?.. - " A sim a irmã de Inuyasha.." - Melhor mudar o nome dela no celular.. - Fala ela já trocando..

- Que foi mama?.. - Pergunta Sayori olhando com os olhos inchados pelo cochilo..

- Acordou filha.. - Kagome acaricia os cabelos molhados da "filha" sorrindo abobalhada para a criança..

Flash Back

- Vem mama.. - Chamava por Kagome olhando para a agua da cachoeira sorrindo, com os pés na borda, da parte funda.. - Vo pula.. - Diz ela ameaçando enquanto ri..

- Nem pense nisso.. pelo amor de deus.. - Kagome a segura no colo rapidamente..

- Hahaha.. como mama é boba.. - Gargalhava em seu colo depois de ver o desespero da mãe..

- Ah é?.. Então eu sou boba.. - Kagome a olha arqueando a sobrancelha.. - É melhor tampar o nariz.. - Ela pula na água segurando Sayori no colo, ficando no fundo d'gua quase nem um segundo, logo ficando de pé, onde a agua batia nos ombros.. Kagome olha pra Sayori que permanecia de olhos fechados e a mão no nariz.. - Pode respirar filha..

- HAHAHAHAHAA.. - A menina ri descontroladamente depois de tirar a mão do nariz e olhar para a mãe.. - Gotei mama..

- Sabia que gostaria.. - Elas ficam se olhando por alguns segundos..

- Te amo mama.. - Sayori a abraça, Kagome retribui porem fica alguns segundos calada com os olhos esbugalhados..

- Ham.. tam-tambem te a-amo filha.. - Ela sorri com a própria afirmação..

Fim do Flash Back

- Tamo chegando mama?.. - Pergunta a criança tirando Kagome de seus devaneios

- Huhum.. Só mais um pouco filha..

- Adolei hoje mama.. O cavalinho goto de mim né?..

- Gostou meu amor, ele amou você.. O que você acha de irmos novamente lá qualquer dia?..

- É e a gente leva o papa.. Ebaa.. - Ela sorri internamente ao pensar em Inuyasha, mas balança a cabeça para sair de seus devaneios, e o carro para no mesmo momento..

- Chegamos senhora.. - Kagome paga pela viagem e sai do taxi, então finalmente observa a mansão pelo enorme portão a sua frente ..

- Uau.. - Kagome fica assustada com o tamanho uma mansão de dois andares toda branca por fora, com um jardim repleto de rosas, a porta que daria certamente ao hall era de um vidro, muitas janelas espalhadas pela casa, todas com cortinas balançando para fora, tinha um enorme estacionamento, que se encontrava no momento com muitos carros caros e imponentes, observando melhor ao lado direito da casa tinha uma parede colada a casa com uma porta de metal aberta.. - Creio que ali vai dar nos fundos da casa.. - O portão automático abre assustando um pouco Kagome que disfarçou..

- Boa tarde senhora Kikyou, que maravilhosa seja sua volta a esta casa.. - Kagome observa o porteiro não se lembrando de Kikyou o ter mencionado.. -"Então nem Kikyou deve saber o nome desse homem, e conversar com ele deve estar fora de circunstancia.."

- Aham.. - Kagome abaixa os óculos que antes estavam na sua cabeça para os olhos, pega a mão da filha que permanecia quieta como se já conhecesse cena, e assim vão adentrando na mansão indo em direção à porta para ir aos fundos..

- Vamo nada di novo mama? - Pergunta Sayori estranhando..

- Não ham.. Só quero ver o jardim senti saudades.. - Kagome vai entrando na frente ao passar pela porta, ela vê uma trilha de cimento, com cercas minúsculas que separavam o espaço das rosas em volta, ela se deparou com uma enorme piscina com um tubo água. Na área coberta uma churrasqueira com espaço gourmet, ao lado em volta da piscina algumas cadeiras para tomar sol e um pequeno parquinho com brinquedo de plásticos e chão de tatame, na outra área coberta, a parte da mansão que daria para aquele local parecia ser um corredor vazio, então ela avistou uma casa, não era bem uma casa, era com paredes de vidro e alguns pequenos coqueiros na parte de fora para enfeitar, a parte de cima tinha detalhes de madeira para dar um ar mais sofisticado ao lugar, ela observou as pessoas dentro se escondendo atrás de cadeiras, e percebeu que ali seria o salão.. - Sayori.. - Kagome parou de andar ao perceber que a menina perceberia a festa..

- Que foi mama.. - Kagome tampou os olhos da filha com uma mão enquanto com a outra a segurava no colo..

- É uma brincadeira nova filha.. Ham.. é.. isso.. eu eu tampo seus olhos e faço uma careta.. ai.. é, você adivinha qual é.. valendo..

- Hum dexa eu ve.. - Fala ela colocando a mão no queixo.. - Motando a lingua..?

- Não filha.. - Kagome para em frente o salão..

- Vega?.. - Pergunta novamente mas desta vez ao invés de responder Kagome tira a mão dos os olhos da filha..

- SURPRESA.. - Gritam muitas pessoas juntas ao ver as luzes se acenderem e sorrisos largos e alguns até falsos aparecerem..

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Olhaa gentee.. eu seii que todos queremoos ver o Inu e a Kag juuntos logoo.. Siim eu amariia já começar por eles se pegando se amando se esfregandooo.. Porem para chegar a isso preciso de históriia de um começoo.. Esperoo que mesmooo assim tenham gostadoo desse cap.. O proxiimo tem destaque no casal principal relaxem..! *-***

**Beem peoples.. essa é a menininha 'deles' Sayorii adoreiii de paixão fazer a cenas com essa menininhaa liiindaa..!.. Meeoooo esperoo que tenham gostadoo desse cap.. o próxiimo é focado no casal principal.. *-*.. Que comece a convivencia.. Muuiitos beiijooos e vou tentar não demorar.. Nathy amooor meeuu.. Minha internet é de pobre.. é pela Net.. que vive caindoo aqui onde moro por ser afastado do centro.. é tipo um suburbio sabe? Não periferia.. suburbioo.. então a internet aqui é um c*.. e esse diia ela naum pegoou.. Só conseguii entrar as 10.. ai vc naum estava maiis.. DESCULPAAA MESMOOOO... MIIL DESCULPAAAS... E vcs carooos leiitorees AMEII suaas reviews.. estão me fazendo muuiito feliiz messmoo.. E continuem comiigoo.. vou passar a postar antes os caps.. Certo?.. E Naty se puder entrar domingoo eu te envio o cap.. E logo depois já posto aqui.. Mas só se tiver reviews para me alegrar hein.. Beijokass amoorees amoooo vcss..! *-***

**Ps: Eu AMO o McDonalds viiiuh gente.. !**

**Beem Vamoos a parte maiis esperada pelo autoor.. ! :)**

**Bulma (Nathii *-*)**

OOOOuuw amooor miiioo que boom que estou sendo aprovada mesmooo seeem suua betagem.. *-* Meoo olhaa naum creio q voou dizer iisso mais me divertii maiis escrevendo Kikyou do que Kagome.. eu seii to ficando loka mais passa.. eu Seeii.. Meoo eu coloquei Paulina pq é o nome da thonga na novela, tbm nem sei direito pq.. Mas eu coloqueii.. bem nome de pobre meesmo.. (Nada contra paulinas).. Siim Kagome Não será idiotaa.. eu NÃO fareii a bixaa assim relaxee.. Aiin esperoo que tenha gostado das descrições dessa tbm.. Tenho certa dificuldade com iisso, mas estou tentando superar.. Meoo muuiito obrigadaa poor existiir amooore.. Naum seii o que seria de mim sem vc aqui no FFn.. Juurooo muuiito obrigada pelo apoioo desde do começoo.. *-*.. Beijoooos.. e naum seii me passa seu telefone.. Seii lá o próxiiimo capituloo vc VAI betar.. nem que eu tenha que ir numa Lan house.. Beijoooo..!

**Joana-Taishou 24**

Oiii Belissiiimaa.. ! Ooouunw muuiito obrigadaa mesmooo meeesmooo.. ! :) Siim o arrepiiio deles fooi assim.. Seii lá nem sei de onde veioo esse arrepiio mas eu preciseii colocar.. Na verdade esse arrepio tem um significado mas.. Não saberás agora.. Muahahaaa... Sayorii.. meu orgulhoo ameii fazer a pequeniina.. E siim Kikyou.. ODEIOOO ESSA COIISAAA.. tanto que nas minhas fics eu Não coloco ela nem para beijar o Inu, fico com ciumes poxaa.. ! MEEEOOO.. adoreiii o "gostosão do Inuyasha".. Racheii horrores aqui em casa.. Desculpe a demora para postar.. Mas o próxiimooo prometo não demorar tanto.. Beijoookas para minha fiel leitoooraa..! :)

**Nandinha82**

Ola queriida estoou muuiito beem e vc ?.. Muuiito obrigada.. espero continuar te divertiindoo.. Siim será diferente porem não menos divertiidaa..! *-* Siiim Kikyou é uma piriguete ODIOSA.. principalmente nesse papel..kkk.. Siim o drama não começou aiiinda amore.. Siim willy neem pensar o Miroku nem é tão taradoo assim.. A Sango já é um caso a parte.. É um personagem que ainda estou pensando em um ruumo a daar.. Ok amoree.. esperoo que tenha gostadoo esse cap tbm.. Beijooos..

**Tatiane**

Ouunw queriida muuiito obrigada.. espero que continue gostaandoo e que continue comiigo acompanhando de pertinho o desenrrolar dessa históriia que estoou amando de paixão fazeer.. ! Beijããoo e até o proxiimoo..!

**Agome chan**

A.D.O.R... suua reviiew.. Muuiitoo obrigadaa amoooree.. Siim Kagome de Kikybarroo.. Vai dar no que falar.. kkk.. Espero que continue gostando e acompanhando amoree..! Sorry pela demooraa.. Logo estou aqui de novoo.. Beijããooo

**Liz-chan S2**

Oii amoooree.. Siim essa novela deu o que falar não é mesmoo?.. Siim eu tenho vistoo muuiitaas pessoas querendo desistir de escrever por falta de incentivoo.. É muuiito frustrante para um autor não saber se tem alguem lendo e se estão gostando. :).. Mas espero que iisso não volte a acontecer comiigoo.. Então continue aquii.. Acompanhaando de pertiinho ok.. Beiiijokas e sorry pela demoraa..!

**Priy Taisho**

Oiii amoooree.. Siim vc diisse e vaii cumpriir siim.. *-*.. E siim quis deixar BEM CLAROO que Kagome é mais bonita que Kikybarroo Muahahahaa.. Siim calafrioos que tem explicações futuraas.. Muahahaaa..kkkk Os doiis sempre são almas gemeas em minhas fics.. Graças a mim.. kkkk... E a vcs que amam esse casal tanto quanto eu.. Bem fofiissimaa sorry pela demoraa e aguardoo aqui anciosa por vc.. Espero que gostee.. Kissus Ja ne!..

**Nane chan 3**

Oiii amoree.. Siim Kikyou mocréiia de priimeiiraa.. Kagome apesar de tuudoo é cabeça duraa.. e Tem muuiito o que aprender com o passar da fiic.. Siim os dooiis sentirão cooiiisas.. No próxiimo cap.. Vc verão até onde vaii ele lance do arrepiio.. !.. Espero que continue acompanhando comiigoo.. Beijoooos

**Clara**

Pelo amor de Deuus.. Me perdooa a demooraa amoree.. Sorry mesmoo mesmoo.. Espero que tenha valido a pena esperar.. Beijooos e continue aqui comiigooo..!

**Kah**

Oii amoree.. Leiitoraa novaa nessa fiic.. Mas eu lembroo de tii em fics minhaas anteriioress.. Esperoo que continue gostaandoo.. E beijããoo..

**Kag Higurashi**

Meeeooo eu vii sua fiic e dei risada nessa parte da traição.. Aii Aii.. fazer o que temos que descartar Kouga para abrir caminho para o gostosão do Inuu.. Ooounw obrigadaa por favoriitar é muuiito importante para mim viiuh.. ! Meeoo esperoo que continuue comiigoo.. Siim Kagome é boa atriz OSCAR PRA ELA POVOOO.. *-*.. Vc sabe como Gay é neh?.. Descobree tuudoo.. Sem contar que o maldiito do Narakuu brotoou pra feerrar com ela neh?.. kkk.. Espero que continue acompanhandoo.. E que continue gostaandoo amoree.. ! .. Beijão..


	5. Siim Ele é um idiota

**Oiii povoo olha quem brota do nada como uma batada siim eu!.. A escriitoraa maiis leeerda para escrever.. Explicareii tuudoo no fiinal do cap certoo?.. Esperoo que gostem desse cap seem maiis deloongas.. o Cap.. de USURPADORA.. **

**OoOoOoOoO**

- Parabéns para você, nessa data querida. - Todos começam a cantar em uníssono, com sorrisos no rosto, Kagome observa o lugar com mesas altas estilo barzinho espalhadas por todo salão, as paredes brancas com detalhes de acrílico nas bordas, estavam repletas de balões, algumas poltronas divididas em duplas espalhadas na "varanda" que ficava colada com a piscina apenas dividida por uma cerca de metal branca, no centro do salão se via a grande bancada de todos os tipos de doces imagináveis, em uma enorme mesa, o bolo de seis andares como se fosse de um casamento, a diferença era que ao invés de bonecos dos noivos estava uma Barbie, no teto estava coberto de fitas coloridas que quase alcançava a cabeça dos mais altos, ao lado da mesa duas Barbies em tamanho real feitas de resina, que sorriam e apontavam para a mesa, havia uma grande faixa com o nome dela, e alguns pôsteres espalhados pelas paredes, algumas portas que deviam ser a cozinha e os banheiros, mais a frente no fundo do salão, se via, pula-pula, escorregador inflável, piscina de bolinha, e alguns monitores que aparentemente faziam pintura no rosto..

- Me passa ela Kikyou.. - Inuyasha se aproxima sorrindo com os braços esticados porem sua fala mostra a irritação..

- Ah ta.. - Ela passa Sayori para o pai que vai correndo para trás do bolo com ela no colo, Kagome fica parada sozinha, pois todos vão seguindo em direção à mesa principal com Inuyasha.

- VEM MAMA.. - Grita a menina feliz chamando a atenção de Kagome que vai mais perto da mesa, e fica observando a filha com um sorriso.. - Vem mama.. - Ela estica as mãos fazendo Kagome se juntar a Inuyasha e ela, que se joga nos braços de Kagome e se prepara para soprar as velas..

- Fecha os olhos e faz um pedido.. - Kagome sussurra a ela que fecha os olhos e assopra as velas porem não consegue apagar..

- Ajuda eu.. - Nesse momento Inuyasha e Kagome abaixam ao mesmo tempo apagando a vela só enxergando os flashes..

- Pronto.. - Diz Kaede pegando Sayori para lhe dar um beijo.. - E então ficando velha ham.. - Continua à senhora conversar com a criança..

- Agora já pode ir Kikyou.. - Diz Inuyasha ainda sorrindo para os convidados enquanto corta pedaços do bolo..

- Ir?.. Mas eu.. - Kagome se assusta com a ordem de Inuyasha

- Já falei que não precisamos mais da sua presença aqui, pode se retirar, sua filha já sabe que você veio, ela nem vai se lembrar de você agora que está comigo na festa dela.. - Sabia que não devia, porem se sentiu muito insultada, estava começando a concordar com Kikyou que Inuyasha era um idiota, ela respira fundo, arqueia as duas sobrancelhas e empina a cabeça ficando com o corpo rígido..

- Como quiser.. Faça bom proveito, já que minha filha nem vai se lembrar de mim.. - Ela sem ao menos olhar para Inuyasha se vira e vai em direção à porta quando esta para sair ela é parada por alguém..

- Kikyou amigaaa.. - Ela escuta um gritinho fino, e se vira, se deparando com uma mulher loira, magra e muito baixinha, com um vestido longo estilo praia, uma rasteirinha e um chapéu consideravelmente grande cor de rosa na cabeça lembrando aquelas mulheres que assistem corridas de cavalos ao lado dos amantes milionários.. - Oii amigaa.. - Ela a abraça, mas não é retribuida por Kagome que está atônica..

- Olá.. - Diz ela mantendo a pose de Kikyou

- Nossa amiga está deslumbrante, apesar de eu achar estranho te ver de cabelos lisos e sem maquiagem.. Nossa o que deu em você? - Pergunta a observando mais de perto..

- Nada demais para causar esse espanto todo.. - Ela ajeita os óculos no rosto.. - Apenas nadei e não tive tempo de me arrumar, tive que vir ao aniversário de Sayori..

- Hum.. - Afirma ela concordando plenamente.. - Mas sabe de uma coisa, te prefiro assim.. - Ela dá uma piscadela se aproxima de Kikyou e sussurra.. - Depois quero que me conte detalhes sobra à viagem com Naraku.. - Kagome gela, e perde um pouco a pose..

- Naraku? - Pergunta ela sussurrando..

- No telefone tive que fingir que não sabia, minha empregada é muuiito fofoqueira e estava do meu lado.. - "Kikyou não me disse que ela sabia de nada, e, se ela estiver jogando verde pra colher maduro.. AHHHHHHHH" - Pensava Kagome horrorizada começando a suar..

**OoOoOoOoO**

Lá estava Inuyasha que desde que Kagome se afastara não tira os olhos dela.. - "Acho que dessa vez fui grosso demais com Kikyou, ela.. ela.. Me parece diferente.."

- Inuyasha? - Sango o tira de seus devaneios colocando a mão em seu ombro.. - Não que eu goste da presença dela, mas Sayori percebeu que você mandou Kikyou embora..

- O que?, sério?..

- É, quando eu a abracei ela perguntou por que você não queria mais a Kikyou.. - Sango afirma de mau gosto.. - Parece que essa víbora, conquistou a filha de novo, em apenas algumas horas..

- Sango! - Inuyasha a repreende.. - Kikyou é mãe de Sayori, é normal elas se amarem..

- Claro e Kikyou ama alguém a não ser o reflexo do espelho.. Quer saber fica defendendo essa ai, meu bebé até se agita.. - Ela sai de perto de Inuyasha com a mão na barriga, Inuyasha dirige o olhar para Kagome e a vê suar frio enquanto fala com Kanna..

**OoOoOoOoO**

- Cala a boca Kanna.. - Kagome diz rude.. - Não fale esse nome nessa casa..

- Noossaaa.. não está mais aqui quem falou.. - Ela levanta as mãos até a cabeça em sinal de rendição..

- Tah, vamos sair comigo porque o Inuyas.. - Ela sente duas mãos grandes e fortes na sua cintura a enlaçando e um peitoral sarado junto as suas costas..

- Falando de mim amor.. - Ele dá uma cheirada no pescoço de Kagome que se arrepia e fica mais paralisada ainda.. - "Meu Deus, quem é essa mulher e o que ela fez com Kikyou.. Magnífica.."

- Hum.. vou deixar o casalzinho ternura e vou ver minha bebê favorita, onde ela está?..

- No banheiro com Kaede trocando de roupa, ela chegou com alguns trapos.. - Fala Inuyasha ainda abraçado a Kagome agora com suas bochechas coladas, com uma voz melosa enquanto Kagome permanecia rígida estranhando a sensação..

- Ok vou dar um toque mais jovem nela, coitada se depender de uma vovó.. - Kanna sai enquanto vai falando sozinha..

- Sei que odeia estar junto a mim mas.. - Inuyasha já fala normalmente, sendo rude novamente..

- Me solte Inuyasha.. - Kagome pede educadamente tentando manter a pose de Kikyou, o que só faz Inuyasha abraçar mais Kagome e aproximar sua boca de seu pescoço, depositando um beijo..

- Os convidados estão olhando.. - Diz ele com o rosto ainda em seu pescoço.. - Pelo menos finja que gosta dos toques de seu marido.. - Diz ele rude, mas Kagome percebe um ressentimento na sua voz...

- Não quero saber se estão olhando ou não.. - Kagome se solta de Inuyasha disfarçadamente sorrindo para os convidados.. - Fui expulsa desta festa, portando pouco me importa se prestam atenção em mim.. - Inuyasha arregala os olhos..

- Olha Kikyou, eu não..

- Eu tambem não.. - Ela se retira do salão sem olhar para trás..

- Kikyou.. - Inuyasha sussurra ao ver Kagome saindo..

**OoOoOoOoO**

- Certo agora onde é meu quarto.. - Fala Kagome para si mesma enquanto está parada no hall, olhando para a enorme casa repleta de corredores nos dois andares..

- Olá senhora Kikyou seja bem vinda novamente a esta casa.. - Aparece um youkai já senhor, careca, um pouco barrigudo com um bigode pontudo e um nariz de pulga, bem baixinho..

- Oi.. - Kagome se lembra que Kikyou disse algo sobre Myouga..

- Já vou levar a ultima mala ao seu quarto senhora.. - Diz ele como se tivesse levado uma bronca, pegando a mala rapidamente..

- Ótimo, pensei que esse seria o novo lugar dela.. - Kagome segue Miouga pelas enormes escadas até que chega a uma enorme porta dupla de madeira branca, que é aberta por Miouga, ao entrar no quarto Kagome fica mais encantada, o quarto com paredes brancas e piso de madeira com um bege um pouco claro, na parece principal a janela ocupa quase toda a parede com cortinas automáticas, e a cama king box com uma cabeceira de couro cor creme e a colcha bege quase laranja encostada nela, com pequenas cômodas uma de cada lado da cama com abajur em uma e uma sapato de salto alto de diamantes na outra, colado à cama na frente dela uma mesa na altura da cama embutida da mesma cor, à direita para cama na outra parede uma porta branca enorme de correr que deviam ser o closet e o banheiro, onde Myouga entra com a mala. O teto do enorme quarto tem duas elevações, na primeira as lâmpadas são de cor normal, na mais elevada ou funda as lâmpadas embutidas são rosas, deixando o ambiente inteiro dessa cor, como estava até eles entrarem no quarto e Myouga trocar de luz, na parede da porta de entrada do quarto ao lado da porta varias prateleiras de vidro, com alguns livros, em baixo dessas prateleiras haviam pequenas mesas baixas espelhadas, a do lado direito com uma pilha enorme de revistas, a do lado esquerdo fotos de Kikyou sozinha, na parede a esquerda para cama uma Tv Lcd embutida no raque preto que cobria a parece quase por completa, as gavetas no raque que eram coladas ao chão tinham os puxadores pratas se destacando sobre o preto um tapete naquela área bem felpudo na cor branca, e uma poltrona bolha transparente com a almofada de dentro preta, pendurada no teto virada para a tv..

- Rin já arrumou suas roupas na ordem de cor como a senhora ordena.. - Fala Myouga saindo do closet e fechando a porta do mesmo.. - Daqui a alguns minutos ela virá desfazer essa ultima mala, apenas está acabando de lavar suas roupas sujas a mão e já vem.. A senhora precisa de mais alguma coisa?.. - Kagome estava admirando o quarto muito encantada, o quarto não combinava com o resto da casa por dentro, por fora sim tudo muito moderno porem percebeu que o hall e os corredores eram tradicionais, rústicos, como se fosse mais antiga, o quarto de Kikyou era completamente moderno comparado a casa..

- Não eu estou bem assim, e não apresse Rin, deixe que ela desfaça minha ultima mala amanhã, quero que de o resto do dia de folga a ela depois que lavar minhas roupas que são muitas.. - Kagome anda até o sapato usado como escultura ao lado da cama e o pega.. - São diamantes mesmo?..

- Sim senhora, não se lembra?.. - Kagome o olha.. - A senhora mesmo mandou fabricar..

- Claro que lembro não ia me esquecer de um artefato tão belo quanto esse.. - A barriga de Kagome ronca.. - Droga, eu não comi quando estava com Sayori..

- Gostaria de comer algo senhora?.. - Myouga a interrompe..

- Sério?, tipo não ia ser incomodo?.. - Myouga a olha arregalando os olhos.. - Quer dizer, claro que não importa eu sou sua chefe, vá e prepare uma belo de um chese bacon completo e um enorme copo de coca com bastante gelo.. - Diz ela observando o sapato..

- Chese bacon senhora? - Myouga pergunta sorrindo - "Kagome?, não pensei que a veria novamente um dia senhorita, só me pergunto o que ela faz aqui e ainda mais se passando por Kikyou.. Bem melhor entrar no jogo e não me intrometer..".. - Dentro de alguns minutos retorno com sua refeição.. - Myouga vai em direção a porta se vira para Kagome e a vai fechando..

- Myouga.. - Kagome se vira pra ele finalmente com um sorriso no rosto, o fazendo parar.. - Obrigada..

- Não a de que.. - "Senhorita Kagome.." - Senhora Kikyou.. - E assim sai do quarto deixando Kagome sozinha..

**OoOoOoOoO**

- Que cena foi aquela Inuyasha?.. - Pergunta Miroku fumando um charuto sentado ao lado de Inuyasha que bebia whisky, ambos na 'varanda' do salão olhando para a piscina..

- Que cena Miroku?.. - Fala Inuyasha olhando o movimento que o gelo fazia no copo antes de virar outra grande golada e se servir de mais..

- Aquele agarramento com Kikyou, vejo que agora vai aproveitar muito mais de sua esposa, tambem com aquele corpo que ela esta..

- Miroku.. - Inuyasha fala em tom de aviso..

- Que foi Inuyasha, sempre falei dos dotes de Kikyou muitas vezes falei ousadias e você nunca ligou..

- Não importa.. - Afirma Inuyasha irritado começando a rosnar.. - A partir de hoje Kikyou é minha, até nos comentários ela é minha.. Nunca mais ouse falar dela.. - Os olhos de Inuyasha começam a ficar vermelhos..

- Calma Inuyasha você nunca ligou, disse que não sentia mais nada..

- Ela é minha, ela é outra Kikyou, outro cheiro, ela voltou diferente e voltou só pra mim entendeu.. - A voz de Inuyasha está mais rouca e os olhos vermelhos..

- Relaxa Inuyasha eu amo a sua irmã.. - Miroku fica agachado ao lado do cunhado com a mão em seu ombro mostrando preocupação..

- Não vai tentar tirar Kikyou de mim?.. - Pergunta Inuyasha o olhando com uma mistura de raiva e suplica..

- Juro que não cara, ela é sua.. - A respiração de Inuyasha se acalma e ele começa a voltar ao normal para alivio de Miroku que senta novamente e volta a fumar..

- Me des.. desculpe Miroku.. - Inuyasha coloca as mãos no rosto como se para acordar, agora olha para Miroku com os olhos normais.. - Eu nunca.. nunca senti ciúmes de Kikyou eu..

- Eu sei cara.. - Miroku traga mais uma vez..

- Mas desde que ela viajou ela.. Não sei a voz, o olhar dela, tudo me atrai mais, parece uma teia e o cheiro.. - Ele se levanta e se apoia na grade.. - Ele ficou impregnado em mim, eu não resisti quando o senti eu tinha que estar perto dela, beija-la, protege-la...

- Ama-la.. - Miroku fica ao lado de Inuyasha.. - Se de mais um tempo Inuyasha ela acabou de voltar e você pode ter esquecido como Kikyou era.. Mas uma coisa eu te digo se ela está tentando mudar, que é o que eu penso que seja, aproveite a chance.. Vocês se casaram muitos jovens e não se conheceram direito antes de fazê-lo, quem sabe agora é a chance..

- Não sei.. - Inuyasha olha para a janela do quarto de Kikyou que ficava de frente para a piscina, porem estava fechado com a cortina..

**OoOoOoOoO**

- UAU.. - Kagome dá saltinhos sozinha.. - Eu não imaginei que existia um quarto tão lindo assim.. Deixa-me ver.. É eu preciso conhecer meu quarto.. - Ela começa a olhar as gavetas das pequenas cômodas.. - Hum deixa eu ver, dinheiro, canetas, papeis, revistas, camisinha, dinheiro, agenda, ipad?.. Nossa, que mais, grampo, chaves, camisinha, pente, câmera digital, camisinha.. Hum.. que isso?.. S-ai Play? - Ela pega o objeto preto que cabia deu celular encaixado.. - Ah uma caixa de som do Iphone.. - Ela encaixa o iphone na caixa de som, e a coloca em cima do raque da tv.. - Hum deixa eu ver.. Ah Kelly Clarkson.. kkkkkkk.. Estou pior que uma criança.. - Ela balança a cabeça levemente para os lados, ao mesmo tempo coloca a musica no ultimo volume..

_Sr. "Sabe Tudo"  
>Bem...Você acha que sabe tudo<br>Mas não sabe de absolutamente nada  
>Não é uma coisa, gente<br>Quando alguém conta algo pra você sobre você mesmo  
>Pensando que eles conhecem você mais que você mesmo<br>Então você toma outra pílula pra poder engolir_

Kagome começa a dançar conforme a batida da musica sobre o tapete fofinho, ela começa timidamente como se alguém a observasse porem começa a vir em sua cabeça os últimos acontecimentos e então ela se deita em cima do tapete enquanto canta animada a musica.. -" Essa é perfeita para o ogro do Inuyasha"..

_Sr. "Me Deixa Pra Baixo"  
>Bem...Você gosta de me colocar pra baixo, não gosta?<br>Mas eu não vou me abalar  
>Baby eu não vou me deixar abalar<br>Ninguém pode me dizer como será  
>Ninguém vai me fazer de boba<br>Baby você deveria saber que eu lidero, não sigo  
>Garoto, você acha que me conhece, me conhece<br>É por isso que estou te deixando sozinho, sozinho  
>Porque baby você não sabe nada sobre mim<br>Você não sabe nada sobre mim_

Kagome se levanta e com o controle remoto abre a cortina deixando os últimos raios de sol entrarem no quarto, ela agora dança gritando a letra da musica e começa a balançar na poltrona bolha, cantando com os olhos fechados.. - " Essa com certeza é PERFEITA, para o Kouga" - Pensa enquanto continua a balançar e cantar com os olhos fechados..

_Você não tem o direito de me dizer  
>Quando e para onde ir, não tem o direito de dizer<br>Agindo como se fosse meu dono ultimamente  
>Sim, baby, você não sabe nada sobre mim<br>Você não sabe nada sobre mim_

Kagome pula da poltrona ainda cantando e rindo não se sentia feliz consigo mesma a um bom tempo, desde que Kouga a traíra para ser mais exata, mas nesse momento Kagome percebe que não vai adiantar nada ficar amargurada, ela tem que erguer a cabeça e tentar ver o lado bom das coisas como ela fez a vida inteira. - "Essa parte é SUA KIKYOU.. porque eu ainda vou me livrar da sua chantagem sei que vou".. - Kagome olha para a cama tão arrumada e com aparência tão confortável e não resiste começa a pular em cima da mesma com um sorriso no rosto, deixando os óculos caírem no chão sem ligar, nesse momento ela queria apenas sentir a musica e rir como fazia com sua mãe quando mais nova, quando tudo parecia ruim, elas cantavam e dançavam sem ligar para mais nada..

- Você não sabe NADA SOBRE MIM.. - Cantava ela com os olhos fechados e um sorriso no rosto enquanto pulava na cama..

**OoOoOoOoO**

- Serio Inuyasha Sango às vezes me da medo.. - Afirma Miroku rindo junto de Inuyasha, o assunto Kikyou tinha morrido e os dois já um pouco 'animados', estavam rindo falando futilidades.. Encostados na grade com copo de whisky na mão, enquanto ouviam as musicas infantis tocarem e crianças rindo, correndo, e gritando..

- E eu não sei?..kkkk.. Quando éramos pequenos e mamãe nos levava a feira, lembro-me de Sango que me arrastava com ela para as barracas dos pastéis e me obrigava a comprar um para ela com o dinheiro da minha mesada..

- E você cagão comprava?.. kkkk

- Lógico, Sango quando nervosa parecia um.. - Ele olha para cima então.. - Um anjo.. - Afirma ele encantado ainda olhando para cima..

- Um anjo?.. Sango um anjo? - Miroku pergunta estupefato.. - Qual é Inuyasha.. Inuyasha?.. - O cunhado não respondia apenas continuava olhando para cima com cara de bobo..Então segue o olhar e.. - Uau..

- Uau.. - Inuyasha diz.. Como a parede de vidro do quarto de Kikyou era a janela, quando Kagome abriu a cortina Inuyasha teve uma boa visão do quarto, mas o que ele observava era Kagome pulando em cima da cama, com os olhos fechados mostrando puro deleite, que fez Inuyasha imaginar se ao fazer amor com ele ela faria essa afeição, um sorriso satisfeito que não abandonava o rosto, seus cabelos que levantavam conforme ela pulava, com uma graça encantadora, caindo sempre sem suas costas como uma cascata negra com pontas douradas, quando o pescoço ficava a mostra Inuyasha sentia uma necessidade até primitiva de morder Kagome, marca-la como sua, nunca havia tido vontade de marcar Kikyou porem naquele instante, sentir os sangues se misturando, ver a marca de que ela seria eternamente sua lhe daria o maior orgulho...

Conforme ela pulava o vestido subia, dando uma visão lisonjeada da calcinha de Kagome, que com a visão perfeita de hanyou viu que era cheia de laços e redinhas, as pernas torneadas e lindamente brancas, que ele imaginava a macies, imaginava tocar-lhe por inteiro sentir cada parte de sua mulher, cada parte que ele apenas notara agora, ela se tornara irresistível muito rápido, com aquele vestido branco, Kagome parecia um anjo, mas foi então que Kagome abriu um grande sorriso mostrando os perfeitos dentes, com a aparente gargalhada que dera, os joelhos de Inuyasha temeram e ele teria caído se não estivesse apoiado, sua vontade era correr até ela e a fazer sua no mesmo instante não importando quem estava vendo queria morde-la e ver o mesmo deleite que via a pouco, imaginava os olhos dela ficando negros de paixão e as pequenas mãos tremulas passeando pelo próprio corpo.. Ele queria e sabia que necessitava disso... E era isso que faria no mesmo instante..

- Inuyasha?... - Pergunta Miroku vendo Inuyasha ficar com os olhos vermelhos novamente, e os dois caninos crescerem um pouco.. - Inuyasha?

- Ki-ky-ou.. - Disse ele tentando se controlar.. - Mi-nha.. - Silabou antes de sair andando decidido da varanda..

- Isso não vai dar muito certo.. - Afirma Miroku voltando a beber porem não saindo do lugar..

**OoOoOoOoO**

- Uhuu.. Você não sabe.. - Kagome continuava a cantar e rir pulando na cama, mas ela não tinha visto que Myouga estava parado diante dela com um sorriso no rosto e o lanche e a bebida na mesinha em frente à cama..

- Ham ham.. - Ele limpa a garganta.. - Senhora Kikyou?.. - Kagome não percebe sua presença e assusta caindo de cara na cama.. - A senhora está bem? - Pergunta ele preocupado..

- Aham.. - Kagome responde com a cara ainda no colchão.. - Saia Myouga.. - Ela faz movimentos com a mão e Myouga se retira com um sorriso no rosto.. - Ai que vergonha.. - Ela fica de joelhos e fecha a cortina com o controle, automaticamente as luzes rosa se acendem.. - Aposto que Kikyou não faria isso.. - Ela desliga o som, e guarda novamente na gaveta..

- Ki-ky-ou.. - Ela escuta porta ser escancarada e depois fechada e trancada..

- Myouga que falta de educaç.. - Ela se prepara para dar uma bronca porem quando se vira se depara com Inuyasha com os olhos vermelhos, parado em frente à porta com a respiração acelerada e caninos a mostra.. - Inuyasha?.. - Fala ela com medo..

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Esperoo que tenham gostado dessa cap, tiive muiitas difiiculdadees para escreve-lo poiis estoou em uma situação muuiito criiticaa.. Meu coração siimplismente virou a Shikon no Tama.. E tudo aiinda é muiito recente para mim por isso passo todo minuto do meu diia pensando quem não dirá chorando.. É muuito ruiim quando um amoor se vai..Doi muiito..! E aiinda está doendo.. Tenteii não passar todo esse meu sentiimento para a fic.. Pq o drama não começou aiinda.. !.. Mas o proximo cap está quase proonto.. Pq é maiis dramátiico e maiis faciil pra miim escrever.. Tenteii não o deiixar muito depre.. e como resultado pode ter fiicado meio toosco.. esperoo que nãoo realmente espero que não.. Demorei tambem pois estava em periodo de provas.. porem alguem aii disse FÉRIIAS?.. siim eu finalmente entreii.. ! Tereii maiis tempo livre para chorar, escrever fic, e virar tequilas com minhas amiigas que estão tentando me ajuudar..!.. Miil descuulpas meesmoo pela demoora.. Fuui entrar hj no fanfiction e vii o tão atrasada estava.. !.. Fiiz 17 finalmente no diia 4 gentee.. ! *-*.. Fooi o diia maiis magiico de todos.. Mas tuudo que é boom parece que tem data de valiidade.. Espero estar melhoor em breve.. Superar eu voou vcs vãoo veer..!.. Esperoo que gosstem desse cap.. e contiinuem comiigoo.. MORRI de alegriia ao ver as reviews.. Pelo meenos algo em faço certo pelo viistoo hã.. Muuiiitoos beiijoos e Obriigadaa meesmoo ..!**

**Vaamoos a melhoor parte.. Respostaas.. ! *-***

**Kag Higurashi**

Ooouuw amoore que boom meeesmooo que goostouu.. esperoo que contiinue gostandoo principalmente da Sayori.. !.. Ela viirou minha mascotee.. ! *-* EU SEII.. Kag e Inu separadoos da um negocioo.. eu tbm siinto isso.. Mas fazer o que neh.. tem q dar uma torturadinha se não nem tem graça.. AII quee boom que está achandoo maraviilhosaa.. estoou me empenhandoo muuthoo nela.. MEEU DEUUS..seuu comentáriooo me deiixou sem palavras.. Esperoo que contiinue comiigo heiiin..!.. E do fuundo do coração desejo que tenha compreendido a minha demora..!.. Prometoo postar o proxiimo antes.. ! ok.. Beiijookaas amooree !

**Kah**

Siim queriida eu lembroo de vc em contos de farsas.. Esperoo que contiinue gostandoo dessa fiic.. !.. Adoreii ter vc nessa tbm.. E siim.. a meniininha deve ter jogadoo pedra na cruz pra nascer filha da Kikyvaca.. *Kikyou.. kkkkkkkk.. Esperoo que entenda o motiivo da minha demora e que me perdooe messmo meesmoo.. Contiinuue comiigo heiin ..! .. Beiijokkas !

**Liz-Chan S2**

Obriigadaa amoooree..! Siim siim.. tem q enxer o tanque neh para fic fiicar melhoor.. !.. Esperoo que me perdooe e entenda minha demoora.. Sorry meesmooo.. !.. E obriigada.. Beiijokkas !

**Tatiane**

ADOROOUU MEESMOO?.. kkkkk.. Obriigadaa amooree..! Siim.. dá um aperto no coração deiixar vcs esperandoo mas as vezes não dá meesmo pra postar antees.. E desculpe pela demoora.. creioo q vc tenha entendiidoo.. e contiinuee comiigo heeiin !.. Beiijookas..!

**Clara**

Obriigadaa amooree.. Siim Sayorii meuu xoodóó.. kkkk.. Beiiijoookas e contiinue comiigoo ! *-*

**Joana-Taishou 24**

Oii liindiissiimaaa... Aiin amoore que boom que está gostandoo.. e Espetácuulo é essa suaa reviiew que me aniimoo demaiis.. Siim Sayorii meuu xoodó.. e Kikyou uma vacaaaa.. kkkkkkkk.. Espero que tenha matado a curiosiidade.. e que tenha valiido a pena a demooraa.. Sorry meesmoo viiu.. esperoo que continue acompanhandoo !.. Beiijoookas !

**Agome chan**

Oii amooore.. Eah neh.. é meiio difiiciil ser vaca todo tempo neh.. kkkkkkk.. Sayorii fiivou minhas mascootee.. to pensando até em escrever uma fiic pra ela.. kkkkkkkkkkk.. Siim Kikyou e Kaede.. sabem da existencia de Kagome.. Mas não sabiam onde ela estava.. !.. Esperoo que tenha valiido a pena a demoraa.. e que me perdooe meesmoo.. Beiijookas e contiinue acompanhandoo tá..!

**nane-chan3**

Oiii amooree.. Siim ela aiinda vaii sofrrer muuthoo.. kkkkkkk.. Esperoo que me perdooe e que entenda miinha demoora.. E que meesmoo assim contiinue acompanhandoo Siim?.. Beiijookas amooree!

**nandinha82**

Oii amoore.. voltee siim e voltee sempreee.. *-*.. Siim Kagomee vaii sofrerr.. MUUTHOO.. Muahahaa.. Mas vc sabe que as coisas se resolvem depoois neh.. E já a Kikyyvaca nem pra mãe serve meesmoo.. Kagome é um shoow.. O Inuu só no taramentoo neh.. Homem é tuudo iiguall.. kkkkkkkk.. Eah vc viiu o Miroku é um taradiinho mas não chega a ser Willy não não.. Já a questão so Sesshy vou deiixar no ar.. Na curiosiidade.. vai que eu coloco ele.. ou não neh.. kkkkkkkkk.. Na verdade ja sei.. Mas nããoo contoo u_u.. Obriigadaa amoree.. pela atenção sorry pela demoora.. Prometoo tentar não demorar tando mas é dificiil.. ! Muuiito obrigadaa meesmoo.. E beiijookas..!

**Priy Taisho**

Ooiiiee ameii sua review.. Siim Sayorii miinha mascoote.. e Inu huum.. caliientee hã.. todoo assanhadooo.. kkkkkkk.. Olha esse filho do satã veeio de uma peça q eu fiiz.. eu rii horrores com essa frase.. kkkkkkk.. Beem Sango é Sango por um motiivo neh amoore?.. Só liigar os pontos e descobrir se elas vão ser amiigas.. kkkkk.. Siim.. muuthoo obriigadaa meesmoo pela atenção desculpee meesmoo a demooraa.. Esperoo que entendaa..! contiinue acompanhandoo ok?.. E beiijookass amore !..


	6. A Marca

**Feliz Niver Pry Taisho (Não sei quanto, sem sei qual idade fez..).. Mas parabeens amoor.. esse cap te dediico em especiial.. Aproveiitee.. BEIJOOOO **

**Oii gentee.. Tuudoo boom?.. Beem acho que não demoreii neeh.. Espero que não.. Hoje fiiquei animada meesmoo.. vii que no diia 31 de dezembro eu faço 10 meses aqui no fanfiction *-***

**E olha eu vou contar, pensei que não sairia de "Minha Kagome"**

**Mas olha aii estou na minha terceira fiic e já fiiz uma adaptação.. *-*.. ADOREIII.. escrever esse cap.. Poiis apesar de cenas CALIENTES..kkkk.. Ele tem um toque de drama, e como vocês sabem eu meio que estou nessa viibe..kkk.. Obriigada a TODAS.. que comentaram que me desejaram feliiz niver.. (Eah 17 aniinhoos.. ).. E as liindas que me desejaram melhoras *-* Juuroo que no diia em eu eu fui ver as reviews eu choreii.. choreeiii meesmoo.. Obriigada.. !**

**Maas devo informar que estou beem melhor tá.. Acho que o momento de ficar em casa chorando já passou.. E relaxem quem se assustou.. O lance da tequiila é briincadeiira.. kkkkkkkk.. (Só em festas taah..) **

**Claaroo que aiinda dói e não é muito agradavel pensar, principalmente naqueles momentos em que você não tem nada para fazer e escuta suas musicas da Adele..kkkkkk.. Estou me recuperandoo.. e logo logo estou pronta para outra.. Acho que fiicar com a famiilia foi meu remédio.. Então aconselho para quem está sofrendo de coração.. A pessoa que eu nunca pensei que diria algo sobre isso foii meu maior confidente, não imaginada que meu pai era tão foda assim.. *-*.. Me distraii com compras de natal, com festiinhas de despediidas.. (Foram variias..) E fiqueii com minha famiilia.. Porque miiinhas melhores amiigas estão namorando e quem sou eu pra lançar momentos depres nelas neh..kkkkk.. Noossaaa olha eu aquii falando da minha viida como se vocês fossem um diário.. Mas é que me sinto avontade com vocês.. Mas vamoos lá a parte que vocês estão REALMENTE.. interessadas..kkkkk**

**Fiiz com mutho cariinho esse cap.. Não sei se é o ultimo cap deste ano.. porque ainda não sei como vão fiicar minhas viagens e talz.. Mas ireii escrever bastante na praiia em frente ao mar.. TEM INSPIRAÇÃO MAIIOR?.. Então 2012 será Usurpadora para todo lado.. ME aguaardeem.. *-***

**OoOoOoOoO**

- Inuyasha? - Pergunta ela com medo, enquanto Inuyasha apenas a observa com um sorriso no rosto, respirando rapidamente..

- Seu cheiro.. - Ele inala o ar.. - Minha.. - Ele começa a se aproximar de Kagome que vai dando passos para trás até chegar à cortina, ela pensa em desviar e correr porem Inuyasha com sua velocidade de Youkai a enlaça pela cintura colando seus corpos e aproximando seus rostos.. - Você quer eu sei..

- Inuyasha?.. - Kagome olha nos olhos dele que estavam vermelhos e mesmo assim ela consegue se perder no dourado que ainda estava ali.. - Me solta.. - Sussurra ela tentando empurrar Inuyasha em vão..

- Você estava me provocando.. - Ele aperta mais Kagome contra si e afunda seu rosto no pescoço dela, beijando-o com delicadeza, e respirando ali, Kagome sem resistir solto um pequeno gemido abafado, que descontrola Inuyasha, o fazendo lamber a área onde havia beijado e passando os dentes afiados de raspão na área como se estivesse preparando para a mordida que logo ele planejava dar, mesmo com Kagome se debatendo Inuyasha não a soltava, aos poucos ela foi percebendo que o que fazia era em vão.. Kagome não resiste e desiste de empurra-lo, apoiando sua cabeça no peitoral masculino deixando seu pescoço completamente nu e a disposição de Inuyasha, ela fecha os olhos e se segura mais nele pois estava com os joelhos fracos, como se lesse a sua mente Inuyasha a levanta e a deposita na cama ficando por cima, sem abandonar seu pescoço.. - Seu gosto está diferente, você está maravilhosa.. - Kagome sorri com o elogio.. - Kikyou.. - Inuyasha geme o nome fazendo Kagome acordar de seu momento de fraqueza..

- Não.. - Diz ela agora com a voz mais grossa.. - "NÃO ele é casado eu não posso, que horror, já estou aqui nessa família, dormir com ele.. não..".. - Não.. - Diz Kagome tentando empurrar Inuyasha agora com muito mais força que antes..

- Que foi querida.. - Inuyasha separa os braços de Kagome deixando um de cada lado de seu corpo.. - Eu lhe machuquei?.. - Ele cola suas testas e beija a ponta de seu nariz com carinho..

- Não podemos Inuyasha.. - Kagome diz com os olhos fechados.. Com uma mistura de medo e prazer..

- Shii.. - Ele lhe dá um selinho.. - Sei que não gosta quando sou carinhoso querida.. - Kagome sente um aperto no coração.. Então ela olha para os braços presos daquela maneira e uma pontada de desespero toma conta dela..

_Flash Back_

_- Não, por favor.. - Kagome observava seus pulsos sangrarem por culpa da força depositada no local.._

_Fim do Flash Back_

- Me solta Inuyasha.. - Kagome fala com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, Inuyasha ao perceber solta os braços dela deixando suas mãos apoiando próximas a cabeça de Kagome, ouvindo o coração dela acelerado e vendo os olhos com lágrimas..

- Querida?.. - Inuyasha passa o nariz em seu rosto, como um carinho típico de cachorro fazendo o barulho de um chorando.. - Ká?..

- Ká? - "Não pode ser...".. - Inuyash..

- Você me chamou de Inu uma vez lembra?.. - Pergunta ele ainda fazendo carinho com a ponta do nariz em seu rosto.. - Achei que seria justo eu fazer o mesmo.. - Ele se afasta novamente e a encara com os olhos ainda vermelhos.. - Achei Ki ou Kiky muito feio, então peguei apenas a primeira letra e ficou assim.. Ká.. - Kagome da um sorriso triste..

- Temos que parar Inu..

- Eu não posso.. - Diz ele com sinceridade.. - Seu cheiro, seu corpo, seu rosto, seu gosto.. Despertaram-me.. Não pude resistir.. Você é minha Ká.. Minha.. - Dito isso ele toma sua boca tremula, ele as encaixa com perfeição, primeiro provando os lábios de Kagome os beijando os chupando, os mordia sem usar força, mas com sofreguidão, os olhos de Inuyasha ficavam cada vez mais vermelhos e sua vista mais dilatada, seu corpo pulsava, então introduziu a língua e elas se chocaram, Inuyasha sentiu todo seu corpo se contrair e seus olhos se arregalarem, ele abriu a boca o máximo que podia levando a de Kagome junto, mexendo seu rosto para os lados tentando provar cada vez mais o elixir que era aquela boca, as mãos pequeninas de Kagome estavam no cabelo do hanyou, ajudando no movimento do beijo, enquanto o beijo durava as mãos do hanyou estavam no quadril de Kagome, o apertando com mais força que o necessário, colando ao seu, enquanto seu corpo automaticamente imitava os movimentos de uma relação, soltando gemidos abafados pelo beijo cada vez que suas partes pulsantes se esbarravam, então nesse instante Inuyasha começou a imaginar Kikyou em suas viagens outros homens a tocando e não sentiu nada, porem a imagem de sua Ká, a mulher que estava abaixo de si lhe veio à mente, outro homem, outro youkai a tocando dessa maneira, sentindo seu cheiro, tocando sua pele de seda, e o ciúme começou a apoderar-se de Inuyasha ele sabia que Kikyou era Ká porem, algo em seu interior pulsava e ele as diferenciou, essa mulher com quem estava agora, era apenas sua Ká, todo o passado não importava, todas as brigas, as mentiras, Ká era sua.. Mas os homens vieram em sua mente, e sem perceber Inuyasha começa a chorar silenciosamente, ele desce as mãos por baixo do vestido de Kagome apertando as cochas de um modo doloroso que depois deixariam um grande roxo, porem Kagome naquele momento não ligava para isso só pensava no calor que sentia e no prazer que ele lhe proporcionava, era tudo tão diferente do que ela já havia vivido, as mãos continuaram subindo e as garras começaram a arranha-la, com força deixando marcas vermelhas... Inuyasha estava sem controle ao pensar que outro homem a tenha tocado..

"-" Não, ela é minha, ninguém pode tê-la tocado, Não.. Nãoo.. NÃOO.. "Isso não pode acontecer, fiquem com Kikyou seus malditos deixem a MINHA KÁ EM PAZ"... - Inuyasha para o beijo e solta um uivo.. - .. - Quando volta a olhar Kagome ela está com os olhos fechados na maneira que imaginou, com os lábios inchados e vermelhos que ele causara, e o sorriso, oh o sorriso mostrando aqueles dentes perfeitos.. - "Meus dentes, Meu sorriso, minha, minha, minhaa.." - Sem pensar duas vezes Inuyasha vai para o pescoço de Kagome e o lambe com vontade fazendo Kagome enlaçar as pernas em torno de Inuyasha..

- Hum.. - Fala ela ao seu ouvido de cachorro dando uma mordida.. - "E se ela disse isso pra mais alguém NÃO.. NÃOO.. ELA É MINHAAAA.." - Ele lança um rosnado alto como se fosse atacar uma presa indefesa seguido de um latido grosso..

- MINHAA.. - Diz ele com a voz latida, então aproxima seus caninos do pescoço de Kagome e os afunda com violência na carne macia...

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.. - O grito de desespero de Kagome ecoa na casa inteira.. - NÃÃOOO... ME LARGAAA... HAAAAAAAA.. - Ela começa a se debater em baixo de Inuyasha que descontrolado continua com os caninos presos ali.. Quando o sangue de seu pescoço escorre um pouco para o ombro suas vistas se dilatam e sua mente sai daquele lugar..

Flash Back

- Por favor me solta... - Chorava Kagome em desespero na época com 15 anos..

- Eu quero você Kagome.. E vou ter.. - O proprietário do cortiço que ela vivia com sua mãe estava em cima de si, segurando suas mãos pequeninas com uma unica garra, arrancando sangue dos pulsos da menina que já encharcavam o colchão velho..

- NÃÃÃOO.. SOOCORRO...Huuhahugguhff.. - Ele calou sua boca com a dele por cima, tentando introduzir a língua asquerosa dentro dela.. Então Kagome sente sua calcinha ser tirada e começa a chorar mais em desespero..

- Deliciosa.. Sua mãe não vai te ouvir.. - Diz Onigumo maleficamente..

- NÃO POR FAVOR, PARA MOÇOO..por favor.. Não faz isso comigoo nãoo.. - Chorava ela sem mais forças pois havia perdido muito sangue.. Ela escuta o cinto dele cair no chão, as ultimas cenas aconteceram rápidos demais, de repente ela escuta um grito alto de prazer do velho nojento e uma dor insuportável no meio das cochas, o sangue de seus pulsos começara a encharcar seus cabelos e escorrer até seu ombro, sua vista embaçou, em seu interior ela gritava esperneava, chorava em desespero, rogava para que alguém a salvasse, todos seus sonhos, todas suas fantasias sobre um príncipe que apareceria um dia foram ali, toda a sua incendia de criança a sua alegria foi vazando, toda vez que ela sentia o corpo do youkai chocar sobre o seu, cada respiração forte que ele dava, cada gemido, sua visão foi ficando turva, e a vida foi saindo do seu corpo assim como a vontade de viver, então tudo ficou escuro..

Fim do Flash Back

- NÃÃÃOOOOO.. - Ela começa a se debater e a bater em Inuyasha, que apenas segurava sua cintura deixando os braços da mesma soltos, porem os socos que ela lhe transferia não serviam de nada.. - DOOOOIIII.. - A vista de Kagome começou a ficar diferente, ela via tudo com detalhes como se seus olhos fossem uma câmera que pudesse dar zoom para enxergar, o cheiro ela sentia o cheiro de tudo, dos cabelos de Inuyasha da pele de Inuyasha, de seu sangue, se fundindo com o dele, que permanecia colado em seu pescoço, injetando uma parte de si dentro de Kagome, ela nunca mais seria a mesma, e nem ele que nesse momento tinha uma boa quantia do sangue de Kagome dentro de si, ele estava em um mundo alheio, apenas sentindo as almas se fundirem, os corpos se fragmentarem para depois serem completados um pelo outro.. A marcação estava terminada, ele lhe deu uma passada de língua e o ferimento fechou, ela finalmente lhe pertencia para sempre estariam ligados pela marca eternamente, ninguém poderia tomar SUA mulher agora..

- Ká, agora somos.. - Ele de vira para observar a mulher e vê que a mesma está desmaiada, com o rosto banhado em lágrimas, seus olhos voltam ao normal e ele vê o que fez no seu descontrole.. - Não.. Kikyou.. - Ele a levanta por seus ombros colocando-a apoiada em si próprio.. - Kikyou.. Ká.. acorda..ACORDAAAAAAA...

- SR.. INUYASHA.. - Ele escuta Myouga gritar do outro lado batendo na porta em desespero.. - SRA KIKYOUUU.. - Inuyasha levanta correndo e abre a porta para Myouga que o olha espantado.. - Meu Deus.. - Ele leva a mão na boca ao observar, a boca de Inuyasha cheia de sangue com o sangue que escorria e manchava sua camisa, como um animal selvagem que acabara de demorar alguém..

- Myouga, me ajuda, Kikyou ela.. Eu a marquei mas ela..

- VOCÊ O QUE?.. - "Ele marcou a senhorita Kagome"..

- Ela.. eu.. EU NÃO LEMBRO.. eu estava na festa então eu a vi, e depois eu estava a beijando, ela chorou e estou desesperado Myouga eu não sei.. eu.. - Sem dizer mais nada Myouga vai até o closet e pega outras colchas de cama e lençóis iguais..

- Isso não é hora para isso Myou..

- Sr Inuyasha pegue a senhora Kikyou no colo por favor.. - Inuyasha o faz imediatamente com todo cuidado olhando Kagome com culpa.. Enquanto Myouga troca a colcha.. - Coloque a na cama por favor.. - Ele diz isso enquanto vai ao closet novamente..

- Você vai ficar bem Ká eu sei.. - Sussurra Inuyasha enquanto a coloca na cama, e a cobre até a cintura..

- Com licença senhor.. - Com uma toalha de rosto úmida Myouga tira o sangue que escorreu de Kagome e que ainda estava nela, Inuyasha olhava tudo aquilo assustado.. - Você nunca havia mordido ninguém não é senhor Inuyasha?

- Só se pode marcar a femea uma vez Myouga e você sabe.. - Inuyasha afirma irritado com a pergunta enquanto se limpa com outra toalha e tira a camisa suja..

- Só que eu pensei que você já tinha.. Ha esquece, a senhora Kikyou vai dormir por alguns dias é normal, o humano tem que se acostumar com o sangue youkai nas veias e isso usa muita energia do próprio corpo por isso eles apagam..

- Quando ela acordar.. Vai ter alguma força minha?

- Ela continua humana, o que pode acontecer são algumas lembranças serem partilhadas, ela vai poder ver algumas cenas que você viu e vice versa, alguns sentimentos dependente da intimidade que tiverem podem ser divididos, e depois de certo tempo até comunicação mental dos dois, não sei quais serão os efeitos colaterais do sangue youkai dentro dela, mas a marca serve realmente para as outras pessoas, os youkais não sentirão atração por Kag..Kikyou.. E os humanos verão a marca que logo surgirá e saberão que há um youkai que guarda pela humana, e matará sem pena caso tentem algo..

- Mas e ela vai querer outras pessoas?..

- Não sei Inuyasha, isso depende muito, você por exemplo não terá olhos para mais ninguém, fique avisado se sua vontade de tê-la era tão grande que o descontrolou agora será pior, nenhuma outra mulher lhe servirá a não ser essa, a necessidade do youkai de estar perto da sua femea é devastadora.. Pode se tornar possessivo por algum tempo, por isso deve ser cuidadoso, sua parte youkai não tolera ciúmes..

- Mas e ela?.. Vai querer a mim e apenas a mim? - Pergunta Inuyasha já voltando para o desespero.. - "E se for ela a me deixar, não.. não.."

- Foi o que eu disse, depende muito dos sentimentos que ela tinha por você, mas mesmo que ela não estivesse apaixonada antes de ser mordida isso não impede que ela se apaixone pelo senhor agora.. Pelo contrário facilita.. Mas ela continuará sendo humana Inuyasha, não sentirá a mesma necessidade que você..

- Certo.. - Ele faz um carinho na cabeça de Kagome.. - "Não consigo me lembrar porque estava com raiva de Kikyou.."

- Sr Inuyasha, você sabe que ao morder uma femea você faz dela sua, porem para os humanos o divórcio é necessário.. O senhor sabe disso certo? - Fala Myouga como quem não quer nada..

- Eu sei Myouga, se eu marcar outra femea que não seja minha esposa preciso do divórcio imediatamente.. Conheço as leis Myouga, mas Kikyou é minha esposa.. - Ele beija a testa de Kagome..

- Claro que é.. - Myouga se aproxima e pega o lanche intocado e as vestes com sangue se retirando do quarto deixando Inuyasha completamente sozinho com Kagome.. - "Preciso falar com Kaede.."

**OoOoOoOoO**

_- Que Deus a proteja daqui para frente, pois sua vida não mais pertence a este mundo.. - Eram as palavras do padre diante a simples cerimônia.. Kagome permanecia estática sem derramar uma unica lágrima, olhava desolada sem mostrar nenhuma emoção, via o caixão ser enterrado, e cada uma das pessoas presentes jogavam um punhado de terra, apenas ela, a própria filha não tinha coragem para fazer o mesmo, seus pulsos ainda doíam e estavam enfaixados, não visitou o médico no dia pois estava ocupada demais com a mãe, na verdade nem comentara o assunto com ela pois não teve a chance.._

_- Não vai dizer nada Kagome? - Perguntava uma senhora baixinha e gordinha que estava parada ao seu lado..Uma de suas varias vizinhas na comunidade em que vivia, mas que na hora que mais precisou não aparecera para lhe socorrer.._

_- Minha mãe dizia que se não tem algo bom a se dizer, é melhor não dizer nada.. - Kagome sai de perto das pessoas aglomeradas em volta do corpo sendo enterrado.._

_Haviam se passado três anos desde que Kagome fora estuprada por Onigumo, no dia em que isso ocorrera, sua mãe Paulina estava no hospital, havia sido internada novamente, desde que descobriu que seu câncer nos ossos não teria cura, ela vinha tentando se matar constantemente, tinha entrado em depressão, foi salva da beira da morte diversas vezes, porem dessa vez no dia em que Kagome perdera a inocência sua mãe tambem perdera a vida._

_Três anos antes_

_Kagome acordou já de noite, estava sozinha na cama ensanguentada, seus pulsos estavam enrolados com gazes, seu corpo doía e sua alma estava em pedaços, ela se levanta devagar colocando sua roupa lentamente, seus olhos permaneciam abertos com lágrimas que nunca caiam, se sentia imunda, a unica coisa que queria era tomar um banho, o teria feito se o telefone não tivesse tocado tirando de vez sua vontade de viver.. Dessa vez foi o fim os médicos não conseguiram, depois de muita luta, por fim sua mãe conseguiu tirar a própria vida, a deixando sozinha no mundo, a mercê de um orfanato.._

_Essas eram as lembranças de Kagome três anos depois, enquanto o padre saudava todos os convidados que na época eram amigos de Paulina, Kagome permanecia sentada no primeiro banco da igreja, com uma calça jeans uma regata preta, os cabelos negros desciam por suas costas com um brilho sobre-humano e com os pulsos enfaixados, com o sangue seco aparecendo levemente, os anos no orfanato foram os piores possíveis, sentia falta de sua mãe, permanecia calada em todos os momentos, nunca contara a ninguém o que houve no dia da morte dela, aquele dia estava manchado com o sangue de muitas pessoas para seu próprio gosto.._

_- Agradeço a todos pela presença, hoje aqui estamos no dia 29 de outubro a prestar essa homenagem a Paulinha, uma amiga, filha, mãe, muito querida que viveu entre nós, que Deus a tenha acolhido no céu de bom grado... Antes de iniciarmos a cerimonia, Kagome Higurashi dirá algumas palavras em homenagem a sua falecida mãe.. - Pequenos aplausos são ouvidos e Kagome sobe ao palco da igreja encarando a todos, sem mostrar nenhum sorriso.._

_- Nossa, há muito tempo não vejo esses rostos conhecidos.. - Sussurra Kagome a si mesma, ela vai atrás da bancada da igreja e ajeita o microfone a sua altura.. - Olá, sou Kagome, 18 anos e principiante... Quem sou eu?, sou apenas como você!.. - Ela dá um sorriso triste enquanto seus olhos começam a ficar cheios e pesados.. - Eu tenho um passado e tenho segredos... Primeiro.. vamos lá onde tudo começou, Paulina Higurashi 1970 á 2002, minha mãe.. - Ela tira uma foto de sua mãe do bolso e a levanta como se todos pudessem ver.. - Ela era bonita não era?, eu tinha quinze anos de idade, quando ela tirou sua própria vida.. - As lagrimas começam a cair dos olhos de Kagome lentamente uma a uma, enquanto ela abaixa a cabeça juntando forças para continuar, depois de uma fungada ela engole seco e levanta a cabeça voltando a olhar todos.. - E levou meu coração com ela.. - Ela diz fazendo uma careta de choro, enquanto seus lábios começam a tremer.. - Você está ouvindo?.. - Ela dobra a foto e volta a guardar no bolso.. - Segundo... Quem eu era!.. 24 do 10 de 2005, cerca de 2:30 da manhã eu inconsciente no quarto, cortei uma veia, feia inútil e sem importância.. Não tenho razões para viver, pensava eu ao me cortar.. - Ela segura o choro diante de todos os olhares tristes lançados ela.. - Você ainda está ai?.. - Pergunta Kagome olhando para cima, e logo em seguida para todos novamente.. - Ouça, eu sei o que eu sou, e sei o que não sou.. Mas estou aqui por uma razão e essa razão é você.. - Ela sorri abertamente para todos enquanto mais lágrimas caem de seus olhos.. - Você é importante, você é bonito(a), você é amado(a), eu não sabia disso mas descobri nesse dia, que todos somos amados... Deus te ama, e ele demonstrou o seu amor assim.. Quando ainda éramos pecadores, ele morreu por nós.. Tentando nos tornar melhores, mas ainda continuamos pecadores.. - Ela sorri.. - É a nossa natureza, apesar de tudo.. - Funga e limpa algumas lágrimas já secas em seu rosto.. - Eu estive deprimida.. Me cortando.. - Ela levanta os braços e mostra seus curativos improvisados ainda manchados de sangue.. - E a beira da morte..Assim como minha mãe.. Estou fazendo isso para você mãe.. - Fala ela com os braços abertos, como se falasse da igreja e das pessoas presentes.. - Eu te amo e sempre te amarei.. Ouça-me.. Quem sou eu?.. Eu sou apenas como você tenho segredos, tenho um passado.. E agora eu tenho um futuro.. _

_- Minha mãe me dizia que se não tem nada de bom para dizer é melhor não dizer nada, e foi isso que eu fiz durante seu enterro e durante esses últimos três anos, ficava pensando planejando algo bom para se dizer, e depois de muito pensar descobri que não tinha nada.. - Ela sorri tristemente para as pessoas que passaram a chorar com ela.. - Tentei tirar minha vida porque pensei que nunca teria vontade de rir novamente, porem quando eu estava entrando na inconsciência, minha colega de quarto apareceu.. - Ela sorri ao se lembrar.. - É apenas uma criança, de sete anos e tinha acabado de ser escolhida para adoção, entrou sorridente no quarto e quando me viu ficou paralisada olhando para mim e meu sangue escorrendo.. Durante todo esse tempo que passei ao lado dela, nunca gastei meu tempo lhe dando um sorriso ou uma palavra amiga.. Sempre a via beijando a testa das assistentes sociais e as abraçando procurando um carinho de mãe que lhe foi negado.. Nesse dia em que meu sangue manchava o carpete do pequeno quarto, ela se aproximou de mim e me deu um beijo na testa, se ajoelhou ao meu lado não ligando para sua roupa e disse, Deus teria vergonha de você agora, ele não está conosco porque deve ter dado a vida por nós, e mesmo assim continuamos pecadores.. - Kagome sorri e olha para baixo enquanto as lágrimas caem.. - Nesse instante eu tive vergonha de mim mesma.. Eu tive vergonha do que estava fazendo com minha vida.. Então eu ri, eu ri, eu soltei a maior gargalhada que conseguia, uni forças e me levantei, cuidei dos meus ferimentos como podem ver.. - Ela levanta as mãos novamente.. - Percebi que a vida é uma jornada muito difícil, e eu estava me tirando dela antes mesmo de tentar.. Eu sou apenas como todo mundo, tentando achar seu lugar, não posso impedir que pessoas morram, nem que eu caia, nem que pessoas passem fome, vivam na miséria.. Mas eu posso passar por tudo isso com um sorriso no rosto, buscando sempre uma nova vida.. É para isso que vim aqui hoje, e por isso estou me expondo desta maneira a todos vocês.. Não tenho mais nada bom para dizer, então prefiro não dizer mais nada.. Obrigada.. - Kagome balança a cabeça em agradecimento, um sorriso se abre em seu rosto, e com passos decididos ela ruma para fora da igreja em busca de sua vida, que pensara ter perdido.._

**OoOoOoOoO**

Kagome acorda sobressaltada, suando frio, ela olha a sua volta e se depara com o quarto de Kikyou, tudo que que se passou em sua vida nos últimos dias lhe veio à cabeça, esse sonho que acabara de ter, ela reviveu os três piores anos de sua vida..

- Ká?.. - Inuyasha que está sentado ao lado à chama carinhosamente ao perceber que ela nem o notara ali, Kagome volta seus olhos arregalados para Inuyasha, e se encolhe rapidamente na cama fugindo do toque e de qualquer proximidade..

- Não toca em mim.. - Diz ela com medo.. O olhando assustada..

- Ká?.. - Inuyasha espantado com a reação de Kagome, se levanta da cama para não assusta-la mais, e logo em seguida a olha com remorso, com as orelhas abaixadas.. - Me-me des-desculpe.. Não foi minha intensão te assustar naquele dia..

- Naquele dia?.. - Ela fica sentada na cama, reparando que está vestindo uma das camisolas de seda pertencentes a Kikyou.. - Quanto tempo eu dormi?.. - Pergunta ela com irritação apalpável..

- Três dias.. - Kagome arregala os olhos e coloca a mão na boca.. - Mas você está bem eu apenas..

- O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COMIGO?.. - Pergunta Kagome ficando de pé parada frente a frente com Inuyasha apontando o dedo em seu peito.. - Você não me provoca não.. ME FALA..

- Eu te mordi.. - Fala Inuyasha sussurrando, e logo em seguida desviando o olhar para a janela, enquanto Kagome estupefata estava paralisada a sua frente.. - "Me mordeu para quê?" - Eu nunca senti necessidade de te morder.. Mas então você viajou.. - Ele volta seu olhar diretamente aos olhos de Kagome.. - E quando voltou, seu cheiro, sua voz, você me tentou a fazer isso, então te vi aqui pulando como uma criança, e desejei ver sempre esta cena, e participar dela, rir com a inocência de uma criança ao seu lado.. Mas então os pensamentos de posse tomaram conta de mim, eu sentia ciúmes só de pensar em outra pessoa tendo essa visão, eu não resisti a você, e quando te beijei e-eu chore-rei, me senti completo pela primeira vez, mas meu lado youkai falou mais alto..

- Ai você me morde?.. - Pergunta Kagome que não tinha prestado muita atenção nas palavras de Inuyasha pois estava ocupada demais contando os riscos dourados que faziam seu olhar tão especial..

- Eu tive que ter marcar Ká.. - Fala ele passando a mão nos cabelos em sinal de nervoso, Inuyasha se encontrava sem camisa mostrando aquele peitoral sarado e uma calça jeans surrada, com os cabelos espetados despenteados e com a barba a fazer.. Todas aquelas informações deixavam a cabeça de Kagome a mil, o sonho que tivera, as lembranças, Inuyasha lhe atacando, agora essa história de marcar e..

- Pera ai.. Marcar?.. Tipo marcar, como se marca um femea, marca.. Marcar?

- É.. - Diz Inuyasha com um sorriso estranho na face devido a confusão nos olhos de Kagome..

- Não.. - Sussurra ela sem voz, passando a mão no rosto.. - Não pode ser.. eu..

- Ká? - Inuyasha pergunta se aproximando com cautela.. - Não é tão ruim assim, já somos casados e.. Ká.. - Inuyasha a vê quieta por alguns segundos enquanto permanece com a cabeça abaixada..

- Meu nome é Kikyou.. - Kagome o olha fria, na beira do desespero, o que faria dali em diante se agora pertencia a Inuyasha, o marido da mulher no qual usurpara seu lugar?

**OoOoOoOoO**

**E então?.. O que acham que a Kagome vaii fazer?.. Será que ela vai surtar?.. Será que o Inu vai descobrir que ela não e Kikyou?.. Será?.. Será?.. Beeemm só "eu" seii o que vaii acontecer por enquanto.. Estou trabalhando no proxiimo cap.. Queero muuito postar esse ano.. Poreem não seii se na casa de praia que eu vou fiicar tem net.. :/ E ir em lan House nesse calor na praiia, suuper lotado neem roola neeh.. Mas fareii o possivel *-* juuroo... Estou preparando um especiial de Natal para vocês o que acham?.. Uma one shot de Natal, com estilo Amanda Zanato de seer.. ! *-* O que acham?.. Tenho algumas ideiias porem quero saber se lerão heiin.. Me aviisem por reviiew mesmo que eu não responda eu vou leer.. Porque quero saber se gostaram da ideiia.. (Aguardoo vocês heeiin)..**

**Esperoo que tenhaam gostadoo desse cap tanto quanto eu.. E já afiirmo o proxiimo teem babadooo.. JUROO.. kkkkkkkkkkk..**

**Beiijooos a TODAS.. um FELIZ NATAL.. com muuita paz amor e cariinho, que seus corações se encham de alegriia.. E um Ano Novo muutho festeiiro para vocês.. ! *-***

**Vamoos ao que eu amoo.. **

**Respostas de Reviews.. !**

**Joana-Taishou24**

Muuiito obriigada amoor por se importar comiigo.. Logo logo eu superoo.. Não soou muutho de fiicar encanada com algo.. Pode crer.. !

Entãoo quanto a isso é o seguiinte.. alguns sabem da existencia da Kagome.. mas iisso vaii ser expliicado em um certo cap.. Que eu ainda não sei qual kkkk.. Entãoo.. Homens.. sacoméneh..kkk.. Ele acha que a kikyou mudou (coiitadoo).. Mas pelo meenoos ele está realmente encantado pela Ká.. Graças a Deu.. ops Graças a autora.. ! Acho que não demoreii neh?.. Espero que não.. Siim Kagome beem que tenta.. Mas queem meu Deus.. resistiria a Inuyasha? eu não..kkkkkkk.. Muuito obriigada meesmoo queriida.. sua review fooi a priimeiira que lii e já comecei a chorar..kkkk (Estou sensivel u_u').. Muutho obriigada.. se você é miinha fã eu sou maiis aiinda suua.. Muuiitos beiijoos e booas festaas amoor..! *-*

**Clara**

MUAhaahahaa.. eu soou muutho má..kkkk.. Mas tenho que manter os leiitorer comiigo neh amoor.. Se eu abrir todo o jogo assim perco vocês u_u' Mas quee booom que está gostando e espero que contiinue aquii comiigo hã.. Beiijookas e boas festas.. !

**Tatiane**

Nossaa quee fofaa fiiquei sem ar tbm.. kkkk.. Seriooo que fooi tudo isso?.. HÁÁÁÁÁ.. too feliiiz *-*.. Siim contiinue imagiinando o que vaii acontecer para você sempre voltar ! ..Siim choreii choreii muutho.. e choreii pro papai aiinda..kkkk.. SERIOOO. Mas estou melhorzinha, não fiico pensando mutho neh.. Porque se fiicar pensando você fica se torturando.. Foii muito bom enquanto durou e fico feliiz de o ter conheciido.. Mas tem coisas que não são pra sempre.. e essa é uma dessa u_u.. Muutho obriigada por se importar amoor.. Beiijookas e booas festas..

**Pry Taisho**

Uiii sii sii.. Caliente é meu sobrenome.. Amanda Caliente Zanato.. kkkkkkkkk .. Quee boom que adorou amoor.. E eu AMEII sua presença novamente aquii minha companheiira de fiic.. Siim vou melhorar, é como um video que vii, você sofre, chora, mas depois de um tempo está pronta para fazer tudo de novo.. kkkk.. Amooor esperoo que seu niiver seja hoje.. esse cap é seu.. ENTÃOO.. porque a SENHORAA.. não me diisse o dia do seu niiver U_U.. Maas obriigado por se importar e por estar aquii amoor.. Beiijoos e boas festas.. !

**nane-chan3**

Oii amoor.. Entãoo beem que o Inuyasha quis.. aquilo na Ká.. Mas naum deu neh.. Quem sabe depoiis.. Siim Kagome está pior que dorgas..kkkk.. Espero que tenha gostado desse cap tbm.. Beiijookas e booas fesstas.. !

**Kag Higurashi**

AII MEU DEUS.. Nãoo faz isso comiigoo.. Se você tiiver um ataque cardiiaco eu te percoo ..SE ACALMAAA.. POR FAVOOR.. kkkkkkkkkkk.. Não demoreii neh?..

SERIOO?.. Haa amoor relaxa.. existe invejinha boa neh.. kkkk.. Mas ele é minha mascote.. sempre quiis fazer criança.. E usei uma experiencia de Baby Syster que tiive para usar aquii.. Viivendo e aprendendoo neh.. Siim tem que tortura poxa.. kkk Eu rii com essa historinha pequenininha q vc coloco no review..kkkk .. Siim mutha gente me faloo.. "AAAHH vc vaii fazer uma versão da novela e Blá Blá Blá..".. Não tem naada a veer meesmoo a não ser a usurpação só.. EU SEII.. O Inu está meeio bruutoo.. Mas você entenderá porque.. Só que com a minha Kagome ninguem pooodee.. kkkkkkk.. Agradeçoo mesmooo seus elogiios amoore.. ! Olhaa que eu fuii rapiidiim heiin.. NÃO ENTRE EM DEPRESSÃO.. U_U.. kkkkkkkkk.. Beiijooos Amoor e Booas festas.. !

**Lady Kah **

Uhuu amoor.. aii siim heiin.. Tem que ter contiinha pooxaa.. Ooouuw amoor claaroo que euu lembroo, e obrigada você pela atenção de você estar aii deixando uma review.. ! Ebaa.. vaii contiiinuaar comiigoo *-* Eah neeh a viida é assim, tem seu altos e baiixos.. Vou me recuperar.. Seii que voou.. Já estou melhorzinha logo estou 100% de novoo e pronta para outra.. kkkk .. Ouuw obriigada.. amoor.. 17 aniinhos aiinda.. Mas ano que vem 18.. *-* Obriigadaa eu que adoreii sua reviiew.. Entãoo Beiijooos e Boaas feestaas.. !

**Agome chan**

SIIIM.. essas foram as partees maiis CALIENTEES.. kkkk.. QUEE BOOM QUE GOSTOOU AMOOOR.. Esperoo que contiinue acompanhando Kagome deiixando Inuyasha DOIDÃOO.. kkkkkkk .. Eah quase roloou se o Inu não tivesse mordiido a Ká queem sabee neh.. kkkkkkkkkk.. Ela tambem é assanhadiinha neeh.. kkkk .. Obriigada amoor.. Vou melhorar vc vaii veer.. taah.. kkk.. NÃO PELO AMOOOR.. A POLICIA VEM AQUI EM CASA ME PRENDEER.. não tenha um ataque o cap está aquii calmiinhaa.. kkkkkkkkkkk.. Beiijoos amoore.. e Boas Festaas.. ! *-*

**Medeia**

Oii amooor.. Leiitora novaa *-* adorooooo.. Siim a novela fooiii uma marca na minha viida.. ! Entãoo maiis pra frenteee.. beem maiis pra frente.. acontecerá um hentaii siim creio eu.. Quee boom que gostoou amoore.. Espero não ter demorado.. E espero que contiinue acompanhando.. Entãoo boa perguunta a que você feez.. ele não se deitou com Kouga e não é viirgem.. Está aii a respoosta amoor.. Ela foi estuprada.. Eahh coiitadaa.. Amoor contiinue acompanhaandoo meesmoo.. Ok.. Beiijooos Amooor.. e Booas Festaas.. !

**nandinha82**

Oii liinda, estouu melhorziinha o espírito do Natal me domiinou.. E você?.. Siim amoore.. Eu imiitei a Kagome diversas vezes meu sofá.. coiitadoo se ele falasse.. E choreii tambem.. Meu papi super fofo.. percebeu minha deprê e não me deixou saiir de casa enquanto eu não contesse tudo.. Fooii muutho fofo, ele chorou comiigo.. (ACREDIITA).. Aii Aii tenho uma viida preciosa sabe, sou privilegiada em muitas maneiras e não posso esquecer tudo isso por algo que não deu certo.. Não Não.. relaxee amoor.. Não fiico bebada naaum.. Eu geralmente cuiido das bebadas.. kkkk.. E é de veez em quando.. kkkkkkkkk.. Ouunw amoor briigada, 17 aniinhos aiinda neh..kkk.. Siim Kagome está iindo com calma neh.. Kanna, olha eu não seii muiito beeem o que fareii com ela, mas não dareii um papel muito importante não admito.. kkk.. Agora vou fiicar um tempo maiis no relacionamento de Inuyasha e Kagome, que vaii ser meioo turvo.. Siim alguns sabem de Kagome, mas isso eu vou expliicar em um cap.. Não sei qual, porem terá uma explicação.. Homem é uma coiisa neeh..kkkk.. Mas eu convivo com muuiitos amigos homens, sou só eu de garota aqui onde moro.. E eles comentam assim meesmo.. e na minha frente como se eu fosse concordar ¬¬' Maas fazeer o que.. briigamoos com eles porem não vivemos seem neeh.. Siim Kagom é guerreira não é.. Agora você viu um pouco mais da história dela.. E se Inuyasha a quer.. Vaii ter que pegar com unhas e dentes.. literalmente.. Siim Sesshy vaii apareceer amoor.. Poreem não seii se você vaii gostar muthoo.. Sabe porque?.. Muahaaa.. vaii ter que continuar lendo para descobrir..

Espero não ter demoradoo para postar e que tenha gostado deste cap tambem.. Muuiitos beiijoos amoore.. E obriigada por se importar comiigoo.. Booas festa e muuitaa farraa.. ! *-*

**Hitsuki-chan**

Ouunw amoor.. OBRIIGADA.. VOCÊ QUE É A MELHOOR.. Aii Aii sou malvadaa meesmooo.. tem que seer neh.. Se não perco vocês.. Siim nova leiitoora.. E noova escriitora tambem.. Lii sua fiic e deiixeii uma Review taah.. ! kkkkkkk.. Eah acho que Drama é meeioo diifiicil pra mim.. Pois escrevo peças de teatro e geralmente são comédiias..kkkk Siim Kikyou.. ODEIOOO ELAA.. Meeoo eu falo isso pra minha irmã quando ela me irritaa.. kkkkkkkkkkk "KARIINA sua FILHA DO SATÃ, não mexe nas minhas coisas".. E por aii vaii.. kkkkkk Siim Kagome chegou para abalar as estruturas dessa familiia U_U.. Esperoo que contiinue comiigo amoor.. BEIIJOOO.. e boas festaas.. !


	7. A briga

**Oii gentee... ! *-*.. Como estão?.. Como foram as festaas hã?.. Espeeroo que tenham sidoo demaiis.. Entreii rapiidiim no Natal e posteii um especiial.. esperoo que tenhaasm gostadoo e quem não leu leiia achoo que vale a penaa taah ! Fuui a uma lan house por vocês kkkkkk.. Aii aii ! Nãoo deeuu pra postaar essa fic em 2011.. pq eu viageii e talz.. MAAAAS não demooreiii pooxaa... diia 2 ta bom neh?.. Beem esperooo que goostem desse cap tanto quanto gostaram do outroo.. Que foii meu preferiidoo ..! *-*Maas meesmo não poostanto eu deii uma adiantadiinhaa escreviii alguns caps.. Agora é só mandar reler, muudar algumas cooiisinhaas.. E pooostaaaar.. *-*.. Não sei quando vaii seer.. Mas creeioo que loogo.. Beem esperoo que curtam esse priimeiiro cap de 2012.. ! *-* **

**OoOoOoOoO**

- Prefiro não te chamar de Kikyou.. - Afirma Inuyasha se aproximando mais de Kagome que mantinha o olhar frio em cima dele.. - O que houve entre nós Ká, pois apenas a união de um youkai com a sua humana.. - Ele coloca a mão em seu ombro tentando a reconfortar.. - Desculpa pelos minutos tristes e ruins que lhe fiz passar naquele dia, me desculpa se te preocupei de algum modo.. Quero aproveitar e dizer que me arrependo por não ter tentando mais, de ter desistido de tentar faze-la me amar, desculpa-me tambem pelos bens de felicidade que deixei de lhe proporcionar.. Eu não gosto da Kikyou que viveu comigo esses anos, mas.. Eu sei eu sinto que essa Kikyou que está parada em minha frente agora é diferente.. A oficialmente minha.. - Ele vê a marca no seu pescoço e pousa a mão ali.. - Me desculpe por isso, apenas descobri que te necessito demais, o que pode significar medo.. - Ele fica olhando Kagome que permanece de cabeça abaixada esperando uma resposta.. Kagome puxa o máximo de ar que pode e levanta a cabeça com um olhar decidido..

- Inuyasha.. - Fala arqueando a sobrancelha fugindo do toque do agora seu youkai.. - O que houve naquele dia, foi completamente obra e culpa.. - Ela para de falar ao ver os olhos de Inuyasha ficarem vermelhos como no dia em que ela a atacou.. - Inuyasha?..

- Ki-Ki-Kikyou.. - Inuyasha segura à cabeça com as mãos, tentando parar a dor e a tontura que sentia, as dores vieram como pontadas de repente o deixando tonto, a visão de Ká se ajoelhando ao seu lado o olhando com temor logo foram tocadas pela escuridão..

**OoOoOoOoO**

_- AH KOUGA PARAA.. kkkkkkk.. - Inuyasha vê um parque vazio, onde um casal brinca junto, o youkai lobo moreno corre com uma mulher nos braços, passando pelo meio dos regadores automáticos os deixando encharcados.._

_- EU TE AMOO.. - Grita o youkai feliz da vida para a mulher em seus braços que parece vibrar com a noticia, em um piso em falso o homem escorrega na lama, fazendo com que os dois caíssem rindo, Inuyasha entretido com a cena se aproxima, mas se arrepende de ter feito.._

_- KÁ?.. - Grita Inuyasha assustado.. - LARGA ELA.. - Inuyasha vai indo para cima de Kouga, porem ele os atravessa quando vai toca-los.. - SOLTA A MINHA FEMEA.. - Inuyasha grita com a voz de um Youkai completo, suas garras estavam enormes assim como seus caninos.. E ele se posiciona o lado de Kagome rosnando para Kouga com a intensão de protegê-la.. Kagome sorri e se deita em cima de Kouga.._

_- Eu te amo tambem.. - Ela acaricia seu rosto e beija a boca do lobo, nesse instante Inuyasha cai sentado no chão ao lado do casal, observando o beijo, seus olhos lacrimejam e ele leva a mão no peito devido a forte dor que sente.._

**OoOoOoOoO**

- INUYASHAA?.. - Gritava Kagome chacoalhando Inuyasha no chão enquanto chora, Inuyasha estava em sua forma Youkai, ainda mais assustadora do que no dia em que ele lhe mordera, suas presas e garras estavam enormes.. - Inuyasha?.. - Ela observava ele apertar o próprio peito causando alguns pequenos cortes devido as grandes garras..

**OoOoOoOoO**

_- NÃO.. ELA É MINHA FEMEA.. - Inuyasha latia e rosnava tentava empurrar o casal de qualquer maneira porem ele os atravessava e os dois não notavam sua presença.. - Ká.. - Sussurra Inuyasha sentindo grossas lágrimas descerem por seu rosto, ele estava suado e ofegante havia tentado de tudo golpes, cortar, saltar, nada adiantou, ele se joga no chão de joelhos, seu lado youkai gritava, a dor da perda era enorme, sentia seu peito perfurado, incapaz inválido.. Começa a socar o chão porem nada o acontece tambem, então ele se lembra de Myouga.. - "As lembranças compartilhadas.." - Então ela.. Ela.._

_- Vai me amar pra sempre Kouga?.. - Pergunta Kagome deitada no peito do Youkai sem ligar para a roupa molhada e suja de ambos.._

_- Eternamente, quanto tudo passar, e você se livrar do seu problema casaremos meu amor, e seremos muito felizes.. - Kouga beija sua testa e volta a observar o céu.._

_- Problema?.. Eu sou o problema.. - Inuyasha olha para o casal deitado a sua frente.._

_- Espero que eu consiga resolve-los logo.. - Fala Kagome olhando para o céu despreocupada.._

**OoOoOoOoO**

- Inuyasha? - Kagome sussurrava enquanto segurava um pano úmido em sua testa, Inuyasha se encontrava na cama com Kagome ao seu lado..

- Ká.. - Inuyasha falou, segurando sua mão..

- Inuyasha, você desmaiou, e ficou alguns minutos desacordado.. Não é melhor eu te levar ao médico?.. - Fala Kagome o olhando preocupada, nos minutos que se passaram desde o desmaio de Inuyasha foram desesperadores..

- Não.. - Inuyasha sentou encostando a cabeça na cabeceira da cama, ainda segurando a mão de Kagome.. - Isso é normal e vai acontecer com você tambem.. - Diz ele sério olhando minuciosamente para o rosto dela..

- Comigo?.. - Pergunta Kagome confusa

- Sim, Myouga me disse que íamos partilhar algumas lembranças, por culpa da mordida... No começo vai doer, mas depois vamos nos acostumar.. - Kagome desvia o olhar, o dirigindo para o pé tentando criar coragem para o que diria a seguir, ela estava se esquecendo de parecer com a Kikyou e isso poderia prejudica-la muito..

- Era sobre isso que queria falar.. Precisamos desfazer essa marca, e voltarmos ao que éramos antes.. - Ela se ajeita ao seu lado na cama.. Inuyasha a olha por alguns segundos depois vira o rosto e olha para a janela..

- Só existe uma maneira de desfazer a marca.. - Fala Inuyasha ainda sem olha-la, Kagome fica em silencio esperando uma resposta pensando que faria de tudo para ser livre de Inuyasha.. - Se um de nós morrermos..

- Não.. - Sussurra Kagome colocando a mão na boca, ao mesmo tempo em que se levanta o desespero de antes voltou, como podia ela ser de um Youkai, e ainda um Youkai casado, que ela fingia ser a esposa.. - Tem que haver uma maneira Inuyasha eu..

- Você nunca vai se casar com Kouga.. - Inuyasha fala em um rosnado.. Kagome se vira para ele esperando sua face youkai porem só vê Inuyasha a olhando seriamente..

- K-Kouga?.. - "Mas como?, como ele sabe que o Kouga e eu.. Vai Kagome precisa manter, a pose de Kikyou".. - Não sei de onde tirou essa ideia ridícula Inuya..

- NÃO MINTA PARA MIM.. - Grita ainda sentado na cama, sem intensão de levantar.. - Eu sei de você e esse tal Youkai lobo.. Agora quero que **você** saiba de uma coisa.. Nunca, nunca.. Vai casar com esse cara.. Você é **minha** mulher e **minha** femea..

- Inuyasha - Kagome sussurra..

- A partir de hoje, as suas saídas serão vigiadas.. Você não viajará sempre que desejar.. E.. - Ele passa as mãos nos lençóis e depois sorri maldosamente para Kagome.. - Dormiremos na mesma cama.. Você será minha esposa de verdade..

- Inuyasha, para.. Nós não somos um casal de verdade há muito tempo e..

- Eu preciso disso Ká.. Para você pode não significar nada mas para mim sim.. - Inuyasha se levanta e vai em direção a Kagome como um gato selvagem indo em direção a sua presa enquanto Kagome fica paralisada com tal visão, aproveitando isso Inuyasha enlaça sua cintura com força a levantando do chão deixando seus rostos colados.. - Mas se você acha que eu vou ser esse corno que aceita tudo o que a mulher faz, você está muito enganada.. Você vai conhecer o marido infernal que eu posso ser.. E vai ser arrepender-se de ter me traído.. - Kagome arregala os olhos e se prepara para dizer algo, porem Inuyasha une suas bocas ferozmente mordendo seu lábio até tirar filetas de sangue.. - Perfeita.. - Sussurra de olhos fechados enquanto larga brutalmente Kagome que cai de bunda no chão e fica observando Inuyasha sair do quarto sem ao menos se abalar com o ocorrido..

- Droga.. - Kagome soca o chão enquanto lágrimas caem de seus olhos, e encharca seu lindo rosto, neste momento a vontade dela era deixar de viver, deixar todos os problemas para trás muitas lembranças e acontecimentos vieram à tona novamente em muito pouco tempo, Kagome chorava sem vergonha, soluçava e às vezes soltava alguns gritos de desespero, justo quanto estava reconstruindo sua vida, acontecimentos bárbaros voltavam a acontecer.. - Por quê?.. Por quê?.. POR QUÊ?.. - Gritou Kagome enquanto abraçava as pernas encostada à cama.. - Nunca serei livre..

**OoOoOoOoO**

- Ela nunca vai ser livre.. - Inuyasha olhava a chuva pela janela do escuro escritório, ouvia as gotas da chuva baterem na janela, os trovoes que representavam perfeitamente seu sentimento.. Raiva sim, ódio, tinha nojo de Kikyou como ela podia trai-lo ele que deu tudo o que ela queria, deu sua vida a ela, e agora mais que nunca o seduziu a ponto de obriga-lo a marca-la - VACAA.. - Gritou Inuyasha revirando todos os móveis que estavam ao seu alcance.. - ELA NUNCA VAI SAIR DAQUI.. NUNCA.. - Ele socava todos os objetos possíveis, com sua incrível força, rasgava livros ao meio, abria enormes cortes nas paredes, feitos com suas garras, quando Inuyasha pensara ter encontrado a unica que completaria sua vida, se enganava, tudo não passava de ilusão então a história seria assim curta sem amor, sem glória, sem heróis no seu céu..

**OoOoOoOoO**

Todos se encontravam reunidos em frente à lareira da sala, sentados no enorme tapete, como se unidos fossem fazer passar a enorme tempestade que se formou no lado de fora, Miroku abraçava a esposa enquanto fazia carinho em sua barriga, tentavam puxar outros assuntos, porem o clima horrível na casa já havia sido espalhado.. Os gritos do casal ecoavam por toda a casa, o barulho dos objetos sendo estraçalhados deixava o local com um ar mais sombrio do que já estava..

- Vó to cum medo.. - Sussurrava Sayori que não saia do colo da vó, buscando alguma proteção..

- Não precisa ficar com medo preciosa.. - Kaede beija sua testa.. - Adultos são complicados às vezes necessitamos soltar algumas emoções ruins para melhorarmos..

- Dessa vez a briga foi séria.. - Miroku disse enquanto mantinha o ouvido atento nos gritos..

- Querem saber? - Sango se levanta.. - Eu mesma vou ver o que esses dois retardados estão fazendo..

- Não Sango.. - Miroku se levanta para impedir a esposa..

- Me deixe, eu vou resolver esse problema.. - Responde Sango sem se abalar com a ordem do marido..

- Chega Sango.. - Kaede se levanta e a repreende.. - Não se intrometa nas brigas dos dois, da mesma maneira que não fazem com você e Miroku, respeite e será respeitada.. Agora se sente ai com Miroku, porque vou colocar Sayori para dormir.. - Ela pega a criança que ameaçava chorar no colo e seguiu em direção ao seu quarto, deixando o casal se olhando seriamente na sala..

Na manhã seguinte..

- Bom dia.. - Disse Inuyasha ao entrar na sala de jantar, com os olhos inchados e vermelhos, ainda se encontrava de pijama, todos os seus familiares que tomavam café pararam para lhe lançarem olhares curiosos..

- Bom dia.. - Disse Miroku após alguns segundos no silencio..

- Onde está Kikyou? - Pergunta Inuyasha sem nem ao menos tocar na comida..

- Não acordou ainda Inuyasha.. - Afirmou Kaede enquanto limpava a boca de Sayori que acabava de comer seu cereal.. - Acho que vou pedir a Myouga que leve o café a..

- Não.. - Inuyasha levanta da mesa.. - Leve Sayori para tomar seu banho, é melhor ela não estar aqui quando eu voltar.. - Inuyasha olha para Kaede que está confusa com a atitude de Inuyasha..

- Poque papa?.. - Pergunta a menina inocente enquanto é pega no colo pela 'vó'..

- Porque sua mamãezinha, vai estar muito descabelada quando chegar aqui.. Ah vai.. - Inuyasha apressa os passos e logo chega ao quarto de Kikyou, sem ao menos bater na porta ela a abre.. - Mulher.. - Fala ele seriamente sem nenhum pingo de emoção na voz..

O quarto estava revirado, suas roupas estavam jogadas no chão, a cama completamente bagunçada, os porta retratos que enfeitavam as estantes não existiam mais, apenas cacos de vidros no chão sobraram, as fotos que deveriam estar neles estavam rasgadas espalhadas pelo chão, ao olhar mais atentamente Inuyasha vê marcas de sangue não chão, formando perfeitamente duas mãos, como se fossem pegadas em direção ao banheiro, ao segui-las, vê Kagome dormindo dentro da banheira vazia, sua visão lembrava a de um anjo, se não fossem pelas palmas das mãos sangrando, sujando sua camisola poderia ser até confundida com um.. Inuyasha passou a observar o banheiro, a pia se encontrava ensanguentada cheia de cacos de vidro, que ocasionalmente seriam o motivo dos cortes nas mãos de Kagome, que apesar de não parecerem grandes fizeram uma boa sujeira..

- Mulher retardada.. - Inuyasha se aproxima de Kagome e a levanta pelo braço sem nenhuma delicadeza.. - Acorda femea.. - Diz ele sacudindo Kagome que despertou assustada.. - Já amanheceu e você ainda está no quarto.. Lave essa cara ande.. - A empurra em direção a pia e sai do banheiro..

- Tah Inuyasha.. - Ela puxa o braço do aperto e passa a larvar as mãos, fazendo uma pequena careta pela pontada sentida nas mãos.. - Merda.. - Sussurra para si mesma, então joga um jato de agua gelada na face acordando completamente, seus cabelos apesar de lisos se encontravam bagunçados, mas nada que um leve passar de mão não resolvesse..

- Ande femea, estou com fome e você ainda está ai.. - Inuyasha volta ao banheiro com um roupão em mãos já vestindo em Kagome com brutalidade.. - Não pode descer suja deste jeito, vão pensar que eu te bati..

- Não precisa se preocupar Inuyasha, e não vou a lugar nenhum.. - Kagome responde se olhando no espelho dando uma leve penteada no cabelo com os próprios dedos sujos..

- Ah mais vai sim.. - Inuyasha avança até Kagome e passa a arrasta-la pelo braço, enquanto a mesma tenta se soltar.. - Sou muito mais forte que você, desista.. - Diz Inuyasha impassível sem ao menos olhar para trás..

- Me solta Inuyasha.. - Fala ela batendo em seu braço enquanto já desciam as enormes escadas.. - Me solta.. - Para calá-la Inuyasha aperta mais seu braço a fazendo fazer uma careta de dor.. - Me solta.. - Se debate tentando fazer força para se soltar..

- Calada femea, e obedeça a seu macho, você é da família então vai tomar café conosco.. - Ele entra na sala de jantar ainda arrastando Kagome a jogando na cadeira de maneira desastrada quase a fazendo cair, os dois eram vigiados por dois olhares assustados do casal que permanecia em silencio.. - Coma mulher, não quero minha femea fraca quando eu precisar dela.. - Fala Inuyasha insinuante sentando na cadeira ao lado..

- Eu quero que você e essa sua necessidade se fod**.. Não é do meu interesse **te **fazer feliz.. - Fala Kagome se levantando enquanto acaricia o braço que logo mais ficaria roxo.. - Me recuso a ficar ao seu lado.. - Afirma o olhando com superioridade levantando a cabeça para o alto, o olhando de cima..

- Então se recusa a ficar ao lado do marido? - Pergunta Inuyasha nervoso se levantando tambem ignorando completamente a presença de Sango e Miroku que fitavam assustados a cena em sua frente.. - Ficou brava porque não vai voltar a ver seu amante?.. Kou.. - Ele é interrompido por um tapa que lhe é transferido na face, a deixando vermelha.. Não pela força do tapa e sim pelo sangue que ainda continha nos cortes em sua mão..

- Não diga o nome desse homem.. Eu não tenho NADAA COM ELE NADAA.. - Grita Kagome exasperada olhando ameaçadoramente para Inuyasha..

- Eu vi femea, não adianta tentar me enganar.. - Fala Inuyasha cada vez mais nervoso, enquanto dá um passo a frente ficando a centímetros de Kagome..

- Não sei o que você viu, e seja lá qual porr* foi.. FOI Há MUITO TEMPO.. AGORA VOCÊ SEU TARADO NÃO TOQUE MAIS EM MIM.. - Diz ela com os olhos esbugalhados, deixando um lado do roupão cai sobre os ombros enquanto apontava o dedo na face de Inuyasha, dando visão então ao sangue em sua roupa assustando Sango..

- VOCÊ É MINHA FEMEA E MINHA MULHER.. NINGUEM PODE ME IMPEDIR DE TOCAR VOCÊ..

- VOCÊ NÃO ME PERGUNTOU SE QUERIA SER SUA FEMEA.. VOCÊ SIMPLISMENTE ME MORDEU.. - Kagome o empurra com todas as suas forças que apenas faz com que Inuyasha dê um pequeno passo para trás..

- VOCÊ É **MINHA **E PONTO, PODE GRITAR ESPERNIAR.. MAS VOCÊ É **MINHA **.. FAÇO MUITO NÃO LHE BOTANDO PARA FORA DESSA CASA.. VOCÊ NÃO PASSA DEU UMA..

- Olhe bem o que vai falar.. - Diz Kagome em um rosnado, que espanta Inuyasha, a olhando percebe que seus olhos estão ficando de uma cor dourada, e que Kagome rosna o olhando de esguelha como se estivesse pronta para atacar, suas mãos estavam flexionadas enquanto se ouviam os ossos da mesma se estralando.. - Você não tem o direito de me ofender, pois não passa se um nojento que tentou me agarrar.. - Ela o olha de frente com os olhos completamente dourados.. - VOCÊ TENTOU ME ESTUP.. - Inuyasha desta vez que lhe dá um tapa no rosto, a fazendo cair no chão..

- Inuyasha.. - Levantou Sango pronta para socorrer Kagome..

- BATE BATE MAIS.. - Gritou Kagome ainda no chão, ela se levanta em uma velocidade sobre-humana e fica novamente de frente para o hanyou.. - Bate deste lado agora.. Vai.. ME BATE.. ME ESPANCA.. ME MATA.. SEU IDIOTA.. ME MATA.. PORQUE EU PREFIRO MORRER A FICAR SOFRENDO EM SUAS MÃOS.. - Ela o empurra porem desta vez, Inuyasha voa de encontro à parede batendo as costas brutalmente depois caindo no chão, Kagome como se despertasse fita a cena de Inuyasha se levantando lentamente do chão e olha para as mãos um pouco ensanguentadas.. - Eu.. Eu..

- Kikyou? - Pergunta Inuyasha já de pé, olhando para a jovem que neste momento olhava para as próprias mãos trêmulas, enquanto seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas novamente, que lhe caiam da face encharcando o lindo rosto avermelhado pelo tapa.. - Ká.. - Inuyasha a puxa para seu peito, a apertando forte, abafando seus soluços e secando suas lágrimas com a camisa..

- Inuyasha, é melhor levar sua esposa para o quarto.. - Afirma Miroku assistindo a cena estupefato..

- Shii.. Calma mulher.. É normal isso acontecer no começo.. Logo vai passar e você vai ser normal de novo.. - Falava Inuyasha ignorando completamente Miroku, apertando mais Kagome contra si, aspirando o cheiro que a mesma emanava, sákuras, com uma mistura de sangue e lágrimas..

- N-Não que-queria te bater Inu-Inu-Inuyasha.. - Dizia soluçando sobre seu peito.. - Eu es-estava em peri-ri-go en-en-então.. eu..

- Eu sei.. Fui muito bruto com você, que ainda está na fase de se transformar.. - Ele a pega no colo a apertando mais ainda contra si.. - Peça que limpem meu escritório, e que arrumem o quarto de minha femea, que sejam silenciosos estaremos na cama.. - Comanda Inuyasha para a empregada que ouvia todo o barulho atrás da porta, mas que não passou despercebida pelo olfato e a audição de Inuyasha..

Do outro lado da Mansão

Kaede se encontrava no simples quarto de Myouga, com móveis de madeira na cor marfim, deixando o ambiente com um ar mais antigo, com muitos quadros de flores espalhados pelas paredes amareladas, sua cama de solteiro perfeitamente arrumada e janelas de correr completamente abertas..

- Eu sei Myouga, que Kagome foi marcada por Inuyasha mas.. Não sei o que fazer.. - Dizia Kaede em sussurros para que ninguém ouvisse..

- Temos que descobrir onde anda a verdadeira Kikyou, temos que avisa-la a nunca mais voltar a essa casa.. Da maneira em que Inuyasha se encontra pode causar catástrofes, e você sabe..

- Sim eu sei, não posso negar que estou feliz em ver minha neta, e ver o quão formosa se tornou, eu pelo menos percebo a diferença dela e de Kikyou de longe, só temo que Inuyasha um dia faça o mesmo, e se esse dia chegar será o fim de Kagome..

- Mas a criança não pode viver como Kikyou para sempre.. - Afirma Myouga com toda a lógica..

- Então temos que arranjar uma maneira de acabar com essa farsa e descobrir onde Kikyou está, para podermos troca-las de lugar.. Kagome não pode ser uma eterna usurpadora.. - Kaede sente um peso ao falar de sua neta, que teve que deixar para trás há muitos anos..

No quarto de Kago.. ops.. Kikyou..

- Shii.. - Dizia Inuyasha enquanto acariciava a cabeça de sua femea, que se encontrava deitada ao seu lado com a cabeça em seus ombros.. - Não precisa ficar assim Ká, você está com o sangue Youkai muito fresco dentro de você, apenas agiu por instinto.. - Afirma Inuyasha compreensivo..

- Eu.. Eu.. - Tentava falar no meio dos soluços que apenas pioravam a situação, Inuyasha se sentia culpado pelo acontecido, ao ver sua femea daquela maneira se sentia quebrado, os sentimentos de Kagome passavam para Inuyasha pouco a pouco, o mostrando o quão desesperada e raivosa a mulher ao seu lado se encontrava.. - É tu-tu-do.. Cul-cu-cul-pa.. - É interrompida por Inuyasha que captura seus lábios como um pedido de perdão, um beijo simples apenas um tocar de lábios, Inuyasha segurava seu rosto com as duas mãos secando as lágrimas que ali permaneciam, após o singelo beijo Inuyasha a olha com carinho e passa a lamber sua bochecha, com delicadeza, como um animal faz ao seu semelhante, tentava fazer carinho na face onde ele pouco antes havia deferido um tapa, mas um carinho diferente, ele sabia que Kagome estava entendendo pois era sua femea e dividiam sentimentos apesar de tudo..

- Com licença?.. - Fala Rin com a porta entre aberta olhando para o casal na cama, Inuyasha permaneceu em cima de Kagome lhe lambendo a face, enquanto a mesma que se encontrava de olhos fechados os abriu e olhou diretamente a empregada parada na porta..

- Entre.. - Afirma Kagome no mesmo tom que Kikyou usaria.. - Comece pelo banheiro, pois eu e Inuyasha estamos ocupados.. - "Não me lembrava de que a Senhora Kikyou tinha os olhos dourados.."

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Eaah gentee.. O negoocioo está esquentaandoo.. Ooos caps serão agoora maiis foocadoos no casal.. *-*.. fiinalmentee.. Maas claaroo que nenhum outro vaii sumiir de veez.. !.. Coomoo eu diisse desde o começo não será igual a novela Tá peoples.. ! Voou entrar no muundo de Inuyasha de cabeça pela priimeira vez misturando Youkais, Hanyous e Humanos no tempo atual.. Geentee.. fiiqueii um poko assustada agora.. Uma das minhas leitoras me informou sobre erros ortográfiicos.. Meuu beta é um BFF meu.. Que é de outro siite.. E como ele é suuper amiigão meu ele beta as minhas fiics.. Eu sempre releio meeus caps e não vejo erros.. Maas do jeiito que sou posso ter deixado algo escapar e ele tambem pode ter deixado.. Me aviisem poor favoor os erros tá.. ! Beem beiijookas e abraçoos a TOOODAAS..**

**Joana- Taishou 24**

Oiii AMOOOR.. tuudoo boom?.. Esperoo que tenhaa curtiidoo muutho as festaas heiin ..! SERIOOO.. aaah adooroo você jurooo sempree me colocandoo pra ciima amoor.. *-*.. Siim sabe como é sou nova em drama então faço o possivel.. Mas pensa assim ela vai ter o Gostosão do Inu pra curar todas as suas dores.. ! E eu então. queem me deraa ter um Inuyasha MEU.. só MEU.. aii aii .. Maas ela lembra que a Kikyou existe neeh?.. E por enquanto.. ela ainda não é apaixonada por ele.. :/.. Por inquantoo.. kkkkkkkk.. Fase má?.. Que fase má?.. nem me lembro maiis.. kkkkkkk.. Teem que esquecer algumas coisas pra seguir em frente.. E estou fiirme forte.. ! MATAA SUA CURIIIOSIIDADEE VIIDAA.. !.. E até o proxiimooo amoor.. Contiinuee aquii.. !.. E se ver erros por favoor me aviisa porque eu realmente posso ter deiixado passar..! BEIIJOOO..

**Priy Taisho**

OOOOUUNWW AMOOOOR.. SORRY TER PERDIIDO A DATAA.. MAS EU TENTEII KKKKKKKKK.. OUUNW ENTÃO PARABEENS ATRASADOOOOO.. TAAHH.. TUUDOO DE BAAUUM *-* Qnts anos? SIIM ELE MAARCOOO.. AAAHHH QUEEROO QUE A KIKYOU SE LASQUE NEEH.. KKKKKKKKKKK... Brincadeiiraa.. mas é isso aii essa moordii vaai seer muuthoo importantee para o decorrer da fiic .. ROLOOO?.. meu sobrenome alem de Zanato é Rolo.. kkkkkkkk Sorry não ter sido em 2011 :/.. Maas olha diia 2 neeem atrasoo tantoo neeh..kkkkkkk.. BEEM AMOOOR esperoo que contiinue comiigoo heeeiin ! ... BEIIJOOO AMOOOOR ..!

**Tatiane**

Oiii queriidaa .. seriooo?.. Eaah neeh esse Inuyasha tiira o folegoo de qualquer uma neeh .. kkkkkk Siim tem que aproveiitaar.. tuuudooo... EU APROVEIITAVAA.. TODAS QUEREMOOOS INUYASHA.. pena que ele não exiiste.. kkkkkkkkkk.. OBRIIGADAA.. FELIIZ ANOOO NOVOO PRA TII.. E APROOVEIITA 2012 MUUTHOOOOO... Beiijooos e contiiinuue comiigoo amooor.. !

**nane-chan3**

Obriigadaa amooor .. Esperoo que tenha gostadoo desse cap tambeem.. Beiijoookas e contiinue comiigoo.. Se tiver algum erro me aviisa please.. *-*

**Lady Kah**

LOOGIIICOO QUE ADOREIII... E AMEII ESSA ! *-* Seriooo?.. aaii meus 16 anos que saudade kkkkkkk.. Queem vê pensa.. Liiga naaum sou meiia doiidiinha meesmooo.. Me fala o mês amoor.. do seu niiver que eu dediico um cap pra tuuu... Eaah.. eu muudeii as coiisas neeh?.. Faleei quee essa fic era uma caixiinha de supresas.. ! Neem vii preciisar disso.. naum sei se vc percebeu maas ele chama ela de Ká.. para naum chamar de Kikyou.. Eaah nesse caroço teem angu.. kkkkkkkk..Queer dizeer nesse angu tem caroço..kkkk Beem.. contiinuee comiigoo entãoo amoor e descobriirá tuudoo.. BEiijooos amooor.. E se achar algum erro me aviisa PLEASEE.. ! *-*

**Agome chan**

kkkkkkkkk RELAXAA AMOOOR.. 28 TAAH nooovaa.. só se desespera depois dos 40..kkkkkkkkkk.. Vc tiinha que ver minha mãe.. fez 40 e teve crise de idade..kkk.. Muuthoo comédiia.. Eaah.. Kaede é beem calmiinha eu trouxe a personalidade do anime para ela.. Ela é beem calminha e relaxada.. neeh. Siim.. o Inu estava um foofo.. agora ele é um "chifrudo" revoltado.. brincadeiiiraa.. Ela nunca trairia ele.. NÃOO.. ELA TROOCAA COMIIIGOOO.. PELO AMOOOR DE DEUUUS.. KKKKKKKKKKKKK.. Feliiz 2012 amoor.. contiinuee comiigoo heiin.. Beiijookas e se achar algum erro me aviisa please.. ! *-*

**Mima**

Ooouunw amooor.. olhaa que naum deuu meesmoo.. Viiageii antees.. e voltei depoiis do que penseii.. kkkkkkkkkk.. Mas ele está aquii.. acabeii de chegar em casa e agora em plena 2:30 AM.. estou respondendo reviews para postar.. ! Sorry a demooraa.. mas espero que o cap tenha recompensadoo taaahh.. Beiijooos e continuue aquii.. ! E vc é leiitora nova neeh ?

**Hitsuki-chan**

Oii amooor.. Eaah neh deii um sentiido diferente ao imagiinado neeh ..! Obriigadaa amooor.. fiicoo muutho feliiz que tenha gostadoo.. !.. Não posso agradar a todos mas AGRADEII VOCÊ e já é um grante trunfoo.. ! *-* Meeoo vc escreve muuthoo beem.. não parece priimeiira fic.. Se tiiver tempo depois olha a minha primeira.. "Minha Kagome".. Modéstia parte eu melhoreii.. Eu estava lendo ela esses dias pq tenho ela impressa e encapadaaa.. !.. E não parece eu escrevendoo.. juroo.. kkkkkkkk.. Não reconhecii.. estou pensando até depois que eu terminar essa..reenscrever ela.. pq eu adoreii miinha ideia mas acho q naum soube aproveiitar entende?.. Mas chega de falar de miim.. Muuthoo obriigadaa amooor.. VOLTEE SEMPREE TAAAAHH.. SE NÃO EU TE BUSCO PELOS CABELOOOS.. *-* kkkkkkkk.. Beiijoookaas.. !

**Kallyne higurashi taisho **

NOOSSAAA QUE NOMÃOOO.. KKKKKKKK.. AAAAHH JUURAAAA? EU QUEE ADOREII VOCÊ *-* Siim essa Kikyvaca terá o que merece relaaax vc vaii veer.. MUAHAHAAA.. Achoo que não demooreii neeh ..! .. Aproveiitee e contiinuue comiigoo amooore.. e se lembree se tiiver alguum eerroo me aviisaa.. por favoor.. ! Beiijooo e esperoo que vc leiitora nova me acompanhee taah.. !

**Liz-chan**

Oii amoor.. Siim agora o biixoo pegaaa... esperoo que tenha gostaadoo desse cap taah .. Siim posso afiirmar juntos o Inuyasha e a Kikyou não fiicam.. *-*.. Não importa comoo.. kkkkkkkkkkk..Obriigadaa amooor.. contiinue comiigo e se tiiver alguum eerro mee aviisa poor favoor.. !

**Valriachan**

MEEEOOO.. rii horrores com seu review.. kkkkkkkk.. Eaah Inu e a força da natureza.. kkkkkkkkk Siim.. ela passou por muuthas coiisas.. Mas pensa assim.. Agora ela tem alguem para consolar.. ! Beiijooos amooore.. ! e se tiiver algum erro me aviisaa.. !

**nandinha82**

Oii amoor.. Noossa essa foi a review que eu mais demoreii para responder.. Maas vamoos lá.. Começando.. De maneiira alguumaa.. me ofendeu, nem me desanimou sua review.. Ela mostra sua preocupação com a fic e isso me deiixa muutho feliiz.. Percebo que de minhas leitoras você é a mais séria e a mais crítica.. Eu gosto disso.. claro que gosto de brincadeiiras.. Mas quando leio sua review e você elogia .. sei que é verdadeiro e não porque quer me agradar.. Não que as outras façam isso mas as vezes é essa a impressão que já me passaram um dia.. Beem mudando de assunto.. "foco".. muutho obriigada por se importar.. Mas a marcação foi a primeira ideia que tive para fic.. Desde o começo eu queria, porque a marcação será o motivo do amor deles, e principalmente da separação dele com Kikyou.. Já o passado dela.. Não me sinto bem escrevendo uma fic sem ter o passado do personagem.. Em todas as minhas fics eu coloco o passado, é uma maneira minha de escrever.. Por isso quando encontro uma deixa eu adiciono o passado de cada personagem.. Amooor.. me expliique mesmoo.. no que se sentiu confusa.. Pq eu expliico meesmo.. Vou tentar deiixar as coisas maiis claras possiveis para não ter esse problema prometoo.. Não sairei da Usurpação.. ela sempre estará presente e quase sempre lembrada de alguma forma.. Mas só falar da usurpação cansaria.. Pelo menos a mim.. então fiz acontecimentos causados plea usurpação.. Ela sempre estará envolvida fique tranquila quanto a isso.. MEEOO PROBLEMAA.. como eu informei esse é o meu primeiro drama.. Sempre quis fazer um já me propus a fazer antes porem desistir quando não estava conseguindo.. Nesta fic como uma meta minha não desistirei dele.. Espero que com o tempo isso melhore juuroo que não é minha intensão fazer comédia.. Escrevos coisas que vem a minha cabeça, eu sento ligo o computador e a fic simplismente vem.. Como toda autora enviamos a história quando está ao nosso agrado, e por eu ser um pouco humoristica acabo não percebendo a comédia.. Por isso minha dificuldade com o drama.. Mas sempre tento agradar os leitores, muuiitas vezes mudeii para agradar vocês.. A ideia da fic já está em minha mente, o começo meio e sei como terminarei.. Fiicoo muuiitoo feliiz com sua preocupação..E os erros realmente eu não os vi.. Já tenho um beta desde minha segunda fiic.. Me fale onde estão os erros por favoor.. Para que eu os concerte porque eu realmente não os vii.. MUUTHOO OBRIIGADAA AMOOOR.. e contiinue comiigoo BEIIJOOOs


	8. Reações

**Oii gente.. Miil descuulpaas meesmoo pela demooraa.. O carregador do meu note queiimou.. E a batera dele acabou.. fiiqueii aquii.. sem podeer fazeer nada.. Maas agora que comprei outro.. Povo voltar a fiic.. Esperoo que gosteem.. Apesar da demoraa.. Beiijooos amooorees.. !.. Queero agradecer as leiitoras por me acompanharem de coração.. TODAS VOCÊS OBRIIGADA.. Chegueii a 69 reviews no 6 capitulo, com uma introdução.. Em conto de Farsas eu cheguei a 68 com 17 capitulos.. entãoo.. OBRIIGADA MEESMOOO..! **

**Seem maais delongaas.. ! *-***

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-Sim senhora.. - Rin faz uma reverencia e vai em direção ao banheiro, seus movimentos são seguidos por Kagome, que a olha intensamente, sentia uma fúria dentro de si, como um animal querendo se libertar era assim que se sentia, só sossegava quando lembrava que Inuyasha estava colado a ela ai sim finalmente sentia uma calma extraordinária, porem o momento calmo passou instantes depois quando se lembrou de tudo que se passou nos últimos dias, como flashes as cenas foram se formando em sua mente, e seu ódio se despertou como um vulcão prestes a entrar em erupção..

- Sai de cima de mim.. - Disse ela em um rosnado, fazendo Inuyasha parar o que estava fazendo há minutos mesmo sem perceber, voltando sua atenção à mulher em baixo de si, com os olhos dourados e com estrias roxas em seu rosto ainda rosnando para Inuyasha..

- Ká..? - Perguntou Inuyasha se sentando ao seu lado, observando que o cheiro de sua femea mudava, dentro de si ele sentia uma estranha raiva repentina que voltava a o atormentar, como um animal que se sente em perigo ele mostrou os caninos, quando menos percebeu os dois estavam se encarando em quanto rosnavam ameaçadoramente um para o outro.. Os dentes de Kagome estavam pontudos e seu rosto formava uma careta de ira..

- Papa.. Mama? - Sayori se encontrava parada na frente de seus pais, o ursinho que deveria estar em suas mãos se encontrava no chão, o olhar da criança permanecia em espanto, seus olhos estavam esbugalhados, e sua face se encontrava pálida, quando os dois pararam de se olhar e viraram para ela ao mesmo tempo, assustaram mais a menina, que soltou um histérico grito e saiu correndo do quarto, buscando ajuda..

- Sayori.. - Kagome acordou primeiro do transe e se levantou rapidamente indo atrás da criança que parecia inconsolável segurando a barra do vestido de sua avó, e quando a menina a viu, começou a chorar mais histericamente tentando subir de qualquer maneira no colo da senhora, que a olhava sem entender..

- Pare Sayori é sua mãe.. - Kaede tentava acalmar a menina que permanecia chorando tentando escalar a perna da senhora..

- Tudo bem Kaede, a culpa é minha.. - Disse Kagome olhando docemente Sayori, que continuava com medo de olha-la, agora a menina se encontrava no colo da senhora com a cabeça na dobra de seu pescoço ainda chorando..

- Não dexa ela leva eu vó não dexa.. - Falava enquanto apertava mais as pequenas mãos nos ombros da vó..

- Sayori.. - Apareceu Inuyasha atrás de Kagome, e observou a cena, a senhora Kaede tentando consolar Sayori que chorava compulsivamente no colo da mesma, e Ká que permanecia parada feito uma estátua olhando as duas..

- Vou leva-la Inuyasha, converse com sua esposa.. - Ela se vira na direção contraria do casal, com a menina no colo que os olhava assustada ainda apertando freneticamente sua vó, com medo que ela a soltasse.. Kaede para e os olha com censura.. - Conversem, não se matem.. - E assim entra no quarto da criança, onde apenas se é ouvido seu choro..

- Não acredito que assustei Sayori.. - Falou Inuyasha para si mesmo..

- Não foi você que a assustou.. - Kagome se vira para ele e o olha com indiferença.. - Fui eu.. - Ela se olha no grande espelho que havia no corredor todo feito de madeira.. - Olhe para mim.. Pareço um monstro.. - Fala se referindo as estrias em seu rosto..

- Você agora é um tipo de hanyou.. - Afirma Inuyasha com as orelhas abaixadas.. - Não será monstro por muito tempo.. Logo voltará a ser humana.. Sei que foi um erro lhe morder, pois sei que despreza os youkais, principalmente a mim, que não sou nada mais que um monstro..

Ele dá as costas a Kagome e faz o caminho para o próprio quarto, com a cabeça baixa assim como suas orelhas, Kagome sentiu uma pontada no coração e uma vontade louca de desmentir Inuyasha, dizer-lhe que ele era perfeito daquele jeito, mas pelo bem do que sobrou de seu disfarce teria que manter a pose e pensar em uma maneira de reverter à situação, pois em menos de um ano a verdadeira Kikyou estaria de volta..

Kagome foi andando lentamente para 'seu' quarto, observou à bagunça que ela mesma fizera durante um ataque de raiva, o sangue que ainda havia no chão, e o cheiro que impregnou seu nariz, agora em uma forma Youkai ela sentia tudo diferente, pensando dessa maneira não deveria ser tão ruim ser um youkai, se sentia forte, rápida, mas tambem se sentia um monstro, não se reconhecia no espelho, não se reconhecia de maneira alguma, além de se passar por Kikyou ela havia adquirido uma nova personalidade que não conhecia muito bem..

- Não sei mais o que esperar de mim mesma.. Acho que a cadeia não seria muito ruim agora.. - Sorriu tristemente ao lembrar que nesse momento preferia a cadeia a passar por tudo que está passando, e no passado o medo da cadeia a colocou nesse problema..

- Senhora? - Kagome se vira para a empregada que leva um susto ao vê-la daquela maneira, mas por educação a menina tenta disfarçar desviando o olhar para o chão enquanto seu corpo estremece..

- Não precisa ter medo Rin.. - Kagome diz docemente passando a mão no próprio rosto, ela suspira e se aproxima dela com passos lentos e longos.. - Quando você entrou a pouco neste quarto, não posso negar que minha vontade era atacar você.. - A menina volta a olhar a patroa nos olhos enquanto suas pernas ficam bambas e seus olhos teimam a lacrimejar.. - Mas peço desculpas por tal pensamento.. Não sei o que me tornei, mas não é por isso que vou sair matando pessoas inocentes.. Terminou o banheiro? - Pergunta mudando de assunto..

- Si-sim.. senhora.. - Afirma a menina temerosa.. - Vou ter-termina de de arrumar seu quarto senhora..

- Faça como quiser.. Vou apenas tomar um banho.. - Com os olhos dourados sem expressão ela se arrasta para o banheiro.. Enchendo a banheira com agua fervendo e entrando apesar da temperatura incomoda Kagome não se atreve a sair da água já não tinha mais lágrimas sobrando, parece que por mais que sentisse dor, mais raiva, tristeza mais força que fizesse, as lágrimas não caiam.. - Deve ser coisa de youkai.. - Afirma desgostosa..

Depois de alguns minutos Kagome sente uma dor imensa em sua cabeça como se seu cérebro estivesse sendo exprimido por algo, por instinto leva as mãos na cabeça a segurando como se fosse revolver algo, seu grito não saia, por mais que abrisse a boca nenhum vestígio de voz surgia, então em uma ultima pontada tudo começa a ficar escuro e seu corpo mole, fazendo com que seu corpo mergulhasse completamente na enorme banheira..

_OoOoOoO_

_Kagome se encontrava em uma enorme casa, muito parecida com a mansão Taisho porem era mais antiga tinha a aparência de uma construção grega, um hall completamente branco, com enormes janelas de vidro, e muitas colunas que parecem sustentar o andar de cima, o hall continha moveis escuros, com algumas poltronas marrom, com tapetes estilo pérsia, uma mesa se centro com alguns porta copos, e uma gigante estante com fotos de família, ao se aproximar Kagome vê fotos de uma criança que aparentava ser Inuyasha quando pequeno, vê algumas fotos de família com pessoas que ela desconhece, uma mulher muito elegante de cabelos loiros e olhos verdes, com um sorriso completamente vermelho belo batom, um youkai cachorro, com cabelos longos e brancos presos em um rabo de cavalo, com os olhos dourados e ameaçadores, tinha sobrancelhas expeças que eram arqueadas naturalmente seu rosto continha duas estrias roxas, iguais as que Kagome tinha no momento, nesta foto Inuyasha estava sentado na posição de lótus bem no canto no chão, com a aparência de uma criança de não mais que 8 anos fazia uma cara completamente entediado, afastado da família que sentava no sofá, haviam mais duas crianças uma com certeza era Sango, com uns 4 anos sentada sorridente no colo do pai, com enormes cabelos loiros albinos e olhos dourados, suas orelhas eram idênticas as de seu pai com aparência humana porem pontudas como um elfo, e um adolescente com um olhar frio, era a cópia do pai mas ao invés de uma estria ele tinha duas, e uma lua no meio de sua testa, ao olhar melhor a foto percebeu que esse tal moço olhava mesquiamente para Inuyasha isolado.. As outras fotos eram muito parecidas os cenários mudavam, mas os rostos das pessoas não.._

_- A CULPA É SUA.. - Kagome ouviu uma voz grossa vindo do outro cômodo, e sem hesitar foi ver o que ocorria, ao entrar na biblioteca avistou todos os presentes na foto, porem Sango permanecia no colo da mulher loira enquanto as duas olhavam temerosas para o homem gritando enquanto abraçava o adolescente caído no chão.._

_- Pai eu sinto muito eu.. - Kagome voltou seus olhos para o menino que deveria ser Inuyasha chorava desesperado enquanto seu corpo estava sangrando e suas roupas rasgadas, a biblioteca estava destruída marcas de sangue manchavam todo o local.._

_- Eu lhe disse para nunca confiar em humanos.. - O logicamente pai vociferou abraçado ao filho que deixava uma poça de sangue em baixo de si, com certeza deveria ter um grave ferimento nas costas.. A mulher humana apenas abaixa a cabeça ficando de costas para os três enquanto abraçava mais a filha nos braços.._

_- Mas eu.. - Inuyasha tenta falar mas é interrompido.._

_- Você deveria ser mais forte, seu irmão morreu em seu lugar.. Está vendo aquilo.. - Ele aponta para um corpo masculino que se encontrava atrás de uma mesa.. - Ele queria te matar, você é o hanyou.. Você tinha que ter nascido forte.. Já que é um monstro.. - Kagome olhava a cena assustada, Inuyasha nesse segundo aperta as mãos fortemente arrancando sangue com suas garras, enquanto cobre seu rosto com a franja.._

_- Não pedi para Sesshoumaru me defender.. - Ele levanta o rosto e olha raivoso para o pai.. - Não é minha culpa ter nascido Hanyou, não é minha culpa que as pessoas não me aceitem, e não é minha culpa esse homem ter tentado atirar em mim.._

_- Mas é sua culpa não ter levado o tiro.. - O homem fala enquanto acaricia o rosto morto do filho.. - Você deveria ter percebido a presença do exterminador, sempre lhe disse que algum dia um desses poderia aparecer deveria ter se defendido, não gritado feito uma menina enquanto seu irmão te protege com o próprio corpo.. - Inuyasha fica sem palavras após ouvir a revelação do pai, Kagome sentida com a cena vai a sua direção o abraçar porem passa direto por ele como se não tivesse nada ali.._

_- Essas então são.. As lembranças de Inuyasha.. - Ela coloca a mão na boca por instinto.._

_- Mãe?.. - Inuyasha chama a mulher que permanecia de costas sem dizer nada, mesmo com o chamado de proteção da criança ela não se move.._

_- Não adianta chamar sua mãe eu estou certo.. Você precisa ser forte, já que é um hanyou seu nome não deveria ser apenas Inu, pois você é um demônio.. - Nesse segundo Inuyasha a olha, Kagome se assusta pois o menino não deveria vê-la.._

_- Ká.. - Chama ele com a voz adulta.. - Femea.. - Sua visão vai ficando turva e tudo fica escuro novamente.._

_OoOoOoO_

- Inu? - Chama Kagome fracamente abrindo os olhos lentamente, vendo Inuyasha molhado a olhando preocupado..

- Você dormiu na banheira mulher.. Ainda bem que senti que você corria perigo, se não teria morrido.. Humana.. - Ele recompõe a postura ficando de pé ao lado de Kagome deitada na cama, com uma toalha a cobrindo..

- Eu não dormi.. Foram suas lembranças.. - Responde fracamente ainda pensando no que presenciou..

- Não me lembrava dessas cicatrizes no pulso Kikyou.. Quando as fez? - Diz ele a olhando novamente porem seu olhar não continha nenhum sentimento..

- Na viagem, foi coisa pouca não se preocupe.. - Disfarça Kagome olhando para os próprios pulsos, suas cicatrizes eram bem pequenas, tanto que ela às vezes esquecia que as tinha.. - Inu?..

- O que?.. - Pergunta rude..

- Senta um pouco aqui por favor.. - Ela dá um leve tapa na cama e continua o olhando, mesmo indeciso ele resolve se sentar.. - Me dá a sua mão.. - Ele a obedece levantando a mão a ela, Kagome segura sua mão e observa pequenas cicatrizes que ele havia feito com as unhas quando pequeno.. - Pensei que youkais não ficassem com cicatrizes..

- E não ficam.. Mas eu sou um Hanyou e apesar de me curar rápido as marcas ainda ficam.. - Fala ele retirando sua mão rapidamente a observando.. - Não queria que você visse esse dia.. - Fala ele amargurado..

- Qual o significado de Yasha? - Inuyasha trava por alguns segundo decifrando o rosto de Kagome..

- Demônio.. - Inuyasha fala e abaixa a cabeça..

- Cão Demônio então?.. - Pergunta Kagome lembrando significado de Inu..

- Já que é tão esperta porque continua a me perguntar coisas banais.. - Inuyasha se levanta sem a observar.. - Vou me banhar depois volto para dormir com você femea.. - Afirma já se retirando do local mas para e volta seu olhar ao rosto de Kagome.. - Pode ficar feliz, as marcas de seu rosto já sumiram.. E seus olhos são normais novamente.. - Quando Kagome abre a boca para responder ele se retira do quarto.. Fica alguns segundos pensando na cena que acabara de ver, e pensando bem Inuyasha não teve uma vida tão fácil como a dela.. A morte tambem marcara sua vida..

- Temos mais em comum do que imaginei.. - Diz a si mesma com um sorriso fraco.. Depois de algum tempo ela acaba pegando no sono, e adormece do jeito que estava..

**oOo **

- Não se mexeu desde que eu sai?.. - Kagome escuta uma voz e abre os olhos lentamente com a pouca luz no ambiente e sua visão turva pelo sono ela não enxerga muito bem..

- Hum?.. - Pergunta ela se espreguiçando e se sentando na cama..

- Deveria comer alguma coisa, dormiu o dia inteiro femea.. - Ela finalmente vê Inuyasha em pé do outro lado da cama sem camisa, apenas com uma calça de moletom cinza..

- Ah é você.. - Afirma ela ironicamente, vendo Inuyasha puxar a coberta para se deitar..

- Quem mais seria?.. Kouga?.. - Responde friamente se preparando para deitar na cama..

- O que pensa que está fazendo?..

- Me deitando?

- Não, comigo você não vai dormir.. Esta louco.. - Exasperada ela se ajoelha na cama encarando bravamente um Inuyasha silencioso que apenas a observava.. - Já disse que não temos uma vida de marido e mulher.. - Inuyasha continua a olha-la de cima a abaixo.. - Portanto não é correto dormirmos juntos.. - Ele continua a observando porem agora com um olhar mais malicioso.. - Inuyasha estou falando com você.. - Ele ainda não olha para seu rosto.. - Inuyasha?.. Mas o que tanto você.. - Ela olha para o próprio corpo e vê que a toalha que a cobria tinha simplesmente desaparecido, a deixando completamente nua.. - HAA.. - Grita ela se escondendo até o pescoço com a coberta.. - Seu.. seu.. Tarado..

- Como se eu nunca tivesse visto seu corpo.. - Diz ele sarcástico.. - Como se eu nunca tivesse tocado em seu corpo.. - Inuyasha começa a subir na cama por cima das cobertas, engatinhando como um felino que encontrou sua presa.. - E como se você nunca tivesse me sentido dentro de você.. - Kagome estremece com o pensamento sentindo choques em certas partes do seu corpo.. Enquanto Inuyasha fica completamente por cima de seu frágil corpo, com apenas a coberta impedindo suas peles de se chocarem.. - Mas tenho certeza que desta vez seria muito melhor do que das outras.. - Ele começa a aproximar seu rosto do de Kagome lentamente, que permanecia parada em choque..

- Inu-Inu-Inuyasha.. A-Acho Me-Melhor.. - Ela para de falar quando Inuyasha toma seus lábios com carinho, não avançando o beijo, apenas sentindo seus lábios contra os dele, sem perceber Kagome fecha os olhos, com a língua Inuyasha pedia permissão para entrar..

- Me deixe sentir melhor você Ká.. - Diz ele contra seus lábios enquanto uma de suas mãos começava a descer a coberta.. - Deixe seu gosto em mim e o meu em você.. - Kagome continuava parada deixando se levar pela mão de Inuyasha, que havia puxado a coberta até seu ventre, e afastando seu rosto um pouco do dela.. - Não vê como é magnífica?.. Não sei o que fez quanto esteve fora mas.. Você voltou na forma de uma deusa..

- Inuyasha..

- Gosta disto?.. - Inuyasha toca lentamente seu seio com a grande e quente palma.. - O que sente?.. - Fala ele olhando seus olhos mas sem malícia, ele realmente parecia curioso.. - Nunca soube lhe agradar completamente.. Pois nunca soube o que gostava.. Mas agora não.. - Ele lhe dá um longo selinho.. - Quero conhecer todas as suas fantasias, todas as suas vontades.. Gosta disso?.. - Ele massageia o bico de seu seio com o polegar o deixando rígido ao seu toque..

- Uhum.. - Afirma Kagome mordendo o lábio para se controlar, que sensações eram aquelas que Inuyasha causava..

- Se você soubesse o que está me fazendo sentir.. - Ele sorri de lado mostrando seu canino esquerdo.. - Ficaria assustada.. - Fala ele encantado olhando o corpo de Kagome, com sua mão fazendo aquele carinho erótico..

- Acho que ficaria envergonhada.. - Sussurra Kagome, fechando os olhos e sorrindo levemente..

- Nunca.. - Ela abre os olhos encontrando o rosto sério do Hanyou mais próximo ao seu.. - Nunca sinta vergonha de nós Ká.. Não estamos fazendo nada errado.. - Ela continua o olhando em silencio, para ela parecia errado, ele um homem casado com outra em cima dela, que com apenas um toque a fazia ficar mole sem reação.. - Femea?.. Prometa que nunca vai sentir vergonha de mim.. - Ela continua em silencio, e Inuyasha começa a dar atenção ao seu pescoço, primeiramente beijando lentamente sua marca, o formato de uma meia lua meio embaçada na cor marrom, como se fosse uma mancha.. - Adoro olhar para isso.. - Diz ele sem abandonar seu pescoço a deixando mais arrepiada.. - Seu gosto é magico Ká..

- Prometo.. - Diz ela sem folego.. Inuyasha sorri como uma criança no dia do natal, e beija seu pescoço com vontade, passando levemente as garras ali, e tudo sem abandonar os seios da mesma..

- Vou tirar o que restou de Kouga do seu corpo.. - Dizendo isso passa a tirar a coberta completamente do corpo de Kagome..

- Kouga e eu nunca..

- Não me chame de burro.. - Inuyasha para e a observa.. - O que importa é que a partir de agora você é minha.. E eu vou provar isso.. E ele e a todos..

- Espera ai.. Esso joguinho de 'sedução' todo então é para.. - Kagome o interrompe aborrecida..

- Quero meu cheiro dentro de você.. O cheiro do homem que sinto não é o meu.. - Kagome fica horrorizada o olhando por alguns segundos.. Ele havia sentido o cheiro de Onigumo.. - E qualquer youkai interessado pode saber.. Seu cheiro é maravilhoso Ká.. Mas naquele dia em que senti o cheiro de sua excitação não foi meu cheiro que saiu dali.. Agora entendo o porquê de te imaginar nas mãos de outro homem.. Não é meu cheiro que restava ali.. E pretendo mudar isso..

- Não acredito que tudo o que quer é me marcar mais ainda.. Já não basta o pescoço, as lembranças partilhadas?.. QUER O CHEIRO?..

- Você é minha femea, esse é o certo.. Temos que consumar a mordida..

- Sai de cima de mim.. - Ela puxa a coberta tampando seu corpo novamente.. - Você sabe estragar tudo Inuyasha.. - Afirma ela amargurada..

- Não tenho culpa se ainda pensa neste Kouga..

- É isso que você acha?.. Pois bem, se pensa assim saia de minha cama.. Não sou digna de sua companhia.. Macho.. - Ela o olha com desdém..

- Não vou dormir no outro quarto.. - Afirma Inuyasha bravo..

- Então durma no chão.. - Ela se vira de costas para ele.. Fechando os olhos depois de alguns minutos em silencio ela abre os olhos e olha para trás, vendo Inuyasha sentado no chão na posição de lótus, encostado na cama.. Ela bufa .. - Inuyasha?.. - Sussurra..

- Hum.. - Responde sem olha-la..

- Está acordado?

- O que acha? - Pergunta nervoso..

- Só esqueci de dizer.. Não te acho um monstro.. E se denominar Inuyasha não é necessá..

- Todos me conhecem assim.. - Ele a interrompe sem olha-la.. - E eu me conheço assim.. Inu virou um apelido e Inuyasha meu nome.. Pode olhar minha identidade e conferir se duvidar.. - Disse com uma voz incompreensível para Kagome..

- Tudo bem se prefere assim.. - Ela continua o olhando.. - E tambem sinto muito por seu irmão.. - Inuyasha vira um pouco a cabeça e a olha de esguelha..

- Durma femea.. - E fica a encarando até ela virar de costas de novo e pegar no sono..

Uma semana Depois..

Inuyasha e Kagome, mal se falavam, porem todas as noites Inuyasha se esgueirava para seu quarto a fim de dormir ao seu lado, apesar de estarem irritados um com o outro, Inuyasha se sentia fraco longe de sua femea, como sempre seu pedido de dormir ao seu lado era recusado ele dormia sentado no chão, em uma posição de lótus cuidando para que nada acontecesse a sua mulher, sentia uma necessidade de protege-la, sabia que algo ruim se aproximava dela e precisava protege-la a todo custo, já que a força youkai assim como a aparência tinham acabado, ela voltara a ser uma humana normal..

- Mama.. - Perguntou Sayori a Kagome que estava sentada em frente à piscina observando a movimentação que a agua fazia toda vez que um vento frio passava por ela, Kagome a olhou sorrindo levemente, desde o trágico dia, Sayori não conversava com ela, sempre a olhava temerosa como se esperasse que sua mãe a atacasse..

- Oi.. - Foi tudo que Kagome disse, então voltou a observar a água..

- Ta fiu mama.. - Disse a menina se aproximando lentamente de Kagome ainda um pouco temerosa..

- Eu sei.. Já é quase inverno, daqui a algum tempo a neve vai chegar.. - Kagome se embrulha mais no cobertor que a cobria, ao mesmo tempo se ajeita melhor na cadeira deixando um espaço.. - Quer ficar aqui comigo?, está frio ai.. - Sayori a observa por alguns segundos e sem dizer nada se aconchega no colo da 'mãe', deitando sua cabeça em seu peito ouvindo o coração dela bater forte..

- Tava cum medo.. - Afirma a garota que é abraçada pela 'mãe', e beijada no topo da cabeça..

- E não tem mais medo?.. - Pergunta olhando para o nada, enquanto sente a menina brincar com os dedos de sua mão..

- Num sei..

- Olha Sayori, eu não vou te explicar o que aconteceu naquele dia, porque eu mesma não sei, eu só sei que quando te vi daquele jeito senti uma tristeza gigante.. - Afirma Kagome com a voz chorosa.. - Quando te vi daquele jeito desesperada e indefesa lembrei de mim mesma há algum tempo atrás.. Eu sei como é sentir muito medo de algo e não ter ninguém para te proteger.. - Sayori sente gotas quentes caírem em sua testa, e olha para cima percebendo que Kagome chorava enquanto olhava para frente sem encarar a criança.. - Eu sinto muito.. muito mesmo..Se você soubesse a culpa que..

- Eu sei mama.. Num to com medo mais de você.. - Sayori devolve o abraço apertado, e beija a mão de sua mãe como se fizesse uma reverencia.. - Vó disse pa mim, que só quem é muuiito muuiito muuiitão colajoso pede descupa.. E você é.. Por isso que papa te ama muuitão e eu tambem..

- Você é uma garotinha muito especial.. - Kagome beija novamente sua testa, e afrouxa o abraço colocando Sayori em pé no chão.. - Agora entre lá e se divirta, sua vó me disse que hoje ia ser noite de pizza.. Acho que seu pai está te esperando..

- Você num vem?.. - Pergunta a menina sorrindo..

- Não.. Se divirta por mim certo?.. - A menina se vira e vai em direção a casa..- Sayori..

- Ham? - Pergunta a menina se virando para ela..

- Você fica tão bonitinha quando fala direitinho.. - Kagome a censura com um sorriso no rosto.. - Se esforce um pouquinho, e vai falar perfeitamente..

- Tá mama.. - A menina se reverencia e entra na casa pulante procurando por um adulto que possa lhe dar atenção.

- Corajosa.. Sou uma egoísta isso sim.. - Fala consigo mesma, pensado que se não fosse seu medo de ir para cadeia ela nunca teria prejudicado essa família da maneira que estava fazendo, sabia que era só uma questão de tempo até que a bomba explodisse, e sabia que ela explodiria em sua mão..

- Sra. Taisho, perdão.. - Disse o motorista da família se afastando..

- Você!.. - Ele para imediatamente e se vira para Kagome.. - Se chama Toutousai não é?

- Sim senhora.. - Afirma em uma reverencia..

- E pediu perdão por quê? - Pergunta se encolhendo mais sobre a coberta, pela vinda do vento gelado..

- Eu apenas ia para meu quarto pelos fundos senhora, mas você está aqui.. - Afirma a olhando como se esperasse uma bronca..

- E porque pediu perdão?

- A senhora me disse que não gostava que funcionários que deveriam estar fora da casa estivessem dentro..

- Ainda não entendi porque me pediu perdão..

- Porque a senhora me viu e pensei que..

- Toutousai..Sente aqui ao meu lado sente.. - Ela aponta para a outra cadeira reclinável de piscina, e Toutousai obedece imediatamente.. - Trabalhou muito hoje? - Pergunta o olhando..

- Não senhora, trabalho nunca é demais.. - Afirma ele ainda um pouco receoso..

- Eu não costumo conversar com você.. E sabe por que eu estou conversando agora?..

- Não senhora.. - Afirma com sinceridade dando um sorriso de lado..

- Porque não converso com ninguém há dias.. Sabe conversar.. As pessoas dessa casa apenas trocam poucas palavras comigo.. Me olham sempre com raiva.. - Os olhos dela se enchem de lágrimas.. - Eu pensei que seria fácil suportar mais não o é.. - Enquanto a brisa gelada da chegada do inverno bate eu suas maçãs do rosto, uma lágrima quente desce por ele..

- Senhora.. - Toutousai a olha com pena.. - Eu não imagino pelo que a senhora deve passar, mas se não achar muita insolência minha, poderia fazer uma de suas viagens para relaxar..

- Não eu não posso.. - Fala ela desgostosa.. - Inuyasha não me permite mais, estou confinada nesta casa, nem durante a noite eu fico sozinha, ele me vigia dia e noite.. Como se eu fosse fugir ou algo assim..

- Nossa.. Mas então a senhora não vai participar da..

- Noite de pizza?.. Não, ninguém quer minha presença lá e não pretendo a impor.. Eu sei que não fui uma boa pessoa nos últimos anos mas..

- Você não é Kikyou.. - Kagome o olha assustada quase caindo da cadeira, suas mãos começam a soar e seus lábios ficam trêmulos, se não estivesse sentada nesse momento cairia, todo o frio que sentia há segundos atrás se passou após essa revelação..

- O que?.. Mas como ousa afirmar que..

- Sou um Youkai senhora, um youkai fraco por assim dizer, sou descendente de youkais construtores, faziamos armas nos tempos antigos.. Há 150 anos quando eu ainda era um menino.. Mas o que importa é que eu para me defender na infância tive que aguçar muito meus sentidos então percebo que seu cheiro é diferente do de Kikyou, é parecido porem tem diferença..

- Então você sempre soube? - Pergunta perplexa..

- Sim senhora.. Mas não interfiro na vida dos meus patrões e como você nesse momento é.. Não vou contar seu segredo ele está bem guardado comigo.. Senhorita?..

- Kagome.. - Sussurra ela com medo de que alguém ouvisse..

- Está tudo bem, escuto as vozes deles e estão entretidos conversando.. Sei que deve ser difícil levar as pancadas que Kikyou deveria estar levando..

- Sim é muito.. Eu nunca me senti tão sozinha na vida, nem quando estava no orfanato..

- Orfanato?.. - Toutousai a olha espantado.. - Como uma irmã de Kikyou pode ter parado em um orfanato?

- É uma longa história, que nem eu mesma sei explicar, conheci Kikyou há um pouco mais de um mês.. Mas preferia nunca a ter conhecido.. É por culpa dela que estou aqui..

- Então você não queria?

- Não.. - Nega como uma criancinha buscando colo, balançando excessivamente a cabeça para os lados enquanto lágrimas voltam a encher os olhos e um pequeno beicinho é formado, para segurar as lágrimas..

- Oh criança.. - Toutousai abre os braços, e no mesmo segundo Kagome se abraça nele, com todas suas forças enquanto as lágrimas caem.. - Se precisar de algo é só em pedir criança.. Já que as coisas estão difíceis na casa pode me procurar quando quiser companhia..

- Jura?.. - Pergunta Kagome o olhando enquanto seca as lágrimas.. Toutousai afirma com a cabeça e beija sua testa com um pai faria com sua filha.. - Então o que acha de sair comigo?

- Ah senhora não acho uma..

- Está tudo bem, vamos dar um passeio sei lá.. Nada chique pelo amor de Deus, não aguento mais essa classe desnecessária, até no café da manhã esse pessoal levanta o dedo mindinho para comer.. - Ela faz uma careta mostrando a língua.. - Faz muito tempo que não saio só para andar sabe?.. Parece que rico não pode andar a pé.. - Toutousai ri com a inocência que ela estava demonstrando, nesse momento percebia que essa era sua verdadeira personalidade.. - O que acha vamos sair?.. - Fala com os olhos brilhando..

- Certo, vou tirar esse terno e colocar uma roupa mais quente.. Nos encontramos no carro?..

- Perfeito.. - Kagome o abraça rapidamente agradecendo a atenção recebida..

- Mas a senhora não pensa em ir com esse roupão pensa?.. - Fala apontando para ela..

- Não.. - Ela se olha e percebe a roupa que usava.. - Vou me trocar, rapidinho, te encontro no carro em 10 minutos.. - Ela beija seu rosto e entra em casa correndo da mesma maneira que Sayori fez a pouco, passou pela sala como um furacão chamando atenção de todos que ali estavam..

- Essa era Kikyou? - Pergunta Sango apontando desacreditada pelo caminho que Kagome passou correndo..

- Sim era.. - Afirma Kaede sorrindo internamente pela felicidade repentina de sua neta, que infelizmente não vem recebendo atenção que merecia de nenhum deles naquela casa.. Nem dela mesma pois sempre que ficava perto da menina sentia vontade de abraça-la e dizer que sabia quem ela era.. Mas isso colocaria o disfarce em risco e não aceitaria perder sua neta novamente..

- Parecia feliz.. - Falou Miroku sem dar muita importância, voltando os olhos para o baralho que jogava com Sayori..

- Eu sinto o cheiro de lágrimas, e estava sentindo a um bom tempo.. - Diz Inuyasha serio olhando por onde Kagome passou..

- Mama cholo pa mim.. Pediu descupa e cholo.. - Sayori relata o fato enquanto tentava olhar nos olhos do tio para saber qual carta ele teria nas mãos..

- Mas o que importa é que ela agora está feliz.. - Kaede afirma sorrindo desta vez abertamente..

- Feliz até demais.. - Afirma Inuyasha desgostoso enquanto se levanta e vai em direção à escada.. - Vou ver qual o motivo de tanto fogo.. - E assim sobe em direção ao quarto de Kikyou..

- Lá vai ele de novo.. - Sango observa o irmão.. - Estou começando a ter pena de Kikyou, Inuyasha está insuportável com ela..

- Não se intrometa Sango.. - Miroku a adverte..

- Tah ta bom.. Não está mais aqui quem falou.. - Levanta os braços em sinal de rendição..

No quarto..

- Me deixa ver.. - Falava Kagome procurando alguma roupa simples no closet, mas estava muito difícil.. - Meu Deus não tem roupas..

- Apenas você não as enxerga.. - Afirma Inuyasha encostado na porta com as mãos no bolso da calça jeans surrada.. - Você tem muitas roupas acho que até demais.. Fica melhor apenas de roupão como está agora.. - Kagome olha para si mesma e aperta mais o roupão sobre seu corpo..

- Eah tem bastante roupas.. - Diz ela meio que ignorando Inuyasha, voltando a abrir gavetas, até que acha uma calça jeans com aparência bem velha no fundo do guarda roupa.. - Hum..

- Você usou essa assim que engravidou de Sayori, seu corpo era diferente lembra?..

- Aham.. - Kagome coloca a calça no ombro, a procura de alguma blusa..

- Para que está se arrumando?.. Ou deveria perguntar para quem..?

- Olha aqui Inuyasha se você pensa que vou ficar em plena sexta feira em casa, enfocada no quarto enquanto vocês se divertem lá como uma grande família está muito enganado.. - Inuyasha se prepara para falar mas é interrompido.. - Toutousai vai me vigiar para seu governo.. Pode perguntar a ele.. - Ela bufa com irritação.. - Sua prisioneira não vai fugir..

- Não a trataria assim se não tivesse buscado por isso.. - Ele a olha com mágoa.. - Lembre Ká, você é minha querendo ou não.. Se por acaso se encontrar com alguém vou sentir o cheiro..E acredite..

- Já sei Inuyasha.. - Fala ela fuçando no guarda roupa.. - Me coloca para fora de casa e..

- Não, eu nunca vou te expulsar femea .. - Ele dá alguns passos entrando no closet.. - Você vai ser eternamente minha, enquanto eu viver.. - Quando chega bem perto de Kagome segura seu rosto com a mão levemente, se afundando nos olhos esverdeados.. - Se eu sentir algum cheiro diferente em você.. Eu vou atrás do cara e o mato.. Simples assim.. - Dá um selinho em Kagome e se retira do closet a deixando assustada..

- Esse cara está obcecado.. - Sussurra para si mesma..

- ESTOU MESMO.. - Ela escuta Inuyasha berrar antes de bater a porta do quarto com força..

**OoOoOoOoO**

**E então o que acharaam heein heeiin espero que tenhaam gostaadoo da Kagome com força e sentimentos youkais dentro de si.. Ela agora vaii ficar maiis normalziinha.. kkkkkkkkk.. Como prometii siim eu usei o gato do Sesshoumaru.. Poreem não da maneira que vcs queriiam eu seii.. Peço perdão novamente pela demoora.. E até o próxiimoo.. Como está de madruga eu seii.. Meu carregadoor acabou de chegar e eu necessitava postar esse cap AGORAA.. Por isso as respostas de reviews serão curtas TAH.. MAAS EU LII TOODAAS AMEEII TOODAAS..CONTIINUEM COMIGOO..**

**Joana-Taishou 24**

Oii liindissiimaa...! Siim tem q superar não é mesmo? Tem que continuar andando.. Passei bem siim muuiito obriigada.. ! Espero que você tambem.. Siim por maiis que seja um Universo Alternativo não gosto de abandonar 100% o anime.. Obriigada.. AMOOR.. Eu que adooroo te vc aquii sem fieel comiigoo.. Beiijoos e até o proxiimoo..

**Tatiane**

Huum.. Vireii Dorgas.. que chiiquee.. kkkkkkkk.. Siim.. demoreii maas chegueii amoor.. esperoo que gostee.. beiijooos e continuue aquii heeiin !

**Hitsuki-chan**

Oii amoor.. Quee boom que está gostaando da fiic.. Siim.. tem que lembrar que Kagome está voltando ao normal aos poucos, esse capitulo mostrou ela voltandoa ser ela.. Você escreve beem siim.. estava fora maas vou passar mais tarde para ver sua fiic.. Pq ela é muuthoo fofa meesmooo.. ! Agooraa olha meu egooo onde foii.. kkkkk.. Brincadeiira.. Beem amoore espero que tenha gostado meesmoo viiuh.. Obriigada peloo cariinhoo e continue aquii heiin.. Beiijoookaas ..!

**Agome chan**

SIIIM.. barraco é o queo povo goostaa.. kkkk.. AAH lhe tireii as palavras.. isso é boom.. ! kkkkkk.. Beem isso da Kaede vaii demorar maiis.. Estou providenciiando.. Mas acrediite vaii ser beem light.. ! Beiijoos amoor..!

**Medeia**

Oii amoor.. aiin otiima é vc foofa.. Que boom que está gostaando fiico muuiito feliiz meesmoo..Siim possessivo.. Falando agora como Amanda Zanato.. O menino q eu gostava quando disse q eu era dele.. MEEEO DEUUS .. eu ameii.. Mas naum era tão possessivo assim.. enfiim.. Eah os dois se descontrolaram.. maas as coisas vão se resolveer.. Beiijoos amoor e continuue aquii

**Priy Taisho**

Oii mii viidaa.. SIIM BARRACOOO BARRACOOO..ADOOROOOO.. Eaah os doois se descontrolaram.. Mas já está melhoraandoo.. Eaah maas agora eu demooreii.. :/ Mate sua curiosidadee amoor.. Espero que goste desse tambem.. E mudando de assunto rapidamente.. Não querendo boicotar ninguem.. Mas reparei q vc lê a fic "melhores amiigos", e a menina demora para postaar.. Essa fic já foi postada aquii.. umas das primeiira q li.. Coloca lá ranted: M InuXKag complet.. É a fic 23 se não me engano.. Mata lá sua curiosidade, só faleii pq tbm odeiio esperar.. Maas esta aii.. Beiijoo amoor.. !

**Mima**

Ooouunw a leitora novaa.. que não é maiis nova.. Minha fã?.. HAAA.. gentee eu q sou sua por ter esse carinho com minha pessoa.. Olhaa eu penseii em um cap duplo, estou amadurecendo a ideia qm sabe.. Mas sabe como é eu ADORO UM SUSPENSEE.. kkkkkkk.. Esperoo que goste amoor beiijoo..

**Lady Kah**

Oii amooor.. Que boom que contiinua comiigo.. Boom não OTIIMOO.. esperoo que tenha gostado desse tambem.. ! Muuthoos beiijooos amoore.. e contiinue aquii !

**nandinha82**

Amoooree.. sua review eu tinha respondido antes por Inbox.. pelo fato de explicar o cap.. !.. Esperoo que gooste deste cap tbm.. ! Muuthoos beiijoos

**nane-chan3**

Oii amoor.. hahahaa.. Eu rii com o comentário.. Olha eu sei q vc qr ser a autora dessa fic.. mas me promete.. QUE NÃO VAI ME USURPAR TAA..KKKKK..Siim os mociinhos sofrem mas depoiis ficam super beem.. AASSIIM QUE É BOOM.. *-*.. Que mara que está adorando a fiic.. E eu estou amando vc aquii e seu cariinho.. Beiijookas e contiinue comiigoo..!

**Kag Higurashi**

AAH PERFEIITA?.. gentee olhaa como vcs sãoo LIINDAAS.. desse jeiito eu durmoo sorrindo poxa.. Como eu consiigo.. beem tenho que pensar em agradar as leiitoras neeh.. entãoo..! NÃO INFARTA.. NÃOO QUERO TE PERDEER.. kkkk Quee boom que está goostaandoo fiico muutho feliiz amoor.. Vc é muutho especiial pra miim taah.. Estou esperaandoo maaiis e maiis fiic suas heeiins..! *-*Bjokas liinda e xauziinhoooo..

**Duquesak**

AAAH mee desculpe vc pela demora para poostar.. Maas ainda beem q deu tempo de vc leer heeiin *-* Noossa obriigada pelo perfeiita.. o que queero meesmoo é agradar vocês juuroo..! *-*.. Espero que tenha gostado desse tbm taah.. beiijooos e contiiinue aquii..

**Ms. Higurashi Kagome**

Siim a briiga fooi barra.. Olhaa a marca fooi meu cap preferiidoo ADOOREII ESCREVEER AQUELA PAARTEE.. kkkkkkkkk.. A novela era booa mas a paulina era muuiito cagonaa.. a KAH NÃOO.. A KAH É FOODAA.. Siim o Inu é um amoor.. Porem estoura muutho faciil.. EAH.. a reação da Kikyou vai ficar mais para frente.. acrediite.. MAS ELA VAI SE FERRAR MUUIITOOOOOO.. Muahahaaa.. kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk.. Naum sei se vou colocar o Kouga na fiic de novo.. Pq o papel dele é insignificante.. Mas qm sabe.. Naum faço um trexinhoo depoiis kkkkkkk.. Esperoo ter matadoo sua curiosiidadee amoor.. Obriigada viiuh.. E contiinue aquii taah..!.. EBAA FAVOORIITOOOOOOOOOO!.. beiijooo


	9. Mudança de Planos

**Oii gentee demoreii eu seii.. ¬¬' sempre começo o cap com desculpas heiin.. E desta vez não será diferente.. sorry gente.. Falta de inspiração + Desespero de aproveitar as férias = Atraso na fic.. Maas saiibaam que eu nunca vou abandonar.. Posso levar meus 15 dias para postar eu sei.. Maas eu posto viiuh?.. Beem esse cap vaii ser maiis calmiinhoo sem muuiitas briigas.. E tambem explicatiivo.. Vão entender o que a marca signifiica.. Se tiverem maiis alguma duviida me avisem por review e eu respondo.. Beem amooorees sem maiis demoora aproveiiteem..! *-***

**OoOoOoOoO**

Depois de muito caçar Kagome acha algo simples porem com a elegância de Kikyou ela coloca a calça jeans escura que fica bem justa em seu corpo delineando suas curvas, com uma bota de salto alto de couro preta que ia um pouco abaixo do joelho, uma regata larga branca que era escondida por um sobre tudo azul bebe com botões dourados, que foi deixado aberto, um cheio lenço tampando seu pescoço na cor bege bem claro, e luvas finas de frio na mesma cor, e uma bolsa Louis vuitton branca xadrez. No cabelo Kagome apenas prendeu em um coque frouxo, e uma maquiagem bem leve apenas para tirar a aparência doente de seu rosto..

- É.. Não é meu estilo, mas com certeza é o de Kikyou.. - Ela se olha de lado e alisa a roupa, então vê as horas no relógio de ouro em seu braço esquerdo, olhando tambem a aliança de casamento com um diamante ali.. - Droga demorei quase meia hora.. - Então Kagome passa a correr com medo de Toutousai ter desistido..

- Já vai mama?.. - Pergunta Sayori a olhando com um pedaço de pizza na mão e a boca suja de molho de tomate, Kagome para e olha para todos na sala que se mantinha em silencio a olhando esperando uma resposta..

- Ham.. É Toutousai pediu companhia filha e eu resolvi aceitar.. - Ela sorri lançando um olhar final para todos saindo com cabeça erguida e com a elegância que Kikyou a ensinou a ter..

- Pensei que tinha desistido senhora.. - Toutousai abre a porta da limusine, mas Kagome passa reto por ele com uma chave nas mãos..

- Vou com o carro de Ki.. Quer dizer meu carro.. - Ela pisca travessa para ele e estica o braço que é enlaçado imediatamente pelo senhor, enquanto entram na garagem, Kagome aperta o botão do alarme e para sua surpresa o carro que corresponde é um Ford f 150 4x4 preto, apesar de não preferir muito luxo Kagome abriu um enorme sorriso ao observar o carro..

- A senhora não sabia desse carro certo? - Pergunta Toutousai sorrindo ao vê-la com os olhos brilhando, ele podia jurar que viu uma pequena baba nela..

- Pensei que Kikyou gostava de carros executivos, não esportivos.. - Kagome disse enquanto subia no degrau para entrar no carro..

- E ela não gosta de esportivos, mas Inuyasha comprou esse carro para senhora Kikyou, e como ela prefere o motorista não o usava, está quase zero.. - Toutousai fala colocando o cinto e apertando o botão para abrir a garagem.. Kagome o observa, apesar de ter o mais de 100 anos que ele afirmou sua aparência não passavam de 50, seus cabelos eram presos em um pequeno rabo de cavalo apesar de em cima ser careca, ele era um homem de presenta, alto e aparentava ter bom porte físico..

- Prefiro você de Jeans.. - Kagome observa enquanto arrumava os espelhos retrovisores do carro.. - E esse casacão te deixou bem melhor que aquele terno..

- Obrigada senhora.. - Responde sem graça pelo elogio..

- Me chame de Kagome, Toutousai.. Ou Ká, tanto faz.. E ai o que vai querer fazer? - Fala ela virando a chave para ligar o carro..

- A senhora quem decide..

- Kagome!.. Já lhe aviso que sou simples Toutousai.. - Kagome sorri e liga o som.. - Você gosta de musica alta?..

- Nenhuma musica é alta demais para um senhor meio surdo como eu.. - Ele responde sorrindo..

- Perfeitoo.. - Kagome aumenta o som no ultimo volume, e escutam o assobio da musica Moves like Jagger.. Engata a marcha e dá partida no carro rindo de Toutousai que tentava assobiar igual, mas a dentadura impedia..

Dentro da casa

- Sai da janela Inuyasha.. - Afirma Sango o repreendendo.. - Não adianta nada ficar vigiando Kikyou, Toutousai já vai fazer isso não vai..

- Vai.. - Responde Inuyasha ainda olhando por onde o carro saiu..

- Então pare de se preocupar e se junte a nós vai.. - Sango o chama e volta a comer tranquilamente..

- Ela estava rindo.. - Diz para si mesmo.. - "A maneira que ela tratou Toutousai, parece que os dois estão bem íntimos.. Acho que a marcação não fez muito bem a ela que nunca foi de conversar com empregados.."..

- Vem papa.. - É tirado de seus devaneios por Sayori que o chama para sentar ao seu lado..

Na cidade

- E então Toutousai tem família?.. - Pergunta Kagome enquanto dá uma grande mordida no seu cachorro quente comprado em uma barraca que ficava na mesma praça em que estavam sentados..

- Tenho.. Não filhos nem esposa.. Mas meus pais estão vivos, sou cheios de irmãos e sobrinhos.. - Afirma ele enquanto tambem come seu lanche..

- Nossa.. Deve ser muito bom ter uma família assim tão grande..

- Mas você não me contou da sua história ainda..

- Ah sei lá, não conheço muito bem minha história.. Só conheci minha mãe, meu pai segundo ela morreu antes de eu nascer, e minha mãe morreu na minha adolescência.. Não sabia da existência de Kikyou nem Kaede.. Não sabe as dúvidas que tenho, e nem a vontade que tenho de abraçar Kaede que é minha unica família.. - Afirma mudando seu semblante feliz para um entristecido..

- Tenho certeza que um dia todos esses problemas vão se resolver.. Já que será Kikyou, pode fingir ter mudado e assim ter o carinho de sua vó..

- Kikyou não tem noção da sorte que ela tem, sua família é incrível.. Claro que eles não a tratavam bem pela pessoa que ela era.. Mas tenho certeza de que antes de realmente a conhecerem eles a tratavam muito bem.. Principalmente o..

- Inuyasha.. - Toutousai termina a palavra olhando de canto para Kagome percebendo que seus olhos brilhavam com mais intensidade ao dizer esse nome, só não conseguir decifrar se era felicidade ou remorso.. - Sei que diz odiá-lo mas eu não acredito.. - Ela o olha indignada e ele apenas sorri.. - Principalmente agora que você é a femea dele..

- É ai que mora meu desespero.. - Afirma Kagome perdendo o brilho nos olhos e desmanchando o ultimo vestígio de felicidade do rosto.. - O combinado era eu ficar apenas por um ano.. Já agora não sei mais o que fazer..

- Não precisa se preocupar mais Kagome, a femea só fica com os poderes do youkai no começo porque os sangues estão se misturando, e seu corpo está se adaptando a tanta força.. Mas pelo tempo que passou creio que não vai mais se transformar..

- Mesmo assim o Inuyasha me parece estranho.. Não sei.. - Suspira ela olhando para o nada..

- Analisando a situação e conhecendo youkais como conheço, a verdadeira Kikyou não poderá voltar Kagome.. - Ela o olha desolada em silencio, esperando a continuação.. - Sabe, mesmo que Inuyasha o tente não consegue te odiar, você é a femea dele.. E ele pertence a você..

- Pertence a mim mas..

- Pode não parecer mas à marcação vale muito mais para o macho.. Principalmente se apenas ele é youkai.. Ou um hanyou.. Você pode não ter novos sentimentos por conta da marca.. Porem ele, lhe ama com todas as forças.. Ele pode não admitir pode não querer, mas se sente fraco longe de você.. Os youkais sentem quando sua femea está em perigo, ou se está triste, feliz.. Ele pode sentir seu desespero.. E pode não estar interpretando de maneira correta entende.. - Kagome continua o olhando sem dizer nada, ela desvia o olhar para o chão com alguns flocos de neve caindo nele o deixando pouco a pouco branco..

- Ele deve achar que meu desespero é porque estou perto dele.. - Sussurra esquecendo que Toutousai estava ao seu lado.. - Então é por isso que ele vem ao meu quarto todas as noites?.. - Toutousai ri com a afirmação duvidosa de Kagome..

- Não sei sobre suas visitas ao seu quarto mas pelo que sei sobre marcações deve ser.. O youkai sente muito a necessidade da femea no começo.. Depois ele vai aprendendo e se acostumando com o vazio que sente ao se afastar.. Tenho certeza que ele está sofrendo tanto ou mais que você..

- E tudo por minha culpa.. - Ela derruba o lanche no chão se esquecendo de que estava comendo, colocando as duas mãos na cabeça enquanto a abaixa, como se esse movimento aliviasse algo.. - E tudo só vai piorar, quando Kikyou querer voltar, ele vai sofrer muito mais..

- Provavelmente.. - Toutousai coloca sua mão no ombro de Kagome, logo em seguida a abraça, tentando oferecer pelo menos um pouco de conforto ou alivio.. - Sei que está preocupada, sei que não pode mudar o que está para acontecer.. Mas sei que você pode aproveitar o momento.. - Kagome desvia a atenção do chão para o rosto de Toutousai.. - Não estou insinuando que o ama, só estou dizendo que algo por ele você deve sentir, deveria explorar sentimentos ver até onde podem ir.. Pode tentar ser feliz ao lado de Inuyasha, ou pelo menos amacia-lo, o fazer ver que não foi tão ruim assim você e Kikyou terem trocado de lugar..

- Não.. Eu não consigo eu.. Sinto muita culpa pelo que estou causando e o que vou causar..

- O que está escrito vai acontecer Kagome, mas é muito melhor então viver o momento, a situação que se encontra não vai mudar, Kikyou vai tentar voltar e Inuyasha vai descobrir sobre a usurpação.. Você pode viver o hoje, ou passar centenas de anos pensando em como poderia ter sido.. A raiva que Inuyasha pode vir a sentir pode ser menor se ele sentir que seu afeto sempre foi correspondido entende?..

- Então acha melhor eu tentar esquecer os problemas um pouco e ir acalmando e preparando Inuyasha para o pior?.. E centenas de anos Toutousai?.. Não viverei tanto.. - Ele ri com o pensamento tão desinformado de Kagome e volta a comer seu lanche..

- Sim deve esquecer.. E sim vai viver, vai envelhecer na mesma velocidade de seu macho e dará o ultimo suspiro quando ele der o dele..

- Como é?.. Sou uma humana que vai viver muito?.. E vou morrer se Inuyasha morrer?

- Apenas de causas naturais.. De velhice melhor dizendo, o corpo e o psicológico dos dois estão programados para ficarem juntos.. Mas outras maneiras de morte, apenas anula a marcação.. - Kagome observa Toutousai falar com tal naturalidade sem se importar em contar toda a verdade a Kagome, coisa que ela não fazia com Inuyasha.. Mas talvez Toutousai tivesse razão, não necessitava ficar sofrendo antes da hora, claro que não esqueceria a situação.. Mas pelo menos tentaria não pensar nela todo tempo..

- Então quer dizer que eu virei uma Hanyou tambem?.. - Pergunta Kagome o olhando..

- Nãoo.. Nãoo.. Isso é apenas uma garantia que a femea não fique sem o macho e vice versa..

- E daqui para frente se eu me transformar em algo e..

- O máximo que pode acontecer é você ganhar algumas características de vez em quando, como um olho vermelho, força, caninos.. Não sei lhe dizer cada mordida tem seu efeito.. Mas se isso vier a acontecer, pode ter certeza que voltará ao normal muito em breve..

- Não sabe como estou mais leve Toutousai, você me ajudou muito não sabe o quanto.. - Finalmente Kagome retribui o abraço e logo depois se levanta.. - Vem quero outro lanche já que o meu certo assunto me fez perder.. - Ela enlaça o braço no de Toutousai e vão em direção à barraca rindo e conversando sobre outras banalidades..

Algumas horas depois..

- Shiii.. - Diz Kagome entrando na casa ajudando Toutousai a entrar, com ele apoiando em seus ombros .. - Não fale alto se não vai acordar todo mundo.. - Sussurra Kagome colocando uma mão na boca, sendo imitada por Toutousai que se encontrava 'alegre'..- Se eu soubesse que você é tão fraco para bebida não o teria levado para aquele barzinho..

- Shii.. Vai acordar tooodooo muundoo.. - Ele fala enquanto da alguns soluços..

- Qual é Toutousai você só bebeu três cervejas.. - Fala Kagome ao despejá-lo na cama, lentamente começa a tirar seus sapatos para poder cobri-lo.. Ela se senta ao seu lado na cama e acaricia seu rosto.. - Vou tentar seguir seu conselho.. E você dorme se não amanhã não consegue trabalhar..

- Tah.. Tah.. - Afirma ele se virando para o lado e dormindo rapidamente, enquanto isso Kagome se dirige para 'seu' quarto, com calma entra sem fazer barulho e sem acender a luz, pois sentia a presença dele em seu quarto, as cortinas estavam abertas entrando claridade suficiente para ver Inuyasha sentado na cama na posição de lótus com os olhos fechados.. Quando Kagome tirou os sapatos para ir em direção ao banheiro, ele rapidamente abre os olhos se dirigindo para ela..

- Onde estava?.. - Perguntou sem sair da posição apenas a olhando acusadoramente com as sobrancelhas arqueadas..

- Sai para comer alguma coisa com Toutousai.. - Já que o mesmo se encontrava acordado Kagome acendeu a luz enquanto ia para o closet tirar as joias e guardar o sapato..

- Poderia ter ligado pelo menos.. - Kagome o olha com uma resposta na ponta da língua mas para, ao se lembrar das palavras de Toutousai, ela nem se lembrara de avisar que voltaria tarde, já que já se passara das 2 da manhã..

- Ham.. Desculpe.. Eu deveria ter ligado mas.. Ah sei lá, pensei que ninguém se importaria..

- Eu já lhe disse que você é..

- Sua.. - Ela o olhou e sem perceber sorriu.. - Eu sei.. Mas se eu sou sua quer dizer que você tambem é meu.. - Ele finalmente muda de expressão analisando Kagome que estava encostada na porta do closet, descalça, sem o sobretudo com os cabelos soltos um pouco marcados pelo coque.. - Já que é meu e vai dormir na minha cama pelo menos deite é desconfortável dormir ao lado de alguém sentado.. - Kagome lhe lança um sorriso charmoso e entra no banheiro sem dizer mais nada..

- Feh.. - Resmunga Inuyasha se deitando e ao mesmo tempo se cobrindo, mesmo não admitindo ele sentiu uma felicidade imensa ao ver sua Ká afirmando que era sua e ao mesmo tempo querendo ter posse dele, ao vê-la não sentiu mais aquele desespero que ela sentia, ela parecia até aliviada o que o deixou aliviado tambem..

Depois de alguns minutos Kagome sai do banho coloca sua camisola de seda lilás 10 palmos acima do joelho, mesmo não gostando ela tinha que manter a pose de Kikyou e isso implicava se vestir como ela..

- Acho que ele já dormiu.. - Sussurra andando na ponta dos pés apagando as luzes para não incomoda-lo, com muito cuidado ela escorrega sobre a cama e se deita ficando de costas para Inuyasha, ela volta a pensar no que Toutousai disse, e promete para si mesma que ia tentar fazer Inuyasha o mais feliz possível antes dele a odiar.. Ela sente uma mão grande, e quente em sua barriga a puxando para trás mantendo o contato dos dois corpos se chocando, enquanto ela sente a respiração lenta e quente de Inuyasha em seu pescoço..

- Hum.. - Ronrona Inuyasha a apertando mais contra o próprio corpo.. - Senti..

- Sua falta.. - Completa Kagome se virando para ficar de frente para Inuyasha.. - Mesmo que a ligação seja mais fraca para mim, eu tambem penso em você.. - Ela sorri enquanto Inuyasha abre os olhos e encontra com os dela, sem pensarem em tempo eles ficam se observando cada parte do rosto, cada linha de expressão sendo analisada e admirada..

- Não te entendo.. Até ontem nem em sua cama eu podia ficar e hoje..

- Eu entendi o que minha segurança significa para você Inu.. - Ela sorri mais ainda e acaricia o rosto de Inuyasha o fazendo fechar os olhos.. - E começo a entender o porquê de sentir toda essa possessão sobre mim.. - Ela boceja mas continua a falar.. - Só queria que soubesse que não é isso que mantem uma mulher ao lado de um homem..

- Quando você está longe eu sinto.. Medo.. Não consigo explicar Ká, mas não é bom, conhece aquela angústia que aperta seu coração e que até lhe dá falta de ar?.. Pelo menos quando sou bruto com você sei que viro o dono de todos seus pensamentos.. Não quero uma relação forçada de sua parte, e quando você está calma e me trata bem parece ser algo falso.. Como nesse momen.. - Ela o cala passando os dedos em sua boca..

- Estou com muito sono para conversar agora.. Mas acredite que eu sei o que sente.. - Ela fecha os olhos e se ajeita para dormir..

- Ká?.. - Ela abre um olho em sinal que estava escutando.. Ele se ajeita na cama ficando apoiado pelo cotovelo.. - Posso te dar um beijo?.. - Kagome abre os dois olhos ficando um pouco assustada com o pedido.. - É que meu lado youkai sente falta do contato com você e..

- Tudo bem.. - Ela fecha os olhos esperando pelo beijo, mas apenas sente um pequeno tocar de lábios em sua testa..

- Boa noite.. - Diz Inuyasha se virando de costas para ela se cobrindo melhor, Kagome fica o observando por alguns minutos pensando que ia ser mais trabalhoso ter sua confiança, não seria apenas um sorriso que faria Inuyasha feliz.. Não podia parecer falsa nesses momentos, ele tinha que saber que ela realmente o queria..

- Boa noite.. - Sussurra Kagome se aproximando de Inuyasha e o abraçando pela cintura, do mesmo modo que ele fez há segundos atrás, ela sente o corpo de Inuyasha ficar mais rígido então começa a acariciar o abdome dele por de baixo da camiseta, o deixando mais arrepiado, e com a respiração mais acelerada..

- O-o qu-que está fa-fazendo?.. - Pergunta sem se mexer..

- Se você precisa de um beijo na minha testa eu preciso te fazer carinho.. - Fala ela com o rosto na dobra do pescoço de Inuyasha respirando ali.. - Não fui boa com você nos últimos tempos.. Mas agora enquanto você não estiver feliz eu tambem não vou estar.. - Ela deposita um beijo em seu pescoço..

- Eu gosto disso.. - Inuyasha se vira de frente para ela não cortando o contado das mãos de Kagome, passando suas próprias mãos na cintura da mesma, assim ficando abraçados.. - Só não gosto de não saber o que você pensa.. Sinto seu desespero e fico pior que você.. - Ele olha no fundo dos olhos de Kagome e beija sua testa depois a ponta do seu nariz.. - Você me trata mal, se afasta de mim, e depois me diz que eu sou seu.. Não gosto do que sinto quando penso que você vai embora..

- Eu não vou.. - Ela interfere rapidamente.. - Eu juro que não vou.. Meu desespero não tem a ver com sua presença.. Não posso lhe dizer agora mas, você vai descobrir.. Peço desculpas pelo modo que lhe tratei, é que fiquei possessa com a surpresa da marcação.. Estava com muitos sentimentos dentro de mim, e muito confusa com os efeitos da marca.. Mas prometo que tudo vai mudar.. Mas não posso mudar sozinha Inu.. Preciso de cooperação.. - Ela sorri fracamente para o lindo hanyou que a olhava pensativo..

- Com o tempo veremos se o que diz é verdade Ká.. Sei que parece inusitado mas, eu sofri muito nos últimos dias.. Uma dor que nunca quis sentir, e agora que estava tentando me acostumar você volta com essa conversa.. - Kagome se sente mais culpada ainda, Toutousai tinha razão Inuyasha estava sofrendo muito mais do que ela.. - Não quero confiar em você de novo para depois tentar me atacar como nas outras vezes e.. - Kagome o interrompe o beijando, juntando seus lábios sem muita sensibilidade, foi retribuida, com uma descarga elétrica que passou por todo seu corpo quando sentiu os úmidos e quentes lábios de Inuyasha pressionando os seus, porem quando tentou abrir os lábios para aprofundar o beijo Inuyasha segurou delicadamente eu rosto e o afastou..

- Inu?.. - Pergunta confusa abrindo os olhos..

- Amanhã conversamos.. - Ele beija sua testa e volta a ficar de costas para Kagome, que fica parada feito uma estátua o observando, não entendendo bem o que ocorrera nos últimos segundos, chegou a pensar que Inuyasha estava aborrecido com o beijo, mas mudou de opinião quando Inuyasha puxou sua mão a colocando na própria barriga a deixando abraçada com ele.. - Gosto quando me faz carinho.. - Disse com a voz embriagada de sono..

- Seu desejo é uma ordem.. - Ela coloca sua mão por de baixo de sua camiseta e volta a acariciar seu definido abdômen, passando as unhas levemente uma vez ou outra, depois de alguns minutos sentiu a respiração de Inuyasha mais lenta e compassada, deduzindo que o mesmo dormiu o imitou, com um pequeno sorriso no rosto, tendo sua consciência mais limpa e com a impressão e missão cumprida..

No dia seguinte ao amanhecer, Kagome acorda primeiro se sentindo sonolenta ela abre os olhos percebendo que estava nos braços de Inuyasha, o mesmo estava a abraçando pela cintura possessivamente com as duas mãos, já que ela estava de frente a ele, suas testas estavam coladas e as respirações quentes batiam uma no rosto do outro.. Sem resistir ela fica o venerando, como cabia tanta beleza em um único ser?.. Ao vê-lo pela primeira vez notou que era lindo mas em seus pensamentos admitia que já vira homens mais marcantes, porem agora ele com toda certeza era o mais maravilhoso de todos, não importando a careta que fosse, não importando a hora.. Pensar nisso assustou um pouco Kagome, isso poderia significar que..

- Vou fazer uma surpresa Inu.. - Sussurra Kagome olhando Inuyasha, lhe dá um beijo na testa e sorrateiramente se livra de seus braços fortes, o fazendo se mexer um pouco.. - Shii.. dorme Inu.. - Ela lhe dá um selinho e sai do quarto na ponta dos pés para não acorda-lo..

- Kikyou? - Escuta uma voz feminina atrás de si, no momento em que fecha a porta do quarto, ao se virar se depara com Sango de robe a olhando assustada..

- Eu mesma.. - Diz a olhando estranhando sua atitude..

- Quem te viu quem te vê.. Nunca imaginei que a Sra. sono de beleza acordaria as 7 da manhã.. - Sango a olha debochada..

- É.. É que eu dormi muito bem, e acordei disposta.. - Kagome se dirige em direção a escada..

- Deve ter dormido mesmo muito bem, com meu irmão sentado no chão como um idiota velando por seu sono.. - Kagome para de andar e olha para Sango que a olhava com uma mistura de deboche e repreensão..

- Ele não está dormindo no chão Sango.. - Kagome começa a se aproximar com passos lentos.. - Se quiser veja você mesma ele dormindo na **nossa **cama, com um sorriso no rosto.. Agora o que não entendo é essa repulsa enorme que sente por mim, e que não faz nem questão de esconder.. - Kagome termina de falar bem pertinho de Sango a encarando esperando uma resposta..

- Pode até tentar enganar meu irmão mas a mim você não engana.. Nunca foi uma boa pessoa e não será hoje que isso vai mudar..

- Estou tentando Sango realmente estou.. - Kagome perde a pose e finalmente demonstra o tão cansada que estava.. - Não sei o que fazer em relação ao passado, já que tentar ser uma pessoa melhor nessa família parece impossível, vocês não abrem uma brecha, não me deixam tentar nada.. - Sango a olha refletindo e pensando nos atos anteriores da família..

- Você nunca tentou se aproximar..

- Agora é o que eu estava tentando fazer porem, simplesmente desistiram de mim, e não consegui ter um sorriso de vocês em troca.. - Kagome se vira de costas e volta a descer a enorme escadaria do hall, deixando uma Sango estupefata parada a olhando.. - Vou tomar café, já você ao invés de me criticar deveria tomar leite Sango, seu filho necessita..

- P-Pode... Me ajudar?.. - Kagome para de andar e volta seu olhar para Sango que estava no topo da escada.. - Acordei com desejo de torradas caseira com geleia de framboesa porem a cozinheira se atrasou..Não sei cozinhar.. - Kagome continua a olhando em silencio.. - Certo imagino que você tambem não saiba foi idiotice..

- Não.. Eu.. Ham.. Aprendi algumas coisas em minhas viagens e posso te ajudar.. Mas com uma condição.. - Sango fica em silencio esperando ela continuar.. - Me chame de Ká sempre.. - Ela estica a mão esperando Sango se aproximar..

- Tanto faz.. - Diz Sango sorrindo disfarçadamente, e segurando sua mão com um pouco de receio.. Tentando não mostrar simpatia..

- Espero poder conversar melhor com você e te fazer entender sobre mim.. - Kagome sorri e as duas se dirigem para a cozinha..

**OoOoOoOoO**

- E então como aprendeu mesmo a cozinhar?.. - Pergunta Sango olhando Kagome fazer omelete com queijo, enquanto ela comia sua torrada da maneira que desejava.. Depois de meia hora com Kagome, Sango já se identificara, não compreendia quem era essa mulher, mas seja lá quem fosse ela estava gostando..

- Haa.. A necessidade bateu na minha porta e eu tive que aprender.. - Responde sem pensar muito enquanto cozinhava..

- Necessidade Kikyou você nunca passou necessidade sempre teve milhares de empregados aos seus pés..

- Ah é neh?..- Fala a olhando sem graça.. - É que eu fiquei alguns dias em uma casa alugada e a cozinheira estava doente, ai eu acabei me virando.. Descobri que às vezes é divertido cozinhar.. - Sorri amarela e começa a espremer laranjas para o suco..

- Nossa.. Você disse que gostou de cozinhar mas.. Creio que essas panquecas, omeletes, frutas, pães, torradas e até essa torta não caibam tudo na sua barriga..

- Não, isso é para o Inu.. Não sei o que ele come então peguei algumas coisas e preparei outras.. - Fala enquanto coa o suco.. - Mas e seu marido ainda dormindo?

- Miroku? - Sango ri depois de perguntar..- Está trabalhando a muuuuiiito tempo, sai de casa as cinco.. Porem volta na hora do almoço, são poucos os dias em que ele entra mais tarde..

- E ele trabalha de?..

- Você sabe Kik.. Ká.. Ele é contador no banco Taisho, onde Inuyasha é banqueiro.. Tem certeza de que você é você mesma?.. - Sango arqueia a sobrancelha..

- Há é neh.. - Ela volta a rir sem graça.. - Eu tinha me esquecido, o banco Taisho.. - Ela sorri e volta a colocar as comidas em uma bandeja..

- Inuyasha vai ficar feliz.. - Sango fala depois de alguns minutos em silencio, sendo escutado apenas a respiração de ambas e os movimentos de Kagome.. - Nunca tomou café na cama.. Principalmente feito por você..

- Verdade? - Fala ela sorrindo, afinal quando Sango queria ela era uma pessoa agradável, estava feliz com o progresso e se dependesse dela resolveria todos os problemas familiares que Kikyou havia causado.. - Bem vou levar para Inuyasha, antes que acorde..

Com certa dificuldade ela carrega à bandeja escada a cima, tomando muito cuidado para não derrubar a comida, e depois de alguns minutos subindo as escadas lentamente ela finalmente entra no quarto e, se depara com a cama vazia e arrumada, ela coloca o café da manhã sobre ela e no mesmo instante Inuyasha sai do closet, apertando a gravata a olhando estranhamente..

- Uau.. Estava mesmo com fome Ká.. Pediu para a cozinheira fazer tudo isso?..

- Não.. E não é para comer sozinha.. Eu fiz..

- Bem então chame Sayori logo, se não Kaede a leva para comer na sala de jantar.. - Inuyasha coloca os sapatos sentando na cama ficando de costas para Kagome, não vendo sua face desapontada..

- Mas era para você comer.. - Afirma ela desapontada..

- Comerei no trabalho tenho que ir.. - Ele levanta e ajeita o cabelo na mão de qualquer jeito o deixando com um bagunçado charmoso.. - Te vejo mais tarde.. - Fala ele se aproximando de Kagome e rapidamente depositando um beijo em sua testa, saindo do quarto apressado..

- É.. - Diz ela depois de alguns minutos olhando para a cama com a bandeja de comida.. - Todo esse trabalho.. - Ela bufa, e a porta é aberta no mesmo instante, ela se vira pensando ser Inuyasha mas entram Sayori e Sango..

- Hum.. Chelo baum.. - Diz Sayori entrando já se sentando na cama enquanto beliscava algumas coisas..

- Ele nem comeu não é?.. Vi ele saindo e pensei em trazer Sayori.. - Sussurra Sango entrando enquanto sorri sem graça para Kagome.. - Homens de negócios são muito ocup..

- Não precisa me consolar Sango.. - Kagome sorri abertamente.. - Fico grata por tentar me animar.. Mas se ele quisesse teria ficado, já que ele é o dono.. - Ela olha para Sayori e se senta ao seu lado.. - Vou aproveitar minha filha nesse caso.. - Ela acaricia a cabeça da menina lhe servindo panquecas e suco.. - E poderia ficar conosco.. É muuiita comida..

- Pensei que não chamaria.. Seria muita falta de educação já que eu sou a grávida aqui.. - Fala Sango o mais doce que consegue, logo se juntando as duas.. Tomando um animado café da manhã enquanto riam do jeito fofo e infantil que Sayori comia..

- Espero poder contar com você Sango.. - Kagome puxa assunto depois de alguns minutos apenas rindo e observando Sayori..

- Contar com o que?..

- No que eu precisar.. Não sei como explicar mais sinto que ficarei mais sozinha daqui para frente.. - Kagome passa as mãos de Sayori enquanto a observa tristemente..

- Acredite eu sei o que é ficar sozinha em uma casa grande.. No que estiver ao meu alcance, e se eu estiver com vontade.. - Kagome a olha com uma sobrancelha arqueada, e Sango solta uma risada.. - Ta tanto faz pode contar comigo..

- E vocês dois tambem.. - Afirma olhando a barriga já grande pela gestação..

- Eu vou precisar.. - Sango fala enquanto coloca pedaços de torta na boca, sem se importar em parecer refinada.. - Não sei trocar fralda.. - No mesmo segundo Kagome quase se arrepende de ter oferecido ajuda..

**OoOoOoOoO**

- Ela só pode estar de brincadeira.. - Inuyasha diz para si mesmo, enquanto dirige em direção ao banco.. - Alguma coisa Kikyou deve estar aprontando.. Não posso me deixa levar não posso.. - Diz ele firmemente para si mesmo.. Continuando a dirigir e os milhões de pensamentos e duvidas ele começa a se sentir desconfortável, passando a mão nervosamente nos cabelos, com um olhar quase choroso no rosto.. - DROGA.. - Ele bate no volante, e ao parar no sinal vermelho encosta a cabeça no mesmo.. - Eu não vou conseguir resistir aos carinhos dela.. - Neste instante momentos da noite passada vagavam na mente de Inuyasha, o torturando, o levando a pensar mais em Kagome, ela não fazia ideia no tamanho desejo que sentia apenas de sentir seu cheiro, ela não imaginava o que suas mãos fizeram com ele, sua mente imaginava em quantos lugares aquelas preciosas mãos poderiam fazê-lo feliz, pensava em seus corpos se chocando, no suor se misturando, enquanto suspiros ofegantes escapavam da boca de ambos, e então depois de se descobrirem de todas as formas, depois de gravar cada milímetro do corpo macio e quente chegariam ao ápice onde ela gritaria..

- ANDA SEU RETARDADOOOO.. - Inuyasha levanta a cabeça ao escutar o grito feminino, percebe que ficou fantasiando enquanto o sinal abria, rapidamente andou com o carro dando passagem a todos e recebendo olhares raivosos conforme o ultrapassavam..

- Ela não vai me deixar sem reação.. Não posso me perder.. Não até saber se é verdade.. Não posso e não vou..

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Oii povoo.. então o que acharam?.. Heiin Heiin.. No próxiimo cap a cobra volta a fumaar.. (me sentii o ratiinho agooraa).. Esperoo que tenham gostado do cap, todos terão o romance dos dois tá.. *-*.. Muuiitos beiijoos.. Esperoo não demorar.. e Vou tentar ao maxiimo.. Já comeceii a escrever o cap.. Ideiia formada em miinha mente.. Planejeii toda a fiic até o fiim.. Siim eu ja seii qual será o fiim.. Agora só falta executaar.. A fic terá em media uns 15 caps eu acho taah ! Entãoo beiijoooos.. *-***

**Resposta de Reviews**

**DuquesaK**

Siim vc viiuh?.. Nesse cap eles neem brigaram.. Tiveram um momento fofo mas nem tanto neeh.. Espero que contiinue comiigo e gostaando beiijoos fofaa *-*

**Hitsuki-chan**

Eu seii.. Palavraas estragam o momento.. Fica a dica.. Se vc estiver quase tchuthcu com alguem.. fique calada neeh.. kkkkk Siim.. ela sofree.. Mas protagoniista tem q sofre para depoois se dar beem com merecimentoo.. Siim Toutousaii vaii ser bonzinhoo com Kagome.. ! AAhh esperoo que tenha valiido a pena sua loucuriinha.. kkkkkk.. Esperoo que tenha gostado desse tbm.. por maiis calmo que tenha sido.. Beiijoos e continue comiigoo.. *-*

**Leticia**

Huum.. leitora nova.. Mas que na verdade é leitora velha?.. Huum mociinhaa.. esperoo que sua preguiciinha passe heiin.. E que você sempre mostre sua opinião taah.. Siim ela sofre maas as coiisas vão muudar vc vaii veer.. Siim eu vii OBRIIGADA.. mudeii no mesmo segundo.. Minha cabeça fiica a mil quando digiito pq são muitas falas e só duas mãos.. kkkkkkkkk.. Mas eu arrumei.. se vc maiis alguma coiisa me aviisa taa.. Esperoo que continue gostado taah.. beiijoo e continue comiigo *-*

**Lady Kah**

Oii amoore.. Que boom que está gostaando.. Siim entendoo.. trabalho estudo atrapalham.. Maas sempre que puder será muuiito beem viinda amoore.. Obriigas e beiijoos *-*

**nane-chan3**

Oii meu amoor.. Siim tem que continuuaaaa.. kkkkkkk.. MEEOO DEUUS.. assim vc me ganhaa.. *-*..kkkkkk.. Perfeição?.. aii olhaa meu egoo heiin.. kkkkkkkkk.. Maas aa não que eu seja desse tiipo maas achoo um charme essa possessão.. Acho q é porque é o Inu, e tudo que o Inu faz é lindo, chamoso.. e tuudo de boom.. Siim Toutousaii viraando paizão.. Logoo vc vaii veer.. o bixoo no proxiimo cap vaii pegaar.. Muahahahaaa.. Beiijoo amoor.. e Continuee comiigooo *-*

**Priy Taisho**

Oii meu amoor.. Desculpee eu demoreii neeh.. : /.. Mas estou aquii *-* Siim.. eu tambem dou risada internamente.. Ele tenta destratar a Ká.. Mas naum consegue kkkkk.. Eu queriia ser chamada de femia por ele.. Tenho um amor platonico por Inuyasha.. Devo ser loka neeh.. kkkkkkk Siim.. eu tbm tenho essa dificuldade rpa escrever.. Minha mãe ficano meu pé.. Pq estou em ano de vestibular..E eu naum estou lendo minhas apostilas :/ .. Enfiim.. Siim eu lii todas as fics de Inuyasha e Kagome.. toodaas.. kkkkkk.. Entãoo eu percebii de cara.. Acheii a fic.. E como eu vii que ela demorar para postar resolvii ajudar os viciados em fic.. Tudo beem que eu demoro.. Mas se tivesse uma fic igual a minha ja completa não ficaria esperando certo?.. Mas voltando.. Obriigada por me acompanhaar amoor.. Estou começando a ler sua fiic.. Logo vc vê minha review lá.. Beem contiinue comiigoo.. ok.. beiijooos.. *-*

**Isaaah**

Oiii leeiiitoooraa nooovaaa.. kkkkkkkk.. Que bom que esta gostando viiuh.. E hoje quando entrar tera a miim aquii.. kkkkkk.. Olha que vergonhaa.. uma leiitora se escoondendooo.. kkkkkk.. (NÃO FAÇA ISSO).. hehehee.. Maas o importante é que está gostaando *-*.. Siim a Ká tem auto-controle.. São essas virtudes que toda protagonista tem.. Mas que nós meros humanos não temos.. kkkk.. Para o Inuyasha ele ate podiia me chamar de largatixa e me espremer na parede..kkkkk Esperoo que continuee comiigo viiu amoore.. Beiijookas

**Ms. Higurashi Kagome**

Oii queriida.. Siim ela chora e ele abaixa as orelinhas.. Eu amoo qnd ele faz isso.. kkkk.. Vou te adiantar.. esse lance de descobrir a verdade.. Vaii vir no meeiioo de muuita coisa ruiim.. O biixoo vaii ficaar feiio meesmoo.. Mas não por muito tempo.. pq .. A não posso contar maiis..kkkkk Kaede está pensando como agir.. Mas logo o espirito de vó aparece.. Você vaii veer.. Siim.. ele é sexy até escovando os dentes, se eu fosse a Ká já estava esperando filhotes a muuiito tempoo.. Beem vou veer no que posso colocar Kouga.. Você verá ..Muahahaaa.. Siim ele tiinha que morrer, ele teve que morrer deu dó.. Maas fazer o que.. o Inu ta vivoo.. e para o Inu estar vivo o Sesshy tinha que morrer.. Então.. kkkkkkkkkkk.. É maldade eu seii.. Maas tinha que ser feiitoo.. tive que ser forte.. Enfiim.. Amoore esperoo que tenha goostaadoo .. Beiijoo e continue aquii comiigoo amooree ..*-*

**Agome-chan**

Oii queriida.. On mu deusoo.. Adoreii issoo.. kkkkkk.. Nãoo queridiinha eu consoloo o inu.. kkkkkkkk.. Siim ele tem q quebrar o clima sabe como é.. Homem como esta muuiito.. (tendeu neeh), diz qualquer coiisa.. E o Inu disse meerdaa..kkkk.. Aii eu tbm to apaixonada por ela.. Se eu tiver uma filha.. aii aii.. Acrediita a barrenta vaii se ferrar tanto que vaii virar pó.. Muahahaa.. eu seii.. Enfiim amoor.. Esperoo que contiinue comiigo gostaando taah.. Beiijãoo.. !

**Kag Higurashi**

Oii amoore.. Miioo.. Cadee sua novaa fiic?.. To curiiosaa.. !.. Siim ela terá ajuuda.. Maas logoo logoo não precisará maiis.. Ahh eu salveii uma viida.. Aii meu Deuus.. Olhaa o ego.. Vooltandoo.. Ele vai descobrir.. Maas ela tambem contará .. Ahh conteii demaiiis.. Beiijookas liindiisiima Ja nehj.. Ouunw amoore.. beiijoo viiuh !

**nandinha82**

Oii queriida.. Sem problemaas.. Duviidas é só aviisar.. Siim siim pode ser por PM no problems.. Siim estou tentando ir pra esse lado.. Maas está dificil esse cap creio q naum fiico muuito drama.. Pra miim é muiiito difiicil meesmoo.. Aii me falaram isso.. Me desculpeem gente.. Mas tinhaa que ser assiim..kkkk.. Pelo menos ele morreu com dignidade.. neh.. Siim eu tenteii mostrar um pouco o lado dele nesse cap.. Não é culpa dele.. É da marcação que afeta sua maneira de pensar.. Eu tentei faze-lo com caracteristicas de um animal.. Esperoo estar conseguiindo.. Mas ele melhora vc vai veer.. Siim Kagome começa desde já entrar em ação.. Algumas coisas vão retarda-la mas não impedi-la.. Fecho? Esperoo que tenha gostaado desse cap.. E fiico muuiito feliiz que esteja empolgada.. *-*.. Continuuee comiigo viiuh e beiijoos.. *-*

**Joana-Taishou24**

Oii lindiisiimaa.. ! Quee boom que adoroou eu que adoreii sua reviiew sempre critiica e fofaa.. *-*.. Siim o paii dele era um bosta.. Mas logo eu conto o que houve com esse povo.. Teremoos um capitulo só de flash Backs, para vocês tendereem.. Siim você me entendeu.. O Sesshy teve que morrer para ser o que é hj..! Eu seii que demoreii Sorryy.. Mas volteii fiirme e forte.. E você contiinuue comiigo viiuh... Beiijoo queriidaa.. *-*

**Bulma**

AHHHHHHHHHHHH.. AHHHHHH.. ELA VOLTOOU PRA MIIIM.. MUAHAHAHAA.. Comoo está sumiiida sua coiiisaaa.. kkkkkk.. Eu to beem melhor agoraa sua cooisoonaa.. Não abandone meesmo.. Se não vou aii no seu estado na sua cidade.. Te cato pelos cabeloos e coloco em frente do PC.. Muahahaa.. Aii jura?.. Evolui?.. aii fiiqueii muuthoo feliiz.. *-*.. Siim aquele cap foi maiis drama.. Já esse creio eu q foii mais suave.. Mas acompanhe meesmoo.. De pertiinho COLADAA.. ok.. continuue comiigoo pleasee.. Beijooo

**Valeria-chan**

Falou pouco mais falou lindamente.. Eu amo o Inu da Rumiko.. Maas as vezes ele deveriia ser mais MACHOO.. isso mesmo meeniina.. Gostamoos de homens não Mulekes.. E Kagome.. é mulher não mula.. Essas protagonistas meiios retardadas tbm me irritam meniina.. kkkkkkkkkkkk.. Maas enfiim.. que bom que está gostaando viiuh... Kissus e continuue comiigo..

**Douglas Nicollas..**

Meuu amoor miinha viida o unico homem que lÊ minha fic é tuu.. kkkkkkkk.. Eu sei eu seii.. Sou foda neh. kkkkk.. Vc me entende.. Logo vou competiir com suas poesias nas escola heiin.. kkkkkkkk.. Te vejo segundaa.. TE AMOO PRETOO MEEOO..


	10. Um Mês

**Oii povoo.. Noossa que vergonhaa heeiin.. Suumiii aquii do fanfictiion que Horror.. Miil desculpas como sempre.. Váriios fatores me atrapalharaam.. Minhas aulas voltaram, estou fazendo cursinho e aiinda contiinuo no teatro.. Meu grau aumentou de 0,75 para 1,30 tive que trocar de óculos e lentes então fiquei alguns dias longe tambem.. Faltou inspiração na verdade era para ser muuiito diferente esse cap.. Eu ia simplesmente pular um mês e seguir com a minha idéia porem resolvi fazer mais algumas cenas com os doiis, como eu tinha feito no cap passado o Inu está fugindo da Ká então essas foram as unicas vezes no mês que os dois ficaram juntos tenderaam? Na ultima noite juntos eu quis fazer algo ligado a marca pois de uns tempos para cá eu fui esquecendo um pouco dela e de seus efeitos colaterais.. QUALQUER DÚVIIDA ME PERGUNTA TAAH !.. Maas sem demooraa aii está o capp.. **

**OoOoOoOoO**

Um mês havia se passado, todos os dias Kagome acordava mais cedo e preparava um belo café da manhã para o casal, mas sempre era dispensada com a desculpa que ele estaria atrasado então acabava comendo com a 'filha' e sua cunhada, que por sinal se tornavam cada vez mais inseparáveis, Inuyasha chegava tarde todos dos dias não fazendo nenhuma das refeições na casa, mas todas as noites dormiam juntos abraçados, porem Inuyasha limitava seu relacionamento a pequenos beijos vagamente trocados..

**Inicio do Flash Back**

Um Mês atrás..

- Não vai almoçar conosco novamente? - Pergunta Kagome desapontada a Inuyasha..

- Estou atrasado, só passei aqui para pegar algumas pastas.. Mas parece que está tudo uma bagunça.. - Responde Inuyasha sem nem parar o que estava fazendo..

- E essas pastas, como são? - Pergunta ela encostando-se ao batente da porta..

- Porque quer saber? Ká.. São coisas do banco.. - Continua Inuyasha a procurar os documentos no escritório da casa..

- Você poderia parar de correr como uma barata tonta e olhar para mim!.. - Afirma ela com a voz exasperada, fazendo Inuyasha parar e olha-la, finalmente reparando na mulher, não conseguia entender como a cada dia ela ficava mais bela com os cabelos lisos soltos emoldurando o rosto, os olhos esverdeados com longos cilho deixando o olhar mais charmoso, e sim o corpo usava um shorts jeans curto desfiado e uma regata branca justa, seus pés descalços e a maneira em que se apoiava no batente a deixavam com um ar felino.. Percebeu que ela tambem o olhava da mesma maneira o examinando e aparentemente gostando do que via..

- Pronto estou olhando para você.. - Viu que ela abafou uma risada e não pode se conter ao sorrir de volta..

- Como era essa pasta?..

- Era uma pasta de plástico na cor azul, cheia de documentos importantes.. É nela onde guardo os contratos dos principais investidores..

- Ah esta pasta.. - Kagome começa a se aproximar lentamente em sua direção, coisa que o paralisa, ela para bem colada a ele e estica o braço para uma gaveta do grande armário.. - Eu mesma reorganizei este escritório estava uma baderna.. - Ela pega uma grande pasta azul com o nome de principais investidores.. - E rotulei as pastas, assim fica mais fácil..

- Você leu o conteúdo?.. - Pergunta ele com censura, e com aparente aborrecimento..

- Sim, e não vejo problema nisso.. - Responde Kagome sem se abalar, se aproximando mais de Inuyasha se colando sobre o forte peitoral.. - Estava sozinha e entediada então resolvi colocar ordem nesta casa..

- Ordem no meu trabalho tambem?

- Não fui ao seu trabalho.. Apenas organizei o escritório que faz parte de minha casa.. Pode ter certeza que não alterei nenhum documento ou algo do tipo.. - Dizendo isso ela aproxima seu quadril do de Inuyasha fazendo com que mesmo se segurando ele solte um suspiro abafado..

- Eu não pensei qu..

- Sim você pensou.. Mas venhamos e convenhamos eu não sabotaria o meu sustento.. Não acha? - Responde sussurrando enquanto fica na ponta dos pés para tentar ficar na mesma altura de Inuyasha.. O olhando diretamente nos olhos enquanto as respirações eram lentamente misturadas.. E uma certa pasta sendo derrubada e esquecida..

- Feh.. - Em um protesto abafado Inuyasha cola seus lábios com os de Kagome fazendo uma leve pressão ali, enquanto tentava manter a delicadeza, ele tremeu tentando controlar seu corpo, seu braço direito completou o caminho pelas costas da mulher até enlaçar a cintura e puxa-la para si, ela pressionou o corpo no dele implorando para que ele não se afastasse, Inuyasha não foi mais capaz de agir com razão a apertou fortemente contra si ouvindo uma exclamação contida de Kagome, o cheiro dela o tomava fortemente o impedindo de raciocinar ele não queria larga-la, tanto tempo.. Tanta distancia.. Isso estava acabando com ele.. Ele deslizou os lábios de um modo mais brusco de desejava buscando o interior de sua boca e ela correspondeu depois de um longo gemido, enquanto suas línguas se procuravam novamente, ele deliciou-se com a sensação de tê-la completamente entregue ao beijo daquela maneira.. Ele se deixou dominar por alguns segundos, respondendo aos incansáveis movimentos da língua de Kagome a procura da sua, não controlava mais suas mãos que apertavam a lateral do corpo da mulher que em resposta empurrou o corpo mais para frente pressionando os seios contra o peito de Inuyasha, ele sentiu seu coração batendo descompassado enquanto sua mão apertou o seio da mulher, Kagome gemeu baixinho e o beijou da mesma maneira desesperada e profunda.. Ele precisava de forças para se afastar mas a unica coisa que pensava era em passar as mãos por sua pele nua, livrar de suas roupas pesadas que por algum motivo ainda estavam ali e faze-la sua.. Com uma força interior sobre-humana ele afastou seus lábios levemente, mas antes que pudesse pegar ar Kagome passou a língua no canto de sua boca o beijando novamente.. Como ele podia resistir aquilo?.. O que ela pretendia?.. Deixa-lo Louco?.. Insano?..

- Ká.. - Ele se afastou novamente colando suas testas enquanto sentiam as respirações descompassadas e as batidas aceleradas, ela não parecia surpresa com a situação que estavam completamente abraçados, as mãos perdidas e os cabelos despenteados, com os lábios vermelhos e inchados.. E ela parecia muito disposta a continuar com isso.. - Tenho que ir trabalhar.. - Disse ele se afastando, tentava não olhar para ela.. Seu corpo doía de desejo, seus músculos estavam todos contraídos..

-Inuyasha?.. - Ia impedir que ele saísse mas sentiu uma pequena dor ardida no canto dos lábios, levando as mãos ali.. Ao ouvir seu nome daquela maneira mesmo não querendo ele a olha..

- Ká? - Inuyasha ao se virar para ela vê sua afeição e os pequenos vergões vermelhos próximos à boca da mulher..

- Não é nada.. - Responde ela sorrindo.. - Acho que foram seus caninos.. - Inuyasha se aproxima e coloca a mão no local..

- Me desculpe eu.. Eu não queria te machucar.. - Diz ele culpado olhando os pequenos vergões ali..

- Eu não sinto dor.. - Ela sorri e pousa a mão sobre a de Inuyasha..

- Eu nunca me descontrolei assim.. e.. Eu nunca te machuquei antes e..

- Está tudo bem.. Eu tambem me descontrolei.. - Ela sorri e se aproxima novamente.. - Viu o que podemos fazer quando ficamos juntos?.. Vê o que sentimos.. e..

- Tenho que trabalhar.. -Afirma ele fechando os olhos para não olha-la Inuyasha aproveita a aproximação e beija sua testa, saindo do cômodo rapidamente com a pasta azul na mão..

**OoOoOoOoO**

Duas Semanas Atrás

- Sayori? - Chama Inuyasha entrando no quarto da criança.. Sorri mesmo não a encontrando, o quarto da menina era realmente um mundo rosa, em seu quarto havia janelas iguais a do quarto de Kikyou, porem as cortinas eram pink deixando assim todo quarto em um tom rosado quando fechadas, neste momento estavam abertas deixando a luz entrar, no centro do quarto uma cama de casal redonda com uma colcha da Barbie, três das paredes eram de um tom de rosa bem clarinho já a outra tinha um papel imenso de parede com a imagem dos três assoprando a vela do aniversario de Sayori de cinco anos.. - Não sabia dessa.. - Diz Inuyasha a si mesmo andando lentamente em direção à parede, o quarto era repleto de brinquedos, inclusive uma cozinha completa para crianças, e imensos estojos de maquiagem, no canto do quarto entre as duas portas que levavam ao banheiro e closet havia uma enorme Tv na parede e alguns vídeo games na estante logo abaixo, um tapete felpudo igual o de Kikyou, e um espaçoso sofá no formato de um C na cor rosa..

- Fizemos uma grande sessão pipoca aqui mais cedo.. - Inuyasha tira os olhos do papel de parede e olha Kagome que aparentemente acabava de sair do closet estava com um coque frouxo feito com o próprio cabelo, uma calça de moletom na cor cinza e uma regata justa preta, mas mesmo assim ela parecia transbordar beleza, pureza, a regata denunciava a barriga lisa, cintura fina e seios fartos, a calça a deixava com um tom casual, com os cabelos presos mostrando a tentadora marca que ele fez ali, e os mesmos pés descalços para deixa-la mais sexy, como podia?.. Como conseguia tirar seu folego mesmo com uma roupa simples..

- Tenho certeza que Sayori adorou.. - Inuyasha se força a dizer algo ao invés de ficar apenas a observando..

- Sim e Sango tambem.. - Eles ficam se olhando por alguns instantes em silencio - Estava guardando os brinquedos que estavam espalhados no closet.. Está procurando alguma coisa ou..

- Sayori.. Vim apenas vê-la.. - Precisava deixar bem claro o motivo de estar ali, desta vez não adiantaria tentar seduzi-lo.. Com essa roupa que a deixava com o perdão da palavra gostosa..

- Bem ela ficou te esperando durante o almoço.. Está morrendo de saudades.. - Enquanto fala Kagome passa a mão em sua nuca fazendo uma afeição de dor, massageando o local..

- Está tudo bem? - Pergunta Inuyasha já se aproximando apressado vê-la com expressão de dor o angustiava de uma maneira, não ela não podia sentir nada incomodo, ela era sua e como sua femea deveria ser feliz.. Ele ordenava isso..

- É dei um mau jeito guardando algumas caixas.. - Inuyasha se coloca atrás dela e levemente tira sua mão do local colocando as suas próprias.. - Inu?

- Sou bom nisso.. - Sussurra ele em seu ouvido.. "Droga ela conseguiu me seduzir..".. - Mas me diga que caixa estava guardando?.. Pergunta enquanto continua a massagem em seu pescoço..

- Separei junto de Sayori alguns brinquedos que ela não brinca mais.. Os guardei em caixas e coloquei nas prateleiras mais altas do closet para que ela não pegue.. Quero doar.. Mas sabe como crianças são.. Podem não brincar mais pore.. Huum.. - Geme ela ao sentir Inuyasha descer a massagem para os ombros..

- O que dizia? - Diz ele com a voz rouca, mal sabia ela o poder que seu gemido teve sobre ele..

- Hum? Ah é.. Crianças são apegadas as coisas e mesmo não usando não querem dar..

- Mas Sayori precisa aprender a dividir.. - Diz Inuyasha seriamente enquanto continuava a massagem, passava lentamente as mãos no pescoço depois as deslizava até os ombros, pressionando a mão levemente nos momentos e lugares certos..

- Não é só Sayori todas as crianças são assim.. Por isso separei os brinquedos e disse a ela que ficariam guardados.. Em três meses se ela não pedir para brincar com nenhum eu os dou, tenho certeza que ela nem vai se lembrar..

- É uma boa estratégia.. - Diz ele nem prestando muita atenção no que ela dizia.. Sua pele era tão macia, tão branca que ao menor toque deixava uma marca que logo sumia, parecia uma boneca.. Sua boneca.. Pensou Inuyasha dando um sorriso de canto de lábios..

- E você porque não está mais conosco durante as refeições?.. - Fala ela que permanecia de olhos fechados aproveitando a massagem..

- Não é prático.. - "Quero fugir de você.." - Tenho muito trabalho.. - "Preciso fugir de você".. - Mas hoje arranjei alguns minutos e vim dar um beijo em minha filha.. Onde está?

- Na escola.. - Afirma Kagome no mesmo segundo sem nem pensar na pergunta..

- Escola? - Se assusta Inuyasha parando a massagem porem não tirando as mãos de seu pescoço..

- Sim.. Por mais que eu ame minha filha.. Ela precisa ter uma infância..

- E não pode ter uma infância em casa? - Inuyasha ia se afastar porem Kagome segura suas mãos permanecendo na mesma posição ainda sem olha-lo ela continua..

- Essa casa é ótima, todos são ótimos..

- Claro é a casa dela, a família dela..

- Mas não tem crianças Inuyasha.. Uma criança na idade dela precisa conviver com outras crianças, tem que brincar, correr, cantar, dançar, conversar, se sujar, brigar, aprender.. Nós já passamos dessa fase e sem querer falamos com nossa filha como retardados.. - Inuyasha ri abafado e volta lentamente a fazer a massagem em Kagome..

- Pensando assim.. As vezes eu possu fala um poco errado cum nussa fila.. mama.. - Kagome joga a cabeça para trás e ri alto com Inuyasha fazendo voz de criança..

- Tamem acho.. - Os dois dão risada por alguns segundos, parecia tão casual os dois ali, tão normal, tão certo.. Inuyasha para a massagem e solta Kagome se afastando alguns passos.. - Obrigada..

- Eu não tinha visto.. - Inuyasha aponta para o papel de parede, parecia ontem que sua filha fez cinco anos, que ele buscou sua esposa no aeroporto e ela estava assim magnífica naquele vestido decotado branco, na foto pareciam uma família perfeita e feliz, Inuyasha segurando Sayori no colo os três inclinados em direção ao bolo com a intenção de apagar as velas, Sayori fazia um bico categórico mostrando em seus olhos a determinação de apagar as velas, Inuyasha com a boca um pouco fechada assoprando e Kagome, que apesar de Inclinada sobre o bolo permanecia sorrindo mostrando todos os perfeitos dentes, suas mãos estavam perto uma da outra mostrando que no momento da foto ela batia palmas, mas o que o admirou foram os olhos dela, olhando Sayori com veneração com amor.. Um sentimento que imaginava que não existia para ela..

- Parecemos perfeitos não é mesmo?.. - Ele a olha de esguelha, ela permanecia ao seu lado com os ombros a centímetros do dele, seus braços estavam cruzados e sua perna fazia movimentos como se desenhasse no chão.. Igual a uma criança...

- Sim fotos tem esse poder.. - Concorda ele arrumando a gola do terno que usava..

- Sayori quem deu a ideia.. Ela viu a foto e me disse que se pudesse ela pintava na parede toda.. Eu não pintei.. Maas um papel de parede deve servir.. - Ela o olha sorrindo..

- Ela deve ter adorado principalmente porque está com esse vestido todo cortado que ela não deixou jogar fora.. - Kagome sorriu voltando a olhar a parede..

- Apenas você está todo arrumado.. Com o cabelo penteado e a roupa engomada.. - Ela ri antes de falar, gesto que encanta Inuyasha, adorava vê-la rindo, era adorável.. - Lembro que neste dia Sayori e eu fomos a um sitio nos matamos de tanto suar.. Estou acabada nesta foto quase sem maquiagem..

- Eu gostei do batom vermelho.. Pela primeira vez ele ficou perfeito em você.. Não a deixou com um rosto esnobe, mas sim com afeição de mãe..

- Fico feliz em saber que tenho cara de mãe..

- Antes quando a via com batom vermelho, sempre me lembrava de aquelas vilãs de desenho animado, você andava rebolando e devagar, sorria perversamente enquanto arqueava as sobrancelhas.. Percebi que perdeu esse costume.. Por quê? - Ele a vê abaixar os olhos aparentando tristeza, ela fica alguns segundos em silencio olhando o chão até que com um suspiro volta a levantar a cabeça..

- Eu disse que estava mudando.. Deixei alguns hábitos para trás e adotei outros.. Temos que evoluir Inuyasha.. Você deveria tentar.. - Ele a olha ofendido e fecha a cara..

- Feh.. - Cruza os braços em frente ao peito.. - Tenho que trabalhar ser evoluído.. - Diz ele com ironia.. - A que horas Sayori volta?..

- Eu a busco na escola as 18.. Tomamos café as 18h30min.. Mas não sei por que pergunta creio que seu trabalho é mais importante pois você só chega de madrugada..

- Como você mesma disse é o seu sustento, então deve ser importante.. Vou estar no escritório não me espere para o jantar.. - Diz ele saindo do quarto..

- Eu nunca espero.. - Bufa ela que volta a olhar o papel de parede e acaba dando um sorriso..

**OoOoOoOoO**

Um dia atrás

- Então no jantar de sexta será servido para entrada? - Pergunta Kagome a governanta da casa..

- Como a senhora mesmo pediu..

- Me chame de Ká.. Carlotta.. - Kagome a repreende, fazendo a senhora sorrir e voltar a olhar a prancheta que tinha em mãos se lembrando do assunto tratado..

- Para um jantar mais saudável eu pensei em comida brasileira.. Arroz, feijão, filé de frango com picanha bovina..

- Me parece uma delicia.. Mas não quero feijão enlatado nem o feijão preto, pois ouvi dizer que é muito pesado.. - A governanta apenas balança a cabeça em resposta..

- Quero grãos escolhidos a dedo e com o temperinho que eu sei que a Mag tem.. - Kagome afirma sorrindo ao se referir a cozinheira..- Como é sexta pode preparar as batatas fritas de Sayori.. Haam strognoff de frango com chappingnhon e de carne sem.. Porque Sango não gosta de champignon.. Haam.. que mais.. - Kagome fica em silencio por alguns instantes se perguntando se esquecera de algo..

- De salada senhora?.. - Pergunta a idosa depois de anotar tudo em uma prancheta..

- Ká.. - Elas escutam uma voz masculina cansada atrás delas e se viram rapidamente e veem Inuyasha entrar na cozinha cambaleando, Kagome corre até Inuyasha..

- Está tudo bem? - Fala ela servindo de apoio ao homem.. Em resposta a pergunta Inuyasha balança a cabeça negativamente em um rápido movimento ele a encurrala na parede e enterra o rosto em seu pescoço a cheirando profundamente.. - Inu-Inuyasha?.. - Pergunta Kagome olhando Carlotta assustada observa-los..

- Ká.. - Sussurra Inuyasha com a voz mais grossa que o normal.. Enquanto cola suas testas e ficam se olhando profundamente..

- Você bebeu?.. - Afirma ela ao sentir o cheiro do álcool.. - Não acredito que está bêbado!.. - Afirma exasperada o empurrando, como se não tivesse forças Inuyasha dá alguns passos para trás e fica parado enquanto cambaleia, ainda a olhando..

- Não.. - Nega ele como uma criança balançando a cabeça freneticamente..

- Eu senti o cheiro Inuyasha.. Na verdade sinto o cheiro emanando de seu corpo.. Carlotta chame Rin.. - Kagome afirma passando a mão na cabeça em sinal de cansaço enquanto a governanta apressadamente sai do cômodo para atender ao pedido.. - Você Inuyasha há essa hora?.. Já são dez e meia todos nessa casa já estão se preparando para dormir.. Mas você não você sai do trabalho bebe e vem me agarrar?

- Não eu.. Eu bebi.. Mas foi pouco.. Foi só para.. - Tenta formular uma frase completa mas não é bem sucedido.. - Femea.. - Ele a olha suplicante e ofegante.. - Hoje é..

- Me chamou Ká?.. - Aparece Rin rapidamente sendo acompanhada de Carlotta..

- Sim eu sabia que você ainda estaria trabalhando.. - Kagome fala um pouco envergonhada..

- Sim estava acabando de organizar os vasos da sala em ordem de cores como você tinha pedido..

- Sim querida.. Mas então termine amanha de fazer isso ok?.. Leve Inuyasha ao meu quarto e cuide que ele fique confortável até minha chegada.. De aspirina ou algo do tipo por favor.. - Ela se aproxima de Inuyasha e segura delicadamente seu braço.. - Inu.. Ela vai cuidar de você esta bem?..

- N-Não.. Você.. - Ele fala no meio dos suspiros e do esforço aparente para continuar de pé, Kagome segura seu rosto com as duas mãos e o olha novamente..

- Eu já vou subir está bem?.. - Inuyasha estava em silencio a olhando apenas com seu toque ele voltara a respirar normalmente e se mantinha de pé como uma pessoa normal.. - Isso.. - Ela sorri o olhando.. - Vou terminar aqui e subir com você.. - Inuyasha chega a sorrir mas seu sorriso some imediatamente quando Kagome se afasta dando lugar a Rin, que servia de apoio para ele se movimentar..

- Femea.. - Diz ele voltando a respirar com dificuldade e a olhar desesperado.. - Dói.. - É a ultima coisa que Kagome o vê falando pois ele sai do aposento.. Ela fica alguns segundos olhando para a porta com um aperto no coração..

- Me dói vê-lo assim.. - Kagome fala segurando o choro.. - Ele parecia muito mal..

- E porque não fica com ele agora Ká?.. - Carlotta pergunta colocando a mão em seu ombro como uma amiga..

- Me machucaria mais ainda vê-lo assim.. Prefiro que Rin lhe dê remédios e o coloque na cama.. Pelo menos quando eu já estiver com ele, estará mais calmo..

- Vendo por esse lado..

- Mas beber?.. Tantos problemas e Inuyasha vai beber?.. O cheiro está tão forte que me deu dor de cabeça.. Você tambem Carlotta.. - Kagome aspira o ar próxima a ela.. - Passou perfume quando foi chamar Rin?..

- Não..

- Que estranho.. Não o tinha sentido antes.. Está um pouco forte.. - Kagome ri um pouco sendo acompanhada por Carlotta.. - Aii.. Aii.. Mulheres.. Mas voltando ao cardápio..

- A Salada..

- Sim.. Ham.. Creio que o de sempre.. Sayori só gosta de alface e tomate, Sango agrião, Miroku repolho com frango desfiado.. Já está bom.. É só um jantar não uma festa não é? - Kagome pergunta sorrindo.. - Nossa mas que mancha é aquela?.. - Fala apontando para a geladeira..

- Não vejo mancha alguma..

- Carlotta a geladeira está cheia de marcas de dedo, está toda melada.. - Ela faz uma careta enquanto fala.. - Mande Rin limpar por favor.. Como eu não vi isso antes.. - Dizendo isso ela se aproxima da geladeira vendo de perto as 'manchas'.. - Falta mais alguma coisa? - Pergunta ainda de costas para Carlotta..

- Sobremesa..

- Torta holandesa.. Faça duas Inuyasha adora.. Nossa me deu uma vontade inexplicável de abraçar o Inuyasha.. - Ela se vira sorrindo para Carlotta que derruba a prancheta.. Em uma velocidade incrível Kagome pega a prancheta antes de alcançar o chão.. - Cuidado.. - Diz ela devolvendo o objeto..

- Ká.. Seu rosto.. - Carlotta aponta para suas bochechas.. - Seus olhos..

- Meus olhos?.. Estão dourados?.. E tenho estrias no rosto.. - Pergunta Kagome calmamente e a senhora apenas balança a cabeça afirmando.. - Não acredito de novo.. - Ela bufa.. - Da ultima vez que isso aconteceu era noite de.. - Ela paralisa ao pensar em Inuyasha, nos seus sentidos apurados.. - Não.. Que dia é hoje Carlotta?..

- Domingo.. - Afirma a mulher sem entender..

- Não.. Quero saber da lua.. Hoje é Lua..

- Nova..

- Merda.. Por isso o Inuyasha..

- Algum problema Ká?..

- Não Carlotta eu só me esqueci de que dia é hoje.. Amanhã fazemos o cardápio da próxima semana.. Tenho que ir.. - Apressadamente Kagome corre com uma velocidade Youkai, sobe as escadas fazendo apenas um vulto ser enxergado, passa por Rin tão rapidamente que a mesma quase é derrubada..

- Inuyasha?.. - Fala Kagome ofegante depois de bater a porta do quarto com força, já começava a se sentir fraca novamente, ela vê Inuyasha jogado na cama respirando com dificuldade, seu terno havia sido retirado sobrando apenas a camisa e a calça social que se encontravam completamente amarrotados, os olhos cansados quase se fechando.. Estava quase em sua forma humana cabelos terminando de ficar negros, olhos castanhos e unhas curtas.. Parecia tão frágil, tão ferido.. E tudo por sua culpa.. Devia ter se aproximando antes.. Mas agora quem sentiria era ela..

- Ká.. - Sussurra ele ao voltar os olhos para ela, que corre ao seu encontro se jogando em cima do mesmo..

- Desculpe.. - Ela fala enterrando o rosto no pescoço de Inuyasha apertando mais o abraço.. - Eu me esqueci que dia é hoje.. Eu sei que se sente fraco e..

- Eu só bebi um copo de uísque.. Eu juro.. - Ele afirma sorrindo a olhando docemente.. Ela ri com o comentário..

- Desculpe.. É que o olfato estava sensível e como eu senti o cheiro forte pensei que estava bêbado.. Seu estado.. Deveria ter percebido que quando o toquei você melhorou.. Mas eu pensei ter apenas te acalmado..

- Deveria ter percebido mesmo.. Que outro motivo eu teria para entrar em casa lhe abraçando?.. Apenas por meu lado Youkai que necessita estar próximo de você nessas noites de Lua nova..

- É que outro motivo seria não é mesmo? - Inuyasha sente Kagome ficar tensa em cima de si e se odeia por ter dito tal coisa..

- Não pense que.. Não quis dizer que..

- Não precisa tentar se explicar.. Seu lado Youkai precisa ficar perto da femea.. Se não você fica fraco.. Tem razão eu deveria te percebido.. Mas o que importa é que eu estou aqui não é? Pelo menos já passou.. Você deve ter bebido para conter a necessidade não é? - Ele faz que sim com a cabeça.. - Agora me abrace pois você se tornou humano e eu a hanyou desesperada.. - Diz ela sem se mexer ainda agarrada ao agora humano.. Inuyasha aperta o abraço e beija a marca que prova que ela é sua..

- Como está se sentindo de hanyou?.. - Pergunta com os lábios grudados na marca..

- Estranha.. A força é estranha os sentidos apurados me assustam um pouco.. Mas o pior é essa necessidade de ficar só seu lado.. Como você aguenta?.. - Ele ri um pouco fazendo um som engraçado com o nariz..

- Eu não aguento por isso corri para casa e te agarrei.. - Ele com todas a sua força humana a agarra mais a aprendendo tambem com as pernas imitando uma bonita aranha segurando o alimento.. - Sei como deve estar se sentindo fraca.. Invertemos os papéis novamente..

- Mês passado foi pior.. - Estremece ao se lembrar da primeira lua como hanyou se sentiu uma folha de papel, como um paciente quase entrando em um coma, por mais que Inuyasha a abraçasse dissesse que pertencia a ela continuava se sentindo necessitada, era uma vontade inexplicável, era como uma drogada em abstinência, e não era uma abstinência qualquer era uma abstinência de Inuyasha..

- Fico feliz.. Fiquei muito assustado na outra lua.. - Ele passa a passar a língua lentamente na marca que fizera.. - Sei que isso vai fazer você se sentir melhor.. Não brigue comigo..

- Brigar?.. - Pergunta ela em um sopro de voz, sua mente estava girando com a língua de Inuyasha ali, o desejava tanto o necessitava tanto, no mesmo instante pensou em tantos lugares para aquela língua passar, em movimentos de vai e vem, circulares, bem lentamente bem molhado bem.. - Grrr.. - Começou a rosnar para si mesma para impedir que aquelas alucinações pervertidas continuassem..

- Shii.. eu vou cuidar de você.. - Ele passa a mão por sua cocha descoberta a apertando lentamente.. - Eu já lhe disse que você fica linda de shorts jeans?..

- N-não.. - Responde de olhos fechados.. Ela solta um pequeno gemido quando Inuyasha morde sua orelha, respirando ali..

- Pois hoje você vai saber tudo que eu amo eu você.. - Em uma velocidade humana porem rápida ele a coloca deitada na cama e fica por cima dela a olhando nos olhos.. -Seu sorriso me ilumina.. - Ele lhe dá um longo selinho.. - Quando você diz meu nome, quando cuida de nossa filha, quando me abraça e me olha daquele jeito todo seu.. - Ele fica a observando com carinho até balançar a cabeça como se voltasse a realidade.. - Essas estrias em seu rosto lhe deixam maravilhosa.. - Ele beija toda a extremidade de sua bochecha.. - Suas curvas me deixam tonto.. Esses olhos dourados lhe deixam com um olhar de predador.. E eu adoro ser sua presa.. - Ele passa os lábios em seus olhos fechados a fazendo estremecer mais e querer se movimentar, porem em um rápido movimento ele segura seus pulsos.. - Eu não terminei.. Você vai ter muito tempo para me tocar e me fazer seu.. - Com os olhos completamente dourados sem pupila alguma ela pisca aparentando pensar - "A transformação está completa.. Preciso arrumar tempo.."- Parecia um ser místico uma deusa.. Apesar de preferi-la humana não podia negar o quão linda ela ficava daquela maneira..

- Meu?.. - Pergunta ela com um voz extremamente rouca, fazendo Inuyasha temer até o ultimo fio de cabelo, precisava se controlar já não era mais um animal, ela era.. Precisava se conter em acalma-la.. Mas não podia negar seu coração apertado e ao mesmo tempo calmo... Calmo porque poderia desfrutar de sua pele, de seu corpo, de seu ser.. Mas apertado porque ela não era ela mesma, para alguém que sempre foi humano aguentar uma força Youkai dentro de si era quase impossível, ele que nasceu hanyou tinha dificuldades de controlar imagine ela, sua Ká.. Tão frágil, tão sensível..

- Seu.. - Ele aproximou seus lábios para um simples roçar porem com a força Youkai ela soltou seus pulsos e segurou sua cabeça com as duas mãos grudando seus lábios bruscamente, rapidamente invadindo sua boca com a ágil língua explorando todos os cantos da boca de Inuyasha, sem resistir Inuyasha retribui o beijo com a mesma paixão, travando um deliciosa batalha por espaço dentro da boca de Kagome, as mãos do Hanyou desceram para seu corpo segurando seu bumbum com força, em um único puxão ele grudou seus quadris mostrando a ela o tamanho de seu desejo por ela, no mesmo segundo Ká interrompe o beijo jogando a cabeça para trás rindo maleficamente, não parecia sua mulher.. Não parecia sua femea, mas mesmo assim não conseguia parar de beija-la nem toca-la..

- Você é meu.. E ninguém!.. Pode tê-lo.. - Ela volta a olha-lo com os olhos utopianos que o hipnotizam o deixando sem ação por alguns segundos, com força ela volta a beijá-lo e a esfregar suas partes intimas na dele ofegando a cada movimento..

- Ká.. Hãn.. - Não pode se segurar ao sentir seu membro roçar a sua.. - Hoo.. droga Ká.. - Ele apenas continua a segura-la com força com as duas mãos enquanto ela se mexe aproveita para empurra-lo o fazendo se sentar de joelhos, sem pudor ou vergonha ela se senta no seu colo com uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo voltando a se movimentar..

- Nossa você é grande Inu.. - Ela fala lambendo os lábios e logo em seguida lambendo os de Inuyasha, ele coitado mesmo em sua forma humana não conseguia resistir a ela, cada toque cada movimento o deixavam mais louco por ela.. Estava doendo tanto se segurar.. - Huum.. - Geme ela novamente após se esfregar novamente.. - Eu quero você.. - Em um simples movimento ela rasga sua camisa a estilhaçando.. - Ops.. - Fala levando a mão na boca mostrando as grandes garras e sorrindo mostrando os grandes caninos.. Logo em seguida passando a ponta das unhas no peito de Inuyasha o provocando, as mãos de Inuyasha que permaneciam em seu bumbum a segurando com força passaram a ajudar nos movimentos de Kagome..

- Isso.. - Inuyasha deixou escapar sem querer.. O que fez Kagome rir novamente e rasgar sua própria regata.. Ao vê-la ali tão pronta para ele com os lábios inchados e semiabertos, aquele corpo em cima do seu, as peles se tocando, não conseguiu fazer mais nada se não beijar toda a extensão de seu busto, por cima do sutiã, sugava, lambia, mordia.. E Kagome o incentivava acariciando sua nuca e puxando seus cabelos com força, enquanto seus gemidos se transformavam em gritos, e seus movimentos eróticos passaram a ser mais rápidos e mais fortes, mesmo por cima da roupa era tão..

- BOOM.. - Gritou ela no meio do riso, Inuyasha em um acesso de força a levantou e pulou da cama com ela em seu colo, com força bruta bateu as costa de Kagome na parede, fazendo a ambos suspirarem, ela passou as pernas em torno de Inuyasha se grudando nele suspensa no ar Inuyasha continuava com as mãos ajudando nos movimentos porem sua boca subiu para a marca, mesmo humano ele mordeu ali fortemente.

Kagome passou as duas mãos em torno de seu pescoço arranhando suas costas, com fúria ele batia cada vez com mais força as costas de Kagome na parede sabia que ela em sua forma hanyou não sentiria dores, seu único medo era que a parede viesse a baixo mas não conseguia se importar por muito tempo, pois sua parte pulsante estava quase rasgando o tecido que os separava do prazer supremo só de se imaginar ali, sendo completado por todos os lados, naquele espaço úmido, apertado pulsante.. Ele quase chegou ao ápice só de se imagina ali..

Mas não por mais que quisesse senti-la ele não a tomaria assim, pois sabia que ela só estava agindo desta maneira pois o lado Youkai era possessivo e ela não tinha como se proteger, não tinha como controlar, droga!.. Ela não o queria verdadeiramente essa não era a sua Ká, ele queria ter uma noite com ela.. Sim.. Mas seria diferente, seria calmamente se perdendo nos olhos esverdeados com carinho, cuidado, amor.. Ele se assustou com os próprios pensamentos..

- Vamos terminar com isso? - Perguntou Inuyasha em seu ouvido..

- Até que em fim.. - Sorriu ela que ia descer as mãos porem parou o movimento ao sentir rapidamente uma das mãos de Inuyasha entrar em seu shorts, depois calcinha e depois.. - Huum.. - Ela mordeu os lábios com força abafando outro grito.. Inuyasha tremia precisava se concentrar nos movimentos dos dedos, mas havia outra parte de seu corpo que desejava, ansiava por estar ali, Kagome mordia seu pescoço arrancando filetes de sangue, enquanto as garras deixavam enormes vergões em suas costas.. A cada gemido de Kagome, cada suspiro seus olhos reviravam de prazer contido, após um longo tempo ali sofrendo de desejo, sentiu o corpo de Kagome tremer depois amolecer junto de um alto urro..

Ela havia chegado ao ápice, mole em seus braços Kagome ia soltando as pernas de seu corpo, com cuidado Inuyasha passou a mão por de baixo de suas pernas e a pegou cuidadosamente no colo, as estrias de seu rosto estavam desaparecendo e seus olhos semi serrados ganharam a pupila de volta.. A depositou na cama como se carregasse uma pluma, ela o olhou por alguns segundos o deleitando ver seus olhos voltarem ao normal, ele dera sorte, uma hanyou não se daria por satisfeita com aquilo, mas a lua já havia ido embora, eles passaram horas ali e nem perceberam.. Kagome era novamente uma humana e ele sentia a força e os sentidos retornando, assim como a insistente necessidade de tê-la..

- Inu?.. - Kagome se mexe um pouco e o olha de pé do lado da cama a observando, ela segura sua mão e sorri.. - Você voltou..

- Sim.. - Inuyasha passa cuidadosamente por cima dela e depois se deita ao seu lado passando a mão por suas costas e colando seus corpos, era bom ter seus sentidos de volta o cheiro de sua Ká era maravilhoso principalmente agora, estava mudado pelo que tinha acabado de acontecer.. Kagome se aconchega e encosta o nariz no peito de Inuyasha fechando os olhos para dormir..

- Inu.. Essa lua nós..

- Eu sei.. - Ele deposita um beijo no seu cabelo.. - Eu estou aqui.. E o mais importante você está aqui.. - Ela sorri e se aconchega mais a ele..

- Shii.. Eu vou cuidar de você.. - Os dois dão uma leve risada após ela dizer isso.. E ficam ali se sentindo por mais alguns minutos até pegarem no sono..

- Hum.. - Se espreguiça Kagome de manhã, se sentia revigorada apesar de uma enorme dor nas costas, o que a deixava feliz era o calor do enorme corpo ao seu lado, Kagome estava de costas para Inuyasha que a prendia colada a ele com sua firme mão em sua barriga, em lentos movimentos Kagome se vira para ficar de frente a ele coisa que o faz acordar.. Dando a ela o deslumbre de vê-lo abrir os olhos pela primeira vez no dia.. - Oi.. - Sussurra ela sorrindo..

- Oi.. - Responde ele depois de alguns segundos de silencio, Kagome coloca a mão em seu rosto acariciando sua bochecha e logo em seguida colando seus lábios, no mesmo instante Inuyasha a segura pelo ombros a afastando.. - O que foi isso Ká?.. - Pergunta ele a olhando com descrença..

- Como assim o que foi?.. Foi um beijo.. - Ela se senta na cama e ele a imita, ficam parados se observando por alguns segundos em silencio.. - Pensei que.. Ontem nós.. Você ontem eu lembro.. Mesmo estando naquele estado eu me lembro do que fizemos e..

- Eu fiz aquilo para controlar seu lado Youkai.. - Ele lhe fala como se fosse obvio.. - Não acredito que pensou que..

- Pensei o que?.. - Ela lhe pergunta magoada..

- Só fiz e disse aquelas coisas pois sei o que acalmaria o lado Youkai.. Afinal eu convivo com ele todos os dias..

- Mas quando me tocou..

- Eu só queria te ajudar.. Afinal é por minha culpa que você estava daquele jeito.. - Ele lhe lança um ultimo olhar e após um meio sorriso se levanta da cama..

- Você se arrepende?.. - Inuyasha paralisa e não responde.. - Você se arrepende de ter me feito sua femea?.. E ser obrigado por essa coisa a ficar do meu lado?.. Responde Inuyasha!

- Não.. - Ele se vira a olhando diretamente nos olhos.. - Não sei.. Eu te marquei por impulso e..

- Não precisa falar mais nada.. - Responde sem olhar Inuyasha mantendo seu olhar no lençol..

- Ká.. - Inuyasha dá um passo em direção a cama..

- Não precisa Inuyasha.. - Ela se levanta e pisca rapidamente dissipando as lágrimas que se formavam..

- Eu te marquei por impulso e isso nunca poderá ser desfeito.. Mesmo você desejando isso..

- Eu nunca disse isso..

- Você implorou para desfazer Ká, ficou mal por um longo tempo e do nada tenta ficar comigo.. Acha que não sei que isso é resultado da marca?.. Eu não quero ninguém ao meu lado por culpa de uma marca..

- Mas quem disse que é por isso que desejo ficar ao seu lado?.. - Kagome finalmente o olha nos olhos.. - Quem disse que é apenas a marca que me aproxima de você?

- Você me trata como se pedisse desculpas por algo..

- Eu..

- Me diz então o que mantem perto de mim.. - Ela fica o observando enquanto sua boca abre e fecha sem emitir nenhum som.. - Viu.. Não estamos prontos.. Você não está pronta..

- Eu não estou pronta?.. Só porque não disse por que quero estar com você?.. Eu já lhe dei milhares de prova de afeto e você? Você naDA NADA..

- VOCÊ QUASE ME MATOU OUTRO DIA SÓ PORQUE EU TE TOQUEI!..

- EU JÁ DISSE QUE EU MUDEI!

- NINGUEM MUDA KIKYOU.. EU TE CONHEÇO VOCÊ NUNCA VAI MUDAR..

- EU NÃO SOU A KIKYOU!.. - Kagome coloca a mão na boca após dizer isso e olha Inuyasha com os olhos esbugalhados..

**Fim do Flash Back**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**E então hã?.. O que acharam?.. Esperoo que tenham gostaado demoreii maiis eu volteii e nunca vou abandonar NUUNCA.. O próxiimo cap creiio q vou demorar BEEM MENOOS.. SÓ VOU terminar uns trabalhinhos basiicos que estão me mataandoo, decorar o Ino dos EUA e já voltoo para a fiic.. Proometoo.. ! *-*.. Próxiimoo cap vaii ser bafoo minhaa genteee.. Fic se direcionando para a aveniida fiinal.. Mais uns 4 ou 5 caps mais ou menos.. Entãoo cuurtaam.. ! beiijooos!**

**Resposta de Reviews..!**

**Yomi**

Ouunnw meniiina.. Obriigadaa.. Quee boom que esta gostaandoo.. Eaah a novela eu gostava, mas na fic a unica coisa igual na novela é a usurpação mesmo.. A Kagome seria a Paulina uma mulher songa monga que não dá nem um beijo no Carlos Daniel que é o Inuyasha, ele seria grosso e trairia Kagome sempre.. Kikyou seria Paola, ela sim parece com a da novela, má até o ultimo fiu de cabelo, Naraku seria um velho babão.. Sango seria Stefani, um mulher religiosa e frigida.. Ah só um resumo para você tem uma noção da novela.. Volte meesmoo heeiin ficareii te esperaando.. E obriigada.. meesmoo viiuh.. Beiijookas e continue comiigoo !

**Hitsuki-chan**

Santo Toutousai queriida.. Alguem tem que agir naquela casa não é mesmo?.. kkkkk.. Siim, se eu fosse ela tbm aproveitava pq a batata dela esta assandoo.. kkkkk.. Siim siim, esse cap eu coloquei todas as minhas ideias em relação a marca, mas se ainda tiver alguma duvida me avisee heiin.. Então é osso, vc qr postar antes, mas é dificil, inspiração, falta de tempo, revisar capitulo, sono, responder todas as reviews.. Isso demora um pouco.. Siim, e olha ela vaii conquistar faciinho, quer dizer todo mundo sabe que ela ja conquistou, mas ele não quer assumiir..kkkk.. Siim, o Inu é o famoso come quieto..Ele aguenta a barra em silenciio.. Sango é aquela patricinha amadurecida neh.. kkk.. Pequena queda?.. Nãoo meu amoor.. Eu tenho uma Catarata do Igauçú por ele.. Se pudesse eu ia no lugar da Kagome uii.. (Sonho impossiveel).. Nossa amoor eu iimagiino q vc sofre heiin tudo isso de irmãoo.. Eu tenho uma e sofroooo.. Nãoo me puxee peloos cabeloooss..kkkkkkkkkkkk.. MEEDOOO.. Maas enfiim amoore espero que tenha gostado desse cap tbm.. Ok beiijookas e contiinuee comiigoo..!

**Kag Higurashi**

Oii viidaa.. ! On Mu deusuuu.. Eu a deixeii sem palavraas.. *-* too ficando chiiquee heiin.. kkkk.. JURAA *-* uma das maiis legaiis *-* aii que emoçãoo caraa.. A Sayorii é miinha mascoote.. Ah siim.. é fic em conjunto é meiio trabalhooso.. Mas vc poe trabalhar me um projeto só seu alem desse.. É treinando q vc melhoora.. Para virar a melhor escritora do FF.. Ja pensoo? Obriigadaa amoore.. Eaah neeh escrever virou maiis assim um hoby.. Mas estamoos aii firme e forme.. Continuue comiigoo e Beiijokkas liindaa !

**Priy Taisho**

Primeira reação ao apertar o botão reviews: MEU DEUUS ELA COMEENTOO..! *-*Segunda Reação ao ler: MEEOO DEUS ELA GOSTOOU *-*.. kkkkkkk.. Eaah o Inu se abre devagarziinho.. Maas vc viiuh nesse cap a diferença neeh.. O Inu estaa liberaandoo .. Muahahaa.. Siim, sou fanatiica.. Se nesse hospício meu psicologo for um Inuyasha Taisho de 1,90 e cabelos loiros?.. HAHAAA... eu voou correndooo.. Muauahaaa.. Maas fiicoo muuiito feliiz mesmoo que você gostouu muuiito obriigada por acompanhar TODAS as minhas fiics *-*.. Beiijook e contiinuee comiigoo!

**Leticia**

Siim.. pelo meus calculos.. serão uns 15 eu acho.. Siim.. daquii a pokoo entra em reta fiinaal.. Muahahaa.. Maas as vezes me vem uma ideia doiida aquii.. E talvez mas só talvez ela fique beem maiior não sei direiitiim.. Mas até segundo plano é isso.. Olhaa eu aquii poosteii e acabeii com suua agoniia.. Não demoreii muuiito neh?.. Siim o Inu é meiio lerdiinho.. Maas coiitadoo da um descontoo neeh.. kkkkkkk.. Olhaa o Kouga eu to a fiim de colocar maas estou vendo um bom momento para isso.. Pq naum qro atrapalhar o andamento e eu fiico um pouco confusa qnd coloco muitos personagens ao mesmo tempo.. Maas vereii e se coloca-lo ele se ferra.. Muahahaa.. Siim ela entrou em ação nesse cap vc viiuh.. *-* Issoo meesmooo sem preguiiça aquii meniinaa.. kkkkkk.. Muuiito obriigada e beiijookas amoore..!

**nandinha 82**

Oii liindiissimaa eu to otiima e vc?.. Ah fiico muito feliz mesmo que gostou.. Agora esse negócio de perder a mão a cada cap eu tenho mais medo..kkkkkk.. De sair do ritmo da fic.. sei la sempre dá um mediinho na hora de postar.. Que bom que conseguiu entender melhor.. Mas se tiver mais alguma duvida é só perguntar..Siim Sango se acostuma melhor com ela, com mais facilidade que os outros.. Pra vc ver ele começou a aceitar mais cedo do que imaginavamos..kkkk.. Muuiitoo obriigadaa por contiinuar aquii.. E esperoo que tenha gostado desse cap tambeem.. !.. Muuiitoos beiijoos!

**nane-chan 3**

Siim o bixoo vaii pegaar.. kkkkkk.. Inocente é?.. Seii seii.. Nossas mentes são nossa piores inimigas qnd querem..kkkkkk.. Maas creio que vou demorar maiis um pouco para postar o que sua mente imagina.. kkkkk.. AAAhh.. contiinuee mesmoo.. Se naaum eu voou aii e te arrastoo peloos cabeloos heiin.. HAHAHA..!.. Muuiitoo beiijoos e obriigada..

**Ms. Higurashi Kagome**

Aii quee boom que gostouu queriidaa..! Eaah vc viiuh que esse cap fooi compliicado neeh.. Mas vc vai ver como tudo se resolve..! Eu tenho dó do Inu.. Mas seii la acho q a Kagome sofre maiis.. Não seii coisa minha.. kkkkkkk.. Siim Kikyou vadiia.. Que vaii se ferrar.. E para queem estavaa com saudadees dela.. Pôde matar um pouco.. neeh.. Meeoo Deuus vc tem dó de todoo muundoo.. tii fofaa.. kkkkkkkk.. Maas esperoo que continuee aquii comiigoo.. E que continuue gostaandoo taah.. Beiijooo!..

**Valeria-chan **

Siim.. O Inu é exigente está achando o que?.. kkkkkkk.. TADIINHAA da Ká.. kkkk.. Ele deve ser meiio ceguinha..(muuiitoo cega).. Mas ela vaii sabeer o que fazeer na hora certa.. HAHAHAHA.. Vc viiuh a Sangoo.. está maiis boazinha e vaii melhorar muuiito maiis viiu.. Kissus amoore.. e continuue aquii..!

**Liz WL**

Siim cabeção ele neeh.. kkkkkk.. Maas sabee comoo é homem irritadiinhoo neeh.. Piioor que mulheer.. Siim logo elas serãoo beest.. AHAHAH.. Contiinuuo siiim taah.. Beiijoos e contiinuue comiigoo ..

**Mima**

OO meu Kamii.. desculpaa a demoooraa.. PRONTOO POSTEIII.. kkkkkkkkkkk Chora não.. está veendo ele já está se rendendoo.. Muahahaaa.. Contiinue aquii e vaii sabeer.. siim eu sou má.. kkkkkkk.. Beiijooos!

**Bulma Buttowski**

Priimeiiramentee.. EU TAMBEEM QUEROO ESSE CARRO.. EU VII E BABEEIII.. Siim eu pensoo iguaalmentee.. Musiica altaa ARRASAA.. Meuu fonee de ouviido vc tem q veer.. coiisaa barbaraa.. hehehee.. Huuum.. vc qria era logoo um hentaaii.. kkkkkkkk.. Meeoo eu achoo meu hentaii muuiito feiinhoo.. Por isso adiio o maxiimoo.. kkkkkk .. Mass terá.. Siim.. elas serãoo supeer friends.. hihihii.. Ouuuwn.. ma-ra-vi-lho-sa.. *-*.. estou muuiito feliiz SERIIIOOO.. too muuthoo feliiz MESMOOO.. SÉRIOO.. qnd postaa hã hã?.. Estavaa com saudadees das suaas fiics..! ..Moves Like Jegger.. Siim eu danceii muuiito essa musiica iguaal dooiiidaa.. kkkkkkkk.. Siim eles terão momentoos fofoos.. Pq uma fiic necessita de momentoos fofoos.. Deiixe estaar Kikyou se ferrará.. Muahahaa.. E Inuyasha odiar Kagome? .. Difiiciil.. kkkkkkk.. Contiinue comiigo viiuh amooore.. Fiiqueii muuiito feliiz.. E sobre aquela trança de franja.. EU TAMBEM QUERO APRENDEER..*-*..kkkkkkkkkk BEIIJOOS..!

**Agome chan**

ELA veiiooo..! *-*.. Penseii que não viriia pooxa.. kkkkkk.. AHAHAHA.. Não sou Dorgaas mas viciio o POVOO.. Siim.. eu me imagineii com um mariido fazendo isso.. HAAA.. eu jogava na CARA DELE.. MUahahaaa.. Maas o Inu poode.. ele é gatoo e poodee.. kkkkkkkk.. Siim vc viiuh ele está surtaandoo.. BEEM FEIITooo.. fiiz o fiinal com goostoo .. Muahahaaa.. Ele não consegue aprontarr coiitadoo.. O espíriito de criança dele fugiiu.. :/.. Maas Kagomee vaii dar um jeiitoo niissoo.. Vc vaii veer.. Mas vc contiinuee aquii.. Viiuh.. BEIIJOO.. amooore..!

**Joana-Taishou24**

Olá liinda.. Ahh obriigadaa por ter gostaadoo viiuh !.. Eaah ele foi friiu mas comoo vc vê esse cap ele quase não resiste a ela heiin!.. Siim ele aiind pensa que ela é Kikyou.. Maas olhaa não vai ser por muito tempo não viiuh.. Sem problemaas o importante é que vc lembroou de miim.. E desculpe a demoraa para postaar.. Tive meuus problems como eu disse antes.. Maas vou tentar não demorar novamentee tá liinda?.. Beiijoos e muuiitoo obriigadaa por me acompanhaar em TODAS MINHAS FIICS.. É muuiitoo liindoo de suua parte meesmoo meesmoo.. Beiijoo liindaa *-*.. e Continuee comiigoo heiin !

**PS: SE EU ESQUECII ALGUEEM PELOO AMOOR DE DEUUS ME AVIISE.. TO MEIIO CABEÇA HOJE.. E ME PERDOOE.. BEIIJOOS MENIINAS CURTAAM ESSE FIIM DE TARDE QUE EU VOOH PRA ESCOOLA .. :/ **


	11. Traição

**Oii povoo queriidoo *-*.. Comoo estãoo hein heiin?.. Esperoo que beem.. Demorei neeh?.. Nem tanto mas 22 dias é ser uma autora lerda.. Mas eu tentoo gentee eu juroo.. As desculpas são as mesmas escola, trabalho (estou trabalhando *-*), teatro, problemas pessoais, falta de inspiração.. entre outroos.. Achoo que minha demoora está desanimaanto os leiitores.. Eu até espereii mais 4 diias.. Para ver se apareciiam mas não apareceram.. E eu naum acheii justo com quem comentou desde que eu posteii.. Entãoo estamoos aquii.. Esperoo que gosteem viidaas miia.. Qualquer dúviida me aviisem.. Me disseram que miinha fiic está IGUALZIINHA A NOVELA.. Me dizem se acham isso taah.. Pq se esta parecida eu naum percebii.. Não sou plágiioo longe de miiim.. Aii eu apagoo e arrumoo sem probleemaas.. ! taah ! Miil beiijoos e esperoo que goosteem.. *-***

**OoOoOoOoO**

- Está falando sério? - Pergunta Miroku com a boca cheia, olhando abismado para Inuyasha, que continuava a comer sem parecer se importar, estavam em um refinado restaurante, em uma mesa no canto afastada de todas as outras com vista para a rua..

- Sim depois ela disse que não era Kikyou.. E reafirmou que era a Ká que havia mudado então resolvemos parar a discussão eu fui tomar banho e ela tomar café.. Me arrumei no closet e quando cheguei no quarto lá estava ela novamente como se nós nunca tivéssemos brigado..

- Com um café da manhã enorme.. Que você recusou.. - Fala Miroku acostumando com a história que se repetiu o mês inteiro, conversando com sua mulher ele descobriu que Kikyou realmente estava mudada, e Inuyasha não dava essa chance a mulher..

- Ela estava com aquela camisola que a deixa com um corpo mais maravilhoso ainda, e quase todo a mostra, seus cabelos estavam um pouco desalinhados ainda como se..

- Vocês tivessem transado.. Mas não.. O inútil do meu cunhado recusou beijar a esposa gostosa dele.. - Inuyasha o olha me sinal de aviso.. - Foi mau cara, mas eu sou homem, e te acho um idiota..

- Ká é completamente bipolar.. Do nada ela vai querer me matar novamente.. - Inuyasha volta a comer não querendo mais pensar no assunto..

- Inuyasha meu caro.. Ainda bem que você é rico porque esperto não acredito que seja.. - Inuyasha volta a olha-lo ameaçadoramente porem desta vez Miroku o ignora.. - Você simplesmente ataca sua esposa a marca a força, pois a deseja certo?.. - Disse sem esperar uma resposta logo voltando a falar.. - Com todo aquele poder Youkai lutando dentro dela por controle, você realmente esperava que ela por milagre se sentisse feliz? E que lhe beijasse toda alegrinha lhe agradecendo por fazê-la sentir dor?.. - Inuyasha continua comendo sem dizer uma palavra.. - Você vai perder sua esposa Inuyasha.. - Afirma Miroku se levantando..

- Ela sabe que não pode ficar longe de mim.. - Inuyasha fala levantando tambem se sentido insultado..

- Não digo fisicamente meu caro.. - Miroku o olha dentro dos olhos.. - Mas vai perder o coração da mulher que ama, se é que depois de tudo ele ainda é seu.. Estou indo para casa ver minha esposa, deveria fazer o mesmo, ou pelo menos deveria ver sua filha que sente sua falta todos esses dias ao invés de inventar trabalho para ficar longe 'dela'.. Te vejo de noite, Sango quer um vestido novo para o coquetel da empresa - Diz ele após lançar um ultimo olhar ao cunhado, e sair andando..

- Feh.. Você não sabe de nada.. - Diz Inuyasha voltando a se sentar na cadeira do restaurante em que estava almoçando..- A Ká sabe muito bem.. Ela sabe.. - Ele é interrompido por uma mulher loira de olhos azuis, com um corpo avantajado..

- Olá Sr. Taisho.. - Diz ela mexendo os dedos em sinal de cumprimento.. - Deixei Ana no meu lugar para anotar seus recados, só enquanto almoço..

- Eu sei Yuka.. - Afirma Inuyasha sorrindo.. - Almoce tranquilamente sei que Ana dará conta de ser minha secretária por alguns minutos..

- Obrigada Sr. Taisho.. - Ela sorri sedutoramente... - Será que não é pedir muito sentar com o senhor é que nesse horário é difícil ter mesas e..

- Sem problemas.. - Diz Inuyasha voltando a comer, enquanto Yuka pede seu almoço para o garçom..

- Então como está o Sr hoje?.. - Pergunta Yuka o olhando com um sorriso de canto, Inuyasha a olha a analisando, ha algumas semanas atrás tinha cogitado a hipótese de trair Kikyou com sua secretária oferecida, clichê admitia porem antes a achava atraente agora a analisando não conseguia enxergar beleza na mulher que antes enxergava, achava que olhos esverdeados eram muito mais bonitos que azuis, e esses cabelos loiros na altura do pescoço com uma franja na testa não ficavam bonitos, preferia sedosos cabelos longos e negros, e essa pele bronzeada então, como se passasse o dia na praia, preferia pele branca como a neve que ao ter um simples toque ficaria uma pequena marca, mostrando que ela teria um dono, nem os generosos seios o encantavam, com aqueles botões abertos tentando parecer sensual, mas apenas a deixavam vulgar.. - Vejo que me observa senhor.. - Afirma ela convencida..

- Só estava vendo como é diferente de minha esposa.. - Diz ele já terminando de comer..

- Não sei se isso é uma coisa boa ou ruim.. - Fala ela tocando a mão de Inuyasha com a sua, acariciando sua mão que permanecia parada.. - Mas para o senhor posso ser o que quiser.. - Ela sorri mostrando os dentes brancos.. - Não sei se é muita ousadia mas.. O Sr Já tem um par para esta noite?

- Yuka..

- Percebo que o senhor me observa.. - Ela sorri mais ainda, passando sua perna na de Inuyasha.. - E pelo senhor não me importo de ser observada.. - Ela se inclina mais na mesa para mostrar melhor os seios.. - Pelo contrario eu adoro me sentir observada por esses olhos dourados.. - Inuyasha a olhava sem expressar nada, de verdade ele queria sentir alguma coisa por aquela cantada porem só sentia uma mistura de nojo com raiva, como ela ousava o tocar tirando o cheiro de sua Ká de seu corpo com aquele cheiro de perfume de farmácia.. Com a mão livre ele passa no rosto para tentar se acalmar, sua vontade era de esbofetear aquela ousada, mas o virar seu olhar para o lado em direção à rua ele vê do lado de fora Ká com um vestido curto colado ao corpo até a cintura depois formando uma saia rodada, sua cor com tons rosa e lilás realçavam a pele branca com os cabelos negros soltos voando com o vento, ficou a admirando por alguns segundos, ela parada os olhando com uma cesta na mão lembrando a de um piquenique..

- Ká.. - Sussurra ele, ao ouvir Yuka se vira vendo a esposa se seu chefe que permanecia séria os olhando, soltando sua mão ela se ajeita na cadeira mantendo distancia formal, e lhe lançando um sorriso sem graça, que logicamente não foi retribuído, Kagome simplesmente se vira e volta a andar não olhando para trás..

- Sr. Eu.. - Começa Yuka dizendo porem Inuyasha não ficou para ouvir saiu apressado do restaurante..

- Ká.. - Dizia ele passando entre as pessoas na rua, vendo a mulher andar apressadamente mais a frente sem olhar para trás.. - KÁ.. KÁ.. - Grita ele começando a correr, chegando a Kagome que estava fechando a porta de 'seu' enorme carro.. - KÁ.. - Fala Inuyasha batendo no vidro tentando chamar sua atenção, quando ele a vê virar a chave e dar a seta para sair, começa a bater no vidro freneticamente.. - KÁ.. VOCÊ VIU ERRADO ELA E EU NÃO TEMOS NADA E.. - O vidro se abre e Kagome finalmente o olha fazendo o mesmo ficar quieto com a intensidade do olhar, sabia que não era hora porem ele quase não conseguia controlar o desejo de beijar aquela boca avermelhada e carnuda..

- Cansei Inuyasha.. - Ela diz ainda o olhando intensamente.. - Agora entendo o porquê de toda aquela frieza.. Ela é linda.. - Diz com amargura..

- Não..

- Sim.. Vejo que toda aquela história de marcação é uma besteira, e que você não tem necessidade nenhuma de ficar com sua femea, não é isso que eu sou?.. Uma mulher, uma femea, sua propriedade não é assim que me chama?.. Me prende a sete chaves com medo de ser traído e tem um caso com uma qualquer?..

- Eu não te trai Ká, o que você viu não é a realidade essa mulher a Yura ela..

- Yura huum.. Esse então é o nome da futura Sr. Taisho.. - Continuava Kagome a falar com um rosto sem expressão, hora olhando nos olhos de Inuyasha hora olhando para o nada, suas palavras saiam calmamente, como se tivesse preguiça de falar..

- Você não está falando sério, não está pensando direito, você está com a cabeça quente, respire eu vou esclarecer tudo, apenas desligue o carro e vamos conversar, posso te explicar certo?.. Vem, Ká.. - Fala ele sorrindo tentando convencer a mulher o olhando descrente..

- Você me acha uma idiota mesmo não é?.. Mas eu devo ser mesmo.. Passei esse mês inteiro tentando te dar atenção e para que? Para ficar de romance com uma tal de Yura qualquer?.. Me poupe Inuyasha.. Se acha que ficarei com você.. - Ela fecha o vidro o impedindo de ouvir as ultimas palavras que ela diz saindo disparada com o carro, deixando Inuyasha no estacionamento olhando pelo caminho que ela passou..

- Não.. DROGA.. - Grita Inuyasha chutando uma pedra no chão precisando descontar sua raiva em algo..

**OoOoOoOoO**

_Alguns minutos depois.._

- E então Ká como foi com Inuyasha?.. - Pergunta Sango assim que Kagome entra em casa, jogando a cesta no chão, Sango percebe as lágrimas nos olhos de Kagome e desfaz seu sorriso.. - O que ele fez?.. Não estava lá?.. Estava ocupado.. Ahh amiga Inuyasha é um homem de negócios ele..

- Me traiu.. - Kagome fala limpando as lágrimas tomando a pose de Kikyou que há algum tempo tinha esquecido.. - Com uma qualquer, uma tal de Yura..

- Ká.. - Sussurra Sango com a mão na boca, o silencio dura poucos segundos pois depois de pensar um pouco Sango se irrita com a atitude do irmão.. - Mas ele vai ver, como ele pôde.. Só pode estar louco Ká, vamos conversar e ele vai ser obrigado a..

- Todo esse trabalho.. - Fala Kagome ainda como Kikyou, olhando a cesta virada no chão com todo almoço que havia preparado, desta vez estava confiante, Inuyasha conversaria com ela e veria como ela estava mudada tinha certeza que isso o faria feliz, desde a conversa com Toutousai, só pensava na felicidade de Inuyasha, e tentou de tudo, fazer amizade com os empregados, com sua irmã, ficar unida com a filha.. Até usar camisolas que sabia que o agradavam.. Mas só recebia frieza em troca, pensava que depois de um tempo ele perceberia sua mudança e aceitaria a nova Kikyou que ficaria por lá nos próximos meses, mas não ele nunca abriria espaço a ela pois tinha outra, a marca só foi feita para ter alguém para voltar, alguém para mandar, pensava que Inuyasha realmente tinha chegado a sentir algo por ela Kagome.. Mas não a unica coisa que ele via era um objeto.. Há muito tempo Kagome não pensava no seu bem estar, nem se lembrava de mais de ter planos para si mesma, apenas tentava não pensar na dor que causaria a essa família, pensava em se redimir antes de destruir a confiança de todos, principalmente a de Inuyasha, mas porque essa preocupação especial com ele?.. Não sentia nada por ele, ela sabia.. Certo?.. Então porque seu coração doía como se estivesse sido fragmentado, para que toda essa dor.. De onde vinha esse sentimento de dor?.. Não poderia ser possível, não poderia gostar de Inuyasha!..

- Ká?.. - Pergunta Sango parada em sua frente, segurando seu ombro com as mãos.. - Você ficou paralisada ai.. Sei que é difícil mas.. Pode ser um engano, quem lhe disse isso?..

- Eu vi.. Os dois no restaurante, como um casal de enamorados.. - Kagome enxuga uma lágrima insistente que cai lentamente em seu pálido rosto.. - Por favor, quero ficar sozinha.. - Kagome se solta do toque de Sango.. - Não quero ver ninguém, então cuide da minha menina para mim por favor.. - Kagome se dirige a escada e começa a subir lentamente com classe costas eretas e rosto sério.. Sabia que era observada por Sango, não poderia gritar, correr e falar palavras chulas em sua frente, nesse tempo Kagome esqueceu o porquê de estar ali, esquecendo tambem quem ela era ali, dava graças por ninguém tê-la descoberto ainda.. Entrou em seu quarto trancando a porta, agora sim se deixou escorregar até o chão e fazer algo que estava entalado em sua garganta.. Chorar, deixou que as grossas, quentes e lentas lágrimas escorregassem por seu rosto o encharcando por completo.. Nesse momento ela tinha que tomar uma decisão, não podia ficar ali sofrendo deste jeito.. Kagome se levanta e pega o celular..

**OoOoOoOoO**

- Kaede?.. - Pergunta Inuyasha ao telefone enquanto dirigia em alta velocidade pela cidade..

- Inuyasha sou eu, diga.. - Ele escuta a voz rouca e calma de Kaede..

- Ká, chegou ai?.. Como ela está.. - Kaede nada responde.. - Pelo amor de Deus mulher.. Preciso saber como minha Ká está..

- Eu há vi alguns minutos atrás Inuyasha.. Creio que ela está trancada no quarto.. Mas estou nesse instante na sala, vendo uma cesta de comida jogada no chão..

- DROGA.. - Grita Inuyasha batendo no volante.. - Era para mim.. Ela deve ter feito para mim.. Mas eu estraguei tudo Kaede.. Eu vou perder minha mulher Kaede... - Diz Inuyasha com uma voz chorosa, se segurando para não cair em prantos..

- Inuyasha, Kikyou ainda está no quarto ela não foi nem vai embora.. Acredite em mim, sei do que falo.. Venha para casa e tudo vai ser resolver.. - Kaede fala enquanto sobe as escada em direção ao quarto em que ela se encontrava.. - Vou tentar falar com Ká, tentar acalmar as coisas.. Venha logo e traga um presente.. - Kaede desliga na cara de Inuyasha..

- Presente?.. Mas..

**OoOoOoOoO**

- Naraku preciso que passe o telefone para Kikyou.. - Fala Kagome fazendo força com a voz para não transparecer seu choro, enquanto senta na ponta da cama secando suas lágrimas com as mãos consequentemente borrando a maquiagem negra de seus olhos..

- _Diga garota.. _- Ela escuta a voz grave e fria de Kikyou.. - _Espero que seja muito importante, sabe que se eu deseja-se conversar com você teria ligado.._

- Inuyasha lhe traiu.. - Diz Kagome em um sussurro..

- _O QUE?.. _- Kagome escuta um grito do outro lado da linha, depois as palavras ficaram muito baixas, porem se percebia que Kikyou discutia com Naraku sobre o assunto.. - _O que você fez a ele?_

- Não fiz nada, segui suas instruções durmo com ele todas as noites.. Mas hoje eu os vi e..

- _Não quero saber.. Te vira, se você se humilhar para ele.. EU TE MATO.. Nunca chore na frente dele.. Dê um jeito de fazer com que ele se sinta culpado.. Isso sempre dá certo.. Faça uma viagem, ameace ir embora.. Mas não permita que Inuyasha deixe de te desejar.._

- Mas Kikyou ele te trai.. Você deveria voltar e.. - Sem conseguir se segurar mais Kagome soluça..

- _CHORANDO?.. VOCÊ ESTÁ CHORANDO.. _- Kagome escuta Naraku pedindo calma do outro lado da linha Kikyou fica alguns segundos em silencio respirando alto, enquanto escuta os soluços de Kagome.. - _Kagome?.. Irmã querida?.. _- Pergunta Kikyou depois de se acalmar..

- Hum.. - Diz Kagome com a mão na boca para abafar os soluços..

- _Fica calma irmãzinha Tah?.. Eu estou aqui.. Qual é o nome da vadia e como ela é?.. - _Diz Kikyou mudando completamente o tom de voz..

- Yura, é uma loira.. Bonita demais Kikyou... - Afirma Kagome com amargura

-_ Certo.. É a secretaria vadia do Inuyasha.. Bom, pelo que vejo realmente está gostando do meu marido.. Ótimo.. Cuide bem dele, pois talvez eu fique mais um ano, Kagura vai demorar mais na viagem.._

- Kikyou.. Não dá.. Não sei por quanto tempo vou conseguir engana-los.. Não consigo conviver com essa culpa Kikyou..

-_ Então vai lá Kagomezinha.. _- Diz seu nome com desgosto.. - _Conte toda a verdade, e fique sem culpa apodrecendo na cadeia, posso muito bem fazer uma queixa agora mesmo.._

- Kikyou eu já fiquei em seu lugar por três meses, não está sendo fácil.. Não posso ser presa mesmo depois de ter aceitado tudo..

-_ ENTÃO CALE ESSA BOCA E ACEITE O FATO DE QUE VOCÊ É MINHA.. _- Kikyou grita fazendo Kagome se calar.. -_ Quero que faça suas malas e diga a Inuyasha que vai embora.. Diga que não aguenta sofrer e etc.. Ele vai fazer uma cara de c* porem depois vai entender.. Não espere desculpas porque Inuyasha não é assim.. Fique alguns dias em qualquer hotel e depois volte.. Tenho certeza de que ele não estará mais com essa vadia.. Pode ter certeza de que ela vai ter o que merece.. Então irmã querida não me ligue mais.._

- Kikyou.. Não faça nada com ela.. Eu não deveria ter te ligado mas.. Não faça nada com ela certo?..

-_ O que irei fazer depende de meu humor.. Fique calma e mantenha a classe.. Inuyasha não gosta de mulher fraca.. Mas fiquei preocupada com algo.. Me lembrei de que eu não pertenço a ele.. Não permita que Inuyasha marque outra mulher.. _- Kagome fica em silencio, sua cor que já era pouca some completamente, sente suas mãos ficaram soadas.. -_ Porque se ele marcar alguém meu casamento acaba entendeu?.. Kagome?.. Você está ai garota?_

- Aham.. Ele não marcará ninguém Kikyou.. - Fala Kagome em um fio de voz..

-_ Ótimo.. Agora boa viagem.. A mala fica na parte superior do closet.. Te adoooroo Irmãzinha querida.. _- Assim a ligação é encerrada, deixando uma Kagome atônica que segura o telefone nas suadas mãos e deixa livremente lágrimas grossas caírem sem remorso..

Do outro lado da porta..

- Então Kagome mantem contato com Kikyou?.. - Fala Kaede para si mesma.. - E Kikyou está junto de Naraku?.. Ameaçando Kagome?.. - Kaede se afasta um pouco da porta a fim de entender a situação, apesar da verdade descoberta estava mais aliviada ao saber que pelo menos uma neta tinha caráter.. Tem que arrumar uma maneira de parar Kikyou, para que Kagome possa ser feliz com Inuyasha..

Dentro do quarto..

- Certo.. - Ela suspira enquanto se levanta.. - Fazer as malas, fingir ir embora e ter classe.. - Ela passa as mãos no rosto novamente secando-o, fazendo seu rosto ficar mais manchado de maquiagem borrada.. Ela vai até o closet e pega a mala a derrubando no chão enquanto joga qualquer roupa dentro da mesma..

- Kikyou?.. - Ela escuta uma voz vinda de trás da porta porem não responde.. - Kagome?.. - Nesse instante a mesma para o que estava fazendo e corre para a porta se deparando com..

- Kaede?.. - Fala Kagome a olhando assustada.. - Do que me chamou?.. - Kaede entra no quarto trancando a porta atrás de si..

- Sempre soube quem você era minha criança.. - Kaede afirma sorrindo.. - Só não sabia se deveria lhe contar.. - Kagome fica sem falar enquanto encara a pequena senhora.. - Para falar a verdade pensava que você queria dar um golpe nesta família, mas eu acabei de descobrir que não..

- Nunca faria algo assim.. Não se eu pudesse escolher.. - Kagome abaixa a cabeça voltando a derramar silenciosas lágrimas..

- Agora eu sei.. Minha neta.. - Kaede acaricia seu rosto.. - Preciso saber com o que Kikyou te chantageia..

- E-ela.. Si-si-mulo-lou um rou-bo.. - Ela funga e engole o choro.. - Fingiu ser simpática, para colocar sua joia em minha roupa.. Depois quando a policia chegou não tive outra escolha a não ser aceitar.. Tiver que virar uma usurpadora..

- Deve ter sito tão difícil.. Mas agora que eu te achei não vou mais abandonar.. - Kagome a olha e Kaede sorri olhando no fundo dos olhos esverdeados.. - Pelo que sei há muito tempo você não tem colo não é?.. - Kagome sorri tristemente e afirma com a cabeça.. - Espero que não se ache velha para voltar a ter.. - Kagome a abraça fortemente sem aviso..

- Nu-nun-nunca.. - Diz soluçando enquanto chora livremente..

- Sou muito pequena criança.. - Fala Kaede rindo, enquanto separa do abraço a levando pela mão até a cama.. Lá ela se senta colocando Kagome deitada com a cabeça em suas pernas.. - Sei que doí Kagome.. Sei que tudo que passou está vindo à tona.. E não sei se as coisas vão piorar.. Mas pode ter certeza que de agora para frente vou estar com você.. Não ficará mais sozinha minha criança.. - Falava ela enquanto fazia carinho no rosto liso e sua neta..

- Uhum.. - Murmura Kagome um pouco mais calma, enquanto seus soluços diminuem.. - Como sabia que eu existia?.. - Pergunta Kagome com os olhos fechados pelo carinho recebido..

- Nosso problema Kagome é bem maior do que eu saber de você ou não.. Nosso problema se chama Kikyou.. - Kagome se levanta e fica sentada de frente para Kaede..

- Mas eu preciso saber do meu passado Kaede.. Desde que conheci Kikyou tenho curiosidade.. Minha vida com minha mãe é muito vaga para mim e não me lembro de você ou Kikyou.. Já pensei sobre isso mas algum detalhe eu devo ter deixado passar..

- No momento certo eu te conto tudo Kagome.. - Kaede limpa o rastro de lágrimas que ainda estavam ali.. - Não sei ao certo o tempo que temos.. Pois Inuyasha chega daqui a pouco..

- Não quero saber do Inuyasha.. - Kagome se levanta da cama ficando de costas para Kaede.. - Apesar de não ser Kikyou eu sou a femea dele, e ele teria que ter tido no mínimo respeito comigo.. - Ela se vira para Kaede com a afeição séria.. - Estou indo embora..

- Como?.. - Kaede se levanta tambem.. - Não pode ir Kagome, Inuyasha precisa de você e..

- Não ele não precisa de mim.. Ele tem Yura.. - Fale seu nome com desdém.. - Ele que vá atrás daquela loira de farmácia com peito de silicone.. Você tinha que ver ela tem um sorriso safado, e sobrancelha fina como aquelas trizes de filmes porn..

- Tah eu entendi.. Você está parecida com Kikyou nesse momento.. - Kaede a olha de cima a baixo..

- Acho que a raiva que sentimos por Inuyasha nos faz parecidas.. - Diz Kagome sem se importar..

- Se não fosse por seus olhos inocentes eu te confundiria.. Claro a pele tambem é bem mais branca.. Como a de sua mãe..

- É Paulina era bem pálida como eu.. - Ela sorri de canto de lábios ao se lembrar da mãe.. - Mas isso não vem ao caso Kaede.. Sei o que tenho que fazer e não vou mudar de ideia, não adianta tentar me convencer.. - Kaede sorri..

- Nem se minha ideia for de vingança?

- Vingança?.. - Kagome a olha desconfiada.. - Kaede quem é você e o que fez com minha avó?.. - Kaede ri com a desconfiança de Kagome..

- Eu sei, eu sei.. Vingança não é a melhor saída mas neste caso eu acho que vai valer a pena..

- Kaede, vingança realmente não faz muito meu estilo.. - Fala voltando a entrar no closet e arrumar sua mala, porem desta vez com mais calma..

- Mas não é a Kagome que vai se vingar e sim Kikyou.. - Kaede sorri mais.. - Acho que Inuyasha não te avisou não é mesmo?..

- Avisou o que?

- Hoje o banco Taisho faz 50 anos, desde quando o Pai de Inuyasha o fundou..

- E dai..

- E dai que como todo ano farão uma luxuosa festa.. Ou coquetel como preferem chamar.. As pessoas usam roupas de gala, jóias maravilhosas..

- E ficam sorrindo o tempo todo como se estivessem realmente felizes.. - Kagome bufa e sai do closet para olhar Kaede.. - Eu já faço isso todos os dias Kaede.. Não vou fazer isso em uma festa tambem..

- Você não esta me entendendo.. Inuyasha está desesperado querendo seu perdão.. - Quando Kagome vai falar Kaede a interrompe.. - Ele vai fazer de tudo para ter esse rostinho lindo de volta.. - Kagome sem perceber leva a mão ao rosto.. - E você vai fazer de tudo para pagar na mesma moeda.. Entendeu agora o que eu quero dizer?.. - Pergunta Kaede pela primeira vez sorrindo com malícia..

- A vingança seria então.. - Kaede balança a cabeça e as mãos como sinal para Kagome continuar.. - Ciúmes?.. Kaede, Inuyasha não está nem ligando para mim.. O ciúmes que ele pode sentir por mim é apenas por conta da marca.. E esse ciúmes eu não quero.. Não desejo ser o brinquedo que o menino acha que perdeu... Eu não sei o que vou fazer ainda Kaede.. - Diz Kagome sentindo a vontade de chorar retornando..

- Então tambem não sei o que deve fazer mas seja lá o que for comece agora.. Pois Inuyasha deve estar chegando ai.. - Ela caminha até a porta, e antes de sair lança um ultimo olhar com carinho a Kagome.. - Boa sorte..

- Vou precisar.. - Afirma Kagome entrando no closet mais uma vez..

**OoOoOoOoO**

- Onde ela está?.. - Fala Inuyasha assim que entra na casa, os empregados apenas o observam ofegante e suado com os cabelos colados na testa, sua roupa social completamente amassada, e sua camisa branca com os três primeiros botões abertos, apenas a grande sacola de presente está intacta.. Rin é a unica que tem coragem de se pronunciar..

- Ela quem senhor Inuyasha?..

- Minha.. Minha Ká.. - Fala ele a procurando com os olhos, pela sala e pelo corredor, obviamente não estaria naquele andar, ele volta seu olhar para a enorme escada em forma circular..

- Em seu quarto senhor.. - Inuyasha começa a andar em direção a escada para então encontra-la.. - Mas deixou ordens que ninguém a incomode.. Nem mesmo o senhor.. - Afirma Rin acanhada enquanto observa seu chefe subir as escadas sem nem prestar atenção no que ela diz..

- Ká.. Abre a porta.. - Comanda Inuyasha praticamente socando a porta.. - Ká você tem que me escutar.. O que você viu está errado, eu e Yura nunca nós não temos nada.. Ká abre me deixa ver você.. - Ele encosta a testa na porta.. - Me deixa tocar você.. Por favor.. - Diz as ultimas palavras mais baixo que as outras, então ele percebe que não tentou girar a maçaneta e no mesmo segundo o faz, descobrindo que a porta estava o tempo todo destrancada..

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Huum.. O que será que vaii ter no proxiimoo cap heiin heiin?.. Esperoo todoos aquii taah.. Aoos que fiicaram decepcionados com a cena em que a Kagome desmente ser Kikyou.. Aguardem e confiem.. Pois haverá um Flash Back do Inuyasha lembrando o momento em que ela disse.. Então será mostrado diireitiim.. QUALQUER erro me aviisem pra eu puxar as orelhas do meu amiigoo.. E se acham que a fiic está IGUAL a novela me contateem.. POR FAVOOR.. Miil Beiijoos.. A fiic está nos cao fiinaiis heiin.. Muahahaa.. !.. Miil beiijoos e Abraçoos e não percam o proxiimo capitulo de..**

**A Usupadora!**

**Agooraa viidas miiia Vamoos as respostaas de Vocêss..!**

**Kag Higurashi**

Oii meuu amoor.. comoo estás? Naaum tenha infartoo naaum.. POR FAVOOR.. Vc viiu como tudoo termiinou "bem"?.. Olhaa.. que nãoo TÃOO pecaminosoo assim.. Eu não sei escrever hentai u_u'.. Eu tentoo neeh.. Maas naum fiica muuiiitoo boom.. Siim siim.. Eu prefiiro fazer sozinha.. Meu amiigo é meu Beta.. Mas ele naum palpiita na fiic naaum.. Eu naum curtoo ..! EUU A MELHOR ESCRITOORA?.. IIIH taah loonge.. Comece a ler as fiics de Inuyasha de trás para frente.. É cada fiic de tirar o fólegoo.. Se vc quiiser depoiis te passo o nome das melhoores ..! *-* Adooroo a Bulma maaas.. Tenhoo paiixãoo obsessiva pela fic Estranho Conhecido.. da Srta Kagome Taisho.. Minhas escritoras tops aquii do FF.. São: Srta Kagome Taisho, , xxxdanixxx e LilyMione-chan.. As fics delas são foodaas..! (A do tema Inuyasha claroo).. Maas voltaando a fiic vc adoroo minhaa Sayorii hã hã.. Maas ela é MINHAA.. Muahahaaa.. Fazemos uma troca.. Vc conversa com a Humiko e pede pra ela me dar o Inuyasha, se isso acontecer a Sayori é sua.. Fechoo ?.. kkkk.. Meuu amoor voltee sempree taah.. Esperoo que tenha gostaado desse cap NÃO TÃO pecaminoso assiim.. ok?.. QUALQUER.. dúviida me aviisa.. Beiijoos e contiinue comiigoo !

**Hitsuki-chan**

Demoreii menoos desta vez hã hã.. !.. Maas mesmo assim amore.. desculpee a demoora.. Siim.. O Inu é beem brutão quando quer neeh?.. Quis fazer ele meiio assiim.. Uma hora vc qr mata-lo e outra ama-lo..!.. Que bom que a marca não ficou duviidas.. Eu tambem me embolo.. quem vê a fiic assim prontiinha bunitinhaa.. Não sabee como eu sofrii pra organiizar minhas ideias, e a fic..kkkk .. kkkkkkkkkkk.. Ahh o fiilhoo do Inu e da Kag vaii ser liindo.. Maas NADAA.. superaa o Inu.. kkk *-* OMG..! Ter irmãos é tensoo.. eu tenho uma q tenh vontade de piisar nela as vezes..kkkkkkk.. Vc viiuh ni fiinal as palavras de Kagome, nem fizeram tanto efeito no Inu assiim.. ASSUSTEII VC NEEH.. kkkkkkk.. Não preciisa puxar meu cabelooo.. taah.. demoreii 22 dias para postaar.. Neem é TANTO neh?.. Maas mesmo assiim esperoo que tenha gostado deste.. Beiijoos e contiinue comiigoo *-*

**nane-chan3**

MENIIINAAA.. EU RII HORRORES COM SUA REVIIEW.. OMG.. LOOOOLL.. "meu lado hanyou está descontrolado PLEASE".. kkkkkkkkkkkk,, Aii adoreii a sua préviia sobre o cap.. Viira locuutooraa meeniinaaa.. kkkkkkk.. Espeeroo que tenha gostaadoo mesmo que a Ká naum tenha reveladoo q ela é Kikyou..! *-*.. Muiiitoos beiijoos amoore.. e Contiinue comiigoo taahh !

**Priy Taisho**

MENIINAA RESPIIRA PELO AMOOR DE DEUUS.. kkkkkkkkkkkkkk.. Calma relaxa, inspira e solta devagarziinho.. A Ká.. ainda é a Ká para o Inu (Não por muito tempo.. Muahahaa.. secret shiiii).. Comentee meesmoo heiin... RUUUM.. Miil beiijoos e esperoo que goste desse cap tambem.. Beiijookas e contiinue comiigooo ! *-*

**Hinata Higurashi**

Huum.. Te assusteii neeh.. Ela aiinda não revelou o segredoo.. MUAHAHAA.. Foii só um sustiinhoo bobiinhoo da autoora..kkkkkkk.. Siim eu sou má, mas por uma booa causa.. Espero que tenha gostadoo desse cap tbm.. Muahahaa.. eu fui má novamente.. Miil beiijoos e continue comiigoo !

**Nany**

Viiuh como eu sou má.. !.. Mas no final deu tudo "certo" neeh ?.. RUUUUM.. Teem que acompanhaar mesmoo heiin.. to de olhoo na senhooraa.. Siim.. como uma quase universitaria de publiciidade.. Seii que as pessoas veem o livro pela capa ou seja.. Leem a fic pelo Titulo..! Quee boom que acha diferente da novela.. Pq fui acusada de copiar a novela igualziinha ACREDIITAAA?.. Siim qualquer coiisa com o Inu fiica maiis emociionante.. *-*.. Muuiitoo obriigado pelo OTIIMA taah queriida.. Miil beiijoos e continue comiigoo !

**Joana-Taishou24**

Oii minhaa lindiissiiimaa.. ! Siim, o Inu sempre bipolar "e depois fala da Kagome ¬¬' " enfiim.. Mas vc percebeu q ele mentiiu ele estava LOKOO.. pra tchutchucha com ela..kkkkkkkk.. Não sou boa em hentai por isso faço quase hentai.. kkkkkk.. Espero que naum tenha ficado vulgar.. Odeiio fic vulgar.. Olha eu nem demoreii tanto neeh?.. Só um pokiinho.. kkkkk.. Mas como vc viiuh ela aiinda naaum contoou.. Muahahaa..!.. Muuiitoos beiijoos queriidaa.. e esperoo que tenha gostado desse cap tbm..! Abraçoos e contiinuee comiigoo biixaa miiiaa..! *-*

**Carla-chan**

Oii, obrigada por entrar na fic e se dar o trabalho e me dar o prazer de deixar review fiico muiito feliiz.. Nãoo queroo de maneiira nenhuma parecer grossa mas.. Queriia te perguntaar.. vc realmente leu a fic?.. Ou só comentou pelo título?.. Siim eu assisti a novela em minha infancia umas 3 vezes no canal SBT, e não me lembro de: (Ter youkais, hanyos, existir a marcação da femia, a Paola que aqui seria a Kikyou não foge com o homem que ama nem tem apenas um filho, e a Paulina que seria Kagome não é burrinha, nem santinha, Inuyasha que seria o José Armando não a trai com ninguem, minha fic a empresa é um banco e não uma fabrica, a Kagome tem vó, não me lembro da novela mencionar mcdonalds, hotel fazenda, hot dog com o motorista, um estupro..) e isso só para começar.. Mas se vc leu a fic vc sabe disto.. A unica coisa que tem a ver com a novela é a Usurpação as duas irmãs trocarem de lugar pelo motivo de um falso roubo.. APENAS ISSO.. MAIIIS NADA.. tem a ver com a novela.. !.. Entãoo Carla, aconselho a ler a fic antes de comentar.. Principalmente se for me acusar de fazer uma fic..IGUALZINHA A NOVELA.. Pfv... Tahh.. Beiijoos e fika a diika.. antes de comentar.. LEIIA A FIIC..!.. Bejoookas !

**Agome chan**

Siim .. a Ká coiitadaa só se ferra neeh.. e o Inu é um burrinhoo comoo sempree ¬¬'.. Alguns habitos naum muudam.. SIIM ELE É UM GROSSO.. EU BATIIA NELE NO LUGAR DA KÁ..! Ela deu uma engambeladaa.. hã hã.. Ela é um gêniioo.. Neem demoreii tanto neeh? 22 dias.. eu seii demoreii eu sou uma vaca meesmoo ¬¬'.. Maas esperoo que tenha curtiidoo da taa amoore.. Beiijookas e contiinuee comiigoo !

**Ms. Higurashi Kagome**

Siim A Porra ficou sériia neste cap tbm.. kkkkkkkkkk Aii adoreii vc dizer q eu arrazoo uii.. É tãoo tudoo de boom ler isso..! *-*.. Ela coiitada.. é uma coiitada meesmooo.. kkkkkk.. Vc achoo?.. Fiiqueii com medoo de fiicar vulgaar.. Pq eu naum sou booa em hentaii.. Estava pensando em fazer um.. Mas estou adiiandoo enquanto posso.. Pq naum sou boa nelees.. kkkk.. Siim o INU É UM GROSSOO ¬¬'.. Ela conseguiiu escapar vc viiuh que meniina espertaa hã hã.. kkkkkkkkkkk Esperoo que tenha gostadoo desse cap tbmm taah queriidaa.. *-*.. Miil beiijoos e contiinue comiigoo.. QUE A PORRA FICOU SÉRIIA.. kkkkkkkkkkk


	12. Braço a Torcer

**Oii meus amoores.. Como estãoo?.. Espero que bem, sei que demorei.. E novamente pedirei perdão por isso..!.. Ao final do cap terá minha explicação.. Quero dizer um caloroso..BEM VINDO.. Aos novos leitores, agradecer aos que continuam comigo.. E puxar os cabelos.. (mentirinha) dos varios leitores que me abandonaram.. Mas espero que gostem.. e Espero não ter perdido o jeitoo ! Esse cap vai com beijo especial pra vc Nicole-kun sua fofiissima.. Miil beijoos e fiquem com USURPADORA**

**OoOoOoOoO**

- Ká.. - Sussurra Inuyasha ao entrar no quarto e ver Kagome sentada na cama, com o mesmo vestido de antes, porem seus olhos estavam inchados e seu rímel estava escorrido em sua linda e pálida bochecha, ela o olhava diretamente nos olhos como se estivesse o esperando há algum tempo.. - Não.. - Inuyasha corre até ela derrubando sua sacola, ele a abraça como se sua vida dependesse do toque de seus corpos, em um movimento rápido ele passa sua mão por de trás dos joelhos de Kagome a levantando e ajeitando em seu colo, enquanto ele se senta na cama com Kagome apoiada em si.. - Não chora, por favor.. - Ele beija sua testa..

- E quer que eu faça o que?.. - Kagome pergunta com frieza, tinha deixado ser abraçada, mas não movia um músculo de seu corpo.. - Fui enganada feita de idiota este mês inteiro, tentando lhe agradar.. E mesmo sendo repelida eu continuava tentando, pensando que você poderia estar ressentido comigo, mas não.. Você tinha em quem se esquentar não é?.. Você tinha quem abraçar.. Beijar, almoçar de mãos dadas.. De amar..

- Não.. Não.. - Inuyasha aperta Kagome contra si, pressionando o corpo imóvel contra o seu, enquanto apertava a cabeça da mulher contra a dobra de seu próprio pescoço.. - Eu nunca vou amar Yura, nunca vou beija-la, nem abraça-la.. Por que eu sou seu Ká.. - Ele segura seu rosto com as duas mãos encarando os olhos esverdeados muito mais claros por conta do choro.. - Eu sou seu Ká.. Você é tudo que eu preciso, o ar que eu respiro.. Tudo que fica na minha cabeça é apenas você.. - Ele sorri enquanto seus próprios olhos se enchem de lágrimas.. - Yura é daquele jeito com todo mundo.. Eu nunca tive nada com ela e nem vou ter.. Ela não é meu tipo pelo simples fato de não ser você..

- Eu vi Inuyasha.. - Diz Kagome derramando lágrimas mas sem desviar o olhar, que pensando melhor percebeu que nem se quisesse conseguiria.. -"Eu não posso.. Isso não pode acontecer Kagome, é um amor impossível logo ele vai te odiar.."

- Eu sei.. - Ele balança a cabeça freneticamente em sinal afirmativo.. - Mas as coisas que você viu, da maneira que viu não aconteceram.. Yura ela veio até mim..

- Eu não quero mais falar disso Inuyasha.. - Afirma Kagome pela primeira vez desviando o olhar, ao piscar lágrimas grossas e negras caem deixando um rastro em seu belo rosto..

- Mas eu preciso explicar Ká eu e Yura..

- Eu estou cansada Inuyasha.. - Ela volta a olha-lo desta vez colocando suas pequeninas mãos em cima das de Inuyasha que ainda seguravam seu rosto.. - Tenho estado muito cansada Inuyasha, preciso de um pouco de paz.. Sem intrigas, sem brigas, sem traições... Sem você.. - Ela tira suas mãos de seu rosto.. - Eu quero um tempo Inuyasha..Tenho estado trancada todo esse tempo, preciso de liberdade..

- Não me deixa Ká.. Por favor.. - Ele a olha com desespero.. - Perdão, me desculpa eu.. Eu não deveria ter lhe rejeitado mas.. Eu estava inseguro não sabia se você realmente havia mudado ou era como foi todos esses anos.. Mas eu estava enganado, você é outra e eu tambem sou outro..

- Inuyasha.. - Kagome tenta encerrar o assunto..

- Eu vou mudar.. Eu vou trabalhar bem menos, vou ficar em casa com você e Sayori, vamos sair juntos, viajar juntos.. Vamos nos amar Ká.. - Tentava insistir Inuyasha enquanto grossas lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos..

- Inuyasha me deixe um pouco sozinha.. - Ela sai de seu colo e logo em seguida se deita na cama.. - Só quero ficar um pouco aqui, quietinha.. Prometo não ir a nenhum lugar nem tomar nenhuma decisão sem lhe avisar.. - Inuyasha fica a olhando por alguns segundo pensando em um modo de anima-la, então se lembra..

- Eu trouxe um presente para você.. - Ele pega a grande sacola do chão e dela tira uma caixa na cor rosa com um laço lilás a fechando.. - Comprei pensando que você ficaria linda nele.. Estava no meu carro há alguns dias mas eu estava meio sem coragem para entregar.. - Fala Inuyasha em pé secando suas próprias lágrimas com as costas da mão desajeitadamente.. - Use hoje a noite se desejar.. - Kagome continua o olhando deitada na cama, de lado abraçando o próprio corpo..

- Sei que a festa é importante mas.. Não estou em um bom dia, obviamente não serei uma boa companheira.. - Inuyasha se ajoelha perto da cama a observando com um olhar de dor..

- E a culpa é toda minha.. Ká eu deveria ter lhe tratado melhor eu.. Quero que saiba que eu nunca te trai.. E naquela noite, a noite da lua nova o que eu fiz foi porq..

- Obrigada pelo presente Inuyasha.. - Ela lhe sorri.. - Mas mesmo assim quero ficar sozinha compreende?.. - Apesar da dor que ainda sentia ela conseguiu lançar um sorriso reconfortante para Inuyasha, estava com tanta raiva dele, pensou que quando ele entrasse no quarto iriam brigar, gritar ou até mesmo se agredir como das outras vezes, mas ao vê-lo com aquele olhar perdido, sua raiva fora toda embora como se nunca tivesse existido, agora apenas o que sobrava era dor, e uma dor profunda que tocava a alma, não sabia se confiava em Inuyasha ou em seus próprios olhos, a cena que presenciara parecia tão intima, algo que ela nunca teve com Inuyasha, e se pegou tendo inveja de Yura e de Kikyou..

- Entendo.. Mas se mudar de ideia Toutousai sabe onde será.. Começará às oito horas, vou ter que ir antes pois tenho que verificar se tudo ocorrerá bem.. Não confio plenamente em organizadores..

- Nem deve.. - Diz Kagome fechando os olhos..

- Espero que mude de ideia Ká.. - Ela sente quentes lábios em sua testa.. - Tenho outro presente mas lhe entrego mais tarde.. - Kagome continua com os olhos fechados tentando ignorar Inuyasha, e sua enorme vontade de abraça-lo e pedir para que ele nunca mais a solte.. - Não quero te perder Ká.. - E assim ela escuta os passos lentos de Inuyasha indo embora e a porta se fechando..

- Eu tambem não.. - Diz Kagome para si mesma, logo depois fechando os olhos e pegando no sono..

**OoOoOoOoO**

- Ká?.. - Ela escuta uma voz feminina do outro lado da porta.. - Ká?.. Sou eu Sango.. Posso entrar?.

- Hum.. - Ela se espreguiça na cama lentamente coçando os olhos em sinal de sono.. - Pode entrar..

- Ká o Miro.. Ué mas você não está arrumada ainda?.. - Kagome volta seus olhos para Sango, ela usava uma pantalona cinza de seda de um ombro só, com uma faixa bem abaixo dos seios que acentuava o busto e sua grande barriga de grávida, a peça ia até os pés tampando seus sapatos sem salto já seus cabelos estavam puxados para o lado esquerdo em uma trança espinha de peixe propositalmente bagunçada..

- Nossa!.. Como está bonita Sango.. Adorei o batom rosa bebe.. - Diz Kagome enquanto boceja e se senta na cama.. - Combinou com o loiro do seu cabelo..

- Mas você deveria estar bonita.. Deveria estar deslumbrante pois pode usar salto alto e roupas coladas..

- Obrigada por me chamar de feia assim sem nem ligar.. - Kagome se levanta e vai em direção ao banheiro..

- Ká você deveria estar pronta.. Está um pouco tarde não acha?.. - Sango a segue até o banheiro e a vê escovando os dentes sem nem prestar atenção nela.. - Não estou brincando Ká.. - Ela continua a escovar os dentes agora enxaguando a boca, sem prestar atenção em Sango.. - Kikyou!.. - Kagome no mesmo segundo cospe sobre a pia e olha Sango..

- Eu não vou à festa Sango.. Ok!.. Pode ir sem mim.. - Fala Kagome passando a sua frente agora entrando no closet..

- Não posso não.. Miroku foi na frente para organizar tudo com Inuyasha.. É muito deselegante uma mulher chegar sozinha..

- E chegar com outra mulher é muito bonito hã?.. - Fala Kagome saindo do closet com uma mala de carrinho.. - Nossa isso aqui está pesado.. - Fala deixando a mala do lado da cama e logo voltando a entrar no closet, deixando uma Sango atônica parada em frente à porta do banheiro..

- Você vai fugir?.. Ká e a Sayori? Não pode fazer isso..

- Não vou fugir.. - Fala ela colocando a outra mala do lado da cama, e batendo as mãos como se tirasse poeira.. - Vou viajar.. E minha filha vai ficar muito bem enquanto eu viajo.. Ela está acostumada a ficar longe de mim..

- Você a desacostumou.. Como pode?.. Ficar com ela todo esse tempo, mostrando ser uma mulher diferente, ser uma mãe diferente.. Para agora que sua filha não dorme sem um beijo seu de boa noite simplesmente sumir.. - Kagome fica a olhando por alguns segundos em silencio..

- Ela está tão dependente assim?.. - Fala ela desviando o olhar para as malas..

- Mais do que pensa.. E eu tambem estou Ká.. - Sango se aproxima alguns passos e segura suas mãos.. - Me acostumei a ter uma amiga na casa, contar meus segredos, das tardes que passamos, eu você e Sayori.. E principalmente agora.. - Ela coloca a mão de Kagome em sua barriga.. - Estou desesperada.. Miroku não tem jeito com criança e acho que nem eu.. Mas quando eu te vejo com Sayori, só me faz ter mais vontade de tê-la por perto.. Não sei se consigo ser carinhosa deste jeito.. Você me conhece, não sou uma mulher doce.. - Ela sorri triste.. - E eu preciso de você aqui comigo, tanto agora que meus nervos estão à flor da pele tanto quando minha menina for nascer.. Quero dicas para o quarto dela, para os moveis dela, preciso de ajuda para dar carinho a minha filha.. Um carinho que tenho medo de não saber dar, mas eu fico aliviada pois sei que ela vai ter a melhor tia do mundo, a minha melhor amiga.. Se não for pela Sayori fique por mim Ká..

- Sango você não tem ideia de como estou cansada.. - Kagome passa as mãos nas têmporas.. - Você não tem ideia de quanto eu preciso de um pouco de férias, preciso ficar sozinha, pensar, chorar, rir.. Preciso fazer tudo isso sozinha um pouco, pensar no que vou fazer daqui para frente..

- Mas você tinha me dito que agora iria ficar conosco e fazer Inuyasha feliz..

- E você viu o resultado disso não viu?.. - Kagome a olha magoada..

- Vocês nunca vão conseguir ficar juntos.. Pois quando um quer o outro não quer mais.. É sempre assim, vocês ficam invertendo os papeis.. Um de vocês deveria ceder, agora Inuyasha está desesperado pelo seu perdão, porque você não muda de ideia agora? Porque vai esperar os papeis se inverterem de novo?.. Conversei com ele e ficou claro para mim que ele quer você e apenas você..

- Mas Yura..

- Ela o quer.. Não o contrário, porque não para um pouco de se fazer de coitada e enfrenta seus problemas?.. Vá atrás de Inuyasha e agarre logo esse homem.. Mostre para ele como seus olhos brilham só de pensar nele.. Mostre a verdade.. - Kagome fica a olhando insegura por alguns segundos.. - Miroku me contou por telefone que um certo 'alguém' não para de perguntar as recepcionistas se outro certo 'alguém' chegou.. - Sango sorri ao ver as afeições de Kagome.. - Porque não acabamos com a agonia de um certo alguém?.. Ou melhor dizendo por que não terminamos com a agonia dos dois.. E de brinde mostramos a uma piranha suburbana quem manda..

- Eu.. Eu não tenho uma roupa para esse evento.. - Fala Kagome colocando a mão no rosto escondendo um sorriso de satisfação..

- Como não? Já viu o tamanho do seu closet?.. - Sango começa a empurra-la em direção ao banheiro.. - Corre vai tomar banho enquanto eu procuro uma roupa rapidinho.. Já são quase nove horas.. - Depois de alguns minutos Kagome sai do banheiro de roupão e já maquiada..

- E então Sango encontrou alguma coisa?.. - Fala Kagome tirando o excesso de maquiagem do rosto com as pontas dos dedos.. Seus olhos estavam negros como de costume porem desta vez estava com olho de gato esfumaçado, sua pele pálida com uma leve camada de pó e blush bronze realçando sua altas maçãs do rosto e seus lábios naturalmente rosados com um leve brilho labial transparente..

- Eah eu achei.. - Responde ela dentro do closet que havia virado uma verdadeira bagunça.. - Você tem vários vestidos de festa aqui.. - Ela sai do closet com um bolo de roupas nas mãos.. - Agora é só decidir qual fará o queixo de Inuyasha cair..

- Eu não sei Sango, acho que sua ideia de ir nesta festa não é muito boa..

- Ah é sim.. - Ela pega um vestido cor de rosa e joga para Kagome.. - Experimenta anda.. - Kagome analisa o vestido longo rosa bebe..

- Não quero usar um vestido da cor do seu batom.. - Kagome joga o vestido de volta..

- Mas vai ficar bonito.. Sem contar que vamos entrar combinando.. - Sango joga o vestido de volta para ela..

- Não vou não.. - Kagome joga o vestido na cama, que cai em cima da caixa que Inuyasha havia deixado sobre a cama..

- Que caixa é essa? - Pergunta Sango se aproximando da mesma..

- Há é um presente que Inuyasha me trouxe, acho que para pedir desculpas.. - Kagome volta a olhar os outros vestidos no monte que Sango carregou..

- E o que é? - Diz Sango com os dedos coçando para abrir..

- Sei lá.. - Kagome continua mexer nas roupas.. - Ah não sei Sango já são nove e meia, e eu não sei o que vestir nem que cabelo usar.. Acho melhor você ir sozinha, vai acabar perdendo a festa e..

- Coquetel.. - Sango a corrige sem tirar os olhos da caixa lendo Elie Saab na tampa.. - Seu cabelo é lindo, basta fazermos um coque e pronto.. Já o vestido acho que tenho a solução..

- Qual?.. - Kagome para o que está fazendo e a olha Sango..

- Corre aqui.. - Fala Sango já com a tampa da caixa aberta, Kagome anda e para ao seu lado..

- Uau.. - Ela pega a peça e a tira da caixa com cuidado e coloca na frente de seu corpo, para ver como ficaria nela..

- Eu disse que sua roupa ia combinar com meu batom.. Agora só falta o cabelo.. - Sango afirma sorridente, e Kagome concorda deixa a peça em cima da cama e corre para o banheiro.. - Ai meu bebê eu te amo.. - Diz Sango alisando a barriga.. - Mas essa barrigona atrapalha a moda..

**OoOoOoOoO**

- Onde elas estão Miroku?.. - Fala Inuyasha nervosamente, enquanto apertava mais a taça de champanhe em sua mão.. Estavam na comemoração do banco, no salão mais luxuoso da cidade com três ambientes, no andar superior a ampla pista de dança com luzes de balada por todos os cantos, no centro da pista o piso era feito de vidro por cima de uma camada de pétalas de rosas brancas dando um ar sofisticado ao local, uma porta grande transparente dava acesso a enorme varanda, com luzes bem fracas na cor lilás, no andar inferior o salão principal, repleto de colunas gregas bem decoradas, as luminárias de cristais na cor vermelha davam um estilo romântico ao local, algumas mesas espalhadas pelo salão, com luz de velas acentuavam mais ainda o romantismo, alguns sofás em forma de C davam um ar mais moderno ao local, um pequeno palco igual ao do piso superior, ficava no centro do cômodo, ao fundo do salão as enormes escadas que davam acesso à pista de dança, as grandes janelas eram cobertas por cortinas brancas de renda para completar um tapete vermelho de veludo marcava a entrada desde a recepção , o que dividia as duas áreas era uma porta gigantesca estilo imperial de madeira maciça que permanecia sempre aberta, na recepção havia o tapete vermelho que vinha desde fora do salão, nas laterais do tapete flores em vasos altos, com algumas velas penduradas no mesmo, e um pequeno espaço perto da porta, um degrau mais alto que o resto do chão, onde Inuyasha e Miroku permaneciam esperando suas mulheres e onde antes recepcionaram os convidados..

- Se acalme Inuyasha, Sango já está chegando.. - Ele suspira.. - E minha Sangozinha está deslumbrante.. - Ao dizer isso vira a taça de champanhe na boca sem aparentar preocupações..

- Será que a Ká vem junto?.. - Inuyasha se sente tenso só de imagina-la na cama ainda chorando, da maneira que estava mais cedo, seu maxilar se contrai só de imaginar a cena..

- Tomara que sim.. Mas veja pelo lado bom, todos estão se divertindo, a pista de dança está lotada, e estão adorando os petiscos..

- Mas minha mulher que deveria estar ao meu lado colada a mim prefere ficar em casa..

- Não quero parecer chato mas eu te avisei Inuyasha.. Ela tentou se aproximar mas você não deixou.. Não pode culpa-la agora.. - Ele termina a taça, e já pega outra com o garçom que passava em sua frente..

- Não comece Miroku.. - Inuyasha o imita pegando outra taça.. - Eu tenho motivos para estar bebendo já você..

- Já são dez e meia e Sango não chegou, temo que sem Kikyou ela não queira vir, sabe como sua irmã é.. Por um erro seu eu me ferro..

- E esse palavreado Miroku?.. - Diz Inuyasha sorrindo de lado, pensando como é egoísta o fato que a outra pessoa tambem se dar mal o fazer se sentir melhor..

- Ah não comece.. - Miroku olha para trás de Inuyasha e sorri malicioso.. - Eu aposto o quanto você quiser que vai falar palavrões a partir de agora..

- Não vejo moti..

- Boa noite.. - Inuyasha escuta uma voz feminina grave porem sexy atrás de si, e se vira se deparando com Yura acompanhada de um casal de senhores.. Ela vestia um vestido curto colado ao corpo de mangas compridas na cor preta.. - Sr. Inuyasha esses são meus pais.. Antony e Mercedes Guetes..

- Boa noite, sejam bem vindos.. - Inuyasha força um sorriso e cumprimenta o casal com um aperto de mão descendo da pequena plataforma em que estava.. - Este é meu cunhado, funcionário do banco Miroku.. - O casal sorri para o mesmo que apenas levanta a taça em resposta, ao mesmo tempo Yura passa o braço pelo de Inuyasha se apoiando nele..

- Eu e meus pais adoraríamos que o senhor nos mostrasse o local.. - Ela sorri abertamente inclinando o busto tentando fazer com que os seios vazassem mais ainda do decote, seus pais a olham com censura no mesmo instante..

- Não precisa se incomodar Sr. Taisho, podemos nós mesmos..

- Ele não vai se incomodar não é Sr. Inuyasha? - Yura pergunta se colando mais ao braço de Inuyasha o olhando insinuante..

- Felizmente senhorita Yura, minha esposa está a caminho daqui, e como todos sabem ela e apenas ela tem esse privilégio.. - Diz isso ao mesmo tempo em que afasta Yura de si, um tanto o quanto brusco.. - Me perdoem se pareço rude, mas vocês sabem como são as esposas.. - O casal sorri para Inuyasha compreendendo.. - Não seria de seu agrado me ver de braços dados e levando minha secretária para um tour pela festa..

- Compreendemos perfeitamente.. - A senhora afirma com apalpável desconforto pela cena da filha enquanto Yura permanece calada o olhando como se desacreditasse no que ele havia feito.. - Bem se nos dá licença.. - O casal entra na festa sorrindo..

- Toda.. - Inuyasha balança a cabeça confirmando e continua olhando Yura que permanecia parada em sua frente.. - Não vai entrar?

- Pensei que seu mulher não viria.. - Afirma como se o cobrasse de algo..

- Ela não tem motivos para isso.. E seria do meu agrado se a senhorita secretaria do dono do banco entrasse rapidamente para o salão, pois o espaço da recepção é pequeno e não posso lhe oferecer a atenção que deseja.. Pois ela é totalmente e exclusivamente de minha esposa Sra. Taisho.. - Ela continua o olhando incrédula parada no mesmo local.. - Ficaria grato com sua ausência imediata.. - Sem dizer mais nada ela se retira bufando e pisando forte, quase quebrando os enormes salto agulha que usava..

- Como diria Sango, estou passado.. - Miroku afirma sorrindo orgulhoso de Inuyasha.. - Finalmente a colocou no devido lugar.. - Inuyasha se vira para Miroku sorrindo debochado..

- E fiz isso sem falar nenhum palavrão.. Devia ter apostado com você, estaria me devendo muito dinheiro..

- Você com certeza nasceu virado para a lua..

- A Miroku não falar palavrão não é uma sorte, é apenas uma dádiva..

- Mas ter a esposa mais hot da noite é ter muita sorte.. - Quando Inuyasha gira os calcanhares seu mundo para, seu coração acelera e suas mãos suam, nunca a tinha visto desta maneira simplesmente deslumbrante a imagem de sua irmã ao seu lado não era nada, a unica coisa que via era ela sua Ká, com os cabelos presos naquele coque desfiado a deixando charmosa, seus olhos estavam mais verdes do que nunca a sombra preta lhe dava um ar felino, e seus lábios carnudos e naturalmente rosados estavam brilhantes em um sorriso de canto de lábios, como se estivesse escondendo um segredo, e o vestido que comprou dias atrás nunca imaginou que ela ficaria tão deslumbrante nela, na cor rosa bebê, de tecido esvoaçante, em varias camadas sobrepostas, era um tomara que caia com alças caídas no ombro, mostrando sua marca ali, não podendo negar que ela era sua, na altura do seio o vestido tinha um pequeno detalhe de flores do lado esquerdo, era longo e arrastava no chão, no corte do vestido pequenos detalhes de renda, apesar de ser um tecido fino ele emoldurava o corpo dela completamente, e o que o fez quase cair, havia um corte do lado esquerdo do vestido que ia um pouco acima do joelho, e conforme ela andava se elevava mais, revelando longas e firmes pernas claras e um pequenino e delicado pé coberto por uma sandália salto fino na cor prata, assim como seus pequenos brincos de brilhantes, sem perceber ele se imaginou a despindo ali mesmo para fazerem amor, quando comprou o vestido não imaginava que ela ficaria tão deslumbrante daquela maneira, aquelas pernas eram um perigo, e seu lado possessivo já lhe avisara, que não deixaria aquela mulher por nada esta noite..

- Inuyasha?.. - Era a terceira vez que Kagome o chamava mas ele continuava parado a analisando..Sango e Miroku já haviam se despedido e entrado há algum tempo..

- Você veio.. - Afirma a olhando nos olhos, a observando com veneração..

- Sim.. - Ela sorri, mas desta vez mostrando os perfeitos dentes.. - Está muito bonito com esse meio fraque preto.. Já lhe disse que acho gravata borboleta um charme?.. - Afirma ajeitando a gravata de Inuyasha..

- Faz de novo?.. - Inuyasha pede sem nem piscar, Kagome o olha sem entender.. - Ajeitar a gravata..

- Ah claro.. - Ela se aproxima novamente e faz os mesmo movimentos, porem Inuyasha pousa as duas mãos em sua cintura a mantendo ali..

- A maneira que faz isso parece tão casual.. - Ele sorri ainda a olhando nos olhos, ao vê-la retribuir o sorriso ele aproxima seus corpos acabando com o espaço que havia entre eles.. - Ká, quero que saiba que..

- Shii.. - Ela coloca dois dedos sobre seus lábios.. - Eu acredito em você, aquela mulher é uma vulgar.. - Inuyasha beija os dedos que permaneciam em seus lábios, e como se levassem choque ela os retira imediatamente..

- Quero que saiba que nosso casamento começa a partir de hoje.. Vamos esquecer o passado tudo.. Vamos recomeçar sem brigas, só nos três Ká..

- Nós três?.. Eu você e Sayori.. - Ela sorri emocionada..

- Não.. Nós três eu, você e esse amor incontrolável que sinto por você.. - Ela se contrai no mesmo instante.. - Sei que depois que casamos o amor entre nós não existia.. Mas desde que você voltou há alguns meses.. Eu-eu.. Eu te amo desde o momento em que te vi naquele aeroporto, com enormes óculos escuros.. Eu te amo cada vez mais e não está cabendo no meu peito, preciso lhe oferecer esse amor Ká, você precisava saber que ele existe pois ele é todo seu.. - Kagome continuava estática o olhando sem dizer nada.. - Então acho melhor recomeçarmos nós quatro.. Pois não podemos esquecer Sayori.. - Kagome sorri sem graça e fica alguns segundos olhando para baixo, após suspirar ela volta a olhar nos olhos de Inuyasha..

- Se eu deixar nós dois acontecer.. Promete nunca me odiar nem me abandonar? - Pergunta ela com olhos suplicantes..

- Não conseguiria nem que eu quisesse.. - Ele sorri radiante e abaixa a cabeça em direção aos seus lábios, mesmo com o salto alto Kagome continua pequena ao seu lado, mas ela o abraça em um pulo espontâneo, colocando seu rosto da dobra de seu pescoço sentindo o cheiro masculino, para facilitar Inuyasha passa completamente os braços fortes em torno de sua cintura tirando seus pés do chão a deixando da sua altura enquanto depositava um quente beijo em sua marca, ali em seu pescoço.. - Você é minha.. - Diz ele ao coloca-la no chão..

- Eu sei.. - Ela sorri e os dois continuam se olhando, mas ela desvia os olhos primeiro se afastando delicadamente de Inuyasha, o que o faz sentir um pequeno sentimento de perda, era incrível como se sentia perfeito com ela em seus braços.. - Mas e então não vai me mostrar a festa?..

- Claro, claro.. - Diz ele acordando do transe.. - Vamos mostrar a todos como eu nasci virado para lua.. - Kagome o olha e ri..

- Nascido para lua?.. - Diz levantando uma das sobrancelhas em deboche..

- Coisa de homem.. - Ele passa a mão em sua cintura e entram na festa, não havia uma pessoa presente que não os olhasse, era como olhar a figura de dois Deuses juntos, as figuras se completavam, seria justo dizer que tanta beleza junta causava inveja até nas mulheres e homens mais bonitos e charmosos do local, o casal deslizava pelo salão, sorrindo e cumprimentando algumas pessoas, com sorrisos não só nos lábios, mas sim nos olhos..

**OoOoOoOoO **

- Sei que a festa não está muito divertida para você.. - Diz Inuyasha finalmente ficando a sós com Kagome, estavam parados no salão principal próximos aos sofás..

- Que nada.. - Fala Kagome virando a taça de champanhe de uma só vez.. - Apenas cansa ver essas mulheres te cobiçando, mesmo você estando ao meu lado.. - Ela afirma desgostosa e com um gesto delicado ela chama outro garçom..

- Chega de bebida por enquanto.. - Diz Inuyasha fazendo outro gesto rápido para afastar o garçom.. - Para que bebida se tem a mim.. - Ele sorri malicioso e passa suas duas mãos em torno da cintura de Kagome, a aproximando em um movimento rápido contra seu peito.. - Se elas estão me cobiçando tanto porque você não me ataca e mostra quem manda? - Ela sorri e olha a sua volta, algumas mulheres os observando.. Ou melhor dizendo a observando com olhares invejosos..

- Por quê?.. - Ela se aproxima mais deixando seus rostos bem colados, roçando seus lábios nos dele.. - Porque esse não é meu estilo.. - Ela afasta um pouco o rosto.. - Eu não preciso mostrar quem manda.. Pois já uso uma aliança para isso.. - Ela levanta a mão mostrando o dedo com a aliança.. - Você é quem deveria mostrar que não tem interesse em mais ninguém.. Não foi isso que me disse?..

- Então é isso que quer?.. - Ele fica a olhando por alguns segundos.. - Pensei em fazer isso mais tarde.. Mas você não me dá escolha não é mesmo?.. - Ele puxa seu pescoço em um gesto rápido colando seus lábios, ainda de olhos abertos a observando fechar os dela degustando o momento, o beijo simples termina com uma forte mordida nos lábios os deixando mais inchados que o normal.. - Foi você quem pediu.. Espere-me aqui.. - Ele solta seu corpo..

- Aonde vai Inuyasha?.. Não vai me deixar sozinha aqui vai?..

- Só por alguns minutos.. Vai me dizer que perdeu o jeito com festas?.. E você não estará sozinha.. Aguarde.. - Ele se aproxima de sua orelha e ali sussurra.. - Vai valer a pena.. - E sai andando com elegância..

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Espero realmente que tenham gostado, para escolher o vestido da Ká eu realmente vi, então entrem no Google e coloquem Anna Kendrick oscar 2010.. É magnifico esse vestido..EU QUEROO PRA MIIIM.. OMG *-***

**Eah eu sei que eu demoroo pra postar, pois estudo trabalho e faço teatro.. Mas tento dividir isso.. e não costumo ficar mais de um mês sem postar eu tento mesmo..**

**Porem estou com um problema no olho já fui a varios oftalmologitas e todos dizem a mesma coisa, estou em fase de exames, tomografia, ultrasonografia e etc.. Preciso esperar o resultado desses exames para decidir o melhor tratamento.. Estou com uma enorme mancha, no meu olho esquerdo o que dificulta muito minha visão, principalmente leitura.. Isso se chama descolamento de retina, não sei se serei operada realmente não sei dos procedimentos.. Atualmente eu já forço minha visão para estudar e trabalhar (porque não posso deixa-los de lado), então parei de entrar no computador com frequencia pois não enxergo perfeitamente o que atrasou o andamento da fic.. !.. Mas entrei para ler as reviews que me animaram muito, e para postar esse cap..!.. NUNCA abandonarei a fic.. LONGE de miim.. Mas por isso atrasei, esse cap está pronto a 13 dias, mas meu Beta começou a trabalhar e por isso eu tive que Betar meu cap..DEMOREI para reler e consertar (se achar erro me avisem), eu até gostei pois fiquei mais ligada a fic.. Agora pouco a pouco vou escrevendo e já betando.. Assim fica mais facil.. Entrei escondido rapidim no computador (meu pai me proibiu ¬¬').. Não estou com muito tempo de responder as reviews devidamente, tive que esperar até agora ele dormir pra ligar o note..kkkk.. EU SOFROO.. Mas então meus amoores.. é Isso.. até o proximo cap de USURPADORA.. Assim que eu puder eu posto.. Não desanimem tá e nem me abandonem PLEASE.. *-* Miil beiijoos e obrigadaa! ..**

**BEIJO especiial aos que se lembraram de MIIM.. e de Minha fic..!**

**Priy Taisho (**Yura é uma vaca, vai sofre o que merece..Muahaha)

**Kag Higurashi (**Eu te dou o Sesshoumaru, Sayori e Miroku.. Mas o Inu é )

**Jenny (**Vou postar assim que puder juro)

**Nane-chan3 **(MINHA LOCUTORAA LINDA.. espero ter tirado suas duvidas Ruuum)

**Hitsuki-chan (**tem que viciar meeesmoooo..Ruum.. sua liindissima)

**Ms. Higurashi Kagome **(Agora a porra vai ficar séria juroo.. Vejaaa Muahahaa)

**Agome chan (**Ela não se vinga, lembra? Ela disse q não é o estilo dela, mas a Yura, vai se ferrar.. Muahaha)

**Diego (**OMG..um leiTOOR.. isso é raroo bem vindoo!**)**

**Tsukiyakan (**Ruum.. voh cobrar entãoo..kkk.. Beem vinda**)**

**Niki (**Acompanha mesmoo.. Ruuum)

**K (**era vc que lia "minha kagome"?.. bem vindo**)**

**Nicole-kun (**SUUAA LIIINDAA.. Te respondiii por Inboox taa.. BEIIJOOOOS)

**Aii aii.. muuiito obrigada a vocês, quem é meu leitor sabe que eu respondo CADA review com carinho, mas infelizmente hoje estou sem tempo mil desculpas mesmo já que agora são 01:25 da manhã e eu acordo 07:40 para trabalhar ¬¬', então dificulta, e eu estou escrevendo mais devagar apesar de ter o teclado decorado na mente ¬¬'.. Eu enxergo viuh gente.. Mas é meio dificil com essa mancha maldiita.. Quem quiser me ver.. Vá ao shopping Suzano estarei lá por 22 dias das 10 da manhã as 16 horas, no stand dos dias das mães, quem morar perto sei lá.. Me da um oi ok?.. Beiijoos vidaas minhaas !**


	13. Retorno do Pesadelo

**Oii Poovoo MEEOOO.. comoo estão?.. Veja quem surge como o sol em um dia de chuva.. RUUUM.. Como eu já tinha avisado eu demoreii, por muuuiiitoos motiivoos pessoaiis que todoos conhecem não é?.. Obriigadaa a TODOS que me deram apoio adoorei.. Aiinda estou na mesma, porem me acostumei com a maldita mancha.. Saúde no Brasil está um c* com o perdão da palavra.. Minha Tomografia fiicou marcada para o mês que vem.. IMAGINE SE NÃO FOSSE PARTICULAR.. OMG.. Maas vamoos falaaar da fiic hã?.. Eu deii uma adiantada nela.. Pq quero terminar até mês que vem, então uns 4 caps virão, conforme as reviews chegam.. Estou com uns dias de folga e vou usa-los..!.. BEEEM.. ESPEROO QUE CURTAM.. SEM MAIIS DELONGAAS..!**

**USURPADORA**

**OoOoOoOoO**

- A Kikyou talvez tenha jeito.. Mas a Kagome não.. - Diz a si mesma, enquanto permanece parada do mesmo local apertando os dedos, se sentindo deslocada no próprio silencio.. Coisa que não durou por muito tempo, pois em menos de um minuto duas mulheres se aproximaram com sorriso no rosto..

- Olá Kikyou está deslumbrante.. - Diz a mulher ruiva com vestido preto curto, colado ao corpo de alças grossas e alguns brilhantes no mesmo...

- Há muito tempo não a víamos.. - Sussurrou a japonesa com um vestido verde longo, que na parte dos seios era dourado, piscando de um olho..

- Ah eu estava ocupada.. - Afirma Kagome sorrindo.. - Sabem como é.. Tenho uma filha e um marido para cuidar não é mesmo?.. - Então as três sorriem falsamente e cordialmente umas as outras..

- E que marido!.. - Afirma a japonesa logo percebendo o olhar de Kagome em si.. - Mas é verdade você tirou a sorte grande.. O meu não está lá essas coisas..

- Isso que dá se casar com alguém na terceira idade.. - Debocha a ruiva rindo verdadeiramente.. - O meu não é nenhum banqueiro, mas dá para o que necessito.. - Diz apontando para a própria roupa..

- Mas o mais importante é que temos algo nosso.. - Afirma Kagome entrando no jogo das duas mulheres artificiais..

- Por isso gosto de conversar com vocês.. - A japonesa segura a mãos das duas ao mesmo tempo.. - Vocês sabem o que temos que passar.. Homens e suas tentações.. Mas o importante e não perder a pose..

- Nem me fale.. Meu marido já me causou muitas dores de cabeça.. - A ruiva fala de uma maneira impessoal.. E as três dão risos por conta da afeição da mesma..

- Ah você está ai?.. - Escutam uma voz atrás de si e ao mesmo tempo as três mulheres rindo se deparam com Yura sorrindo maldosamente para Kagome.. No mesmo instante ela sente seu sangue ferver, antes sentia inveja desta mulher por pensar que Inuyasha a admirava.. Mas não agora que sabia que Inuyasha a amava e como afirma Sango ela não passa de uma piranha suburbana.. Se lembrando das aulas de Kikyou, Kagome manteve a calma, tinha aprendido que mulheres desta 'classe' se feriam de modo diferente, de uma maneira escondida imperceptível para quem assiste de fora..

- E o que seria você?.. - Pergunta Kagome que sem perceber tomou a forma de Kikyou..

- A "senhorita" sabe me viu no restaurante com seu marido mais cedo.. - As duas mulheres fora da conversa se olharam percebendo que tipo de mulher Yura era, do tipo que elas pisavam com seus saltos altos sem dó, apenas para ter o prazer de vê-las definhando..

- Ah claro, a secretária de Inuyasha.. - Ela sorri de canto.. - Não sabia que todos os empregados tinham sido convidados.. Mas não se acanhe por mais insignificante que seja é bem vinda!.. E se sinta à vontade para levar alguns aperitivos para casa.. Não tenho noção do que passa, mas sei como deve ser difícil.. Se quiser posso pedir que um dos funcionários essa noite faça um pratinho para você..

- Não passo por situação nenhuma.. - Yura afirma com o rosto contraído..

- Oh me desculpe.. É que a julgar por seu vestido de loja popular eu tirei conclusões precipitadas.. - Kagome sorri mostrando todos os dentes..

- Poderia perguntar para seu marido onde comprou.. Pois eu mesma não sei, afinal cavalo dado não se olha os dentes.. - Mentiu abertamente e falou mais alto que o normal, para que as duas outras mulheres escutassem..

- Ah claro.. Eu realmente achei essa roupinha familiar.. - Kagome com a ponta de dois dedos toca na roupa olhando com uma espécie de nojo.. - Minha empregada é muito caridosa, e quando doamos agasalhos esse ano ela fez questão de dar este vestido.. Por isso Inuyasha não deixou na caixa junto com as outras peças.. Pessoas carentes não usam roupas formais.. Mas pessoas carentes que trabalham em grandes empresas sim.. É ele fez bem!.. - Ela sorri encolhendo os ombros como se estivesse acanhada.. - E não pense que a oferta de levar um pratinho de comida para casa foi esquecida.. Pode aceitar.. Não queremos que uma pessoa que faz tanto por nossa empresa passe fome.. - Yura deu uma larga risada escondendo o constrangimento..

- Sim meus trabalhos são super-requisitados por seu marido.. - Ela sorri maldosamente e sussurra..- Na cama, claro.. - Com o sangue fervendo Kagome fecha a mão sentindo um formigamento e aproveitando para não desferir um golpe na abusada.. Lentamente Kagome se aproxima dela sorrindo e a abraça, passando as grandes garras que se formaram sem que ela percebesse , colocando força excessiva no abraço Kagome aproxima seu rosto de sua orelha, o que faz a mulher se contrair com aparente "medo?".. Percebendo que os convidados, a observavam sorriu ao abraçar Yura..

- Isso mesmo pisa.. Mas quando eu levantar.. Corre.. Pode ter certeza que quando sentir o calor deste abraço será meu ódio emanando em seu corpo.. É melhor estar pronta pois você cutucou a pessoa errada.. - Dizendo isso Kagome a solta e sorri abertamente.. - E quando me vir sorrir será de pena.. Aproveite a festa.. - E do mesmo jeito que Yura fez a pouco, sussurra.. - Enquanto pode.. - Dizendo isso ela pisca de um olho só, deixando uma temerosa e paralisada mulher a encarando enquanto se afasta, ela se vira para suas companheiras que não deixaram nem por um segundo o ouvido da conversa..

- É por isso que uso salto alto.. - A japonesa fala vendo Yura se afastar, a olhando com repulsa.. - Eu piso no olho..

- Gostei da ideia.. - Kagome sorri e movimenta a cabeça para um segurança que se aproxima imediatamente..

- Senhora Kikyou.. - Ele se curva mostrando respeito..

- Como estava prestando atenção em mim.. Creio que tenha visto a mulher que acabei de conversar certo?..

- Sim senhora..

- Quero que a expulse sorrateiramente e sem escândalos, a leve para fora e proíba sua entrada.. - O homem balança a cabeça em afirmação.. - Vamos.. Ela ainda está no mesmo ambiente que eu.. - E com as ordens recebidas o homem vai, em silencio fazer seu trabalho.. - Onde estávamos mesmo? - Pergunta Kagome sorrindo cordialmente as duas mulheres..

- Falávamos dos problemas de nossos maridos.. - A Japonesa afirma querendo esquecer a mulher repugnante que acabara de se afastar..

- Já que estamos falando sobre isso.. Eu queria a opinião de vocês.. - Fala a ruiva, que fica em silencio olhando as duas que apenas concordaram com a cabeça.. - Eu e meu marido estamos em crise..

- Vai me dizer que não transam mais? - Pergunta a outra mulher..

- Muito de vez em quando.. Eu sou sua terceira esposa e ele tem apenas 37 anos.. De uns tempos para cá a relação simplesmente esfriou, e não sei se vamos nos recuperar..

- Acho que conversar ajuda.. Eu e Inuyasha temos nossos problemas, mas creio que após uma boa conversa tudo se resolverá..

- O pior é que já conversamos e meu marido me disse que não é a primeira vez que isso acontece que já amou muitas mulheres, mas que não consegue fazer com que dure..

- Bem ele deveria tentar amar uma de cada vez.. - Kagome afirma com seriedade, mas o que faz as duas mulheres caírem em uma frenética risada..

- Boa noite.. - Elas escutam uma voz grossa e aveludada, que chamam sua atenção fazendo todos no salão seguirem a origem da voz com os olhos, ao se virar Kagome vê Inuyasha em cima do pequeno palco do salão principal.. A olhando com um sorriso no rosto e com olhos dourados mais brilhantes do que um dia imaginara.. - Agradeço a presença de todos nesta noite tão especial.. Hoje o banco Taisho completa 50 anos de existência.. - Todos aplaudem em resposta.. - 50 anos com integridade e responsabilidade com seu dinheiro.. Hoje também se completa 30 anos desde a morte do fundador.. Meu pai Inuno Taisho.. - Aplausos novamente.. - E 10 anos desde que eu assumi a presidência.. Antes de aplaudirem novamente.. - Afirma ele sorrindo com graça.. - O mais importante é que fazem exatamente três meses desde que eu me apaixonei.. - Ele faz um barulho com o nariz soltando o ar em uma risada abafada.. - Gostaria de chamar a Sra. Taisho aqui, por favor.. - Todos os convidados começam a cochichar e a olhar para os lados a procura de Kagome..

- Está esperando o que Kikyou? - A Japonesa a cutuca..

- Não acredito que Inuyasha está fazendo isso.. - Afirma Kagome sorrindo sem desviar os olhos de Inuyasha..

- Parece que minha esposa está fugindo.. - Diz Inuyasha descendo do palco andando diretamente a Kagome..

- Eu avisei.. - A Japonesa ri ao ver a vergonha transparente no rosto da "amiga"..

- Ai está você.. - Inuyasha fala alto o suficiente para que todos escutassem, enquanto anda rapidamente em sua direção com a mão estendida.. - Não vai conseguir fugir de mim.. - Dizendo isso Inuyasha a pega no colo em um movimento rápido, fazendo que com o susto Kagome passasse um braço por trás de seu pescoço para evitar cair.. Arrancando riso dos convidados e aplausos que examinaram a face assustada da mulher..

- Não estou acreditando que está fazendo isso Inuyasha.. - Kagome sussurra para que somente ele escute.. Ele apenas joga a cabeça para trás soltando uma gostosa gargalhada, de uma maneira que Kagome nunca havia visto.. Ao subir no palco ainda com ela no colo Inuyasha pronuncia..

- Parece que minha esposa tem vergonha de público.. - Ele pisca para os presentes que voltam a rir celestialmente.. Enquanto Inuyasha coloca Kagome no chão, e segura sua mão para que ela não fuja.. - Voltando a falar sério.. - Ele limpa a garganta e fica de frente para Kagome.. - Resolvi aproveitar que teria que fazer um discurso e que não sou bom nisso, e claro essa noite repleta de amigos e familiares.. Para me declarar a mulher que amo..

- Inuyasha não precisa.. - Kagome sorrindo afirma..

- Mas mesmo assim eu quero.. Você aprendeu que sou muito teimoso, até mais do que eu imaginei ser, nos últimos tempos neguei sentimentos não só a você mas a mim mesmo.. Demorei a descobrir e tive que quase perder para dar o devido valor.. Infelizmente não consigo esconder meu ciúme.. Mas como eu disse uma vez descobri que te necessito demais e isso pode trazer medo.. Você me encantou e me deixou completamente a mercê de seus desejos, já o meu desejo é apenas ser feliz e a felicidade é só um caminho onde posso te encontrar pra sorrir para te amar e juntar nosso destino.. Você é a pagina mais linda que o destino escreveu na minha vida, Ká eu.. Eu te amo tanto que chego a esquecer de mim.. - Ele sente a pequenina mão que segurava apertar mais a sua enquanto os olhos esverdeados começavam a ficar marejados..

- Inu.. - Sussurra ela segurando as lágrimas que insistiam em se formar e pesar em seus olhos..

- Eu penso em você em cada instante.. No seu sorriso, no seu cheiro, na sua pele.. - Com a mão livre ele segura a nuca de Kagome a aproximando de seu rosto.. - Queria dizer muitas coisas, mas no momento as palavras estão escassas, é que essa boca tão perto da minha está me tirando à concentração.. - Kagome solta um pequeno riso de emoção.. - Só quero dizer que você é meu tudo, é o meu único e eterno amor.. - Com lágrimas finalmente escorrendo pelo belo rosto Kagome sorri largamente e aproxima seu rosto para beijar Inuyasha porem no mesmo instante ele se ajoelha e começa a mexer no próprio bolso..

- Inuyasha?..

- Ká.. Aceita começar nosso casamento novamente?.. - Diz ele mostrando uma aliança de ouro com uma delicada esmeralda no formato da metade de um coração.. Quando Kagome olha a mão de Inuyasha vê que ele já usava a aliança que continha o formato do outro lado do coração.. - Ká?.. - Inuyasha a chama a tirando de seus devaneios.. - Você aceita?.. - Pergunta ele com certo medo, começando a ficar aflito..

- Desculpe.. - Responde ela fazendo Inuyasha arregalar os olhos e se levantar lentamente.. - Por um momento eu fiquei lhe admirando e esqueci-me de responder..

- Então isso é um sim?.. - Diz Inuyasha receoso..

- Não.. Isso é um sim.. - Sem dizer mais nada Kagome agarra Inuyasha passando as duas mãos em seu cabelo segurando com força até brutal colando seus lábios com luxuria, passou sua língua pelos lábios de Inuyasha depois levemente por seus dentes e depois finalmente dentro de sua boca massageando sua língua em movimentos sensuais, enquanto suas mãos seguravam e massageavam seu cabelo com força, apesar de ter demorado um pouco para corresponder Inuyasha a beijava com a mesma sofreguidão a abraçando pela cintura com a mão livre, a segurando tão perto de si querendo que os dois corpos se tornassem um..

- Bem já tivemos um show e tanto não é mesmo?.. - Ao escutar a voz masculina Kagome empurra Inuyasha, seguindo com o olhar a voz do homem..

- Naraku.. - Sussurra Kagome para si mesma..

- Está tudo bem meu amor?.. - Diz Inuyasha preocupado enquanto passa uma mão por sua cintura.. Ela como se acordasse do transe volta a olhar Inuyasha, vendo os olhos cheios de amor que ele lhe lançava, seu peito doía sentia que o fim desse amor estava mais próximo do que ela imaginava..

- Estou sim.. - Ela o abraça fortemente escondendo o rosto no pescoço do hanyou..

- Bem acho que minha esposa ficou com vergonha.. - Fala ele retribuindo o abraço e olhando para os convidados.. - E obrigada Naraku, acho que esquecemos onde estávamos.. - Em resposta o homem apenas balança a cabeça.. - Me desculpem por esse "descontrole".. Tenham uma maravilhosa noite e obrigada pela presença.. Fiquem com Miroku que fará as honras da noite.. - Todos aplaudem enquanto Inuyasha levanta o rosto de Kagome, olhando no fundo de seus olhos tentando achar o motivo do repentino terror, ao não encontrar respostas desce do palco a conduzindo enquanto passam a conversar com as pessoas que os parabenizam, depois de alguns minutos com Inuyasha conduzindo Kagome, andam em direção a Naraku que permanecia parado e sozinho com um olhar sério em algum ponto..

- Inu?.. Porque vamos falar com ele?..

- Com Naraku Ká.. Vocês sempre se deram bem, quero que fique mais à vontade como é um velho amigo, você ficará confortável.. - Ele beija a ponta de seu nariz e sorri docemente..

- Parabéns casal.. - Naraku levanta o copo ao ver os dois se aproximarem.. - Nunca os tinha visto tão apaixonados antes..

- Certamente que não.. - Inuyasha aperta mais a mão de Kagome e sorri radiante..

- Está deslumbrante Kikyou.. - Naraku segura sua mão livre e lentamente deposita um beijo.. - Se não te conhecesse bem, diria que não é você mesma.. - Kagome fica em silencio o olhando com medo, até que Inuyasha percebe sua hesitação a olhando desconfiado, fazendo com que a mesma acordasse ..

- Obrigada Naraku.. Mas ao que devemos essa visita inesperada?.. - Ela o olha curiosa, tentando decifrar o porquê da indesejável aparição..

- Rever amigos, rever a cidade.. Rever você.. E juntamente Inuyasha claro.. - Responde ele sem hesitar, dando outra golada em seu uísque, enquanto mantinha os olhos em Kagome minuciosamente..

- Estava viajando?.. Nunca mais o vimos.. Certamente estava com Kagura.. - Inuyasha puxa o assunto..

- Não estava com Kagura, ela está na África, mas sim, estava em Paris aproveitando um pouco..

- Deve ter sido solitário.. - Inuyasha afirma amigável..

- Nem tanto.. - Ele fala marotamente olhando Kagome enquanto balança o copo em sua mão - Mas se minha esposa estivesse ao meu lado não faria essa viajem sozinho por nada no mundo.. - Naraku ri falsamente, a cada segundo que se passava, Kagome sentia o sangue ferver, suas mãos suavam, seu corpo tremia, não era possível, não era justo, será que nunca poderia ser feliz, sua felicidade sempre acabaria depois de alguns minutos..

- Ká sabe que não podemos ficar afastados não é amor?.. - Inuyasha a abraça por trás encostando seu rosto em seu ombro..

- Sim..

- Ká?.. É assim que a chama?.. - Naraku pergunta em um deboche que passa despercebido por Inuyasha.. Mas não por Kagome que o olha furiosa..

- Apelido de casal.. Você entende não é?.. - Ao dizer isso Inuyasha beija sua marca em seu pescoço, chamando a atenção de Naraku para o local, deixando Kagome mais temerosa.. Agora não havia volta ela seria descoberta e perderia Inuyasha..

- O que é isso em seu pescoço?.. - Naraku pergunta perdendo um pouco a pose, mostrando a sua preocupação..

- Não é nada.. - Kagome afirma rapidamente, fazendo Inuyasha a olhar desconfiado..

- Como assim não é nada?.. - Inuyasha sorriu escondendo o nervosismo, enquanto soltava a cintura de Kagome e voltava a ficar ao seu lado..

- Há.. Ham, ele perguntou se eu tenho a-algo no pescoço e.. E eu não estou com nada.. - Kagome sorri sem graça e segura a mão de Inuyasha..

- Não.. Eu me refiro a esta marca.. - Naraku coloca a mão no pescoço de Kagome, a fazendo sentir um calafrio, só não sabia se era de frio, pelo contato da mão gelada ou pelo medo de perder o que mais prezava..

- Linda não é?.. Não me canso de olhar.. - Inuyasha sorri e tira a mão de Naraku rapidamente do pescoço de sua mulher.. - Você não tem ideia de como fiquei feliz quando a vi hoje com o cabelo preso..

- Fico feliz que a tenha feito sua.. - Naraku sorri, e olha Kagome maleficamente.. - Conheço alguém que vai ficar muito feliz com essa informação.. hu, hu, hu..

- Aposto que sim, as pessoas adoram cuidar de nossa vida, não é Inu?..

- É.. - Responde ele desconfiado com a maneira que Naraku falava..

- Bem, se me derem licença, preciso fazer uma ligação.. Parabéns novamente casal.. - Naraku olha insinuante para Kagome e depois de uma pequena reverencia ele se retira pegando o celular..

- Não me lembrava de que Naraku era tão estranho.. - Inuyasha segue Naraku com o olhar.. Mas Kagome permanecia com o olhar meio perdido, quase inconsciente levanta o rosto e sem olhar diretamente para Inuyasha..

- Me beija.. - Sussurra ela com olhos tristes voltados ao amado..

- O que?.. - Inuyasha volta a olha-la..

- Me beija.. Com carinho, devagarzinho.. Inu.. - Imediatamente Inuyasha com calma desliza as mãos por sua cintura sentindo as curvas de seu corpo lentamente..

- Porque está angustiada hã?.. - Ele passa uma mão em seu rosto, enquanto com a outra mão cola seus corpos lentamente.. - Desde que nos aproximamos de Naraku você está assim.. Ele lhe fez algo?..

- Não!.. É que.. Eu não sei.. Ele me deixou um pouco nervosa.. - Ela sorri um pouco..

- Não precisa.. Eu vou te proteger de tudo tá?.. - Ele beija sua testa e logo depois a abraça fortemente.. - Relaxe hã?.. Se quiser podemos ir para casa.. Tudo o que você quiser..

- Podemos mesmo?.. Não ia estragar sua noite?..

- Nada vai estragar minha noite.. - Ele sorri e lhe dá um selinho.. - Você veio, me perdoou por ter sido um monstro nos últimos meses, casou comigo.. - Kagome ri com esse comentário.. - E vai ficar até o fim de nossas vidas ao meu lado.. E olha que como Hanyou eu envelheço .gar!.. Tenho como pedir mais?.. Agora minha única preocupação é te fazer feliz.. E aqui você não está..

- É tão bom ouvir isso.. - Ela aconchega mais seu corpo ao de Inuyasha..

- O que acha de irmos pra casa, assistir um filminho, na cama.. huum..? - Ele abaixa a cabeça colando suas testas, enquanto a olha com carinho..

- Será que Sayori ainda está acordada?.. - Ele a olha um pouco decepcionado.. - Teremos a vida inteira para fazer o que está pensando.. Mas Sayori está morrendo de saudades do pai.. - Inuyasha sorri radiante..

- Então teremos uma noite de família.. Finalmente.. - Ele dá outro beijo em sua testa.. - Vamos pedir para que Rin vá preparando uma pipoca.. E que acorde Sayori.. - Ele no meio da animação se prepara para sair apressadamente mas Kagome permanece parada segurando a sua mão, o fazendo parar e olha-la..

- Não está se esquecendo de nada?.. - Ela se aproxima rebolando enquanto olhava sedutoramente para Inuyasha..

- Huum.. O seu beijo.. Com carinho e devagarzinho não é?..

**OoOoOoOoO**

_Horas__ atrás__ 15:45 New York_

-_ Aham.. __Ele não marcará ninguém Kikyou_.. - Fala Kagome em um fio de voz do outro lado da linha..

-Ótimo.. Agora boa viagem.. A mala fica na parte superior do closet.. Te adoooroo Irmãzinha querida..- Assim a ligação é encerrada e Kikyou olha furiosa para Naraku.. - Acho que essa favelada fez merda..

- Você não acha que..

- EU NÃO SEI!.. - Ela joga o celular no chão e se senta na cama do quarto de hotel.. - Temos que voltar e averiguar.. E mesmo que ela não tenha feito nada aquela secretária vadiazinha precisa ter o que merece.. Chame Onigumo tenho certeza de que ele me ajudará com o que vou fazer..

- Como quiser Kikyou.. Se tiver certeza que deseja Onigumo.. - Naraku imediatamente sai do quarto falando no celular para atender ao pedido da amada..

- Não se esqueça de chamar o jatinho.. – Avisa Kikyou ainda jogada na cama.. – Era o que me faltava, ter que andar de avião com a escória..

_Horas Depois 21:30 Nashville Tennessee_

- Aff.. Odeio esses ventos daqui, parecem mais um furacão de areia.. - Diz Kikyou entrando no carro após sair do jatinho..

- Você reclama demais Kikyou.. - Naraku se senta ao seu lado no carro e ajeita o fraque com elegância..

- Huum.. Mas bem que você gosta do meu jeitinho não gosta?.. - Ela se aproxima dele roçando seus lábios sedutoramente, o que faz Naraku perder a pose, no mesmo instante Kikyou segura seu cabelo com força puxando para trás.. - Então fique calado.. E me deixe trabalhar.. Agora vá para o outro carro e nos siga.. - Ela o solta para que ele saia do carro e se volta para o Motorista.. - Me leve à festa do banco Onigumo..

_22:30 Festa banco Taisho_

- Já sabe o que fazer meu amor.. - Kikyou beija Naraku com luxúria.. Estavam no estacionamento da festa..

- Darei um jeito de descobrir o que houve.. Te amo..

- Se Kagome não estiver na festa volte e me avise para que eu possa entrar.. - Depois de um selinho Naraku entrega as chaves do carro e entra na festa.. Sendo seguido pelo olhar minucioso de Kikyou..

- Senhora quem seria aquela preciosidade?.. – Diz o motorista fazendo com que os olhos de Kikyou irem diretamente à mulher de vestido negro, andando furiosa em direção a um carro..

- Bingo!.. - Com um sorriso de canto de lábios.. - Isso está muito fácil, quase não tem graça.. hahahaha.. Espere-me aqui Onigumo, volto logo.. - Ajeitando o vestido tomara que caia vermelho que era justo até os joelhos e depois formava uma calda de sereia, sai do carro andando lentamente pelo estacionamento vazio em direção à mulher..

- Aquela vadia, piranha, desgraçada quem ela pensa que é?.. - Yura braveja enquanto procurava a chave do carro..

- Pensando alto?.. - Ela escuta uma voz grossa, que sai lentamente lhe causando um arrepio..

- Qual é o probl.. - Ela se vira em direção à voz..- Kikyou?.. Trocou de vestido?

- É isso que pessoas ricas fazem, não ficam com o mesmo vestido à noite inteira.. Maaas imagino que não seja seu caso.. - Ela passa a mão em seus lábios vermelhos sangue em sinal pensativo.. - Porque está indo embora cedo?.. Vai dizer que o feitiço acaba a meia noite e a cinderela volta a ser uma mal trapinho..

- Como se você não soubesse.. - Ela a olha fulminante enquanto Kikyou ri em deboche..

- Tenho que lhe informar, sua fada madrinha é um lixo.. Pois você continua com a mesma cara de vadia de sempre..

- Olha aqui sua..

- CALADA!.. - Com o grito Yura se cala um pouco assustada.. - Quero saber por que está indo embora..

- Como você é cínica, acabou de me expulsar.. Não acredito que Inuyasha ainda a ame..

- Sr. Inuyasha para você.. - "Kagome então está fazendo um bom trabalho hã?.. Talvez eu esteja errada e a imundinha esteja fazendo tudo corretamente".. - Mas finalmente chegamos ao assunto que eu quero tratar.. - Em um movimento rápido Kikyou com o braço direito empurra Yura pelo pescoço até encosta lá no carro, com as pernas prende as dela entre as suas, a impedindo de andar.. - Se movimentar a mão uma única vez, eu empurro mais forte e te enforco ouviu?.. - Yura apenas balança a cabeça fazendo uma careta quando ela demonstra um pouco do que podia fazer com seu pescoço.. - Como se atreve a tentar algo com o "meu" marido sua porca imunda!.. - O celular no peito de Kikyou toca, ao ouvir isso, ela pega as chaves do carro da mão de Yura, e a joga dentro do carro, trancando por fora, enquanto a outra tenta gritar e bater no vidro..

- Noticias Naraku?..- Kikyou pergunta se recompondo..

_- Sim.. Não sei se vai gostar.._

- Onde você está?

_- Saindo da festa, passando pelo Hall neste momento.._

- Venha para o estacionamento na direção onde meu carro está.. Estou próxima dali..

_- Inuyasha marcou Kagome.._ - Diz Naraku friamente mudando completamente do assunto..

- COMO É?.. - Ela coloca a mão na boca se repreendendo por ter gritado.. - Merda!.. - Sussurra para si mesma..

- _Kikyou?.._ - Pergunta Naraku após quase um minuto de silêncio..

- Cala a boca!.. Estou pensando.. - Kikyou fala encostada no carro de Yura, que continuava inutilmente tentando sair do carro..

_- Já estou te vendo Kikyou.. Fique calma.._

- Cala a boca Naraku!.. - Ela desliga o celular, observando Naraku se aproximar enquanto passava a mão na testa tentando controlar sua raiva..

- O que vai fazer agora Kikyou?.. - Pergunta Naraku ao se aproximar dela.. Ele olha dentro do carro e vê a mulher desesperada tentando sair.. - Essa é a secretária?.. Você a deu um susto e tanto..

- Isso não é nada.. - Falava Kikyou seriamente olhando para o nada.. - Ela e Kagome vão sofrer por ter tentado tirar o que é meu.. - Ela se aproxima de Naraku tirando a gravata do mesmo, e lhe entrega a chave do carro de Yura.. - Abra e a segure com força, não se importe de machucar um pouco.. - Naraku a obedece imediatamente enquanto a mulher se debate tentando a liberdade..

- Me sol-ta s-seu nojentooo.. Aii!.. - Yura se debatia tentando se soltar..

- A única nojenta aqui é você.. - Afirma Kikyou raivosa dando um capa na cara de Yura, o que faz aumentar seu desespero..

- Kikyou para com isso!.. Eu nunca mais hugkahujaskasrd.. - Tentou implorar mais Kikyou com brutalidade amarrou a gravata em sua boca a impedindo de falar..

- Vou te apresentar alguém da sua laia.. Vamos Naraku querido, em direção ao carro onde Onigumo está.. - Kikyou foi andando na frente com elegância enquanto Naraku levava Yura atrás com um pouco de dificuldade..

- Saia do carro Onigumo.. - Kikyou chama batendo no vidro, enquanto Naraku chega com a mulher parando em frente ao carro, a segurava por trás apertando os braços tirando seus movimentos..

- O que deseja senhora?.. - Afirma ele já de pé a sua frente..

- Cuide desta escória para mim.. - Yura de debate com mais vontade, deferindo coices em Naraku que solta um gemido de dor quase a deixando escapar..

- Ela está inquieta hum?.. - Kikyou se aproxima de Yura a olhando..

- O que devo fazer?.. - Onigumo pergunta..

- Você já sabe.. - Yura se debate novamente o que irrita Kikyou que rapidamente segura seu cabelo e bate sua cabeça com força no capô do carro sem dó, fazendo Yura desmaiar.. - Prontinho, não tentará fugir novamente.. - Naraku joga o corpo mole bruscamente nos braços de Onigumo que a segura sem jeito e sem sensibilidade nenhuma..

- Depois de terminar leve o carro para a mansão Taisho, estarei lá esperando. Não leve mais que duas horas.. – Ela se aproxima se Onigumo e tira sua gravata.. – Isso fica comigo.. –Dizendo isso Ela enlaça o braço com o de Naraku e vão andando em direção ao carro do mesmo, dando as costas a Onigumo..

- O que faço com ela?.. - Volta a perguntar só que um pouco mais alto por conta de ela estar afastada, no mesmo momento Kikyou para soltando Naraku, e vira apenas a cabeça para o lado o olhando de esguelha..

- O mesmo que fez com Kagome.. Agora faça o serviço completo como mandei antes e não teve coragem.. Não terá perdão desta vez!.. - Assim se vira novamente e volta a se dirigir em direção ao carro com Naraku..

**OoOoOoOoO**

**E AII?.. O que acharam?****.****. Perdi o jeito?.. Pq eu sempre acho q perdi minha maneira de agradar vcs.. OMG.. Beem eaah.. Kikyou é maiis vaca do que pensamos.. O passado de Kagome virá logo logo a tona.. Assim como a verdade da Usurpação.. siim O BIXO VAI PEGAR.. Aviiso, não criem muita expectativa sobre raiva (fika a dika).. Calate boca Amanda Zanatoo.. Se não eu conto seus planos deeerrrr.. Beem esperoo MEESMOOO que tenham curtiido.. Gostadoo.. AMADOO.. tuudoo.. Miil beiijos e eu AMO vcs.. !.. seuus biixoos Kawais.. *-* **

**CONTINUEM COMIIGOO RUUUM**

**U_U**

**Resposta de Reviews**

**Letcia**

RUUUM.. comoo assiim?.. me abandonou heiin?..kkk É BOOM que tenha vortadoo hã.. Maas que boom que esta adorando linda.. Beem fiiz seu pesadelo realidade ela apareceu :/ SORRY.. Esperoo que tenha gostado e continue comigo lindissiimaaa..! beijoo..

**Nicole Mclight**

AAHHH PERFEITOO?..assiim meu ego exploodee..kkk.. As vezes penso ter perdido o jeitoo maas aii vem vcs liindissimaas pra me fazer feliz *-* o q seriia de miim sem vcs leitores heiin?.. Que bom que esta gostando.. e MUUIITO OBRIGADA por ler minha putra fics.. *-* Escritora amadora mas um dia chego lá..kkk.. Desculpe a demora maas estou fazendo o possivel pra adiantar juro !.. Miil beijoos e continue comiigoo lindaa *-*

**Priy Taisho**

MENIINAA.. QUE SAUDADEE.. *-* Siiim a Ká vai melhorar e depois se.. SEGREDOOO MUAHAHAHAAA.. fic em reta final hã.. Mudeii uns planos e muiita coisa inesperada vai acontecer.. UIIII..kkkk.. Obriigada linda pelo apoiioo.. Beiijo e continue comiigo.. *-*

**nane-chan3**

GLAMUROSAAA.. UIII.. HOOT.. (serioo?.. meu hentaii é tão feiinhoo..kkk)..MENIINAA TU É UM GENIIOO.. adivinhando minha fiic assim.. rackeou meu note neeh.. kkkk.. Ele vai ser um fofoo.. pq ele é um fofo hoot..kkk.. Siim a (não) louca nane-chan3 acertou..Segredoo heiin.. to abrindo o jogo..kkkkkkkkk.. Miil beiijoos e esperoo que continue comiigoo liindisiimaa.. BEIJOO.. (pq nane-chan3 e não nane-chan2 ou nane-chan 1 ou nane-chan ?)

**Diego**

MEEEOOO DEUUU uum leitOOOR.. *-*.. quee fodissiimoo.. Nãoo abandonareii amore.. prometoo..Que bom que gostou leitOR.. Sua espera acabou pq mais um cap chegou.. (tentativa ridicula de rima ¬¬').. Eaah me acostumei com essa zoça aquii.. entãoo tenhoo q seguiir neeh..kkk.. Obriigada.. se preciisar eu vooh atrás de ti mesmo.. (É SERIO)..kkk.. Obriigada pelo apoiioo e beiijoo..

**Ka**

noossaa.. meniinnaaa.. vooh siiim.. pode deiixaar.. voh ver se acelero a fic.. pra termina no mês q vem.. faltam uns 4 caps.. MUAHAHA.. voh termiina ela bonitiinhaa.. *-*.. Só estou vendo se termino ela e faço uma ideia cozinhando aqui minha mente.. ou se deixo algo no ar pra ter continuação.. vereiii.. Maaass.. Obriigadaa viida.. espero que tenha gostado.. beijoo

**Ms. Higurashi Kagome**

nossa, nossa, nossa, NOSSA!.. QUE review hot meniinaa.. kkkkkkkkkkkkk..Siim ele é hot, gostoso, fofo.. e gostoso..kkk eu ja mencionei gostoso?..Seeriio?.. descrevo?.. aii comoo é bom ouvir isso.. fico sempre preocupada.. (o vestido é foodaa quero pra MIIM *-*).. Siim igual uma criancinha ela a abraçou.. *-*: SIIIIIIIIIIIM.. elas terão o que merecem.. O SE VÃOO.. MAUAHAHAAA.. Esse homem tem classe neeh.. uii.. Ah é surpresa basica nivel comedia romantica..kkk.. Obriigadaa amoore.. pelo apooio é otimo ler isso *-*.. A PORRA VAI FICAR SERIIAA MEENIINAAA.. Aii sempree moorroo de riir com suas reviews liinda..Beiijoos e continue comiigo hã.. *-*

**Kag Higurashi**

OONNNNWW.. MAGUUOO..O INU É TOODOO MEEOO.. não insista u_u'.. Que bom que esta amandoo.. eu q amo te ter aqui lindissimaa.. esperoo q tenha amado esse tbm.. BEiijoos e continuee comiigoo..

**Hitsuki-chan**

Somoos duas atrasiildaaas..kkkkkkkkk.. PERFEIITOO?.. OLHAA MEU EGOOO.. aiii que gloriia.. kkk Ixii.. aii é fodaa heiin friend..kkk.. Meu problema sempre foi quimiia iixii isso ja me fude* bonito (sorry a palavra, não repita isso em casa).. Obriigadaa pelo apoiio lindissiimaa.. Siim.. agora too um tempinho de folga.. vo aproveita e adianta uns caps.. Continue comiigoo. beiijoos de uma burra em quimica, fisica e biologia.. *-*

**kah**

Oii.. Meniinaa.. beem viinda.. Espero que tenha voltado para ficar *-*.. demoreii.. MAAS VOLTEII.. NEEH..Meniinaa eu vii e arrumeii o erro na mesma HORAA.. Muuiitoo obriigada.. estou sem beta.. é boom mas é ruim tbm..Capitulo longo.. Mas não voltei logo sorry..O importante é q voltei.. e conforme o andamento de reviews eu posto o proximoo.. prometo não demorar.. ok?.. beiijoos e continuee comiigoo lindissiimaa..!

**Duda**

MinhaS FicS.. aiii quee tuudoo.. penaa só ter apareciido agora foofaa.. Mas o q importa é q tu apareceeuu.. OMG.. *-*Beiijoos e continuareii siim..

**Isaa**

OOOOOOOOMMMMMMMGGGGGGGG.. Umaa fugitivaa.. TEM Q COMENTAR.. Faz bem pra miim.. para Kagome e Inuyasha.. tbm.. kkkkk..AII comoo vc é liinda olha meu egoo genteeeeeeee.. Obriigadaa suua fofaa.. Siim kikyou vai se fuder bonito.. Maas ela vai voltaar.. i lovet your evilsmile.. give one two.. LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL.. Obriigadas amoore.. siim com vista não se brinca.. mas creio q tudo vai melhorando ao poucoos.. Miil beiijooos.. e VOU TE ESPERAR HEIIN.. RUUUM

**Maya Chrizti**

Olá.. Leiitoraa noovaa.. Seeriioo?.. no Iphode mesmo?.. Meniinaa no meu Ipad eu ja me mato pq a tela é pequena.. Siim sou uma espaçosa quase cega.. Maas estamoos aii.. Quee bom que consegui te envolver e te amarrar a essa fiic.. MUAHAHAHAA.. esse SEMPRE foi MEU plano.. E funcionou.. MUAHAHAHAA.. Olha sua review foi linda, magnifica, acho que todo escritor (amador ou não) gostaria de lhe ter como leitora, fico lisonjeada com os elogios de verdade.. Estou sem palavras para expressar o quão feliz fiquei.. (eu sem palavras?.. difiiiiciiil de acontecer).. Siim estou tendo um tempo para mim agora.. já avisei a agencia.. e por uns 15 a 20 dias, não farei nenhum job.. Fiz 2 seguidos que me usavam muito fisicamente, (ficava sentada SEM APOIO nas costas, sorrindo para o ar e fazendo cadastros).. e o outro ( 8 horas de salto e de pé, falando com compradores de vidro americanos..).. É tão dificil lembrar do ingles nessas horas.. penseii que fosse explodiir.. Maas agora estou só com a escola e o teatro.. Posso dormir pelo menos..kkk.. Tambem sou pré vestibulanda tentarei unifesp para fonoaudiologia, mas estou pensando em adiar para o ano que vem por conta do meu intercambio.. OLHA EU FALANDO DE MINHA VIIDAAA AQUII.. PARAREII..KKKK.. Beem esperoo que tenha gostado queriidaa.. Miil beiijoos e MUITO obrigada mesmo pela review.. a e claro continue comigo beiijoos..

**Agome chan**

Siiim.. eu ERREII.. é a segunda vez q faço isso mas é q é tanta coisa q eu acabo digitando rapidiim.. E quando releio passa despercebiido.. Maas eu arrumei tah fofa.. ! Siim eles são liindoos neeeh.. Segredo noosso heiin.. Em questão a separação.. eu FUGI do obvio.. Então..não sei se não ficarão descepcionadas.. CREIO Q NÃO.. Maas sei la neeh ! Siiim vestiidoo fodaa demaiis.. omg OMG.. Esperoo que tenha gostadoo desse cap tbm.. Miil beiijoos liindaa e contiinuee comiigoo sempreee.. *-*

**Rini-chan**

Desculpe a demoraa amoore.. Aquii está.. Miil beiijoos e aproveiitee ..*-* esperoo que gostee.. e continue comiigoo..!


	14. Quando menos se Espera

**Oii poovoo.. Olhaa queem brootaa.. Comoo uma esperança.. um Milagre.. como o Corinthians ganhar a Libertadores *-*.. Demoroo maiis chegoo.. !..kkkk .. Beem aquii estouu esperoo de coração que gostem.. Demoreii poiis tive estreiia.. da peça "Alice no País das Maravilhas".. E foii supeer corriidoo.. Sou pessiiimaa em decoraar falas.. E aiinda esquecii muuiito delaas no palco.. Enfiim.. chegaa diissoo.. Horaa de falaar.. de Ususpadooraaa.. ! *-***

**OoOoOoOoO**

- Será que Rin acordou Sayori?.. - Pergunta Kagome já em casa sussurrando a Inuyasha que responde com um balançar de ombros, Kagome deposita seus sapatos, próximo a grande escada do Hall.. - Não queremos acordar todo mundo com esses saltos não é?.. - Ela volta a sussurrar sorridente..

- Quem disse que eu não quero.. HÃ?.. - Em um movimento rápido Inuyasha pega Kagome nos braços que a faz soltar um pequeno grito de exclamação quando em um único salto ele já se encontrava no segundo andar com ela em seus braços..

- Você quer me matar de susto!.. - Kagome tenta se fingir de brava..

- Não de susto não!.. - Ele levanta a sobrancelha maliciosamente e depois aperta os olhos analisando a face da amada.. - Mas estou tendo algumas ideias!.. - Disse ele antes de abrir a porta do quarto de Kikyou com os pés e fechar da mesma maneira.. - Esse seu cheiro.. - Ele a aperta mais em seus braços afundando a cabeça na dobra de seu pescoço.. - Ká.. - Sussurra ele roucamente..

- Inu.. - Ela o olha novamente e cola seus lábios lentamente, com carinho, degustando todas as partes de sua boca, Inuyasha a coloca no chão sem separar seus lábios, e passa os dois braços em volta de sua cintura apertando sofridamente, aquele corpo macio que tanto ansiava tocar, as mãos que agora seguravam seus cabelos prateados com tanta força com canta paixão, que antes já rudemente lhe transgrediram golpes, os lábios macios que se moviam magicamente juntamente com os seus, como se nunca tivessem o suficiente um do outro, os olhos que permaneciam pesados e fechados como se vivessem o maior de seus sonhos e o menor movimento os acordaria, como se não existisse mais nada, nesse momento foram esquecidos todos os temores como se uma onda tivesse passado por eles e arrastado todos os medos e incertezas.. Mas eles ainda precisavam respirar para viver então separaram seus lábios lentamente ainda mantendo suas testas coladas..

- Eu te amo.. - Inuyasha fala com os olhos fechados mantendo suas testas coladas..

- É tão bom ficar assim com você.. - Ela deita a cabeça em seu peito passando os braços por sua cintura.. - Me sinto tão pequenininha, tão protegida.. - Ela aperta mais o abraço, aspirando o cheiro de Inuyasha, que ia ficando cada vez mais impregnado em seu corpo..

- Nada vai lhe fazer mal meu amor.. - Ele beija sua testa, rapidamente com um beijinho estalado, que arranca um risinho de Kagome.. - Está se sentindo melhor não está?.. Percebi que sua tensão foi embora..

- Hum.. - Sem se mover ela responde.. - Muito melhor.. – Responde ela ainda com os olhos fechados..

- Então quer dizer que nós podemos..

- Verificar se Sayori está acordada, e ter uma noite de família, certo? - No mesmo instante Kagome vê as orelhas de Inuyasha se abaixarem e ri da cena infantil um tanto quanto caricata.. - Então depois de assistir ao filme, e deixar nossa filha muuuiito cansada.. - Ela passa as mãos no peito de Inuyasha tirando a gravata e a jogando no chão, enquanto começa a desabotoar sua camisa.. - Podemos ficar juntos sem nos preocupar com barulho ou..

- Interrupções.. - Inuyasha conclui o pensamento com um sorriso malicioso e, segura as mãos de Kagome quando ela termina de desabotoar sua camisa.. - Mas acho eu que você não vai assistir ao filme com esse vestido.. - Ele a aproxima mais de si, levando suas mãos para o zíper nas costas de Kagome, o descendo lentamente enquanto mantinha os olhos no de sua amada, só desviando o olhar quando o vestido deslizou por seu corpo revelando suas deliciosas curvas guardadas por uma pequena, lingerie branca de renda.. - Meu glorioso Deus!.. - Exclamou Inuyasha com o queixo caído..

- Inuyasha!.. - Kagome envergonhada leva as mãos para frente do corpo mas é impedida por Inuyasha que lhe lançou um olhar reprovador..

- Eu já não tinha lhe dito?.. Nunca se esconda de mim.. - Ele beija cada pálpebra carinhosamente e vai descendo os beijos por seu rosto, até chegar ao maxilar onde solta à respiração ali..

- Inu-Yasha.. - Sussurra Kagome em um pequeno gemido, e instintivamente passa os braços em volta do pescoço de Inuyasha dando mais espaço para seu colo ser explorado, ele segura seu cabelo com força possessiva e enquanto devorava o pescoço de Kagome, soltando seu cabelo, fazendo com que longas mechas onduladas pelo coque caíssem como cascatas negras em suas costas, contrastando com a pele branca.. - Chega.. Chega.. Inu Chega! - Kagome finalmente o empurra e consegue se afastar..

- Mas Ká..

- Se Sayori já estiver acordada temos que dar atenção a ela.. Afinal alguém ligou para Rin e mandou acorda-la.. - Com um olhar de repreensão Kagome entra no closet e sai dele vestida em um robe de seda nude que lhe cobria até os joelhos.. - Agora tome um banho, e jogue as cobertas no tapete.. Vou buscar Sayori.. - Ela se aproxima de Inuyasha com as mãos firmemente segurando o robe e lhe dá um selinho..

- Só vou trocar de roupa.. - Afirma ele tirando a camisa juntamente com o fraque.. - Porque a água do mundo está acabando..

- E por isso tem que virar um porquinho?.. - Kagome pergunta fazendo uma careta, parada ao lado da porta com a mão na maçaneta pronta para sair..

- Não.. Por isso tenho que economizar água, tomando banho junto de minha fêmea.. - Kagome cora e Inuyasha com um sorriso no rosto de dirige ao closet, voltando com um roupão em mãos, enquanto começa a tirar o cinto da calça.. - Vou escolher o filme e arrumar tudo.. Mas se mudar de ideia.. - Ele dirige seu olhar para a própria calça, e depois volta a olhar Kagome com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, ela que quase desiste da ideia de sair ao vê-lo com aquele peitoral nu, forte, tão grande, tão largo.. Tão lindo aquele cabelo levemente bagunçado, resultado do que ela mesma fez minutos antes, aqueles lábios finos arqueados assim como sua sobrancelha, os olhos.. Sim os olhos dourados, estreitados a analisando e sentindo o mesmo desejo que ela.. - Mudou de ideia?.. Ou quer uma foto? – Pergunta ele em tom de deboche..

- Estou saindo!.. - Responde ela como uma criada sendo pega no pulo, e se retira do quarto atrapalhadamente, ouvindo uma gloriosa gargalhada de Inuyasha ao sair.. Ela se apoia na porta para manter o equilíbrio e assim fica por alguns segundos, eufórica arfando, sentindo o coração pular de seu peito enquanto ele subia e descia com velocidade.. - Acho que vou fazer Sayori dormir!.. - Sorrindo como uma criança que vai fazer arte ela vai cantarolando e andando nas pontas dos pés até o quarto de sua filha.. Sim sem ironias ela era sua.. Assim como essa era sua família.. – Sayori? – Chama ela quando chega à porta do quarto da filha.. – Sou eu!.. – Ela bate levemente na porta.. Não obtendo resposta ela resolve entrar.. – Sayori? – Ela olha o quarto vazio da menina.. – É Rin deve tê-la acordado.. – Antes de sair ela repara que os lençóis da cama estão no chão, juntamente com vários brinquedos que deveriam estar na estante.. – Mas que bagunça é essa?.. – Se pergunta antes de deixar o quarto e fechar a porta..

- Onde será que ela se meteu hein?.. – Vai andando em direção à escada, e ao chegar vê que havia luz no andar de baixo.. – Sayori?.. – Chama ela descendo as escadas apressadamente.. – Rin?.. Não acredito que deixou Sayori comer à uma hora des.. – Perde a fala ao chegar à cozinha e encontrar Sayori sendo segurada no colo de Kikyou, e a boca sendo tampada por uma gravata amarrada.. – Sayori!.. – A menina quando a vê se debate no colo de Kikyou, olhando Kagome com desespero..

- Olá irmãzinha..- Kikyou diz sarcástica a olhando com seus olhos avermelhados..

- Sayori!.. – Kagome vai se aproximar correndo, mas é impedida por Kikyou que aperta mais a criança contra si, deixando a menina com uma afeição de dor.. – Kikyou!.. Não!.. Solta ela Kikyou..! – Kagome pede tentando manter a calma..

- Ah.. É isso que você quer?.. Você quer a **minha** filha é isso?.. – Kikyou pergunta a olhando sem expressão..

- Você não veio atrás dela veio?.. Sei que não.. Então a solte para nós duas conversarmos..

- Quem disse que eu queria essa pirralha aqui?..

**Flash Back**

**-** Não entendi o porquê de ter trocado de roupa? – Fala Naraku enquanto dirigia e olhava de esguelha para Kikyou ou seu lado que prendia o cabelo em um coque..

- Não entendi o porquê de implicar com a minha roupa? – Ela pergunta olhando sua roupa uma calça de seda de cintura alta, e uma camisa de renda branca com mangas compridas.. – Queria o que?.. Que eu chegasse de vestido de noite vermelho?.. Com salto alto?.. – Ela revira os olhos e olha para Naraku com a sobrancelha arqueada..

- Não Kikyou eu não queria isso.. – Afirma se dando por vencido para evitar mais uma discussão..

- Ótimo.. Agora dirija mais devagar pois estamos chegando.. Preciso descer do carro discretamente.. – Fala ela cutucando o ombro de Naraku..

**-** Eu vou com você Kikyou.. – Naraku afirma bravamente a desviando o olhar da pista para olha-la com censura..

- Cala a boca Naraku!.. Você não percebe que se tentar entrar comigo vai ser mais difícil e perigoso?.. Tenho mais chances se entrar sozinha.. Preciso que fique fora disso caso algo dê errado hã?.. – Ela passa as mãos em seu rosto.. – Vá para o hotel, e fique com o celular na mão.. Daqui a 40 minutos ligue para Onigumo e veja se ele já terminou o trabalho..

- Ta Kikyou eu fico de fora! .. – Ele força a boca com o maxilar, e aperta o volante com força, para controlar sua raiva.. - Só desta vez.. – Ela sorri e lhe a um selinho..

- Não se esqueça de dizer a ele que o controle do portão está no carro.. Ele tem que me esperar com o carro ligado em frente à porta.. Com o farol desligado pelo amor de Deus!.. – Ela fica encarando Naraku esperando uma resposta, ele balança a cabeça afirmando.. – Ótimo meu amor.. Pare em frente o portão, não se despeça, aja como se fosse um taxi.. – Ela segura seu rosto e lhe da um ultimo beijo, ardente mordendo seu lábio com força e senta no banco de trás, esperando chegarem a casa.. Ele para o carro em frente ao portão..

**- **Senhora Kikyou?.. – Pergunta o porteiro ao vê-la sair do carro preto.. Que no mesmo instante faz meia volta e vai embora..

- Oi.. – Ela faz uma cara como se tentasse recordar o nome..

- Jinta.. – Repete ele seu nome..

- É você mesmo.. – Ela revira os olhos.. – Vamos!.. Eu quero entrar..

- Mas a senhora não estava com Toutousai?

- E daí? – Pergunta ela o olhando aborrecida..

- Porque não ligou para busca-la?.. Senhor Inuyasha ficará aborrecido se souber que saiu do castigo..

- Pera ai.. Que castigo? – Kikyou pergunta movimentando a cabeça desconfiada..

- Desculpe tocar no assunto.. Mas o senhor Inuyasha deixou claro que a senhora não podia sair desacompanhada.. –"Mas que porra é essa?.. Desde quando Inuyasha me controla?"

- Bem sair eu sai com Toutousai!.. Não sai?.. – Ela pergunta ao porteiro que balança a cabeça concordando.. – Então pronto!.. Agora abra logo essa porcaria de portão que preciso dormir.. – Ela massageia a própria testa em sinal de aborrecimento..

- Claro, senhora!.. – Ele aperta o portão que vai se abrindo lentamente..

- E Myouga onde está?..

– Dormindo, juntamente com todos da casa.. – Kikyou faz um sim com a cabeça e volta a olhar para frente.. - Desculpe voltar a esse assunto mas.. O que digo ao senhor Inuyasha quando ele chegar? – Kikyou revira os olhos e bufa..

- Você não vai dizer **nada **entendeu?.. – Ela aponta um dedo para comanda-lo.. – Briguei com Inuyasha na festa por isso peguei um taxi.. Ele sabe que sai mais cedo.. Agora você vá embora!.. Não acredito em sua petulância.. –Ela faz uma afeição de ofendida.. - Junta suas tralhas e vá para casa antes que eu te demita.. – Ele fica a encarando.. –VÁ.. – Ela da um grito estridente que faz o porteiro se movimentar no susto.. – Inuyasha tem o controle ele se vira.. – Afirma ela enquanto ruma para dentro da casa..

**OoOoOoOoO**

- Não pensei que sentiria saudades do meu quarto.. – Afirma ela dando um sorriso de canto de lábios.. Enquanto observa o quarto.. – Cadê minhas fotos? – Ela se aproxima rapidamente de todas as estantes e mesinhas que antes eram repletas de imagens suas.. – Mas Kagome é louca?.. – Se pergunta raivosa.. – Vadia.. Cara de pau!

- Mama?

- Kikyou? – Ela se volta para as duas que entram em seu quarto.. Rin com face ainda inchada, segurando a mão de Sayori que esfregava os olhos para espantar o sono.. – Eu a acordei como mandado senhora.. – Rin faz uma pequena reverencia para esconder o bocejo que dava..

- Ah Tah.. – Kikyou observa a filha sem carinho nenhum.. – Vá dormir Rin.. Deixe Sayori no próprio quarto e vá deitar..

- Mas eu num quelo.. – Sayori se aproxima dela e abraça sua perna.. Kikyou revira os olhos e bufa se segurando para não surtar.. Será que era tão difícil assim fazer um acerto de contas com alguém?..

- Tah.. Tah.. Vá dormir Rin.. Que eu me viro com ela.. – Aponta para Sayori fazendo um movimento com a cabeça..

- Sim senhora.. Licença.. – Ela se curva novamente e ruma para o próprio quarto para dormir..

- Vem Sayori.. – Kikyou a pega no colo igual a um saco de batatas..

- Ai!.. – Exclama a menina ao ser arrastada..

- Para de gritar!.. – Esbraveja Kikyou.. Ela entra no quarto carregando a menina e a joga sem jeito na cama..

- Dói mama.. – Diz Sayori emburrada..

- Ai Sayori!.. Pelo amor neh?.. Ninguém merece criança que ainda se acha um bebe.. Fala igual gente!.. – Ela bufa e coloca as mãos na cintura.. – Agora dorme vai.. Tenho muitas coisas pra fazer..- Ela ruma para a porta do quarto..

- Mama?.. – Kikyou se vira e encontra a menina a encarando seriamente..

- Fala Sayori.. – Kikyou revira os olhos novamente..

- Vem qui.. – Ela faz movimentos com a mão a chamando.. Relutante Kikyou se aproxima.. – Senta!.. – A menina bate na cama enquanto fica de joelhos sobre ela..

- Ta.. Sayori.. fala.. – Kikyou a olha com a sobrancelha arqueada..

- Dexa eu vê.. – Sayori fala analisando seu rosto.. Ela segura com as duas mãos o rosto de Kikyou e aproxima do seu, querendo enxergar a cor de seus olhos..

- Sayori.. – Kikyou ia repreendê-la mas se cala ao ver os olhos de sua filha se arregalar..

- Não é a mama. – Sussurra para si mesma.. E se joga da cama, tentando correr..

- Sayori!.. – Kikyou a chama ao vê-la correr em direção à porta.. Mas como era maior ela consegue chegar à porta primeiro a fechando.. – Sua peste.. – Sayori a olha com raiva..

- Eu voh guita!.. – Ela suga ar para ter potencia na voz, e quando vai gritar, Kikyou se joga em cima dela tampando sua boca, derrubando as duas no chão..

- Cala a boca cassete!.. – Kikyou sussurra irada.. – Eu sou sua mãe entendeu?.. EU!.. – Ela se martiriza por ter dito a ultima palavra mais alto..

- hugfmahumgnhumfdg.. – Tentava se debater a menina.. Em um movimento rápido Kikyou tira a gravata de Onigumo de seu bolso e amarra na boca de Sayori.. Aproveitando que só era segurada com uma mão, Sayori se solta e corre em direção contrária..

- Desgraçada!.. – Sussurra Kikyou e se levanta para correr atrás de Sayori, a menina que estava do lado da estante jogava tudo o que via em sua direção, Kikyou desviando os ursinhos e bonecas, com facilidade pega seu braço com força e joga Sayori novamente na cama, para evitar a fuga antes que a menina tenha alguma reação, ela a enrola na coberta ficando por cima dela.. – Para!.. – Kikyou a olha repreendendo.. – Eu sou sua mãe!.. Kagome tem olhos verdes.. Eu não!.. Você é **minha** filha!.. E Inuyasha é **meu** marido!.. Não são **nada** 'dela'.. – Ela se refere à Kagome com nojo.. Até que da janela de Sayori e vê uma luz e corre para descobrir o que é se esquecendo da menina, percebe que é Inuyasha chegando acompanhado de Kagome..

- Merda!.. – Ela coloca a mão na testa.. – Não era para terem chegado agora.. – Ela esbraveja para si mesma.. Até que olha em direção a cama e só vê as cobertas, ela joga a coberta no chão com a esperança de que Sayori estivesse no meio, não a vendo corre para fora do quarto.. E vê a menina terminando de descer as escadas, com a intenção de correr até seu pai e pedir socorro.. Rapidamente Kikyou desce as escadas pulando os degraus.. Quando Sayori finalmente consegue abrir a porta Kikyou a agarra por trás, tirando deus pés do chão.. – Você!. Vem comigo.. – Ela leva Sayori para cozinha e lá permanecem no escuro e em silencio, já que a menina continuava com a gravata amarrada na boca..

- Huumhunnf.. – Choraminga Sayori baixinho..

- Shii.. Eu to aqui garota.. Não precisa ter medo do escuro Aff.. – Kikyou senta na cadeira trazendo-a para seu colo.. – Não dê um pio!..

_- Será que Rin acordou Sayori?.._ – Escuta Kagome perguntar assim que entram no Hall, após alguns segundo de silêncio.. _- Não queremos acordar todo mundo com esses saltos não é?.._ – Voltam a escutar a voz divertida da mulher..

_- Quem disse que eu não quero.. HÃ?.. _– Após escutarem a voz de Inuyasha e o barulho de algo caindo, só restam as risadas abafadas pela distancia do segundo andar.. Que são inexistente após escutar da porta batendo..

- Está vendo!.. – Kikyou diz a Sayori ofendida.. – E você ainda defende essa mulherzinha.. – Depois de Alguns minutos em silencio, Kikyou escuta a porta sendo aberta novamente..

_- Mudou de ideia?.. Ou quer uma foto?_ – Escutam uma voz masculina em um volume baixo causado pela distancia, mas com a certeza de que era Inuyasha..

- _Estou saindo!.._ – Logo após escutam a porta fechando e som de passos..

- Finalmente um pouco de sorte.. – Fala Kikyou percebendo que a pessoa que saíra do quarto era Kagome.. Ela corre e acende a luz da cozinha, voltando a se sentar com Sayori em seu colo..

- huhmnduhansmhunn.. – Se debatia a menina tentando se soltar.. Kikyou a prende entre suas pernas e segura seus braços..

- Fica quieta!.. – Ela sussurra..

– _Sayori?.._ –Elas escutam a voz de Kagome se aproximando, juntamente com passos de alguém descendo a escada... _– Rin?. –_Volta a chamar próxima a cozinha possibilitando se enxergar sua sombra, Kikyou aperta mais Sayori e em seus lábios se formam um sorriso..- Não acredito que deixou Sayori comer à uma hora des.. – Kikyou observa Kagome paralisar em sua frente, sentindo seu medo indisfarçável..

**Fim do Flash Back**

- Você é louca Kikyou.. – Kagome fala horrorizada.. – Vá embora com Naraku e nos deixe em paz..

- Nos?.. Deixe?.. NOS?.. Essa família é **minha** que direito tem **você** de querer algo..

- Essa família deixou de ser sua no momento que você a trocou por um humano nojento.. – Kikyou começa a rir e solta Sayori, que corre até Kagome a abraçando, em um choro baixinho.. – Shii eu to aqui.. Hã?.. – Ela lhe lança um sorriso fraco e beija sua testa enquanto desamarra a gravata..

- To cum medo mama..!.. – Sayori choraminga e volta a abraça-la.. Kagome a pega no colo e se levanta afundando a cabeça da criança contra o próprio pescoço..

- Calma filha sou eu.. – Ela balança levemente a criança a olhando esperando ter algum resultado..

- Diga a ela que não é a sua mãe.. – Kikyou diz entre os dentes..

- Você está.. – Kagome perde a fala ao ver Kikyou apontar uma arma a ela.. – Você esta fora de si Kikyou.. Ficar longe da sua família era tudo que você sempre quis..

- Você não vai mais roubar nada de mim.. – Kikyou a olha com ódio.. – Porque TODO MUNDO.. Prefere você?..

- Do que você está falando Kikyou?.. – Kagome pergunta indignada.. – Eu mal conheço as mesmas pessoas que você..

- Você sempre se fazendo de Inocente não é?.. – Kikyou agora segura à arma com as duas mãos apontando para Kagome..

- Seu problema é comigo deixe Sayori ir embora.. – A menina se agarra mais e ela.. – Abaixa isso para ela não ver e depois que ela sair você faz o que quiser..

- Você acha que sou idiota?.. – Kikyou a olha com um sorriso sádico, não se parecendo nada com e mulher de classe que se lembrava..

- Não eu juro!.. A Sayori vai direto para seu quarto.. Sem olhar para trás.. – Ela movimenta a boca dizendo "por favor" sem soltar uma palavra.. Kikyou revira os olhos e abaixa a arma..

- Sayori?.. – Kagome a chama com um sorriso nos lábios..

- Mama?.. – A menina responde com um olhar triste e o rosto ainda manchado de lágrimas..

- Esta tudo bem tá?.. – Ela beija a sua testa demoradamente.. –Vá para seu quarto.. Se cubra bem bonitinha e me espere.. Logo eu vou lá para lhe contar uma história..- Sayori fica a olhando por alguns segundos..

- Quem é ocê?.. – Pergunta ela com a testa franzida.. Kagome com lágrimas, vindo aos seus olhos lhe lança um sorrio triste, e a coloca no chão se ajoelhando em sua frente..

- Prazer meu nome é Kagome..

- Kalome.. – A menina repete o nome para tentar pronunciar corretamente.. Kagome sorri e com as costas da mão limpa a lagrima insistente que cai de seu olho.. Sim era agora, chegara o momento que ela tanto temia, perderia aqueles que ela obrigatoriamente aprendeu a amar, mas que nunca mais ia conseguir deixa de fazer..

- Quase isso.. – Ela a abraça fortemente e olha Kikyou que as observava entediada, enquanto sem perceber batucava a arma na própria perna.. – Perdão.. Eu não queria engana-los e..

- Chega!.. O que Sayori deveria saber ela já sabe.. – Kagome volta a olhar Sayori, ela segura seu rosto firmemente com as duas mãos e encara seus olhos..

- Eu te amo.. – Ela diz com convicção.. E a menina sorri a abraçando com força, o que só arranca um riso repleto de lágrimas para acompanhar..

- Tamem mama.. – A menina sussurra para que só ela escute.. Kagome se separa de Sayori lentamente ..

- Vá para seu quarto em silencio.. Promete?.. – A menina balança a cabeça afirmando..

- E papa?.. – O coração de Kagome se desfaz neste segundo ao pensar em Inuyasha.. Há minutos atrás estavam tão juntos, ela finalmente encontrara um amor sem medo.. Um amor que ela entregou com toda a sua alma.. Ela sempre seria dele.. Não importava onde.. Não importava se ele a odiasse.. Ela sempre o amaria com todo seu ser..

- Ele está dormindo.. – Diz ela tentando esconder sua tristeza.. – Sabe como ele ficaria bravo se o acordasse.. Então já sabe.. Boquinha fechada.. – Ela com a mão imita um zíper fechando a boca de Sayori..- Direto para a cama me esperar.. – Sayori a encara por alguns segundos mostrando uma face contrariada e sem dizer mais nada se dirige para fora da cozinha, mas não sem antes olhar para Kagome uma ultima vez.. Kikyou sorri com os olhos brilhando e Kagome bufa tomando coragem.. Ela se vira de frente para Kikyou e sem medo da arma apontada para si a enfrenta olhando nos olhos – Pronto Kikyou ela já foi embora.. E agora o que pretende fazer?

**OoOoOoOoO**

**E ENTÃOOO.. queriidoos?.. o que acharaam hã?.. Esperoo ter conseguiidoo amarra-los com força a essa fic.. E que eu tenhs os deixado curiosooos.. ESPEROO MEESMOO *-*.. Agooraa estoou de fériias entom tereii maiis tempoo.. Graças a Deuus..!.. Amanhã estareii viajando e volto na terça feiira.. Portanto na quarta.. Dependendo do movimento da fic.. eu Posto outro cap ok!.. Queroo adiiantar o maxiimo.. Pq vamoos começar a ensaiar "O Gato Malhado e a Andorinha Sinhá".. Esperoo termiinaa a fiic.. no maxiimoo mês que veem.. TOMARAA QUE TENHAAM GOSTAADOO.. MIIL BEIIJOOS aoos que me mandaaram recadoos inbox.. E agoraa as **

**Respostas de Reviews**

**Nicole McLight**

Que maraaviilhoosoo que AMOU VIIDAA *-* .. SIIIM.. elaa vaii ser ferrar BEEM BONIITOO .. juuroo promessa de dediinhooo.. Muuiitoo obriigaadaa.. *-* Maas é que da meedoo de ter perdido a mão juuroo.. Obriigaadiinhaa gataa.. Elees ficarãoo juuntoos SIIM.. promeetoo.. *-* (será?.. Muahahahaaa).. Miil beiijoos que Deus te abençoe e contiinuee comiigooo *-*

**Priy Taisho**

QUE MARAVIILHOOSOO QUE AMOOU *-*.. Aii que queriia uma declaração dessas.. Maaaas só arruumoo sarna pra me coçar.. é foodaa.. Siim.. Kikyvaca.. NÃO MORREU.. ¬¬'.. Maas vaii se ferraar.. MUAHAHAHAA.. Siim.. retaa fiinaal.. eu aumenteii a fiic.. Tivee mudanças de planoos.. Hahahaha.. mistériioos.. Maiis uns 4 caps.. creioo eu *-*.. Maas já estou com uma fiic na mente.. "Um amor Autista".. Estava mofando no meu pc.. e agora.. Sintoo que posso usa-la.. Depoiis eu contoo sobre ela..*-*.. Enfiim queriidaa miil beiijoos e continuue comiigoo SEMPREE *-*

**Kag Higurashi**

Me gusta mutho sua review.. SERIIOO ..sempree que leiioo abro um sorriso igual ao gato chelse ( gato da alice).. Siim.. Kikyou MUUIITOO MÁ.. Euu iia dar um fiim a fiic na festa.. Poreem eu muudeii de iideiia.. Teem muuiitaas coiisaas para serem esclareciidas.. E não tem coiisa piioor que fiic com final ruiim.. Portantoo por mais que demoore.. Vouu recompensa-la.. PROMETOO.. semana que veem.. Quarta ou Quinta dependendo do Movimento da fiic.. eu Posto o proximoo.. que está maiis ou menoos pronto.. ! Amoor miil beiijoos e contiinue comiigoo *-*

**Letcia**

Siim.. Kikyou vadiia neveel -100000000000.. Siim eu tbm odeiio ela.. e odeio escrever sobre ela.. seriio tenho birra.. pareço loka.. Em fiic que ela fiica com o Inu eu NEEM leioo ..kkkkkkkk.. Eaah na verdade.. a unica coiisa inspirada na novela é a usurpação o resto TODO é MEEUU MEEU MEEUUU MUAHAHAHAA.. entãoo relaax.. tudoo termiinara beem (ou não).. Miil beiijoos e contiinue comiigoo *-*

**Wal-kun**

AHAAM..Um leiitoor fujão.. HUUUM.. Fiicoo feliiz que tenhaa apareciidoo.. Beem viindo.. !.. JURAA?.. AII É TÃO BOM LEER ISSO.. fiicoo muuiitoo feliiz seriioo meesmooo *-*.. Quando entrei no ffn.. Tinhaa um put* medoo de ninguem gostaar.. AII QUEE OTIIMOO.. *-*.. Siim quando termiinar essa.. Escreverei "Um amor Autista".. Fic que estava mofando no meu pc.. Vou reler o enredo e trabalhar nela.. MAAS priimeiiroo Usurpadoora.. LOOGIICAAMENTEE *-*.. Miil beiijoos e NUNCA ABANDONAREII.. faça o mesmoo.. RUUM

**Maya Chrizti Romo**

Onnnuuw queeriidaa amor é vc.. que se importou lindamente em aparecer e me fazer abriir maiis um sorriso *-*.. Aii eu sofroo.. telinhaas minii NÃO são a minha..kkkkk.. Siiim.. é foodaaaa.. eu to sofreendoo meeniinaa.. vestibulaar... exige muuiitoo.. Por isso que to adiantando tuudoo.. Quando se aproximar do vestibular.. VOH SUMIIR DO MUUNDOOO.. kkkk.. Vaii prestar o que amoor?.. Siim.. é uma grande indecisãoo.. ENTÃO.. eu sonho em ser atriz.. MAAAS tenho que ter os pés fincados no chão.. entãoo fono.. é BEEM MAIIS FACIIL.. kkkk .. Siim.. universidades de fora dão essa oportunidade.. você tem até o 3 semestre para se decidir.. AII É MASSA.. kkkkkkkkk.. Mas Brasil queriida é difiiciil.. !.. Muuiitoo obriigadaa peloos eloogiioos amoor.. Miil beiijoos e contiinue arrumando um tempiinhoo para miim heiin.. ! kkkkkkkkkkk

**Ms. Higurashi Kagome**

Aiin juraa?.. ficoo tudo issoo meesmoo?.. EU FIICOO TÃOO FELIIZ QUANDO LEIIOO ISSOOO OMG OMG OMG ..! .. Siim as mociinhas são meiio bobiinhas EU SEII.. Maas é a base de uma boa mocinha ser boba.. depoiis dar uma REVIRAVOLTAA.. AHAHAHAHAA.. Entãoo.. o negocioo vaii fiicaar feiioo.. Maas não no sentiidoo que vcs pensaraam.. CONFUNDII VCS .. *-* .. SIIM.. Kikyou mereciia realmente.. levaar uns boons saltos no olhoo.. kkkk .. Eu escolhoo um personagem e fico interpretando nas falas dele.. falando soziinhaa.. EU SOU LOOKAAA..KKKKKKKKK.. maas é normaal.. as melhoores pessoas são assiim.. Esperoo que tenhaa gostadoo desse cap tambem.. MIIL BEIIJOOOS.. #continuecomigo*-*

**Diego**

Oii queeriidoooo ..! oonnuuw muuiitoo obriigadaa.. fiicoo muuiitoo feliiz meesmoo.. Você não imagiina o quantoo *-*.. Siim Inuyasha é meu viciio.. tenho TODOS OS CAPS EM DVD.. (até Kanketsu-ren e os 4 filmes).. Tenho os ursinhos do Inu e Kagome e o Chaveiro do shippou.. e Logoo meenoos comprareii maiis.. FOTOOS dele na parede.. SÉRIOOO.. ao inves do Luan Santana eu colo Inuyasha *-*.. Viiciiadaa meesmoo nele.. kkkkkkkkkkk.. Siim eu sempree escrevereii.. Minhaas horas livres uso para isso prometoo.. Logo logo.. Postareii "Um amor Autista".. Mas só depois dessa.. pq tenho que me dedicar 100%.. miil beiijoos queriido e continue comiigoo *-*

**Ruh-chan**

Oii queriidaa.. *-*.. siim preguiça é DIABOLIICAA.. elaa me domiina de umaa maneiiraa .. SERIIOO?.. aii fiicoo muiiitoo feliiz quando vcs gostam da fiic.. vc naum tem NOÇÃOOO.. SIIM.. eu tenteii deixaar BEM CLAROO.. que ele ama KAGOME e não aquele pedaço de barro.. (odeio elaa demaaiiiiis).. Esperoo que tenha gostadoo desse cap tambem queriidaa.. Miil beiijoos e contiinuee comiigoo *-*

**Cleiu**

Oiii queriidaa.. BEEMM VIINDAA.. quee maraviilhooso que gostoou.. e esta gostaandoo.. esperoo que contiinuee comiigoo.. MIIL BEIIJOOOS..

**BunnyRita**

JUURAAAAAA?.. AII QUEE TUUDOO MEEOOO.. ficoo MUUITOO feliiz quando dizem AMEII.. pq AMAR é muuiitoo fodaa.. kkkkkkkkk.. Siiim adoroo relaciionamentoos em que o apaixonado naum assume.. Pq é muuiito gostoso ver quando se entregam.. O.. Siiim daquii a 2 caps saberá TOODOO o passadoo.. PROMETOO *-*.. Eah eu demoreii neeh.. Miil perdões.. Maas eu funciiono meiio lokka.. e Preciiso me dedicar 100% a tudo que faço para saiir BOM.. então estav suuper decorando texto.. e entrando no enredo da minha peça !.. Maas aquii está.. creio não demoorar a postaar.. dependendo do movimento da fiic.. Pq eu aguardo os leitores lerem para postar o proxiimoo.. Entãoo.. miil beiijoos queriidaa OBRIIGADAA MEESMOOO.. e contiinue comiigoo *-*

**Valeria-chan**

Puutz.. a porra vaii pioorar.. JUUROOO.. kkkkkkk.. Adooroo a maneiira que começa a review.. HILAARIIAA *-* Siim ela vaii sofrer.. Maas neem tudoo é o que parece ser.. UII RIIMEII *-*.. esperoo que tenha gostadoo desse capp.. e Que tenha ficado curiiiosa.. MUAHAHAHAA.. beiijoos queriida e continue comiigoo *-*

**Duda Amorim**

NOSSA CARAA.. adooreii suaa review ..*-*.. muuiitoo obriigaadoo amooree.. DE VERDADEE.. miil beiijoos viiuh.. e contiinuue aquii heiin *-*

**Agome chan**

Oii amooor *-*.. Siim eu meiio que escrevoo uns desejoos meeuus neeh.. QUE NAUM QUERIIA UM HOMII DESSE GENTEE *-*.. SIIM.. isso q vc pensoo mesmo naum querendo pensar aconteceu.. ISSO MEESMOO ESSA COIISA HORROROSAA.. E teem maiis.. é foodaa meniinaa.. Esperoo que tenha gostadoo desse cap.. e MIIL desculpas pela demooraa.. MIIL BEIIJOOS AMOOREE.. E contiinue comiigoo hã?

**Juh Higurashi**

OIIIII.. AAh.. vc naaum esperou tanto.. pelo menos vc.. Porque meu outros leitores querem me MATARR.. Quee boom que gostoou queriidaa de veerdaadee.. JURAA?.. Tenteii tirar o ar sério do Inu.. E dar algo maiis menininhoo sei laa.. Tento agradar vcs acima de tuudooo.. OBRIIGADAA MEESMOO.. AII ME DEIIXOU FELIIZ DEMAIIS SUA REVIIEW OMG OMG OMG.. *-* 3 VEZES?.. aahh suaa liindaa ..! Agoraa esperoo que tenhaa gostaado desse capp. e contiinuee comiigoo heiin.. to de olhooo *-* (OPS: Viih que postou uma fiic vooh dar uma lida nela.. ADOREII O ENREDO.. se tem amoor do Inu e Kag fechoo.. Vc logo verá um comente meu.. ASSIM QUE EU LEER juuroo *-*).. Kiissee Ja nee !


	15. O FIM

**Oii poovoo.. *-* Comoo estãoo?.. esperoo quee beem !.. NÃO DEMOOREIII HAHAHAHAA.. TO TÃÃÃOO FELIIZ... *-* Estouu muuiitoo agradeciidaa pelaas reviews de vocês.. ISSO ME ALEGRAA DEEMAIIIS.. *-* Esse cap vai esclarecer muuiiitaas coiisaas.. E aoo meesmoo tempoo confuundiir.. Foii nestaa parte que eu resolvii mudaar o ruumoo da fiiic.. Esperoo que estejaam gostaando.. e Vamoos-lá !**

**OoOoOoOoO**

- Pretendo fazer com que você se arrependa de ter nascido.. – Kikyou sorri marotamente e arqueia a sobrancelha..

- Vamos embora logo.. – Kagome se prepara para andar em sua direção..

- Nananina não.. - Kikyou cantarola a encarando.. – Vamos bater um papinho antes..

- Você tem ideia do quão doente você parece agora?.. – Kagome a encara com nojo.. – Trocou sua família por um homem e agora diz que a culpa é minha?..

- Eu te disse que Inuyasha não poderia lhe marcar!.. Mas você queria mais não é mesmo?.. Estava louquinha para ser herdeira de toda essa fortuna..

- Eu nunca serei herdeira Kikyou.. Morrei no mesmo dia que Inuyasha.. Você sabe muito bem que não terei uma herança quando ele morrer.. Porque eu vou junto..

- Isso se ele morrer de causas naturais..

- Inuyasha é um youkai..

- Hanyou.. – Kikyou corrige..

- Ele é muito forte para morrer de outra coisa..A não ser de velhice.. – Kagome fala como se fosse obvio..

- **Ele** é forte.. – Afirma Kikyou..

– Eu nunca planejei ser mordida Kikyou.. Nem sabia o que era isso.. Ele simplesmente me atacou e me marcou..

- Mentira!.. – Kikyou esbraveja e destrava a arma, mirando as mãos trêmulas em Kagome.. – Você fez alguma coisa .. Ele nunca tentou **me **marcar.. Porque você?

- Eu não sei ta legal ?.. – Kagome fala perdendo a calma.. – A gente se ama Kikyou!.. Do mesmo jeito que você ama Naraku eu amo Inuyasha e ele me..

- Ele não **te **ama.. Ele ama a **Kikyou..** Que você! Finge ser..

- Você deixou essa casa toda destruída Kikyou.. Durante esses meses **eu **reconstruí.. Inuyasha estava em pedaços e **eu **o trouxe de volta, da mesma maneira que ele me trouxe.. Ele me ama pelo que eu sou agora.. Não pelo que você foi..

- CALA A BOCA!. – Kikyou esbraveja perdendo a pose.. – Eu vim aqui para acabar com essa marca Kagomezinha..

**- **Inuyasha disse que é irreversível Kikyou.. Acabou.. Por favor.. Deixe-me ficar com Inuyasha e vá ser feliz com Naraku.. – As lágrima nos olhos de Kagome caem todas de uma vez, encharcando seu rosto..

- Por quanto tempo você achou que conseguiria manter essa mentira hã?.. Pensou que Inuyasha nunca descobriria a verdade?.. Que você seria chamada de Kikyou a vida inteira?..

- Eu não sei!.. – Fala Kagome segurando para não desabar.. – Eu não pensei no amanhã.. Eu.. Eu.. Só queria ser feliz agora só isso.. – Kagome sente que Inuyasha percebe o perigo que corria, percebe que ele sente seu medo e angustia.. – Vamos embora Kikyou!..

- Não entendo o porquê da pressa!.. – Kikyou sorri de lado..- Inuyasha está vindo não está? – Kagome fica em silencio o que a denuncia.. – Você não conhece o Inuyasha que eu conheço Kagome.. E eu vou adorar apresenta-lo.. De costas pra mim Kagome.. – Kikyou ordena e Kagome a olha sem entender.. – Agora!.. – Diz ela movimentando a arma, o que faz Kagome obedecer..

- Kikyou!.. Para com isso vamos.. – Ela se cala ao ver Inuyasha entrar na cozinha, arregala os olhos sentindo seu coração apertar era como se ela pudesse ver o futuro, não teria volta..

- Fêmea?.. – Diz ele com a testa franzida olhando de uma para outra..

- Inuyasha!.. Eu.. Eu posso explicar.. – Disse Kagome calmamente dando um passo em sua direção..

- Meu amor!.. – Chama Kikyou sorridente correndo para seus braços o abraçando pelo pescoço, enquanto Inuyasha permanece parado encarando Kagome nos olhos.. – Me perdoa.. – Sussurra - Mas eu pensei que você não me amasse então fiquei louca e..

- Tire as mãos de mim mulher.. – Inuyasha a empurra bruscamente agarrando Kagome pela cintura a fim de protegê-la, seus olhos se voltam para Kikyou e ele rosna a olhando.. – Quem é você youkai?.. Mostre sua verdadeira forma.. VAMOS!..

- Inuyasha?.. – Kikyou o chama em tom de deboche, com a evidente vontade de rir.. – Como você não me reconhece?..

- Quem é você?.. – Pergunta ele estralando os dedos da mão enquanto suas garras crescem.. Ele aperta Kagome mais contra si a deixando fora do campo de visão de Kikyou..

- Inuyasha.. – Kagome o chama sussurrando, enquanto suas lágrimas desciam livremente por seu rosto, Inuyasha desvia o olhar no segundo que sente o cheiro de suas lágrimas..

- Eii.. – Em um salto Inuyasha leva Kagome para o outro lado da cozinha, a mantendo em seus braços, com os pés fora do chão.. – Eiii.. Eii.. O que eu te disse hein?..- Ele cola suas testas.. – Eu vou sempre te proteger..!.. Não precisa sentir medo.. – Ele beija as pálpebras de Kagome, o que só faz o choro aumentar, e passar de silencioso para desesperado, Kagome o abraça segurando firmemente o robe de Inuyasha se prendia ao seu corpo como se ao se esconder todos os problemas acabariam.. O momento é cortado ao ouvirem uma risada alta e estridente..

- Você vai proteger Kagome?.. – Pergunta ela no meio do riso.. Ela vê Inuyasha virar somente a cabeça em sua direção, por um segundo ela chegou a se assustar.. Nunca tinha visto os olhos de Inuyasha ficarem vermelhos daquela maneira..

- Fique longe de minha família.. – Inuyasha rosna, sentindo o sangue youkai tomar força, sentia um cheiro estranho vindo daquela mulher, um cheiro familiar porem estranho, estava aturdido com seu cheiro no corpo de Kagome, não conseguia sentir outro cheiro, não queria sentir.. O medo, a angustia... Ele já havia sentido esse cheiro há muito tempo atrás não conseguia se lembrar de onde.. A dor, que sentia emanando de Kagome, embaralhavam sua mente, uma culpa sem tamanho tomou conta de seu coração, o apertando como se uma garra afiada o segurasse nas mãos, não conseguia pensar em mais nada a não ser acabar com aquilo de qualquer maneira só tinha que descobrir como..

- Eu sou a sua família Inuyasha.. Você que esta perto da **minha** não é irmãzinha?.. – Kikyou e Inuyasha voltam seus olhares a Kagome que permanece calada encarando Kikyou..

- Ká?.. –Inuyasha a chama, tirando de seus devaneios, ela olha em seus olhos avermelhados procurando um modo de fazê-lo entender.. Até que descobriu que um momento ele teria que descobrir toda a verdade, ela só teria que saber contar da maneira certa ..

- Inuyasha..

- Diz que é mentira.. – Suplica ele soltando lentamente o abraço..

- Eu.. – Ela imita seu olhar, sentia o coração do hanyou se despedaçar neste segundo.. – Meu nome é Kagome Higurashi.. – Ela vê os olhos de Inuyasha se arregalarem e escuta um risinho de Kikyou..

- Então você não é.. - O mundo de Inuyasha cai, ela era Kagome.. Aquela Kagome! Será que ela havia descoberto?.. Ela sabia quem ele era.. Por isso esteve ali esse tempo?.. Por isso ele sentia um desejo descontrolado, por isso a tamanha vontade de protegê-la.. Ele não a merecia.. Ela devia odiá-lo..

- Não.. Eu não sou a Kikyou.. Não sou sua esposa.. – Inuyasha a solta completamente e dá um passo para trás como se Kagome o tivesse queimado..

- Kagome?.. – Ele pergunta seu nome franzindo a sobrancelha como se pudesse ser mentira, não podia ser ela não.. Sua Ká.. Sempre tentou protege-la mas ele era o pior.. Muito pior..

- Sim.. – Ela abaixa a cabeça para tomar coragem, e em um puxão de ar se volta para Inuyasha.. – Sou Kagome.. A sua Ká, posso não ser sua esposa mas sou sua fêmea.. – Ela dá um passo em sua direção e Inuyasha faz o mesmo, porem o passo é para trás..

- Desde quanto?.. Desde a viagem não foi? – Pergunta ele a olhando friamente, tudo que ela não queria estava acontecendo, Inuyasha estava cheio de raiva cheio de duvidas, ele a olhava da mesma maneira que olhava Kikyou antes..

- Fui obrigada a trocar de lugar com Kikyou lá..

- Obrigada?.. – Ele franze o cenho..

- Inuyasha?.. – Kikyou se pronuncia, tentando parecer calma.. – O que faria no meu lugar?.. Encontra sua gêmea trabalhando de arrumadeira em um hotel, ela toda pobre e suja.. O nosso casamento ia de mal a pior!.. Eu.. Eu tinha que dar algum luxo a ela..

- Mentira.. – Kagome tenta se pronunciar..

- CALADA!.. – Inuyasha grita sem olha-la apenas levantando a mão em sua direção.. Ele continuava a encarar Kikyou.. – Então você trocou de lugar com sua irmã.. KAGOME.. Tinha que ser com a KAGOME?.. Eu pensei que.. Você disse que.. – Kikyou balança a cabeça afirmando.. – Sem ligar para o que iríamos pensar?.. Com o que iria desenterrar? – Pergunta ele voltando a ficar histérico..

- Vocês me odiavam!.. Eu aproveitei para tirar férias de todo esse ódio..

- E jogou sua irmã em seu lugar para levar todos os golpes por você.. – Conclui ele a olhando com nojo..

- Ela teria o que mais queria.. O dinheiro ia distraí-la.. - Ela aponta o dedo perdendo ainda mais o controle.. - Você não tem essa moral Inuyasha.. Você sabe que é o pior..

- COMO PÔDE.. KAGOME ERA SUA IRMÃ?.. IRMÃ KIKYOU?

- Ela sempre foi uma falsa.. Sempre quis **tudo**!..

- MENTIRA!.. – Kagome grita correndo em sua direção.. Mas é travada por Inuyasha que entra em sua frente a segurando por seus ombros..

- SE QUERIA MEU DINHEIRO ERA SÓ PEDIR.. NUNCA NEGARIA DINHEIRO A IRMÃ DE MINHA ESPOSA!.. – Grita ele a olhando com dor, se sentia usado, culpado.. Quando finalmente encontrara a parte boa de sua esposa descobre que não era ela.. E que na verdade ela era Kagome.. A ultima pessoa que esperava ver..

- Mas eu não queria dinheiro.. **Ela** me obrigou.. Simulou um roubo e queria me prender.. Se não viesse para cá.. Ela me prenderia.. Entenda Inuyasha eu..

- Não se importou com o que sentiríamos?.. Com o que eu ia sentir?..

- Claro que sim!.. Eu deveria vir para cá e tratar você da mesma maneira que Kikyou.. Mas **eu **não sou assim!.. Desculpa-me por machuca-lo.. Isso é algo que me dói todo dia Inuyasha.. Eu sabia que esse momento ia chegar.. - "Eu merecia muito mais Kagome.. Muito mais.."

- Você veio aqui para ser minha esposa é isso?.. Ficaria com o dinheiro e em troca dormiria comigo?..

- Não consegui trata-los como Kikyou mandou.. Eu.. Eu estava me desculpando por estar fazendo algo errado.. Tentei ficar longe de você mas.. Eu me apaixonei Inuyasha.. – Ele por alguns segundos suavizou os olhos mas os esfriou novamente ao se lembrar da situação, conseguia sentir a verdade em suas palavras, ela era tão ingênua, tão pura.. Ele não devia tê-la..

- É tão difícil assim alguém me amar?.. Sou tão monstro assim?.. Só meu dinheiro te trouxe para perto de mim Kagome? - "Me perdoa meu amor.." - Perguntava ele com ódio nos olhos..

- Não.. Inuyasha.. Eu.. Eu nunca quis fazer o que te fiz.. Nunca quis te enganar, mas se para ficar com você eu tivesse que fazer tudo de novo, eu faria.. Eu enfrentava tudo por você Inuyasha..

- VOCÊ FEZ TUDO ERRADO!..- Disse ele a chacoalhando pelos ombros.. – EU TE AMARIA MESMO SE NÃO PENSASE QUE ERA KIKYOU!.. – Ele aperta seus braços e a aproxima de si.. – EU TE AMEI NO SEGUNDO QUE A VI.. – Ele diz com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.. -"AAAAAHHHHH.. EU A AMO DROGA"

- Eu também Inuyasha.. – Sussurra ela tentando desesperadamente mostrar verdade nos olhos..

- Eu me separaria de Kikyou por você.. Bastaria um sorriso descontraído seu e eu te marcaria no mesmo instante.. – Ela sorri triste acompanhada de Inuyasha.. – Mas porque não me disse a verdade?.. Você queria me enganar por quanto tempo?.. E depois?.. Hein?.. VOCÊ IA EMBORA!.. – Grita ele com a voz youkai, ela via lentamente as estrias de seu rosto se formarem.. Ela sentia que seu lado youkai iria lhe dominar, então rapidamente puxou sua cabeça com força contra a própria, selando seus lábios grosseiramente. Um beijo simples com apenas tocar de lábios com gosto salgado pelas lágrimas de ambos..

- Enquanto você me quisesse eu ficava Inuyasha.. – Diz ela ao se separar dele, vendo seu rosto completamente normal.. Ele abre os olhos dourados e encara sua face encharcada pelas próprias lágrimas..

- Eu te amo Kagome.. – Ele diz olhando no fundo de seus olhos.. – Seja você Kagome ou Kikyou.. -"Ela me perdoaria?.. Não importa, ela tem que saber da verdade.. Precisa saber o que eu sou.."

- Eu também te amo Inuyasha e..

- Você é um mentiroso!.. – Kikyou se pronuncia novamente os olhando como nojo, como ousavam ignorar sua presença.. – Se você a amasse tanto.. Kagome não teria me ligado para dizer que você me traia.. – Kagome a olha com os olhos estreitados, Kikyou não iria parar enquanto não a visse brigada com Inuyasha..

- Você contava o que acontecia aqui a ela?.. – Ele se refere à Kikyou como algo sujo, dando ênfase ao "ela"..

- Sim Inuyasha.. Ela me ligava todos os dias para me contar o progresso.. – Inuyasha olha Kagome com raiva..

- É mentira Inuyasha!.. Não vê que ela quer nos separar?..

- Se fosse mentira como ia saber de Yura.. – Kikyou bufa e revira os olhos.. – Deveria saber mentir melhor.. Já que fingiu o amar tão bem.. – Inuyasha volta a encarar Kagome, se ela estava sob chantagem ela era obrigada a ama-lo, por isso fugia de fazer amor.. Já que ele não existia.. De repente todos os pontos de ligavam.. Aparentemente todas as respostas vinham à tona..

**Flash Back**

- Mas quem disse que é por isso que desejo ficar ao seu lado?.. - Kagome finalmente o olha nos olhos.. - Quem disse que é apenas a marca que me aproxima de você?

- Você me trata como se pedisse desculpas por algo..

- Eu.. –Kagome perde a fala..

- Me diz então o que mantém perto de mim.. - Ela fica o observando enquanto sua boca abre e fecha sem emitir nenhum som..

**OoOoO**

- VOCÊ QUASE ME MATOU OUTRO DIA SÓ PORQUE EU TE TOQUEI!..

- EU JÁ DISSE QUE EU MUDEI!

- NINGUEM MUDA KIKYOU.. EU TE CONHEÇO VOCÊ NUNCA VAI MUDAR..

- EU NÃO SOU A KIKYOU!.. - Kagome coloca a mão na boca após dizer isso e olha Inuyasha com os olhos esbugalhados.. Inuyasha fica a encarando, sem se dar muita conta do que ela havia acabado de dizer.. – Eu.. Inuyasha.. Hã.. Eu sou a Ká.. Não Kikyou..

- Elas são a mesma pessoa Kikyou.. – Com a mão ela tampa sua boca.. E a mantém ali o tocando o sentindo, os dois ficam parados se encarando procurando respostas nos olhos um do outro..

- Não diga mais isso.. – Kagome fala tirando a mão de sua boca a deslizando como um suave carinho até sua nuca.. – Eu mudei Inuyasha.. – Ela se aproxima dele colando seus corpos.. – Eu sei que você é teimoso.. – Com a mão livre ela toca seu nariz com a ponta do dedo, como uma brincadeira.. – Mas aceite que eu quero você.. – Ela sussurra o olhando seriamente.. Depois de alguns segundos em silencio.. – É agora que você me beija e tira meu fôlego.. – Ela sussurra novamente fechando os olhos para esperar o beijo, queria sentir seus lábios se chocarem suas línguas dançarem em conjunto, mas não é isso que sente.. Sente um vazio ao não ter mais o corpo de Inuyasha no seu.. E só abre os olhos quando escuta a porta do banheiro batendo.. A mostrando a triste realidade que se encontrava..

**Fim do Flash Back**

- Eu só liguei UMA vez Inuyasha.. – Kagome fala rapidamente com desespero, sentia Inuyasha em duvida, Kikyou jogava sujo e com ele machucado desse jeito, não sabia se entenderia.. – Fiquei desesperada quando o vi com Yura.. Queria ir embora daqui a qualquer custo..

- Está mentindo.. – Sussurra ele a olhando se fazendo de assustado.. "Me desculpe Ká.. Prometo que cuidarei de você minha vida.. Eu só lhe fiz mal.. Mas agora acabou.."

- Você disse que me amava e eu mudei de ideia..

- Eu disse que te amava na festa.. Depois que você tinha me perdoado de algo que nem existiu..

- Você me abraçou com tanto carinho Inuyasha.. Depois Sango conversou comigo.. E eu quis ficar..

- Kagome querida.. Você não sabe do que te salvei.. - Ela olha Inuyasha que apenas estreita os olhos a ameaçando com o olhar.. - Mas eu posso te fazer saber..

- CALA A BOCA KIKYOU!.. Eu amo o Inuyasha.. EU amo essa família.. E nada mais importa.. - Por alguns segundos o coração de Inuyasha parou, era tanto amor, que não cabia em si.. Todos deviam perdão a ela.. Tinha que afasta-la..

- O que Sango vai dizer quando souber da verdade hein?.. – Inuyasha se afasta completamente de Kagome e passa a andar de um lado para o outro na cozinha.. Kagome permanecia estática olhando para o nada.. Inuyasha não acreditaria nela.. Já havia tomado sua opinião como verdade.. Não conseguiria competir com Kikyou, ela o conhece há anos, o engana há anos, com certeza sabe o que fazer para tira-lo do sério..

- Eu não sei..- Sussurra Kagome observando Inuyasha andar de um lado para o outro, com a mão nos cabelos, como que se os arrancasse mudaria de fato algo.. – Eu já te disse a verdade.. Fui chantageada.. E não imaginava que ao chegar aqui me apaixonaria não só por você mas por todos.. Eu te amo Inuyasha..

- Vá embora!.. – Afirma ele parando e a olhando nos olhos..

- O que?.. – Pergunta Kagome o olhando sem acreditar..

- Chega de mentiras nesta casa.. – Ele passa a mão na nuca, e a olha suplicante.. – Eu preciso de tempo.. Vá embora Kagome!.. E não volte aqui!..

- Mas e a marca Inuyasha ?

- EU ME VIRO!.. –Grita ele voltando a ficar com os olhos vermelhos, seu lado youkai sentia que perderia sua fêmea e gritava dentro de si.. Tentava tomar o controle de suas ações para impedir que tal coisa fosse feita, apesar de ser orgulhoso o youkai dentro de si não admitiria perder a fêmea assim, mas seu lado humano estava ferido demais, culpado demais.. Em um segundo estava no céu se sentindo a pessoa mais sortuda do mundo, no outro enxergou que tudo não passava de uma ilusão.. Ele nunca encontraria a felicidade sem ela ao seu lado.. Mas sabia que a chantagem era verdadeira, então sabia que ela não seria feliz com alguém que não ama.. Nunca sacrificaria a mulher que ama, pela própria felicidade, não podia ser egoísta.. E quase o fora há segundos atrás.. Da mesma maneira que agiu quando mais novo.. Além de ela não ama-lo sentiria nojo de sua presença.. Ele sentiria a cada dia, a cada momento em que ele a olhasse, ele saberia que ela não o amava, tinha que pensar mais nela.. Ela merecia ser feliz.. A **sua** Kagome passou por tantas coisas que nunca ninguém deveria ter passado.. Ele se arrependia tanto de tê-la tratado tão mal durante esse tempo.. Se pelo menos tivesse sido gentil antes, como fora há alguns minutos ele teria uma chance de ela ama-lo de perdoa-lo.. Mas sabia que ela não tinha motivos para isso.. Não com o comportamento dele durante esse tempo.. Era agora, faria a mulher que mais amava no mundo feliz.. Só não imaginava que para isso sofreria tanto.. – VÁ.. – Gritou ele caindo no chão enquanto o youkai tentava dominar seus movimentos..

- INUYASHA!.. – Gritou Kagome indo a sua direção, mas é impedida por Kikyou que segura seu braço..

- Por mais que eu te queira morta.. Não vai ser agora.. Ele vai estraçalhar você..

- Me solta!.. – Usando sua força youkai Kagome solta seu braço do de Kikyou, mas sente algo gelado em suas costas.. Sim a arma, Kikyou ainda a tinha, havia escondido de Inuyasha por medo de irrita-lo..

- Se não tem medo por você tenha por ele.. – Kikyou sussurra.. Kagome olha Inuyasha no chão se contorcendo e gemendo de dor para tentar manter o youkai fora do controle.. Não conseguiria se defender neste estado.. Quanto mais longe Kikyou estivesse mais fácil seria dominar o youkai..

- Inuyasha!.. – Sussurra ela o olhando, Kikyou a puxa pelo braço novamente, ficando atrás de si com a arma em suas costas, Kagome anda soluçando e chorando histericamente, enquanto ainda ouvia os gemidos de Inuyasha.. Kikyou sorri vitoriosa e a empurra porta a fora..

-Foi mais fácil do que eu pensei.. – Kikyou solta uma exclamação, depois perde a fala quando algo puxa seus cabelos, e a derruba no chão, era Inuyasha com a face completamente youkai, os dentes grandes, os olhos vermelhos e as estrias.. Kagome olha para trás ao ouvir o barulho, e vê Kikyou jogada no chão com Inuyasha parado a olhando ofegante..

- Minha.. – Diz ele com a voz rouca e falhada, ela via os olhos de Inuyasha passarem de vermelho a dourados e dourados para vermelho.. Ele buscava o controle estava claro, mas o lado youkai estava ganhando.. Ele a ficou olhando daquela maneira o cenho franzido as orelhas abaixadas, parecia tão sem rumo, o ar parecia lhe faltar nos pulmões sua boca ficava aberta puxando e soltando ar com força.. Ele estava no mesmo estado que esteve na ultima lua cheia, então sabia que só havia uma maneira de acalma-lo..

- Sua.. – Ela o abraça se jogando em seus braços, o apertando forte contra si.. – Eu sempre vou ser sua.. – Com as garras youkai ele agarra suas costas, rasgando um pouco o robe, só não machucando sua pele que era resistente pelo fato de ter seu sangue misturado com o dela..

- Kagome.. – Ela escuta a voz de Kikyou e abre os olhos, se deparando com a irmã de pé, apontando a arma em direção à cabeça de Inuyasha.. Kagome ia se pronunciar mas Kikyou faz um movimento com a mão para calá-la.. – Quero que ele vá embora.. – Sussurra ela, Inuyasha ia virar a cabeça para descobrir o que estava acontecendo..

- Não.. – Sussurrou Kagome virando o rosto de Inuyasha colando seus lábios, sabia que o lado youkai de Inuyasha não era muito inteligente então faria o possível para distrai-lo.. Rapidamente Inuyasha puxa sua cintura possessivamente contra a sua, e bruscamente abre espaço em sua boca, chocando suas línguas, enquanto ele apertava as laterais de seu corpo de maneira dolorida, Inuyasha soltava gemidos e ofegava sem sentir vergonha nenhuma, sem nem se lembrar da existência de Kikyou.. Kagome se segurava para não transparecer seu nervosismo, nem para se entregar completamente ao beijo como sempre fazia.. Inuyasha tinha esse poder sobre ela, conseguia tirar seu rumo fazê-la esquecer de tudo, até nos piores momentos.. Ela abre os olhos durante o sensual beijo e encara Kikyou que continuava com a arma apontada.. Ela parecia cada vez mais irritada, seu rosto estava ficando cada vez mais vermelho, só esperava que ela não fizesse nenhuma loucura contra Inuyasha, ele já esteve em suas mãos por muito tempo, e ela não deixaria isso continuar..

- Ele tem que odiar você.. – Ela movimente a boca sem emitir som, permitindo Kagome ler seus lábios.. Nesse segundo Kagome interrompe o beijo e o abraça.. Entendendo de outra maneira Inuyasha afunda o rosto em seu pescoço, beijando e lambendo a marca de Kagome, enquanto a mesma se segurava para não soltar um gemido.. Mantinha a respiração ofegante e os olhos em Kikyou, que olhava a cena sem se abalar, Kagome aperta o pescoço de Inuyasha com a unha, enquanto ele passa suas garras nas pernas nuas de Kagome as tirando do chão, prendendo sua fêmea junto ao seu corpo, uma perna de cada lado.. Chocando suas partes intimas em um aperto sofrido.. Sem aguentar Kagome fecha os olhos e solta um pequeno gemido, Inuyasha não tinha ideia do poder que tinha, não fazia ideia de como ela o ansiava como o amava desesperadamente.. Parecia que ela também tinha um lado youkai que estava adormecido, e esse lado correspondia as caricias de Inuyasha sem pestanejar.. O sangue youkai dentro de cada um sentia medo da separação.. Queria se entregar ao momento e ser tomada por Inuyasha ali mesmo.. Mas ao abrir os olhos encontra Kikyou quase apertando o gatilho..

- PARA!.. – Kagome grita e os dois param o que estavam fazendo.. Inuyasha sorri malicioso e passa uma mão intimamente por seu corpo, deixando Kagome arrepiada, suas pernas tremiam, e sua vista começara a ficar turva, não tinha ideia do que estava acontecendo.. Mas de uma coisa era certa não tinha certeza se sairia viva de lá .. Porem Inuyasha não sairia ferido.. Pelo menos não fisicamente..

- Quarto?.. – Pergunta ele com a voz rouca do youkai..

- Não!.. – Kagome fala com a voz mais grossa.. – Nã-ã-o.. Vo-o-vou fii-ii-caa-ar com vo-oocê.. – Diz ela se forçando a dizer.. Inuyasha arregala os olhos e a coloca no chão, enquanto Kikyou sorri, mantendo a arma levantada..

- Minha? – Fala ele franzindo o cenho e a olhando com os olhos dourados sem pupila, e a parte que deveria ser branca na cor vermelha.. Parecia uma miragem de tão belo e tão assustador que estava no momento..

- Não!.. – Kagome sente sua mente ser dominada por algo.. Não sabia o que, mas estava rasgando sua alma lentamente enquanto sua visão ia ficando negra.. – Sim.. NÃO!.. – Ela retorna a consciência, voltando a enxergar e a ter controle de seu corpo ela estava tendo a mesma reação que Inuyasha, agora que seu sangue youkai estava dentro de si necessitavam um do outro, quando o lado youkai entendeu que se separariam entrou em ação, usando algo primitivo para segurar os dois juntos o 'desejo'.. – Não amo você.. - "ME PERDOA INUYASHA".. – Amo sim.. – Ela coloca a mão na cabeça.. – NÃO AMO!.. – Seus olhos ficam iguais aos de Inuyasha agora pouco, ela lutava para manter o controle.. – Sou OBRIGADA A TE AMAR.. – Ela cai no chão de joelhos .. – Fica comigo?.. EU TE ODEIO INUYASHAA!.. – Grita ela com lágrimas nos olhos, ajoelhada no chão, havia estrias em seu rosto, porem seus olhos permaneciam verdes, nesse momento sem vida alguma, com uma angustia que lhe partia ao meio..

- Sra. Taisho?.. – Escutam a voz da governanta, do outro lado da casa, ela parecia se aproximar, para descobrir qual o motivo do barulho.. Kikyou volta seus olhos para Kagome para que ela se apresse..

– SAI DA MINHA VIDAA!..Perdoa-me.. – Ela se dá um tapa na cara, e logo depois urra de dor.. – Acabou Inuyasha.. – Ela fala tentando ser fria com o maxilar contraído e os olhos fechados.. – Eu te enganei.. Não eu te.. – Ela se dá outro tapa.. – Se me ama me deixe ser feliz longe.. pertoo. – Ela se bate novamente desta vez arrancando um pouco de sangue de seu rosto, não havia percebido mas as unhas também estavam grandes.. – Longe de você.. – Afirma com convicção, apoiando os dois braços na perna enquanto permanecia de joelhos, observando as gotas de sangue cair no chão..

- Ká?.. – Ela nada responde apenas continua agachada ofegante, ele com lágrimas nos olhos urra colocando a mão no coração, a observa se contorcer no chão mas prefere resistir ao impulso de protegê-la, o youkai dentro de si estava ofendido, ele sabia que ela seria sua, ele a obrigaria se fosse preciso.. Mas neste momento precisava juntar os cacos, precisava se recompor.. Então corre escada à cima destruindo tudo o que vê pela frente, tentando se distrair com a destruição, precisava soltar sua raiva e dor de alguma maneira, arranha moveis, destrói quadros, dá socos e chutes formando diversas crateras pela casa.. Até que se ouve a porta de seu quarto sendo batida com força.. E depois o completo silencio..

- Sra. Taisho!.. – A governanta solta uma exclamação ao observar as duas, Kagome tremia e suava frio no chão, já Kikyou mantinha a arma na mão a olhando..

- Sayori.. – Kagome fala do chão, sem levantar a cabeça, sua foz sai estranha como se duas pessoas falassem ao mesmo tempo.. Entendendo o recado Carlota corre em direção ao quarto da criança, só não se sabia se o desespero era para cuidar da menina, ou o medo de perder a própria vida..

- Foi ótima Kagome.. – Kikyou a chama mas ela continua na mesma posição, mal sabia ela que Kagome lutava internamente para manter o controle.. Kikyou se aproxima da irmã levantando seu rosto, e vê seus olhos mudarem rapidamente e freneticamente de cor, enquanto seu rosto não mostrava expressão, o corpo de Kagome tremia em exagero, as veias de seu corpo estavam saltadas mostrando a força que ela fazia.. Ignorando o estado de sua irmã, Kikyou a levanta do chão se apoiando nela mesma, percebendo que apesar de aparentar inconsciência o corpo da mulher continuava a se movimentar.. E Kagome anda juntamente de Kikyou que a guiava, suas pernas se movimentando sem que ela soubesse, sem saber para onde ia, sem ter consciência.. Sua mente travava uma batalha dentro de si por controle.. Já o mundo real era apenas escuridão não conseguia voltar a mandar em si mesma, era como se estivesse sendo castigada por algo..

Mas uma coisa Kagome ainda conseguia sentir e sabia que tinha motivos para isso.. "MEDO"..

A incerteza de um futuro pairava a mente de todos, na mulher subconsciente, sendo levada a algum lugar com o inimigo, o homem com uma dor tão intensa no coração que beirava a inconsciência, sem esquecer a criança chorosa escondida em seu quarto, enquanto ouvia os barulhos exagerados na casa..

**OoOoOoOoO**

**E AII?.. O QUE ACHARAAM HÃ?.. HAHAHAHAA.. Esperoo que tenhaam amadoo tantoo quanto eu.. eu REALMENTE me apaixoneii por esse cap.. Qualquer duviida me aviisem.. Eu não fui só a narradora neste cap.. Eu fui uma porta voz (digamos assim) dos sentimentos de cada um.. Além dos pensamentos de cada um.. Caso não tenham entendido !.. Beem o proxiimo cap vai demorar um pouco maiis pois ele está só o começo do começo.. Maas de qualquer maneiira saii esse mês.. Entãoo eu vooh dormiir agooraa.. e Amanha construir o cap.. Dependendo do movimento eu posto antes.. Porque eu espero meus LEITORES AMADOOS lerem ..! *-*.. Queroo postar 2 ainda esse mês.. Enfiim.. Miil beiijoos.. !**

**Aos que não possuem cadastro.. SUPLICO que assinem seu nome após a review para eu ter certinhoo a quem responder e agradecer.. ! Tenteii fazer algumas adivinhações mas não sei se deu muuiitoo certo.. kkkk.. enfiim.. As respostaas !**

**Kah**

Oii amoor.. AAhh tem probleemaa nãoo.. O que importaa é que tu aiinda lê e lembroo de miim *-*.. Entãoo.. maiis surpresaas estão por viir..Deii uma mudadaa geraal no fiim.. Acheii que iia fiicar muuitoo previsiiveel.. Apoostoo que com esse cap fiico maiis confusa neh?.. kkk.. Não demoreii neeh? .. Agoraa siim.. feriias ARRAZAAM.. *-*.. Amoor beiijoos e contiinuee comiigoo hã !

**Priy Taisho**

SUURTEII DE FELICIIDADE QUANDO VII SUA REVIIEW *-*.. Issoo aii teem que comentaar fazer propragaandaa hã..!.. SIIM Sayorii é umaa foofaa.. Umaa liindaa *-* Meeoo aaas vezees eu me odeiioo .. Eu naum do sussego pra meeniinaa pqp.. Beem vc viiu.. A briiga não foii BEEM o que imagiinavaa hã.. MUAUHAHAHAHA.. Siim.. eu tiinha termiinado praticamente.. Maas fiicoo tãoo seii la.. Previsivel.. aii eu apagueii e MUDEII TUUDOOOO HAHAHAHAA.. amoor.. Miil beiijoos e contiinuuee comiigooo *-*

**Kag Higurashi**

Siiim reviiews aniimaa demaaiis OMG .. *-*.. É inesplicavel a vontade de escrever.. Tambem não sei o porque.. Maas é TÃOO boom.. OMG.. OLHAA MEEUU EGOOO MEENIINAA.. kkkkkkkkkkkk.. Esperoo que tenhaa gostaadoo e que tenhaa fiicaadoo confuusaa.. *-*.. MUAHAHAHAA.. Miil beiijoos liindaa.. ja ne!

**Guest (1°)**

Oláá.. *-* quee boom que te aniimeii !.. HUUM.. esperoo meesmoo hãm.. Siim eu ODEIOO a Kikyou seriio ODEIIO meesmo não tem explicação.. e Entãoo entreii no FFn pra ferrar com ela.. kkkkkkk.. FALOOOW.. AMOOR.. quee boom meesmoo que está gostaandoo taah.. Miil beiijoos.. E assine pra miim.. seu nomiitoo pra eu poder respondeer diireitiim .. MIIL BEIIJOOS.. !

**Cleiu**

ENTÃOO.. achoo q vc me mandoo duas reviews só que a outra sem cadastro neh?.. A linguagem é igual.. SE FOOR briigadaa *-* e se não foor.. Deescuulpaaas.. mas realmente é a mesma maneiira de escrever..kkkk.. AII QUEE BOOM MEEOO.. entãoo fiicaa sussaa que tem maiis uuns 4 capps por viir.. HAHAAHHA..Siim.. Kikyou é horrorosa.. Esperoo que tenha a deixando feliiz com esse cap.. E que você não o tenha achadoo TÃO escrotoo..kkkk.. Amoor miil beiijoos e contiinuee comiigooo hãoo.. BEIIJOOOS

**Letícia**

Oii ENTÃOO.. agoraa o Inu apareceu.. e Meiioo quee neeh.. kkk.. Siim relaax a Kikyou vaii sofrer.. VAII SIIM.. Gosteii da dimensão paralela se naum tivesse o final da fiic ja planejado eu fariia JUUROO..kkkk .. Siim eu sempre a odiei desde 2005 quando a vi pela primeira vez.. Entãoo ela que morra..kkkk.. Siim.. o INU é da KAG.. MEOO DEUUS.. kkkkkkkk.. Amoor esperoo que tenhaa gostaado desse cap.. E contiinuee comiigoo BEIIJOOOS.. *-*

**Wal-kun**

AII QUEE BOOM QUE GOSTOO AMOOR *-* Ixee relaax.. intimiidadee é tuudoo de boom *-* Se quiiser.. me contar segredoos.. Pode ser por inboox.. no problems.. kkkkkkkkk.. HAAM.. NÃO É PRA PERDEER MEESMOOO.. Esperoo que tenhaa gostadoo desse tbm viiuh.. !.. Miil beiijoos e contiinue comiigoo JA NE !

**Nicole Mclight**

EEAAHH meeniinaa.. Teem roloos pra roolaar.. E os doiis eaah.. é HARD.. MENIINA.. eu naum a deiixoo em paz neeh ..!.. EU SOH UMA BRUUXAA.. OONNW FÃ *-* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH.. VOMIITEII ARCO IRIS AGOORAA.. *-* Siim tevee maiis e esperoo que tenhaa gostaadoo e fiicaado confuusiinhaa..HAHAHA.. Naaum demooreii neeh aii quee fodaa issoo *-* Amoor miil beiijoos e contiinuee comiigoo *-*

**Ms. Higurashi Kagome**

OII meeninaa.. HAHAHA.. TO MATAANDO TOODOO MUUUNDOO.. Aiii o INU.. É o meu Homem perfeiitoo.. O que te empeiita.. Que aceita ser empeitado.. Pede perdão com extremo carinho.. É LIINDOO.. Sexy.. aii.. MEUU HOMEEM ..kkkkkkkkkkk.. Siim eu seriia igualziim.. MINHA FILHA QUE DURMA EU QUEROO TUUU *-* hahahaha.. Siim a criiança soube reconhecer o verdadeiiro amoor.. Esperoo que tenhaa matado suas curiosidades.. E a deixado com maaiiis.. ENTÃOOO.. esperoo quee contiinuee comiigoo.. Paraa resolver esse mistériiooo.. HAHAHAHAA.. Miil beiijoos

**Guest (2°)**

Obriigadaa viidaa.. *-* contiinuee comiigoo !

**Guest (Diego)**

Como vc naum assinou eu fiqueii meiio na duviida.. Maas é vc neeh?.. Se não foor perdãoo leiitoor.. *-* Quee boom que está gostaandoo serissiimoo fiicoo muuitoo feliiz meesmooo .. Siim viciiadissiimaa.. Opaa está dificiil.. Miinhaas amiigaas por exemplo naum curteem.. Maas faz assiim.. me fala sua altuura e nós conversamoos sobre casório.. AHAHAHAHA.. Obriigadaa.. *-*.. Alice fooi suuper fofoo.. As crianças são foofaas.. *-* aiii tuudoo foofoo.. Oxii eu tbm heiin.. jaa pensoo.. Beiijoos queriidoo fiiquee com Deuus e contiinuee comiigoo hã!

**Juh Higurashi**

NOOSSA NOSSA.. EU TBM ODEIOO A KIKYOU..kkkkk.. SIIM ele apareceuu nãoo é? Maas é ossoo .. Esperoo ter matadoo suuas curiosiidadees.. E a deiixaado com maiis.. ahahahahaa.. Esperoo que tenhaa gostaadoo.. MIIL beeiijoos e contiinuee comiigoo *-*

**Agome chan**

AIIN QUE LIINDAA VC.. *-*.. Achoo suuper foodaa sua maneiira de comentaar.. Colocaando pedaços do cap e comentaando perfeitiiiim.. Siim.. as coiisas agoraa vão fiicaar feiias.. Kagome vaii preciisar de corageem.. e Vontade.. Espero que tenhaa gostadoo desse cap tambeem.. Do fundoo do meu coraçãoziinho.. contiinuee comiigoo.. hã.. Miil Beiijoos.. SIIM.. os ursinhos só tem na NET.. AMOOR..BEIIJOOS

**Nane-chan3**

Oii queeriidaa .. Quee boom que se lembroou de miim hã.. Miil beiijoos e contiinuee comiigoo !

**BunnyRita**

AAh maas eu não demooreii.. Agoraa você pode ler ler ler.. Esse cap taambeem !.. Foii rapidiim desta veez neeh !.. Minha vontade era postaar todoo diia.. Maas nãoo dá neeh !.. Entãoo vc viiu que o Inu não quis rejeiitar.. Mas foii necessariioo !.. Kikyou vai ter o dela.. deixe estaar..!.. Beiijiiinhoos amoor.. E contiinuee comiigoo !

**Bulma**

NATHY?.. TAA VIIVAA MEENIINAAA.. kkkk.. Oiii viidaa.. COMOOO ESTAAS SUUA COIISAAA.. Siim.. ler Inuyasha é muuiitoo foodaa.. Me relaxaa a qualquer hooraa ..! Siim releiiaa entendaa.. e se tiiver algoo que eu deixeii passar ou naum esta esclareciidoo me aviise ! ..Siim Um Estranho Conhecido eu tbm esquecii um montee de coiisaas.. Maas vou esperar ela termiinar a fiic para reler ela inteira.. Pq sabe se lá quando ela vai postar o proxiimo cap e eu esqueço tudo de novo.. Siim.. é Um Conto de Farsas..kkkkkk.. Eu tbm quando lembro daquela fiic começo a rir.. kkk.. Estranho neh.. Maas eu estavaa veendoo a muudançaa de linguaagem OMG.. que estraanhoo. kkkkkkkkkk.. SIIM.. VOLTE.. e POSTEE MAIIS FIICs.. MESMO QUE SEJA ONE SHOT.. ! *-*.. MIIl beiijoos amoor ! 


	16. Verdades

**Ooiii poovoo.. Sumii neeh?!.. EAH.. eu tive meu job.. Super dificiil.. Depoiis fiqueii curtiindo meu fim de fériias.. Mas eu volteii aquii.. Já que amanha voltam as miinhas aulas eu terminei de escrever o cap e ja to postando.. Espero que gostem meesmo.. Esperoo que entendam o cap e QUALQUER dúviida me aviseem hã.. Vamoos a fiic povooo *-***

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"_Sabe aquele momento em que você deseja deixar de viver?.. Em que seu mundo desmorona, como se fosse um grande castelo feito apenas com cartas de baralho, e um simples sopro viesse do nada sem aviso e derrubasse tudo sobre sua cabeça?.. Já teve essa sensação?.. Onde a dor e desilusão são tão fortes que você pensa em uma maneira fácil de acabar com ela?.. Quando você não sabe se ama ou odeia alguém.. Pois é.. Eu nunca tive esse sentimento assim tão intenso.. Esse desejo tão grande de morrer.._

_Nunca.. Até agora.."_

**1 Hora Antes**

- Como sempre pontual Onigumo.. - Diz Kikyou entrando no carro, após jogar Kagome dentro do mesmo..

- Sim Sra. Kikyou.. - Ele liga o carro, e pelo retrovisor encara Kikyou no banco de trás..

- Ande.. Não fique parado como um retardado.. - Onigumo dá a partida.. - Pegue a autoestrada.. Sairemos da cidade, Naraku nos encontra depois.. - Ela escuta uma respiração chiada e olha em direção a Kagome, que permanecia sentada ao seu lado com o corpo mole e a cabeça jogada para trás, seus olhos permaneciam abertos sem vida a olhando, seguindo seus movimentos minuciosamente..

- Essa é Kagome?.. - Onigumo se pronuncia novamente voltando a olhar pelo retrovisor..

- Não é o satanás.. - Kikyou revira os olhos.. - Dirija calado Onigumo!.. - Ao escutar esse nome novamente, como se tentasse acordar novamente Kagome, dá um pulo no banco e arregala os olhos.. - Há que lindinha.. - Kikyou faz um carinho em seu rosto.. - Se lembrou de Onigumo.. - Ela sorri e beija sua testa.. - Afinal ninguém esquece a sua primeira vez não é Ká?.. - Após dizer isso ela ri maldosamente.. - Falando nisso.. Onde está Yura?.. - Ela fala colocando a cabeça entre os dois bancos para ficar mais perto de Onigumo..

- No porta malas.. - Diz ele sem mudar de expressão, continuando a dirigir, como se fosse à coisa mais normal do mundo..

- Ótimo.. Pelo menos você terminou o trabalho desta vez.. Sem deix.. Eii!.. - Exclama ela ao sentir uma mão segurando fortemente seu braço.. Ela vê Kagome a olhando ferozmente, com estrias no rosto e os olhos completamente brancos.. - ME LARGA!..- Ela movimenta o braço na tentativa de se soltar, mas é em vão, Kagome apenas aperta mais enfincando às unhas em seu pulso, ela vê tudo ficando negro, e sente Kagome entrando em sua mente..

**Flash Back**

- Não posso Kaede.. - Sussurrava Paulina a mãe.. Estavam na sala de uma casa feita de madeira, as duas mulheres pensavam estar sozinhas no cômodo, porem uma criança as olhava pelo vão da porta.. O dia tinha sido tão curioso, ela e Kagome, tiveram que fugir de casa com a avó, sem saber aonde iam, suas roupas foram jogadas de qualquer jeito nas malas que ainda nem desfeitas foram.. E quando menos percebeu estavam nessa casa de madeira no meio do nada.. Não gostava dali, não gostava dos móveis simples, nem do cheiro de mato que entrava em suas narinas..Mas o que mais a incomodava era o fato de não estar com seu pai.. Ele sim a tiraria dali, ele sim a amava e lhe dava a atenção merecida.. Pelo menos com ele não era tudo Kagome.. Kagome.. Kagome..

- Como não pode Paulina.. Eu não te criei para desistir assim.. - Kaede com a aparência mais jovem, chacoalha a filha..

- Fale baixo.. Kagome pode acordar.. - Paulina a censura..

- Kikyou também pode acordar.. - Kaede fala olhando a filha com os olhos cansados..

- É ela também.. - Paulina fala contra gosto.. - Eles nos acharão até mesmo aqui.. Sabe como Sebastian era fissurado por Kikyou.. - "Era?.. Como assim era?.. Meu pai ainda é fissurado por mim.. Tem que ser.." - Logo os outros traficantes virão atrás dela também..

- Quantas vezes eu te disse Paulina?.. Quantas vezes.. Não devia ter continuado com Sebastian sabendo o que ele fazia para ganhar a vida..

- EU SEI!.. - Ela coloca a mão na boca por conta do descontrole.. - Mas o que queria que eu fizesse?..Estava grávida de Kagome.. - Sussurra irritada..

- E de Kikyou.. - Kaede completa..

- É.. E também.. Eu gostava da minha vida.. Tínhamos conforto, dinheiro.. Minhas filhas teriam um bom futuro.. Kagome seria feliz..

- Isso até outro traficante matar Sebastian para ficar em seu lugar e querer exterminar sua família para não deixar rastros.. - Kaede se exaspera ao lembrar-se do modo em que se encontravam..

- Que culpa tenho se ele levava Kikyou as vezes?.. - Paulina senta no sofá, e solta às lágrimas reprimidas, seu elegante vestido de verão, estava amarrotado, seu cabelo despenteado, e seu rosto com rímel escorrido..

- Você amava Sebastian?.. - Pergunta Kaede se sentando ao seu lado, enquanto passava a mão protetoramente em suas costas..

- Não.. Eu.. Eu amei.. Até descobrir que tipo de "negócios" ele fazia.. Mas ai já era tarde demais.. - Ela sorri tristemente.. E olha a parede em sua frente.. - Elas já tinham nascido.. A Kagome.. Eu sempre quis ir embora mas.. Ela parecia tão frágil.. Tão pura mãe.. - Ela olha Kaede e sorri abertamente no meio das lágrimas.. - Ela é minha menininha de ouro.. Precisa de proteção de mãe..Colo de mãe.. Se eu o deixasse ele a tiraria de mim.. Kikyou ela.. Sempre foi forte.. Independente.. Até hoje quando olhos em seus pequeninos olhos frios, sinto medo..

- Paulina!.. - A mãe a repreende.. - Ela é uma criança.. Como pode..

- Mesmo criança sinto que Kikyou tem muito do pai dela.. Muito mesmo.. - Ela passa as mãos nos cabelos os bagunçando mais.. - Preciso ir embora!.. Não posso ficar no Tennesse..

- Mas aonde vai?.. - Kaede se assusta..

- Tenho que ir para uma grande metrópole.. É mais fácil me esconder lá.. - Ela se levanta decidida.. - Tenho algum dinheiro guardado mãe..

- Mas o que tem não paga a passagem de todas nós.. - Kaede se levanta também..

- Venda o meu carro com urgência mãe.. Fique no seu apartamento e use esse dinheiro para se manter até arrumar um emprego, ou conseguir a aposentadoria..

- Mas e as meninas?.. Como vão sobreviver as três?..

- As duas.. - Paulina suspira e toma coragem para dizer o que passava em sua mente.. - Kikyou ficará com você.. Eles não sabem que é minha mãe.. Portanto em seu apartamento estará segura com ela.. Kagome vem comigo.. Sou forte mãe.. Arrumarei um emprego e sustentarei nós duas.. Até ter condições de leva-las também..

- Então porque não deixa Kagome comigo?..

- Ela precisa de mim.. A minha menininha.. - Kikyou ouvia a conversa com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, com seus sete anos, já tinha uma inteligência muito avançada, entendia que seu pai havia morrido.. E ficaria com a velha da sua avó por culpa de Kagome.. -"Sempre por culpa dela"..

- Mãe.. - Todas escutam uma voz sonolenta da menina que até agora estava dormindo, Kikyou com passos rápidos se joga em sua cama e finge fazer o mesmo..

- Kagome?.. - No mesmo instante Paulinha aparece.. Com os cabelos menos bagunçados e um sorriso radiante no rosto.. Ela se senta na cama de Kagome e beija sua testa.. - O que foi meu anjo?..

- Tive um pesadelo..- Fala Kagome arregalando os grandes olhos verdes que na época eram mais claros..

-Shii.. A mamãe esta aqui.. - Ela acaricia seu rosto.. - O que acha de irmos dar um passeio?..

- Agora?.. - A menina franze a testa.. - Está tarde..

- Não tem problema.. Vamos dar uma volta e resolver esse problema de pesadelo.. - Ela faz uma cara de falsa brava.. - Pesadelo nenhum deixa minha filha triste rum.. - Ao ver Kagome sorrir gargalha olhando a menina.. - Vá pegar alguns brinquedos.. Vou colocar nossas malas no carro e estarei te esperando na sala.. - Ela beija sua testa e sai do quarto sem nem ao menos olhar Kikyou..

- Ok.. - Fala Kagome a si mesma enquanto observava as bonecas e ursinhos, espalhados pelo chão do pequeno quarto modesto, onde seus moveis se resumiam apenas nas duas camas.. - Qual eu levo?.. Hum..

- Aonde vai Kagome? - Pergunta Kikyou em pé ao seu lado a olhando friamente..

- Mamãe vai me levar para acabar com meus pesadelos.. - Responde ela sorridente.. - Você não vai?

- Ela não me chamou.. - Responde Kikyou olhando a menina sorridente com ódio.. - Não me chamou por sua causa..

- Hã?.. - Kagome a olha desentendida após pegar um ursinho de pelúcia e o abraçar, pronto já tinha escolhido seu brinquedo..

- Mamão me odeia porque só tem olhos pra você.. - Kikyou fala apertando as mãos com força.. Kagome ri docemente e se aproxima da irmã..

- Ela te ama Kikyou.. Sua boba!.. E eu te amo também.. Para sempre.. - Kagome a abraça, mas Kikyou se solta bruscamente a empurrando..

- ME LARGA!.. - As cenas acontecem muito rápido, Kagome perde o equilíbrio e cai, batendo a testa com força na lateral da cama, depois a parte de trás da cabeça no chão.. Ficando desacordada enquanto muito sangue escorria de sua testa..

- KAGOME?!.. - Grita Paulina horrorizada ao ver o estado da filha, e corre para abraça-la.. - Kagome.. Filha acorda..Vida acorda.. Fala com a mamãe.. - Chorava desesperadamente Paulina enquanto chacoalhava a filha nos braços.. - O QUE VOCÊ FEZ?.. - Gritou ela ferozmente a Kikyou..

-PAULINA!.. - Kaede interveio segurando Kikyou que começara a chorar..- Ela é uma criança!..

- Eu DISSE.. Eu via nos olhos dela.. - Paulina falava olhando com ódio para a criança que permanecia abraçando a avó sem olha-la..

- Huum.. - Pronunciou Kagome abrindo os olhos lentamente..

- Kagome?! - Disse a mulher mostrando todo alivio que sentia em um enorme sorriso..

- Q-quem? - Kagome sentia tudo girar.. "Quem era essa Kagome?.. Quem era essa mulher que a segurava?.. Onde estava e porque sua cabeça doía tanto?"

- Não se lembra de quem é Kagome?.. Nem que sou a mamãe filha?.. - Pergunta Paulina a olhando preocupada..

- N-não.. - Responde a menina voltando a fechar os olhos pelo cansaço.. Paulina a segura melhor e se levanta com ela no colo..

- Vou leva-la ao hospital.. E de lá vamos embora.. Nossas malas já estão no carro.. E ele ficará no estacionamento do aeroporto.. A cópia da chave junto com os documentos estão no seu apartamento mãe.. - Ela acaba de falar saindo do quarto indo em direção ao carro..

- Mas para onde você vai?.. Como eu a acharei?.. - Kaede pergunta a seguindo enquanto tinha Kikyou grudada em sua cintura, chorando baixinho..

- É melhor não saber.. Se por acaso te acharem.. É melhor realmente não saber onde estou.. Quando chegar a hora eu a encontrarei.. - Ela coloca Kagome com cuidado no banco de trás e envolve o ursinho escolhido por ela em seus pequeninos braços.. Ela fecha a porta e vai em direção da mãe a abraçando..

- Paulinha tem certeza?.. - Kaede insiste..

- Cuide de Kikyou.. Kagome ficará bem.. É até melhor que não se lembre de nada.. - Ela sorri e beija a testa de sua mãe..

- Mãe?.. - Kikyou se pronuncia enquanto engole o choro, não permitiria parecer fraca, ela era forte.. Assim como seu pai..

- Tente se comportar.. - Paulina se ajoelhou e olhou no fundo de seus olhos.. - Tente ser menos parecida com seu pai filha.. - Ela deu um sorriso por centésimos de segundo e acariciou a cabeça da criança.. - Adeus.. Volto quando tudo se acertar.. - Ela entra no carro e apenas a veem olhando para trás na hora e acariciar os cabelos de Kagome..

**Fim do flash back**

- SUA LOUCAAA.. - Kikyou consegue empurrar Kagome, que cai de qualquer jeito no banco.. Kagome levanta a cabeça revelando seus olhos completamente brancos, ela permanecia parada aparentemente olhando Kikyou.. - Ka-Kagome.. - A irmã diz seu nome desacreditando com que via.. Enquanto ela apenas balança a cabeça como um animal a analisando..

- O que houve Kikyou?!.. - Pergunta Onigumo preocupado olhando pelo retrovisor a afeição de medo de Kikyou..

- Continue dirigindo.. - Ela fala mantendo os olhos na irmã.. - Kagome ela.. Eu não sei! - Exaspera ao olhar para seu pulso sangrando, Kagome segue o olhar de Kikyou e observa o sangue em excesso sujar o banco do carro.. Ela olha para o próprio pulso onde encontra cicatrizes ela sorri maldosamente e volta a encarar a irmã..

- Esse cheiro de sangue Kikyou é seu ou de Kagome?..

- M-Meu.. - Diz Kikyou evitando se movimentar, Kagome a encarava como um animal esperando pelo bote, sabia que movimentos bruscos a assustariam e a levariam a ataca-la..

- Desvio para um hospital?..

- Não.. - Ela olha Onigumo e depois Kagome novamente.. - Esse carro tem aquela divisória do motorista e passageiro não tem?..

- Tem.. - Ele a olha sem entender.. - Quer que eu aperte o botão e lhe deixe ai atrás com Kagome?..

- Não idiota!.. - Sussurra Kikyou tentando controlar seus nervos.. - Eu pulo para frente enquanto estiver fechando o vidro.. Pode apertar o botão!.. - Onigumo obedece e a divisória de vidro começa a subir lentamente, fato que assusta Kagome, que desvia a atenção da irmã, para o objeto estranho que se movimentava, Kikyou toma impulso para se jogar do outro lado, mas com a velocidade Youkai Kagome a segura pelo pescoço antes de atravessar, ela fica alguns segundos observando curiosa a mulher se contorcendo em sua frente mas a solta ao ouvir o barulho informando que o vidro estava completamente fechado.. Kikyou se joga no banco e tosse desesperadamente em busca de fôlego, enquanto Kagome apalpa o vidro interessada..

- KIKYOU?.. KIKYOU?.. - Ouviam os gritos de Onigumo vindo do outro lado..

- EU TO BEM!.. - Kikyou grita com o folego que tinha, fazendo sua voz sair esganiçada.. - CONTINUE DIRIGINDO!.. - Kagome agora volta à atenção a irmã que pelo fato de ter segurado o próprio pescoço havia o encharcado de sangue atraindo a sede da "Youkai" que voltava a se aproximar ficando completamente em cima da irmã a cheirando.. - Me morde Kagome.. - Sussurrava Kikyou tentando instiga-la.. -"A única maneira de sobreviver é tendo seu sangue irmãzinha" - Me morda vamos! - Como se soubesse do plano de Kikyou Kagome ao invés de mordê-la enfinca a mão atravessando seu ombro.. - AAAAHHHHH.. - Se ouve o grito de desespero da mulher..

- KIKYOU!.. KAGOMEEE.. - Kikyou escuta os gritos de Onigumo percebendo o vidro que os dividia descendo novamente, ela encara a irmã que sorria sadicamente enquanto lambia a mão livre suja com sangue.. Tudo ia ficando mais escuro conforme a irmã movimentava a mão dentro de si, suas mentes iam se misturando, vozes surgindo e ela soube que Kagome entrava em suas lembranças mais uma vez..

**Flash Back **

**- **É simples Inuyasha.. - Falava Kikyou na época com 15 anos sentada no colo de Inuyasha, ele estava mais jovem com cabelos negros em um moicano, brincos e piercins espalhados por seu rosto, porem seu corpo grande continuava o mesmo, seu rosto não parecia muito diferente do que era hoje pelo fato de ser um hanyou.. Kikyou muito mais bonita, com longos cabelos ondulados e exuberantes curvas bem distribuídas permanecia sentada no colo do namorado de frente para ele..

- Não sei por que viemos até aqui.. - Fala ele se referindo a New York.. - Estamos nesse luxuoso hotel há dias.. - Ele inverte as posições ficando por cima de Kikyou.. - E você não quer ser divertir..- Ele cheira seu pescoço beijando o local..

- Eu sei Inu.. - Kikyou fala manhosa, e no mesmo segundo segura seu rosto com força em frente ao seu.. - Depois que terminarmos o que viemos fazer aqui.. - Após bufar Inuyasha sai rapidamente de cima de Kikyou e encosta as costas na parede..

- Qual é a sua com essa tal de Paulina? - Inuyasha fala o nome com desprezo..

- Você vai saber amor.. - Fala ela se sentando na cama, enquanto cruza as pernas dando um bela visão de sua calcinha por conta da minissaia que usava.. - O que importa é que você tenha decorado..

- É..É.. Eu já decorei.. - Inuyasha revira os olhos e cruza os braços em frente ao corpo.. - Dizer a Paulina que Kagome morreu assassinada.. Mas não entendi o porquê disso..

- Ha.. É só mais uma brincadeira nossa.. - Ela levanta e vai andando lentamente até Inuyasha.. - Eu sei que você adora ... - Ela o abraça deitando a cabeça em seu ombro..

- Sei mas.. Porque viemos em New York para isso? - Inuyasha a olha permanecendo abraçado com a mulher amada..

- Não podíamos fazer uma brincadeira desse tamanho lá no Tennesse amor.. - Ela lhe da um selinho.. - Sem contar que Kagome foi uma vaca comigo.. - Ela se abraça mais a Inuyasha forçando um choro.. - Fingiu ser minha amiga e quando dormiu em casa roubou as economias de minha vó..

- Eii Kikyou.. - Inuyasha levanta seu rosto delicadamente com a mão.. - Minha família tem dinheiro, não há problema algum eu te dar um pouco hã..

- Onw Inu.. - Kikyou segura seu rosto e lhe dá um demorado selinho gemendo exageradamente.. - Mas você é tão justo quanto eu.. Por isso sabe que não posso deixar essazinha sair impune..

- Eu já disse que te amo?.. - Fala Inuyasha a pegando no colo..

- Já.. Mas eu não me canso de ouvir.. - Kikyou fala enquanto ri marotamente.. - Hoje iremos nos vingar dessas duas.. - Ela ri maldosamente e beija Inuyasha com luxuria.. Após se separarem Kikyou pula do colo de Inuyasha e vai para frente do espelho.. - Onde está Onigumo?

- Por ai.. - Fala Inuyasha se jogando na cama.. - Disse que daria uma volta depois ia te esperar perto da casa dessa Kagome..

- Eah ele é proprietário do lugar.. - Fala Kikyou enquanto penteia o cabelos..

- E que tipo de susto vocês vão dar nessa mulher? - Pergunta Inuyasha se sentando prestando mais atenção em Kikyou..

- Ah coisa boba.. - Ela olha Inuyasha.. - Mas que ela nunca vai esquecer.. - Ela sorri e volta a pentear os cabelos.. - Eu nunca vou poder te agradecer por ter encontrado Onigumo para mim.. - Fala ela fazendo um rabo de cavalo..

- Hoje em dia não é difícil achar homens querendo dinheiro.. - Fala Inuyasha sem se importar voltando a deitar..

- Mas Onigumo faz de tudo por dinheiro.. É diferente.. - Ela sorri disfarçadamente e passa a se maquiar.. - Quando voltarmos você escolhe a próxima brincadeira.. - Inuyasha gargalha permanecendo deitado, tramando novas "travessuras"..

- Pensei em chamar uns caras e assustar alguns humanos.. Faz tempo que não bato em um folgado.. - Ele se senta encarando o chão com um sorriso de canto..

- Hum.. Esse é o meu "monstro".. - Fala ela sarcástica passando batom, o semblante de Inuyasha se fecha ao lembrar-se de seu pai tantas coisas que teve que escutar, quantas vezes se pegou lembrando-se daquele momento, sentindo as mesmas coisas, lutando para esconder a dor que sentia, a cada momento que se lembrava da morte do irmão mas ela sabia conhecia o hanyou e sabia quando o machucava, só que isso nunca a impediu de dizer o que pensa, ele levanta e pega as chaves do carro na escrivaninha..

- To vazando..

- Ei pera ai!.. - Kikyou se levanta com pressa.. - Vazando pra onde?..

- Assustar a velha do hospital.. Quarto 312 não é?..

- É.. Não se esqueça de falar que é culpa do Sebastian..

- Quem é esse?.. - Pergunta Inuyasha já com a porta do quarto aberta..

- Sei lá.. Acabei de inventar!.. Te amo.. - Ela escuta a resposta do outro lado da porta, pois Inuyasha murmura enquanto vai embora.. - É irmãzinha.. Como Inuyasha ordenou a Onigumo, daremos um trato em você.. - Ela sorri, e logo em seguida solta uma longa gargalhada presa há muito tempo em sua garganta..

"Os moveis de mexiam as cenas ficaram embaçadas, a conversa dos dois rodava rapidamente sem parar, pelo menos estar em uma forma Youkai lhe dava tal poder.. Kagome tentava continuar dentro da mente de Kikyou de ver tudo o que ela e Inuyasha lhe fizeram, eles planejaram TUDO.. Todo seu sofrimento.. Sua mãe.. Precisava ver o que Inuyasha a fez.. Como ela reagiu.. Ela tentava continuar a ver mas tudo ficou escuro a mente de Kikyou parara.. Só conseguiu ver algo quando.."

- O QUE FIZEMOS KIKYOU?.. - Falava Inuyasha todo molhado entrando no quarto do hotel com fúria já era de noite algum tempo havia se passado desde a conversa..

- Eu..Eu não sei Inu.. - Kikyou entrou atrás dele, molhada da mesma maneira ela passava as mãos no braço parecendo indefesa..- V-você me disse que Onigumo era confiável..

- MAS VOCÊ CONVERSOU COM ELE NÃO EU!.. - Inuyasha grita descontrolado a olhando com fúria..- Ela.. Ela.. Era uma menina.. SUA IRMÃ.. - Ele bate as mãos na penteadeira e permanece se encarando no espelho com a respiração acelerada..

- EU SEI TÁ LEGAL!.. - Ela passa as mãos no cabelo parecendo nervosa, se senta na cama e encara o chão.. - Mas ela não foi criada comigo.. A conheci há pouco tempo como lhe disse.. Se fingiu de minha amiga e..

- ISSO JUSTIFICA O QUE ACONTECEU?!.. - Ele se vira para Kikyou no mesmo segundo que outro raio caiu, deixando o momento ainda mais assustador, os dois permaceram em silencio ouvindo o barulho da chuva.. Inuyasha suspirou olhando para as mãos ainda avermelhadas.. - Estou cheirando a sangue.. - Ele sussurra ainda encarando as mãos..

-INU.. - Kikyou o abraça chorando.. - Me faz esquecer o que aconteceu.. Por favor.. - Soluçava ela em seus braços, Inuyasha apertou o abraço e levantou seu rosto com uma das mãos.. -"MAS O QUE? QUE OLHAR É ESSE?..PO-POR QUÊ?" - Kikyou estranhava o modo que ele a olhava.. Não havia amor ali.. Não mais..

- Eu quero aj.. - Foi interrompido por um beijo urgente de Kikyou.. Que começou a andar em direção a cama enquanto levava Inuyasha junto..

- Me faz esquecer.. - Sussurrou ela já abrindo o zíper de sua calça enquanto o jogava na cama..

**Fim do Flash Back**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**10 minutos antes**

- KIKYOU?.. - Kagome solta à irmã respirando forte.. Ela olha Onigumo que continuava a dirigir, mesmo com as mãos tremulas..

- Ka-Kag-gome.. Eu to mo-mo-rendo.. Mor-mordia..Fav-vor.. - Kagome estava voltando ao normal, seu corpo ainda controlado pelo lado Youkai porem estava consciente de seus olhos lágrimas descontroladas saiam porem seu rosto assim como seu corpo permaneciam estáticos imóveis.. Ouvindo Kikyou suspirar ao seu lado..

- Não Kikyou.. - Fala ela desta vez com a voz normal, seus olhos voltam a ficar verdes, seu corpo começa a ser o que era antes.. - Ninguém vai sair daqui.. - Fala ela fazendo uma cara de dor enquanto as lágrimas embaçam sua visão.. - Você deveria ter parado o carro Onigumo.. - Afirma ela com raiva, e de uma única vez ela pulou em cima do homem o fazendo virar bruscamente o volante..

**OoOoOoOoO**

**2 minutos antes**

- Kagome.. - Inuyasha chorava encostado na parede, batendo cada vez mais e mais forte a cabeça contra a mesma.. - ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ!.. - Gritou ele pulando de uma vez do outro lado do quarto de Kikyou quebrando o que via pela frente..

- INUYASHA!.. - Gritava Kaede do outro lado da porta..Enquanto batia desesperadamente..

- INUYASHA.. NÓS PODEMOS ACHÁ-LA.. EU E MIROKU ESTAMOS LIGANDO PARA A POLICIA E.. ABRE INU!.. OU EU MESMO ESTANDO GRÁVIDA VOU ESTOURAR ESSA PORTA.. TO FALANDO SÉRIO..

- VÃO EMBORA.. - Fala ele se virando para a direção do som.. Mas ao fazer isso ele ficou de frente para o espelho.. Encarava a si mesmo, as roupas suadas as olheiras em sua face.. Sua mente estava uma bagunça, desde que acordou, as lembranças vieram rápido demais, Kikyou era Kagome e Kikyou a havia levado para longe.. Sua femea a mesma mulher que ele tanto causou mal.. - Ká.. Femea.. - Ele procura com os olhos sua marca mas..

**OoOoOoOoO**

_"As cenas aconteciam rápido demais, o carro rolava barranco abaixo, Onigumo perdeu a consciência assim que bateu a cabeça contra o vidro.. Kikyou gritava desesperada, enquanto seu sangue ia respingando em todos, o carro se destruía, enquanto eu apenas encarava a cena até que deixei de ouvir os berros desesperados, o barulho do carro se quebrando, parei de sentir dor cada vez que meu corpo era jogado para um lado e objetos inimagináveis entravam em minha pele.. Então finalmente tudo ficou escuro.. Às vezes devemos ter cuidado com o que desejamos.. Porque se você desejar muito.._

_Ele se torna realidade.."_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**E AII?.. O QUE ACHARAM HÃ?.. Tomaraa que tenhaam gostaado.. Conteii o que o Inu fez.. Mas tem mais história por ai.. Já que a Kagome apenas viu o que Kikyou viu.. Ela só sabe das lembranças dela.. Eu fiz esse lance de com o sangue da pessoa ela conseguir entrar em sua mente.. Como se fosse seu poder Youkai (cada um tem um neh) esseseria o da Ká.. Qualquer confusão to aii.. Queriia faze-lo mais dramático.. MAS NÃO ESTOU CONSEGUINDO.. eu gosteii desse cap.. Mas eu o imaginei melhor.. Na minha mente ficou tão maiis legal.. Mas foi o melhor que eu conseguii juro.. Esperoo que seja suficiente para agrada-los.. Estou lendo ótimas fics aquii no site.. E aconselho a todos.. (Os leitores sabem pois deixei reviews).. Beem povoo amadoo.. Miil beiijoos..**

**E ATÉ PROXIMO CAP.. que não vai demorar taah ! **

**EU INFELIZMENTE TENHO AULA AMANHÃ.. Tanto escola QUANTO cursinho..Entoon vooh acordar super cedoo..! Resolvii terminar o cap assim de ultima hora.. Me veio a inspiração e pronto.. Só que to com super pressinhaa to correndo arrumando meu material e tenho que dormiir e talz.. SÓ POR ISSO não poderei responder AS REVIEWS COMO VOCÊS MERECEM.. Maas eu as lii com muuiitoo amoor.. E elas me fizeram muuiitoo feliiz..!**

**My Dears.. Vocês que comentam que acompanham comigo me fazem muiitoo feliiz.. "AGORA A PORR* VAII FICAR SÉRIIA".. Continuem comiigo ao meu ladoo mostrando que estão gostando "ou não".. As minhas leitoras malvadaas SIIM A KIKYOU VAII SE FUD** hahahahahaa.. Miil beiijoos e Obrigada por TODOS OS ELOGIIOOS.. eu fiicoo feliiz demaaiiiis.. Guests.. meuus amoorees.. assiineem para eu poder agradecer diretamentee ok viidaas *-* !.. **

**Wal-kun**

**BunnyRit**

**Guest?**

**Agome chan **(adoroo o jeiitoo das suas reviiews *-*)

**Juh Higurashi**

**Ms. Higurashi Kagome **(Haa.. rii horrores com suua review)

**Belle Warlike**

**Nane-chan3**

**Kag Higurashi**

**Nicole Mclight **(ESTOU AMANDO SUA FIIC *-*)

**Guest ?**

**Diiego **(Espero que tenha gostado da foto)

**Kah **(Volteii Guriiaa *-*)

**Catherine**

**Priy Taisho **(Adooreii suua review suua liinda)


	17. Despertar

**OMG OMG OMG OMG.. EU SEIII demooreii DEMAAIIS.. perdãoo MEESMOO.. Falta de inspiração me pego de jeiitoo.. Muudeii de ideiias de novoo.. É que eu fiicoo pensandoo em um desfechoo.. Mas só consiigo prolongar e prolongar.. Daquii a poucoo TRANSFORMO a fiic em Novela da Thalia.. Mais do que já está.. NO NO NO .. NOO PUUEDOOOO.. hahahahahaaa.. Esperoo que curtam.. E não me matem por acabar com nossa mascote.. Enfiim.. Miil beiijoos.. O proximoo capitulo.. está até o meiio pronto.. Logoo eu volto.. !.. Queeroo muuiitoo terminar essa fiic esse mês.. Estou a 1 ANO.. enrolando.. QUE ISSOOO POVOOO.. Enfiim.. Seem maiis delongas.. USUPADORA.. **

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Então tudo ficou escuro.. Então eu me matei!.. Finalmente eu tinha cometido o maior ato de covardia.. Era isso?.. Batalhei tantos anos com coragem com força com.. Com esperança.. Imaginava uma vida muito diferente.. Casar com Kouga, trabalhar.. Ter filhos.. Mas nem tudo é o que imaginamos.. No meu caso nada foi como eu imaginei.. Eu..Eu.. Quis tanto ter Inuyasha.. Eu o odiava depois eu o amei.. Amei tanto que me deixei levar por pensamentos infantis.. Como se ele fosse meu príncipe hanyou e fosse me levar em suas costas para um lugar só nosso.. Como se ele fosse me segurar em seus braços fortes e me amar para sempre.. Me proteger de todo o mal.. Me fazer esquecer todos meus problemas.. Não, ser o motivos deles.. Pensava que a dor que senti ao ser estuprada seria a maior dor do mundo.. Mas me enganei, essa dor que eu sinto é inexplicável.. Então é isso que acontece quando você constrói um amor, mas ele se quebra.. Seu misero pedacinho de paraíso se transforma em uma escuridão tão forte.. Mas tão forte que não se sabe quando está de olhos abertos ou fechados..Então eu me perguntei.. Viver valeu a pena?.. Se os poucos momentos preciosos estão todos perdidos nessa escuridão.. Foram varridos de perto de mim ao descobrir que nada era o que parecia.. Então eu descobri a resposta.. O sentimento de felicidade pertencia aos meus sonhos.. Nunca real, nunca apalpável.. Jamais a meu alcance.. Sempre estava passos atrás dele.. Sempre precisava de algo para alcança-lo.. Sempre precisava me sacrificar.. Deixar algo de mim para alcança-lo.. O engraçado era que nunca era o bastante.. Até que chega um dia que a gente simplesmente muda.. Os sentimentos acabam e o coração faz novas escolhas.. A minha escolha foi deixar de viver.. Deixar de sentir.. Mas eu imaginei que seria mais rápido.. Há quanto tempo morri?.. O tempo parece não passar.. Então esse é o_ "céu" _ou seria o _"inferno"_? Porque não arrancam logo os sentimentos de mim?.. Porque nenhum _"anjo"_ ou _"demônio" _veio aqui me socorrer? PORQUE TODO ESSE SILENCIO?"

Tum... Tum... Tu Tum.. Tu Tum..Tu Tum.. Tu Tum.. Tu dum..

"Mas o que?.. Isso parece.."

Pii.. Tu Tum.. Pii.. Tu Tum.. Pii.. Tu Tum.. Pii..Tu Tum.. Pii.. Tu Tum..

- O que é isso? - Uma voz feminina um tanto infantil é escutada.. Era uma voz familiar.. Mas ela não conseguia saber quem..

"Quem é?.. POR FAVOR!.. DESDE QUE MORRI NINGUEM VEIO!.. Por favor.."

- Você apertou minha mão!.. Isso!.. HAHAHA..!..Vamos volte!.. - Ela escutava a mulher gargalhar.. Tentando lhe incentivar..

"VOLTE PARA ONDE?.. POR FAVOR EU NÃO VEJO NADAAAA"

- Isso!.. Aperte mais minha mão.. Abra os olhos.. Olhe para mim!..

"Mas eu MORRI.. VOU OLHAR PARA ON.." Ela perde a fala ao conseguir se enxergar, apenas conseguia se ver.. O mesmo robe de antes, porem intacto sem manchas de sangue.. Sem rasgões.. Seu corpo aparentava estar limpo.. Ela movimenta seus braços o analisando com certo encantamento.. Não se via a muito.. Nem lembrava mais de como era seu rosto.. Depois de tanto tempo apenas revivendo.. Remoendo as piores lembranças.. Se enxergar aparentemente bem era mágico..Elevou seus olhos para o lugar em que estava, uma escuridão sem tamanho.. Sem chão sem paredes..Sem fim.. Não sabia se estava de pé ou deitada.. Ela apenas estava lá.. "Então é isso?.. EU ABRI OS OLHOS O QUE FAÇO AGORA?"

- Vamos.. Abra os olhos.. Por favor.. - Kagome escuta um soluço e procura desesperadamente a dona da voz..

"PORQUE ESTÁ CHORANDO.. EU ABRI OS OLHOS.. CADEE VOCÊÊÊ!"

- Por favor por mim.. Volte para mim.. - Ela escutava a mulher chorar.. Mas não conseguia vê-la..

"MAS EU NÃO.." Ela encara sua mão.. Sentia um aperto nela.. Sentia sua mão se aquecendo.. Mas não via nada.. Não poderia estar chovendo.. Então porque sentia algumas gotas caírem em sua face.. Passou a mão livre do "aperto" em seu rosto mas não havia nada ali.. Olhou para o que achava ser em cima e viu uma luz branca.. O que seria aquilo.. A luz crescia rapidamente.. Se aproximando de si em tal velocidade.. Que quando percebeu fora consumida por ela..

- Isso!.. - Sussurrou a adolescente ao ver os olhos verdes se abrirem.. Eles estavam diferentes do que se lembrava.. Agora adquiriram uma cor verde esbranquiçada, por instantes ela comparou seus olhos a um lobo.. Isso um olhar de lobo.. Mas reconheceria a doçura natural de seu olhar a quilômetros.. Era ela.. Ela tinha retornado.. - Mama.. - A adolescente sorria enquanto a abraçava com desespero..

"Mas que lugar é esse?.. Um quarto.. Essas paredes de vidro.. A poltrona de bolha.. O céu era a casa de Kikyou?.. Porque essas maquinas ao lado de minha cama.. Porque não consigo me mover direito?.. O que é isso enfincado em meu braço.. Ma-Maquinas?.. Para que se não tenho mais batimentos?.. Não.. Eu voltei?.. Não.. NÃO.. NÃOOO"

- Não imagina o quanto esperei para lhe ver.. - A jovem a sua frente faz um carinho em seu rosto.. Era muito parecida consigo quando jovem.. Cabelos negros presos em um rabo de cavalo no alto da cabeça.. Pele excessivamente branca.. Lábios carnudos e avermelhados.. Que permaneciam esticados mostrando um sorriso branco revelando duas presas.. Covinhas permaneciam ali lhe recepcionando.. "Iguais as de Inuyasha.. Mas como?.. Então ela.. Ela então é" - Mama!.. Desculpe eu devo ter te apertado.. - Ela sorri sem graça e volta a se sentar ao lado da cama somente apertando fortemente a mão de Kagome..Enquanto a mesma a segue com o olhar encantada com a beleza que via..

- Sa-Sa..Ori.. - Kagome tenta pronunciar seu nome.. Mas percebe a dificuldade de tal ato assim como a dificuldade de se mover..

- Sim!.. Você me reconheceu mesmo eu estando assim!.. - Ela se levanta animadamente dando um giro para se mostrar inteira.. Vestia um short de lycra preto e uma camiseta branca larga de um ombro só.. - Queria estar mais bonita quando você acordasse.. - Ela ri sozinha e olha para cima apertando as duas mãos.. Até que volta a olha-la e unir suas mãos as de Kagome.. - Mas acabei de voltar do colégio e vim lhe dar um beijo antes do seu banho.. - Kagome deu um sorriso ao pensar na sua menina tão crescida.. Quantos anos teria?.. O que ocorrera com ela..

- Qua-quan..Te-tem-te-po..

- 11 anos mama.. Você ficou 11 anos em coma.. - "COMO 11 ANOS?.. Então eu nunca morri?.. Eu apenas.. Coma?" - Não quero ser eu a te contar tudo mama.. Mas sei como está confusa.. Não sei se recorda do dia em que sua irmã esteve aqui.. No dia em que me protegeu na cozinha.. No dia que ela te levou de mim e do papa..

- Ki-Kiii-Kyou?..

- Sabia que se recuperaria rápido.. Já que agora é uma Youkai.. - A jovem acaricia seus cabelos enquanto se senta na cama ao seu lado.. - Não sabe como está linda!.. Seus olhos estão claros.. Suas orelhas pontudinhas.. Iguais as da tia.. Você tem presas discretas e bem afiadas.. Você está tão jovem mama.. - A jovem fala admirada com sua beleza.. Já a achava a mulher mais linda do mundo quando humana.. Mas como Youkai não haviam palavras.. Parecia uma boneca de porcelana feita pelas mãos mais habilidosas diante de tanta perfeição..

- Kikyou?.. - Conseguiu pronunciar com mais facilidade.. O seu sangue Youkai estava agindo rapidamente.. Sabia que logo estaria se movimentando e falando normalmente.. "Mas como me tornei Youkai?.. Quem me transformou?"

- Sua irmã morreu no acidente de carro.. Lembra-se dele?.. - Sayori abaixou o olhar, juntando as mãos no colo as encarando.. - Aquele homem e aquela outra mulher também..

"Onigumo e Kikyou então morreram.. Eu consegui mata-los.. Isso é bom não é?.. Por mais que eu seja uma assassina e.. Mulher que mulher?"

- Mulher?

- É.. Pelo que me contaram na época era uma secretária do meu papa.. Mas não me importei muito.. Estava preocupada com você.. Só com você..

"Yura?.. Mas não se lembrava de ter visto Yura.." Kagome permaneceu em silencio com seus devaneios até que ouviu um suspiro cansado..

- Eu sou uma má pessoa mama?.. - Kagome movimentou a sobrancelha mostrando que não entendera a pergunta.. - Não consegui ficar triste ao saber que morreram.. Senti-me aliviada até.. Aquela mulher era minha mãe.. - A menina faz uma careta de dor, apertando as mãos com força.. - Eu não quero ser fria igual a ela.. Mas acho que sou.. - A menina para de falar ao sentir uma mão em cima das suas..

- Você.. é hu-humana!.. - Sayori sorriu..

- Só conseguia pensar na sorte de você ter sobrevivido.. Não sei o que seria de mim e do papa sem você.. - A menina sorri radiante pensando em como seu pai ficará feliz ao ver que Kagome acordara.. Depois de tantos anos sofrendo.. Mais morto do que vivo..

- Inu.. - Kagome sussurra o nome virando o rosto para o lado oposto de Sayori.. Inuyasha.. Como ele conseguia lhe deixar assim.. Seu coração já estava acelerado apenas por imaginá-lo, aquele sorriso de canto mostrando as tentadoras covinhas.. Os olhos ambares ficando negros de desejo sempre que sentia o seu cheiro.. Mas ao mesmo tempo se lembra de todo mal que ele lhe causou no passado.. O que teria ele falado a sua mãe?.. Teria ele a matado?.. Ele a viu ser estuprada a mando de Kikyou e mesmo assim permaneceu ao seu lado?..- "Ele não me ama, claro que ama Kikyou!.. Seu lado Youkai pode me desejar por ser sua fêmea mas o homem.. O homem que eu amo nele.. Viu-me ser estuprada e nada fez.. Que tipo de monstro ele é?.. Que tipo de Inútil sou eu de ainda pensar nele?.."

- Está com dor mama?.. - A adolescente pergunta colocando a mãe em sua testa.. - Bem febre não é.. Quer que eu chame a enfermeira?..

- N-não.. - Kagome volta a olhá-la.. - Ni-ni-guem.. Po-de-de cu-rar mi-mi-mi-nha dor.. - Kagome engole um soluço.. E encara seu pulso com uma agulha que lhe passava o soro para que pudesse se manter viva. Sua pele um pouco roxeada na área onde a agulha estava enfincada.. Declarando o desgaste na pobre veia recebendo sem parar remédios, sabe-se lá por quanto tempo..

- Não fique assim mama.. - A menina faz um carinho nos seus cabelos.. - Você está jovem linda.. Não parece que se passaram tantos anos.. Sei o que vai te animar.. - Sayori levanta e vai correndo ao closet.. Depois de alguns segundos volta com um espelho não muito grande nas mãos o colocando de frente para o rosto de Kagome.. - Olhe como está linda..

- Eu.. Meu Deus.. - Sussurra Kagome com cada vez mais facilidade de falar, qualquer humano levaria meses, talvez anos para tal ato, mas aparentemente agora Kagome era uma Youkai.. E uma bela Youkai, ficou espantada com seu rosto.. Ninguém diria que estava tanto tempo sem sair da cama.. Os cabelos negros estavam aparentemente na altura da cintura.. Mantiveram seu franjão de lado com um brilho e hidratação assustador, suas bochechas estavam rosadas ressaltando suas altas maçãs, seus lábios vermelhos e inchados, seus olhos.. Sim!.. Seus olhos, nunca imaginou que pudesse ver tal cor em si mesma.. Um verde esbranquiçado, aqueles olhos não eram humanos.. E suas orelhas que a lembravam um elfo de "o senhor dos anéis".. Teve que segurar o próprio riso para não tirar sarro da própria face..

- Não está linda mama?.. É ótimo ser Youkai hã?.. Parece minha irmã.. Ninguém do colégio vai acreditar em mim quando a conhecerem.. Ninguém mesmo vai acreditar que é minha mãe.. - A menina coloca o espelho cuidadosamente no chão ao lado da cama de casal enquanto sorri.. - A enfermeira já está chegando para lhe dar banho.. Por isso pergunte o que quer saber dos anos que se passaram radidiim hein.. - Ela pisca de um olho abrindo a boca em um sorriso estrondoso.. Como havia ficado bela a pequenina criança de olhos assustados e fala errada.. Deveria arrebatar muitos corações jovens..

- Você já tem.. Na-namo-ra-rado?.. - Kagome pergunta sorrindo.. Sayori muda de cor com a pergunta e então abaixa a cabeça encarando a própria mão..

- Há.. Eu.. Bem mama.. É assim..

- Você go-gosta de a-al-guem.. - Ela afirma enquanto tenta fazer força com os braços para ficar sentada.. Sayori entendendo se levanta e forra as cabeceira da cama com almofadas e travesseiros.. De uma vez como se Kagome fosse uma pluma ela a levanta pelos ombros e a deixa mais ou menos sentada..

- É eu gosto de um menino ai.. - Fala Sayori enquanto coloca mais almofadas nas laterais do corpo de Kagome para impedi-la de cair.. - Desse jeito vou te sufocar com tantas almofadas.. - Fala mais para si mesma ao ficar de pé e analisar Kagome.. Nem conseguia se conter com tanta felicidade que sentia olhando sua mãe assim.. Ela voltara agora tudo iria se encaixar não era?.. Então porque Kagome permanecia com aquela face de dor?.. - Mas eu não gostaria de falar isso agora.. Queria conversar sobre isso quando estivesse curada.. Sentada ao meu lado com enormes panelas de brigadeiro enquanto assistimos filmes românticos no meu quarto.. Lembra disso?.. - Sayori volta a se sentar ao lado de sua mãe..

- Como se fo-fosse onte-em.. - Kagome sorri de lado.. - Você era hu-hu-humana..

- Há isso?.. - Sayori fala apontando para as presas.. - É normal eu vou virando uma hanyou com o passar dos anos.. Já que minha mãe era humana e meu pai um Hanyou.. O sangue Youkai demorou para tomar seu lugar.. A um ano as presas cresceram.. E desde os meus dez anos eu tenho mais força.. Nada muito exagerado apenas mais forte que a maioria dos humanos..

- Eu era hu-huma-na..

- Bem.. - Ela abaixa os olhos olhando para os pulsos de Kagome.. - Quando você sofreu o acidente de carro papa teve que lhe dar muito sangue.. E você estava meio que transformada na hora.. Ai o sangue misturo e você virou uma Youkai completa.. Algo assim, papa que sabe explicar direito.. Só sei que quando sua pele voltou ao normal você estava mudada.. - Sayori aperta o lençol da cama de casal com força o que não passa despercebido dos claros olhos Youkai..

- Mi-mi-nha pele ?.. O que hou-ve com ela? - Kagome encara Sayori assustada..

- O carro pegou fogo.. - Sayori fala com um fio de voz.. - Su-sua pele foi completamente queimada.. - Os olhos de Kagome se enchem de lágrimas.. Aquela menina deve ter se assustado muito por sua causa.. Deve ter sofrido tanto por isso.. - Mas depois de alguns dias estava perfeita novamente e seus cabelos já tinha voltado a crescer.. E cresceram lindos.. Papa fez questão de apenas permitir cortarem a franja.. A enfermeira que lhe dá banho que deve sofrer por lavar toda essa cabeleira.. - Ela ri pegando na ponta do cabelo de Kagome..

- E Sango?

- Está ótima!.. Ela Miroku e Kirara..

- Então era uma me-me-nina?.. Kirara.. - Repete o nome tentando se acostumar.. Já que passaria a chama-la sempre que pudesse..

- Sim.. Eu a considero uma peste.. - Sayori revira os olhos fazendo um bico por alguns segundos.. - Quando era pequena aquela Hanyou.. Não .va!.. Você não tem noção!.. Até que agora ela é melhorzinha.. Mas continua uma pirralha chata de dez anos.. Que é louca para sair com meus amigos.. Aff.. - Kagome sorri com o jeito extrovertido que a menina adquiriu..

- Co-como ela é?

- A cara da Sango.. Miroku não participou em nada.. - Ela abafa um riso.. - Talvez nas sobrancelhas.. É nas sobrancelhas.. São negras iguais as de Miroku.. Mas a menina é uma mini Sango com o cabelo loiro albino.. Lisos e curtinhos, tipo chanel sabe.. Na verdade eu acho que eles colocam um pote na cabeça da menina e cortam.. Não é possível!.. - Kagome ri com o comentário um tanto maldoso, sendo acompanhada por Sayori..

- Sango conti-ti-nua mo-morando aqui?

- Sim.. Ninguém abandonou a casa.. Mas agora Sango trabalha no banco.. Ela faz a publicidade eu acho.. Algo assim.. Não ficam muito em casa.. Apenas eu Kirara e a vovó..

- Kaede.. - Kagome sorri ao se lembrar da avó.. Desde o começo de tudo.. Ela sim era a única justa.. Nem sua própria e amada mãe fora justa com Kikyou.. O que resultou no monstro que ela era.. Se não, pelo menos ajudou no ódio que Kikyou tinha dela.. - Ela está bem?..

- Ah para uma velhota sim..

- Não fale assim.. - Kagome a repreende sem mudar o tom de voz.. Apenas movimentando a sobrancelha bravamente..

- Tah.. Para alguém de idade sim.. - Ela para de falar e encara Kagome, esperando se interrompida e ao não ser continua.. - Mas ela fica mais tempo no próprio quarto esse horário, já que pela manhã cuida de Kirara para Sango ir trabalhar.. Quando ela vai para escola vovó fica descansando.. Ai mais tarde depois que a enfermeira sai ela fica com você.. Já que depois que o papa chega ninguém entra..

- Inu-yasha fica aqui co-migo? - Pergunta franzindo cenho..

- Mais do que todos.. Nos primeiros anos ele não saia do seu lado mama.. Mas o banco teve problemas e ele voltou já que aparentemente ninguém consegue administrar o banco tão bem quanto ele.. Agora ele trabalha de manhã e quando volta se tranca com você aqui.. - "Bem que eu senti o cheiro de Inuyasha impregnado no meu corpo.. No quarto.. Na cama.. Será que ele.. Não.. Ele não seria capaz, seria?.."

- Ele dorme aqui?..

- Sim.. O certo seria você ficar naquela maca.. - Sayori aponta para a o lado direito do quarto.. Onde se vê uma maca, uma cadeira de rodas e um ferro para encaixar o soro.. - Mas papa ordenou que quando ele estivesse com você.. Você deveria estar na cama.. Então te colocaram aqui.. Mas a moça logo vem te dar banho.. Ela vai ficar TÃO feliz quando souber que acordou..

- Você acha?.. - Pergunta Kagome cômica.. Já que dificilmente uma mulher que nunca conversou sentiria afeto por ela..

- Logicamente.. Logo você poderá lavar seu cabelo sozinha.. Já que aquela mulher sofre todos os dias.. - As duas voltam a rir.. Até que param e um silencio absoluto permanece por alguns segundos..

- Po-de-deria me fazer um favor? - Kagome pergunta indecisa olhando Sayori

- Todos do mundo.. - Sayori sorri..

- Pro-ro-mete não se as-ss-sustar?.. - Ela concorda e Kagome segura uma de suas mãos.. - Colo-lo-que a ca-b-beça no meu peito não que-que-ro que caia no chão.. - A menina a obedece permanecendo sentada enquanto descansava a cabeça em Kagome, com a mão livre a abraçou.. - Se doer me perdoe.. - Com sua garra afiada do polegar ela faz um furo na palma da mão de Sayori.. Quando o sangue escorre ela une as duas mãos.. Sua vista vai ficando turva.. E ela passa a ver varias cenas diferentes rapidamente passarem por sua visão como em um filme.. Sayori correndo em um parque com Inuyasha, seu aniversario de 3 anos.. Brincando em uma piscina.. Fazendo uma peça na escola.. Tendo os cabelos presos fortemente em um rabo de cavalo enquanto fazia uma cara emburrada.. Brincando de aviãozinho com a vovó.. Comendo no fast food com Kagome.. Cantando parabéns dos seus cinco anos.. Se assustando com Kagome e Inuyasha transformados.. Fugindo de Kikyou no quarto.. Correndo para o colo de Kagome na cozinha..

**Flash Back**

- Papa cadê mama?.. - Perguntava a criança no colo do pai com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, enquanto observava a correria no hospital.. Inuyasha permanecia tremendo com filha nos braços..Kaede permanecia sentada com um olhar perdido.. Enquanto Sango chorava compulsivamente sendo amparada por Miroku..

- Eu disse para não trazer Sayori.. - Fala Inuyasha ignorando a pergunta da criança..

- Queria que a deixasse em casa depois de ter se assustado daquele jeito?.. - Kaede se pronuncia.. - Vem Sayori.. - Kaede estende o braço e Inuyasha a coloca no chão.. A criança senta ao lado da bisavó se encostando nela, que passa o braço em volta de seus ombros..

- Eu.. MERDA!.. - Grita Inuyasha socando a parede.. Ficando de costas para a criança.. - A marca está muito fraca.. - Todos escutam uma voz chorosa vindo do Hanyou.. Ele se vira para todos mostrando as lágrimas escorrendo por sua perfeita face.. - Se ela.. Se ela.. Eu morro junto.. Kagome.. - Inuyasha se encosta na parede chorando e soluçando não muito diferente de Sango.. - Por favor meu senhor.. Não a tire de mim.. - Rezava Inuyasha em voz alta, puxando os próprios cabelos com força.. - Ela é minha.. minha.. MINHA!.. - Ele passa alguns segundos apenas chorando fazendo barulhos altos.. - Não.. - Ele escorrega até o chão permanecendo sentado não segurando o choro.. Tendo conhecimento que o choro de Sango aumentara e que todos menos ela mantinham um olhar preocupado sobre si..

- Cadê minha mama vó?.. - Perguntou Sayori brava a Kaede.. Queria uma resposta.. Queria sua mãe..

- Está chegando amorzinho.. - Kaede beija sua testa.. - Houve um pequeno acidente.. E estão salvando a mamãe.. Agora fique quietinha fique.. Papai está bem nervoso.. - Em resposta a menina apenas abraça a bisavó fechando os olhos tentando não ver a cena em sua frente..

- Chegou.. - Inuyasha se levanta com uma velocidade incrível e fica no meio do corredor, com as orelhas atentas esperando ansiosamente o que se aproximava..

- Nos deem licença!.. - Afirma o médico correndo na frente, ele empurra a porta dupla revelando mais dois médicos que corriam ao seu lado um segurando o soro e o outro empurrando a maca com velocidade.. Na maca estava Kagome deitada, estava irreconhecível seu corpo estava nu porem nada era possível ser visto.. Sua pele estava completamente queimada.. Vermelha e preta.. Sem nenhum cabelo.. Seu peito subia e descia exageradamente e rapidamente.. Escutavam-se gemidos grossos vindos dela.. Seu peito chiava e o cheiro de carne queimada impregnou o lugar.. Eles iam passar rapidamente direto para a ala de cirurgia porem Inuyasha segurou a maca com uma mão parando a todos..

- Fêmea.. - Diz ele a olhando com desespero..

- KAGOMEE!.. - Gritou Sango se levantando, colocando a mão na boca enquanto tremia.. - NÃO.. - Gritou mais desesperada sendo abraçada pelo marido que evitava olhar a cena.. Kaede tentava tapar os olhos de Sayori.. Mas por uma pequena brecha dos dedos da bisavó a menina assistia toda a cena.. E desde então não desviara os olhos de Kagome..

- Nos deixe passar.. Ela precisa de cirurgia agora.. OU MORRERÁ.. - O médico tentou empurra-lo .. Mas Inuyasha nem se moveu.. Ele permanecia analisando o corpo de Kagome como se procurasse algo..

- Minha fêmea..

- VOCÊ VAI MATA-LA.. - Gritou o médico novamente tentando empurra-lo, enquanto os outros dois tentavam mover a maca..

- VOLTA PARA MIM KÁ.. - Gritou Inuyasha correndo para ficar do lado da maca.. Sem dizer mais nada ele mordeu seu ombro com força.. Nesse instante o corpo de Kagome se curvou na maca.. Um grito agudo saiu dos lábios negros na mulher.. E dois olhos verdes foram vistos se arregalando.. Kagome permanecia gritando enquanto seus olhos mudavam de cor, eles iam adquirindo uma cor esbranquiçada, mas sem tirar o tom esverdeado.. Inuyasha solta seu ombro, com os lábios vermelhos pelo sangue.. O grito sessa mas Kagome permanece com os olhos abertos em um ponto fixo e a respiração chiada.. E de uma só vez Inuyasha faz um grande corte na própria boca e toma os lábios de Kagome para si.. Abrindo espaço na boca com a língua.. Um beijo não retribuído mas que permitia que seu sangue fosse ingerido.. Os olhos de Kagome se fecham lentamente e sua respiração vai ficando ritmada novamente..

- Levem na.. - Diz Inuyasha assim que solta seus lábios.. Os médicos o obedecem e correm com Kagome para a sala de cirurgia.. Uma enfermeira observava a cena amedrontada.. Permanecia paralisada olhando Inuyasha com os lábios escorrendo sangue.. - Você!.. - Inuyasha a chama rudemente..

- S-sim.. - Responde a mulher dando um passo a frente sem esconder seu medo..

- Meu sangue precisa ser usado nela.. Não é idiota e viu o que ele pode fazer..

- C-claro.. Haam.. Ve-venha comi-go.. Vamos recolher alguns litros de seu sangue.. - A enfermeira passa correndo por Inuyasha e é seguida pelo mesmo..

- MAMA!.. MAMA!.. - Grita a menina tentando seguir o pai, mas sendo impedida de segui-lo por Kaede..

- Sayori!.. - Kaede chama a sua atenção.. - O papai precisa ajudar a mamãe.. E você tem que ficar aqui!.. - Kaede fala a segurando pelos ombros necessitando ser dura com a menina..

- Mas.. -"Sua visão vai ficando turva, a imagem de Kaede se distorce, e a cena vai mudando, de repente o corredor vai tomando outra forma.. O barulho das pessoas passando.. Sango chorando tudo mudava, o corredor lentamente foi se transformando em um quarto de hospital

**Fim do Flash Back**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Oii povooo.. !.. E aii gostaraam?.. A Sayori cresceu.. nossas mascootee se fooii :(.. ELA NOO MOORREUU.. HAHAHAHAHAAA.. esperoo que tenham entendido.. Quando a Ká estava em coma.. Os pensamentos dela.. Fiz ela meio debilitada.. Pq acho muito estranho fics.. Que a menina fica em coma.. ANOS.. e Acorda falando andando pulando.. virando MORTAL por aii.. Enfiiim ! *-* hahahahahaa.. Logo estou de voltaa.. PERDÃO DE NOVOO.. pela demoraa.. Falta de inspiração.. Falta de tempoo.. Escola.. Trabalho.. Blá blá blá.. conversas de sempre.. !.. Miil beiijoos vooh tentar terminar a fic esse mês aiinda.. Pq eu enroleii demaiis.. !.. Miil beiijoos e contiinuem comiigoo *-***

**Respostas de Reviews**

**Kah**

Oii.. guriiia !.. Aiii.. eu DEMOREII.. esperoo que tenhaa conseguiidoo estuudar seriãoo..Aii quee ÓTIMO que amoou.. issoo me deiixa TÃO feliiiz você não teem IDEIIA.. Siim Kikyou.. é uma cretiinaa.. MORREUUU.. HAHAHAHAHAHAA.. BEEM FEIITOO.. Mas está dificiil.. pq a Ká e booa.. e to pensando aiinda se ela vaii ou naum fiicar culpadaa pela irmã.. Penseii em matar a KAGOME.. nãoo não tem noçãoo.. Maaas eu sou a favoor da vingança entoon.. hahahahahaa.. Siim.. eu penseii em o fazer um super devoto.. Maas ai iia prolongar a fiic DEMAAIIIS.. noon seii.. Beem queriida muuiitoo obriigadaa tah.. Miil beiijoos e contiinue comiigoo !

**Kag Higurashi**

Putz.. super ameiii sua reviiew SÉRIOOO.. Minhaa fiel leiitoraa.. Miil desculpas pelaa demooraaa.. Siim o Inu.. neem sempree foi essa flor que se cheiire neeh :/.. ELA NOON MORREU.. *-*.. graças a Deus..Me gusta mucho que você guste da fiic.. hahahaaa.. Miil beijoos queriida e contiinue comiigoo

**Nane-chan3**

Siiim imagiineii.. mais dramático.. só que maiis sériioo.. Achei quee fiicoo muuiitoo novela mexiicana.. Apesar da ideiia ter saido de uma.. Eu naum qriia apelar para esse lado.. Maas foiii o que conseguii :/ Perfeiitoo?.. aahh meeniinaa.. NÃOO FAZ ISSOOO.. KKKKK.. vc entendeu COMPLETAMENTE.. a dor e os motiivos da Kagome.. Muuiitoo obriigadoo pelos comentáriiooos tá liindaa.. !.. (essa foto do perfil é vc?.. adooreiii a rooupaa).. Miil beiijos e contiinue comiigoo *-*

**Ami-Higurashi**

Eaah.. eu imagiineii.. mais dramaa e meenoos.. mexiicoo.. kkkkkkkk.. Maas fiicoo muuiitoo feliiz que tenhaa gostadoo.. !.. KIKYOU MOORREUUU e KAGOME VIIVEU *-*.. hahahahahaaaa.. Miil beiijoos queriida e contiinue comiigoo *-*

**Diiego**

Oii queriidoo !.. AAh quee bom que gostoo da fotoo !.. se preciisar ou quiser trocar me aviisaa !.. Miil beiijoos queriidooo..e contiinue comiigooo..!

**Luulud**

Eiii queriidaa.. que MARAVILHOOSOO.. que está adooraandoo.. Esperoo que mee perdoe pela demooraa.. Miil beiijos e contiinue comiigoo *-*

**Ms. Higurashi Kagome**

Aiii amoore.. JURAA?.. sem palavras meesmoo *-*.. Siim.. Kikyou moonstroo.. Eaah o Inu foi enganadoo.. SIIIM.. ELA VIIVEUU *-*.. Siim Kikyou moorreeuu QUEIIMADAAAA.. Aiiin gostoo da Ká sentaando a mãoo na Kikyvaca?!.. EU TAMBEEM.. HAHAHAHAHAA.. Siim você entendeuu peerfeiitamentee os sentiimentoo da Ká.. que ótiimoo que conseguii passar o que penseii.. A mãe da Ká ajudou Kikyou a ser má.. Mas isso vem de cada pessoa.. Aiin gostoo? dos poderees?.. acheii q todoo Youkai tinha que ter um neh..kkkkk..Siim.. logoo teremoos tudoo que Inuyasha viiuh.. HAHAHAHAA.. nãoo preciisa ter medoo noo.. é suuavee ..!.. #aindanaomatareikagome.. KKKKK.. Miil beiijoos liindaa.. ! e contiinue comiigoo..

**Cleiu**

Alô queriidaa.. Seriioo excelentee meesmooo?.. Eaah meeniinaa tem gente que nasce poodree.. Eah meeniinaa é meiio dificiil ter uma relação ruiim com a mama.. Mas virar um monstroo neeh.. hahahahaaa.. Gostoo da ideiia?.. acheii que elaa sofreriia maiis se visse e naum escutasse.. hahahahahahaaa..Muuiitoo obriigadaa queriidaa.. Taah.. Miil beiijoos e contiinue comiigoo..

**Juh Higurashi**

NOO.. ELAA NOO MORREUU.. Siim o Inu a salvou.. vc viiuh ?!.. Elee é foodaa neeh *-* Juuraa?.. vou escuta-la.. E COMENTOO.. !.. Aiin arrepiioo mesmoo?.. Tenteii deiixar o cap.. Maiis sombriio digamos assiim..Fiiqueii muuiitoo feliiz por você ter gostaadoo viiuh queriida... Miil beiijoos e contiinue comiigooo

**Nicole Mclight**

OLAA QUERIIDAA.. SÉRIOO quee gostoo?!.. Siim Kikyou tinhaa que moorrer.. ¬¬'.. Viiuh elaa sobreviiveu *-*.. MUUIITOO OBRIGIADAA.. pelaa homenageem.. *-*.. PQ eu AMO a suaa fiic..demaiis meesmooo *-*.. Miil beiijoos sua liinda e contiinue comiigoo..

**Babb-chan**

Oii liindaa.. FIIQUEII MUIIITOO INTUSIASMADAA.. com suuas reviiews.. MUUIITOO OBRIIGADAA POR COMENTAAR CADA CAPIITULOO... com TANTOO CARIINHOOO.. FIIQUEII FELIIZ DEEMAAAAIIIIISS.. Proometooo que ireii ler suuas fiics.. Fiica tranquiilaa!.. É que estou meiio sem tempo para ler nesses tempoos.. Maas ireii ler siim.. Só naum lii antes achoo que por falta de tempo meesmoo.. Siim Kikyoou merecee moorrerr.. elaa é UMA VACAA.. o Inu é um fofo.. e eu NUNCA MATAREII A KAGOMEE JUROOO.. Ah Kagome se apaixonou pela familia.. Sayori é uma criança de ouro.. Apesar do sofrimente Kagome vai continuar honesta e fofaa.. (eu achoo).. Inu sofreu demaiis.. QUERIIA MUUIITOO PODER CONSOLA-LO TBM.. hahahahahaa.. FICOO TÃO ENTUSIASMADAA COM SUUAS REVIIEWS JUROOO.. ! Maas queriidaa.. MUUIITOO OBRIIGADAA.. MIIL BEIIJOOS TAH.. COntiinuue comiigoo.. Muuiitoo OBRIIGADAMEESMOO..

**Agome chan**

SIIIM MEENIINAA.. KIKYOU É AA PRAAGAAAAAAA.. hahahahahaa.. Aiin quee boom que conseguii dar essa surpresa mas Inu não é tãããoo maalz assim neeh?!.. Siim a barrentaa já viroo pó literalmentee HAHAHAAHAHA.. Vaamoos ver o casal neeh !..

**K**

QUEE ÓTIIMOO QUE GOSTOOU LIINDAA !.. miil beiijoos e contiinuee comiiigooo *-*..

**Mary**

Meeniinaa.. SEJA BEEM VINDAA *-*.. quee boom que está gostaandoo da fiic *-*.. Perdão pela demooraa.. Maas estamoos aii neeh?!.. Miil beiijoos amooree *-* e contiinue comiigoo..

**Wal-kun**

Queriiaa maiis dramaa.. Só que um drama maisi sérioo seiilaa.. kkkkkkkkkkkkk.. Pena da Kikyou?.. Jamaaiis eu a ODEIIOO ..kkkkkkk.. Birra que veiio da infanciia.. PODE FICAR ENTUSIASMADAAA.. *-*.. Miil beiijoos my dear !.. e contiinue comiigoo *-*

**Kuchiki**

OPAA.. contiinuoo siiim!.. Miil beiijoos liindaa !


	18. Passado Voltou

**Oii povoo.. (Me escondendo atrás do note para non apanhar..) Miil desculpaas gente.. Eu disse que não ia demorar mas fiz o contrário.. Eu trabalho, estou na escola, sou vestibulanda, são Muuiitas coisas.. Seem contar falta de inspiração e preguicinha.. Pois quando tinha um tempo livre eu ia sair com as meninas.. Maas enfiim.. Estou aqui.. Pedindo miil perdões pela demora.. O Ultimo cap está sendo escrito.. E estou decidindo se faço junto com o epilogo ou não..!.. Estou em fase decisifa.. engiim.. No finaal eu conto mais..! Assim como meus planos de nova fic *-*.. Sem enrolar maiis .. A USURPADORA.. !.. Penúltimo Capitulo..**

**OoOoOoOoO**

- O que foi isso? - Sayori pergunta ofegante enquanto fica de pé.. - Vo-vo- você entrou em mim?.. - Pergunta encarando Kagome..

- Nem eu sei direito.. - Kagome responde olhando para frente, lembrando da cena que acabara de presenciar.. Permanecia em choque, então foi Inuyasha quem a havia salvo?.. - Depois disto eu fiquei bem?..

- É.. - Responde Sayori ainda a olhando amedrontada.. Kagome a olha nos olhos por alguns segundos, e depois encara o chão..

- Sinto muito.. Ma-Mas.. Meu lado Youkai é des-destuti..

- Você é uma Youkai mama.. E não é destrutiva.. - Fala a menina alisando a própria camiseta tentando esconder o embaraço.. - Eu me assustei um pouquinho só.. - Ela faz um sinal com a mão.. - Pelo menos você já sabe o que aconteceu.. - Ela sorri a olhando com pena.. - Se você quiser eu posso contar mais sobre o tempo em que dormiu..

Kagome abre a boca para responder mas escuta movimentos na casa.. Passos se aproximando cada vez mais da porta.. Tinha que pensar rápido, precisava descobrir a verdade.. Precisava decidir o que fazer dali em diante.. Sentiu um cheiro familiar, uma presença que fez seu coração disparar e quase saltar pela boca.. Então era ele..

- Não conte a nin-ninguem que acordei.. - Fala Kagome o mais rápido que conseguia não sentido mais quase nenhuma dificuldade para falar..

- O que?.. Mas porque?..

- Confie em mim.. - Kagome a olha suplicante.. - Preciso saber de muitas coisas..

- Mas mama.. - Sayori a chama não entendendo.. - Você não entende que todos estão sofrendo?.. Que o papa esta morrendo..

- Sayori?.. - Inuyasha fala entrando no quarto.. Seu cabelo puxado perfeitamente com gel para trás e com o terno preto engomado.. Pareceria perfeito se não fossem as olheiras em seu rosto, os olhos tristes a falta de marca de expressões em seu rosto denunciando que há muito tempo não sorria.. Seus olhos estão fixos em Kagome analisando seu rosto a procura de alguma novidade..

- Ah oi papa.. - A menina se vira rapidamente para o pai mantendo um sorriso falso no rosto..

- A enfermeira não vem hoje.. - Diz ele tirando a gravata deixando sobre a penteadeira.. Volta a olhar Kagome e solta um suspiro entristecido - Por isso cheguei mais cedo..

- O que houve com Samanta?.. - Sayori pergunta seguindo seu pai com os olhos.. Este que já havia tirado a parte de cima do terno..

- Me ligou e disse que se atrasaria algumas horas.. Então pedi que nem viesse.. Quem ela pensa que é?.. Você acha que eu a deixaria sem cuidados?.. Eu posso cuidar da minha femea.. - Inuyasha vai ao banheiro enquanto resmungava algumas coisas..

- E agora mama?.. - Sayori sussurra olhando Kagome permanecia de olhos fechados.. Ela abre um olho e encara Sayori..

- Deixa que eu resolvo Sayori.. Mas não conta nada.. - Kagome volta a fechar o olho e fingir o coma.. Sayori passa mais alguns minutos observando sua mãe, decidindo se o que estava fazendo era certo ou não..

- Você lavou as mãos antes de toca-la? - Pergunta Inuyasha saindo do banheiro apenas com a calça social..

- Claro pai.. - Sayori responde entediada.. Inuyasha permanece parado a olhando.. - Não vai tomar banho?..

- Depois que eu der banho na sua mãe.. - Fala ele ficando vermelho enquanto coloca as mãos no bolso da calça..

- O QUE?.. - Grita Sayori assustada.. Mas logo se recompondo e disfarçando sorridente.. - Quer dizer.. Ela está em coma papa.. Não sei se ia querer que..

- Você também acha que eu faria algo com ela desacordada?.. - Pergunta Inuyasha olhando para os próprios pés que permaneciam inquietos.. Sayori perde a fala ao observar seu pai, tão inseguro tão desprotegido.. - Kaede e Samanta cogitaram que eu faria algo do tipo.. Mas você?!.. - Ele volta seus olhos para Sayori, que no mesmo segundo se arrepende de ter comentado algo..

- Não papa.. - Ela o abraça com força.. - É sei lá.. Só queria que ela acordasse logo.. - Ela se separa de seu pai com um sorriso no rosto.. - Vou lá em baixo pegar mais sais de banho.. Quem sabe se com um bom banho de banheira ela não acorda.. Já volto.. - Ela beija o rosto do pai.. E vai rapidamente até Kagome lhe dando um beijo na testa.. Soltando um risinho malicioso.. - Vá aprontando a mama.. - E com uma ultima olhada para trás ela se retira do quarto.. Inuyasha permanece olhando a porta.. Depois de um longo suspiro ele se volta para Kagome com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.. Se aproxima dela e senta no canto da cama, mantendo os pés no chão..

- Oi Ká.. - Sussurra ele fazendo um carinho em seu rosto.. Kagome teve que se controlar para não movimentar o rosto para receber melhor a caricia.. Inuyasha solta um riso anasalado.. - Sayori lhe botou sentada hã?.. - Ele tira o cabelo de seu rosto.. - Senti sua falta hoje.. - Kagome estranha o silencio enquanto tenta conter a curiosidade.. O que ele estaria fazendo?.. Ela sente um ar quente batendo em sua face.. E escuta um coração acelerado.. Era Inuyasha ele ia.. Seus lábios são tomados com carinho, um roçar de lábios lento a fazendo sentir o gosto de Inuyasha..

"Eu não acredito que ele tem coragem de.. Mas o que é isso?.. Meu rosto está molhado?.."

- Perdão eu.. - A fala é interrompida por um soluço baixo.. - Eu estou te sujando.. - Fala ele limpando suas lágrimas que caíram na face de Kagome.. - Eu menti.. Não senti sua falta hoje.. Sinto sua falta todos os segundos de todos os meus dias.. Eu.. - Ele aperta a mão de Kagome tentando controlar os tremores de seu corpo..

"Inuyasha.."

- Eu costumava ser mais forte.. Nunca chorava.. - Ele funga rapidamente algumas vezes.. - Espero que não se importe por eu te dar banho hoje.. Prometo toca-la o mínimo possível.. Já tenho seu ódio.. Repulsa seria demais.. - Ele fala enquanto fazia um carinho em seu pulso próximo de onde a soro estava.. - Já está na hora de trocarmos de veia.. Falarei com Samanta amanhã tah?.. - Ele fica olhando Kagome esperando algum sinal.. Então suspira ao não ter nenhuma resposta..

- Estava escolhendo o livro que lerei a você hoje.. - Diz ele se animando.. - Me indicaram 'Querido John'.. Espero que goste.. - Ele beija sua testa.. - Eu tinha planejado tudo na minha mente.. No final do livro quando o casal se reencontra você acordaria.. Abriria esses lindos olhos verdes para mim e sorriria.. Esse sorriso ia iluminar minha vida, ia me trazer de volta.. Você me encararia por alguns segundos pensando em todo o ocorrido então me perdoaria e se jogaria em meus braços.. Me abraçaria forte e íamos permanecer assim a noite toda.. Apenas sentindo a respiração um do outro ouvindo os corações batendo no mesmo ritmo.. Depois iniciaríamos uma vida nova.. Esqueceríamos de todo o passado.. Ficaríamos juntos, seriamos um casal Youkai inseparável.. - Kagome escuta Inuyasha fungar novamente..

- Ai então se você quisesse poderíamos casar, teríamos um apartamento, tomaríamos café as cinco da tarde, discordaríamos quanto a cor das cortinas.. - Ele ri anasalado.. - Não arrumaríamos a cama diariamente, a geladeira seria repleta de congelados e Coca-Cola, o armário lotado de porcarias.. Nós adiaríamos o despertador umas trinta vezes só para não termos que desenlaçar nossas pernas, sentaríamos na sala de pijama e pantufas, sairíamos pra jantar em dia de chuva e chegaríamos encharcados.. Nos beijaríamos no meio de alguma frase, nossas discussões acabariam em guerras de comida ou travesseiros.. Você sempre pegaria no sono com a mão no meu cabelo e eu, escutando sua respiração.. Eu riria sem motivo e você perguntaria porque, eu não responderia, nós simplesmente saberíamos.. - Inuyasha passa o torço do pulso nos olhos desajeitadamente para limpar as lágrimas.. - E então nós iam..

- Voltei!.. - Cantarola Sayori entrando com um frasco em mãos.. Ela olha a cena intima que seu pai se encontrava e instintivamente encolhe os ombros.. - Desculpa interromper pai.. Sei que não quer que entrem quando você está com ela..

- Está tudo bem filha.. - Inuyasha fala sorrindo verdadeiramente para a filha.. - Estava apenas contando alguns planos a minha mulher.. Quem sabe ela não se sente tentada a acordar?.. - Pergunta ele tentando fazer uma piada.. Sayori ri sem achar graça..

- Você não imagina o quanto.. - Sussurra ela andando rapidamente para o banheiro..

- Bem como eu disse antes perdão Ká.. Sem malícia nenhuma eu lhe darei banho.. - Ele beija sua mão.. Enquanto fecha o soro e o retira.. Mantendo só a agulha em seu braço.. Lentamente ele puxa a coberta, revelando uma camisola soltinha que ia até seus joelhos..

- Pronto pai..! - Fala Sayori voltando e secando as mãos na própria roupa.. - Ajeitei a cadeira dela no centro da hidro para que o senhor possa banhá-la.. A água já esta quente e com um pouco de espuma..

- Obrigado.. - Diz Inuyasha sem olha-la, estava prestando atenção em retirar as figurinhas do corpo de Kagome que mostravam seus batimentos.. Sendo praticamente ignorada, Sayori revira os olhos..

- To indo nessa.. - Fala fazendo um movimento de tchau com a mão enquanto se dirigia para a porta.. - Aproveite o banho mama.. - Kagome se deteve ao responder.. Pois se falasse algo iria era gritar com a adolescente.. "De quem fora a ideia ridícula de fingir ainda estar em coma?.." Como reagiria com Inuyasha a banhando?..

"Mas é um caralh* mesmo.."

- Tenho certeza que vai se sentir bem melhor depois do banho.. - Inuyasha fala, levantando sua camisola para poder retirar a calcinha.. -"Ai santo Deus!.." - Rezava Kagome se controlando para não se mover, deveria sentir nojo, raiva, repulsa, vertigem.. Mas.. Não.. Aquilo parecia tão certo.. Tão.. - Vem Ká.. - Fala ele a pegando no colo lentamente e com muito cuidado, ele ruma até o banheiro onde a coloca no banco reclinável no centro da banheira, e a prende pelo quadril por uma espécie de cinto a impedindo de escorregar.. A agua batia um pouco abaixo dos seios..

"Ah.. Agua quente.. Nunca pensei que faria tanta falta"

- Prometo não olhar.. Muito.. - Confirma Inuyasha, sua voz parecia um pouco longe, o que não daria para abrir os olhos e ver sua expressão.. Será que estaria vermelho?.. Ela sente as grandes mãos de Inuyasha passarem por sua cintura, subindo lentamente para retirar a camisola, ela sentiu suas mãos tocando levemente e rapidamente os cantos de seus seios no ato, e não sabia se reprovava o inocente toque.. Ela ouve passos de Inuyasha passarem atrás de si, ele senta na borda da banheira e coloca os dois pés na água que lhe batia nos joelhos, ficando assim atrás de Kagome com a cabeça dela entre suas pernas, ele reclina mais o banco de Kagome, fazendo com que ele lhe cobrisse os seios, com as garras ele corta o sutiã dela para retira-lo mais facilmente..

- Viu.. Não mexi em nada.. - Afirma ele brincando.. As mãos do Hanyou vão para seus ombros, fazendo uma lenta massagem neles.. - Está tensa mulher.. Não sei se é normal paciente em coma estar assim.. Você geralmente está com o corpo mole.. - Afirma Inuyasha mais para si mesmo.. "Não se contrai Kagome.. Faz corpo mole faz.. Como porr*?.. Se esse homem não tira as marav.. as mãos de mim.." - Seu coração também está acelerado.. Acordou Kagome?.. - Ele se movimenta para frente para olhar seu rosto, porem não vê mudança.. - Que ideia a minha.. Os médicos vivem me pedindo para desligar os equipamentos.. Mas eu sei que como uma Youkai forte que é, vai acordar.. Só espero que não demore muito - A voz de Inuyasha morre ao final da frase.. - Porem os remédios que lhe dão para manter seus órgãos funcionando, podem estar atrasando sua desejada viagem ao paraíso.. Se for isso me dê um sinal.. Qualquer um, e eu lhe deixo partir.. - A "conversa" morre ali, só se era ouvido o barulho da água caindo de volta na banheira, Inuyasha dá um longo banho em Kagome, que mesmo sem querer se sentia nas nuvens com tanto carinho.. "Ele me chama de Ká de mulher.. Será que sou eu mesmo quem ele ama?.. Porque ele não fez nada no passado?.. Por quê?.." Ele termina o banho, e a seca com um pouco de dificuldade, a veste com uma camisola clara de algodão que ia ate os joelhos, e a leva para o quarto, onde seca seus cabelos com leveza, massageando sua cabeça durante o ato..

- Terminou papa?.. - Pergunta Sayori voltando ao quarto..

- Já sim.. - Responde Inuyasha mais uma vez sem olha-la, ele religava os equipamentos com calma e destreza, como se fizesse isso há muito tempo.. - Por que ainda está aqui Sayori?

- Po-Por-Porque?.. - Fala a menina gaguejando para tentar ganhar tempo.. - Pensei que o banho a acordaria.. - Ela ri sem graça e coça a cabeça..

- Está tensa.. - Fala Inuyasha desta vez a olhando.. - Sinto cheiro de medo.. - Ele funga mais uma vez para tentar sentir melhor.. - Quer me dizer algo?.. - Fala ele dando passos na direção da adolescente..

- Logico que não pai.. - Fala ela mexendo no cabelo.. - Só assim.. Tipo.. Ham.. Acho injusto eu não poder vê-la.. - Ela aponta para Kagome.. - Sinto falta da mama tanto quanto você.. Sinto falta dos dois.. - Fala ela mais bravamente.. - Só quero ficar com vocês não posso?.. - Inuyasha permanece encarando assustado a filha.. Será que se esquecera de cuidar de sua menina durante esses anos?.. Será que além de péssimo marido era um péssimo pai?..

- Sayori eu.. - Eram tantas coisas passando na cabeça do hanyou que ela chegava a doer.. - Fique com minha femea.. Eu.. - Ele aproxima as mãos para tocar a filha, mas as para no meio do caminho ao mudar de ideia.. - Vou tomar banho.. - Fala ele tentando disfarçar o constrangimento coçando a cabeça..

- Uhum.. - Concorda Sayori com a cabeça, ela acompanha seu pai com os olhos indo em direção ao banheiro.. - Pai..

- Oi.. - Ela Inuyasha parando na porta do banheiro..

- Você é um ótimo pai tah?!.. - Ela sorri de lado.. - Aguentou melhor do que todo mundo.. Eu no seu lugar não suportaria tanto.. - Inuyasha balança a cabeça afirmando e entra no banheiro, fechando a porta atrás de si..

- Mama?.. - Sussurra Sayori, quando escuta o chuveiro sendo ligado.. Kagome abre um olho olhando em volta, e logo abre os dois se sentando na cama rapidamente..

- Você é louca?.. - Sussurra Kagome estressada.. - Você deixou.. O..O.. Ele me deu banho.. BANHO..

- Ser Youkai é muito bom.. - Fala Sayori cruzando os braços na frente do corpo.. - Já se recuperou assim.. - Ela estala os dedos..

- Sem brincadeira menina.. - Sussurra Kagome, apontando o dedo ameaçadoramente para Sayori.. - Seu pai não pode tocar em mim.. Não depois de tudo que 'ele' me fez.. - Ela aponta para a porta do banheiro..

- Ah claro!.. - Responde Sayori irritada..

- Fala baixo..! - Kagome a repreende..

- Ele te amou por TODOS esses anos.. Foi 'isso' que 'ele' fez.. - Ela a imita apontando para a porta do banheiro também.. - Poderia muito bem ter te deixado morrer.. Ou ter te esquecido e arrumado outra mulher.. Mas não..

- Isso se chama culpa.. - Kagome fala ressentida.. - E eu sou a femea dele.. Não é fácil ele esquecer assim.. - Ela abaixa as mãos e aperta a colcha, enquanto fecha os olhos para conter as lágrimas que tentavam se mostrar presentes.. - Você não sabe de nada Sayori.. - Kagome a encara com olhos marejados.. - Quando eu tinha sua idade mais ou menos.. Eu.. - Ela arregala os olhos e encara o nada..

- Mama?.. - Sayori a chama preocupada começando a se aproximar..

- Mi.. cabe.. - Ela sente uma dor insuportável na cabeça, já havia sentido uma dor assim antes, mas não conseguia se lembrar de quando.. Ela coloca as mãos na cabeça para tentar controlar a dor que vinha como pontadas em sua cabeça.. Tudo começava a girar a imagem de Sayori a olhando desesperada foram trocadas pela escuridão..

**OoOoOoOoO**

Kagome se encontrava em um hospital, vestia a mesma camisola que usava no quarto, andava descalça pelo chão aparentemente sujo, porem nada sentia era como se seus pés não chegassem a tocar o chão, ela observava as pessoas paradas nos corredores, algumas agonizantes.. Observava crianças chorando no colo de suas mães, enquanto as mesmas tentavam acalma-las ao mesmo tempo em que tentavam não ficam desesperadas.. Sabia o que estava fazendo ali, Toutousai uma vez a disse que ela veria as lembranças de Inuyasha, mas o que ele faria em um hospital, principalmente em um daquele estado?.. Kagome atravessava as pessoas andando lentamente, algo a puxava naquela direção, sentia a garganta faltar ar, os olhos lacrimejarem, o ar faltou quando ela avistou Inuyasha, com os cabelos mais longos, jogados no rosto, enquanto o mesmo olhava para baixo..

_- Inuyasha?.._ - Kagome esticou a mão para toca-lo, e como se ele soubesse de sua presença, levanta à cabeça revelando olhos perdidos, Kagome permaneceu estática o fitando com a respiração descompassada, o rosto jovem de Inuyasha ainda sem barba, o rosto cheio de piercins, e as roupas negras escrotas.._ - Não lembro do meu Inuyasha se vestir assim_.. - Sussurra para si mesma.. -_ Quem diria.. _- Fala no mesmo tom apertando os olhos para observa-lo minuciosamente.. Ela desvia o olhar para uma mulher que sai pela porta ao lado de Inuyasha..

- O horário de visitas já acabou.. Mas como disse que tem noticias da filha dela vou permitir que permaneça alguns minutos.. -Fala a enfermeira em frente à porta do quarto de Paulina, ela olhava em uma pasta as informações da paciente..

-_ Será que ele_.. - Kagome fala olhando de um para o outro..

- Agradeço.. - Inuyasha a olha sinuosamente e beija sua mão..

- Você tem 10 minutos Miguel.. - Responde ela sorrindo, enquanto abre a porta para dar entrada a Inuyasha..

- _Miguel?.. Você está louca?.. Ele é Inuyasha, ele está te enganando sua idiota.. _- Kagome discutia com a enfermeira que lhe deu as costas e entrou em outra sala.. Ao procurar por Inuyasha percebe que o mesmo não estava mais ali, respirando fundo, e com passos incertos, Kagome atravessa a porta..

- Paulina?.. - Diz Inuyasha baixinho enquanto entra lentamente no quarto, ele observava a mulher que permanecia deitada, longo cabelos negros cacheados emolduravam seu rosto sereno, tinha traços delicados, porem escondidos por marcas de cansaço e por uma pele extremamente pálida.. -Ela me lembra Kikyou.. - Sussurrou Inuyasha praticamente inaudível, mas não para Kagome, que sentia o poder do ciúme a tomando..

- Ka?.. - Fala a mulher abrindo os olhos a procura da filha, mas muda de expressão ao observar o jovem.. - Quem é você?.. - Ele escuta a voz fraca da mulher..

_- Mãe!.. _- Kagome corre até a cama se esquecendo em que realidade estava e atravessa sua mãe ao tentar abraçada, caindo no chão, ou seja lá o que ela pisava..

- É.. Eu vim lhe trazer notícias de Kagome..

- _NÃO!.. _- Kagome levanta rapidamente e corre até Inuyasha, fazendo movimentos como se pudesse empurra-lo.._ - PARA!.. NÃO MENTEEE..!.. Não.. _- Ela se deixa cair, ficando de joelhos observando a cena.._ - Não posso mudar o que você fez.. _- Diz ela a Inuyasha sentindo as grossas lágrimas descendo pro seu rosto..

- Kagome?.. - A mulher fala no meio de um sorriso, Inuyasha permanecia confuso observava a mulher parecendo pensar no que diria.. Ele concorda com a cabeça, e permanece alguns segundos em silencio, olhando Paulina com pena..

- Eu.. Trago noticias.. - Ele coloca a mão no bolso e se aproxima alguns passos, até ficar bem perto da mulher..

- Kagome está bem?.. - Pergunta Paulina, fazendo força para falar, mantendo o sorriso no rosto..

- Ela está.. - Ele abre a boca, mas a fecha, ela parecia muito Kikyou.. - Conhece Kikyou?.. - No mesmo segundo os olhos da mulher perdem o brilho, e seu sorriso se apaga..

- Não quero saber dessa garota.. - Afirma ríspida..

_- Mãe?.._ - Kagome se levanta incrédula encarando sua mãe..

- Se não tem noticias de minha amada filha, de nada me serve a outra.. - Paulina fala virando a cara para o lado oposto.. Kagome passa os olhos para Inuyasha, e vê-o apertando a mão com fúria..

- Tenho noticias de Kagome também.. - Inuyasha confirma com desprezo na voz e um sorriso sarcástico no rosto.. - Ela morreu.. - Ele enche a boca para fazer a infelicidade de Paulina..

-_ Inuyasha não.. _- Kagome sussurra..

- Não diga besteiras moleque.. - A mulher arruma forças para levantar com fúria.. - Kagome está em casa segura..

- Enquanto Kikyou..

- Essa não é MINHA FILHA.. Kagome é.. - Paulina tenta gritar, se apoiando na cama para permanecer de pé..

- E ela dá graças a Deus por isso.. Kagome é uma ladra.. Imagine se ela não estivesse segura não é mesmo?.. Vou proteger Kikyou de pessoas como você.. - Inuyasha dá um ultimo passo até sussurrar no ouvido de Paulina.. - Ela morreu por culpa de Sebastian.. A dívida está paga.. - Ele lhe dá um sorriso, e fica observando a mulher cair no chão.. Kagome olha nos olhos de Inuyasha e vê.. Dor?..

- NÃO..! - Grita Paulina tremendo.. - Minha menina.. Meu bebe.. - A atenção de Kagome volta para a mulher inconsolável..

-_ NÃO.. MÃE.. EU TO VIVA.. _- Kagome se ajoelha ao lado da mãe tentando abraça-la..

- Faça bom proveito.. E se afaste de Kikyou!.. - Fala Inuyasha antes bater a porta..

- Kagome.. A culpa é minha.. Minha bebê.. Eu.. Perdão.. Perdão.. - Chorava ela abraçando a cabeça enquanto balançava para frente e para trás..

-_ Mãe não.. Não faz isso.. _- Ela tenta fazer carinho em sua mãe.. - _Por favor.. _- Kagome falou olhando para cima em uma alta oração.. - _Só um carinho.. Por favor, me deixe dar um carinho nela.. Ela vai.. _- Nesse segundo Paulina atravessa Kagome, se arrastando em direção a um armário aparentemente de remédios.. Ela abre e vai jogando tudo com violência no chão, enquanto Kagome observa ajoelhada no chão, sentido toda aquela dor novamente sua mãe se mataria agora, ela sabia.. Inuyasha teve mesmo culpa ele.. _- Esse cheiro.. _- Com uma velocidade Youkai Kagome levanta e atravessa a parede indo parar no corredor.. Com os cabelos bagunçados e marcas de lágrimas no rosto, ela via Inuyasha não muito diferente.. -_ Lágrimas.. _- Kagome sussurrou ao olhar Inuyasha encostado na porta, mordendo os lábios com força, enquanto uma lágrima grossa escorria por seu rosto..

- PAULINA!.. - Gritou Inuyasha entrando no quarto novamente, Kagome fica paralisada observando a porta escancarada, e Inuyasha abraçando Paulina nos braços.. - ACORDA!.. KAGOME ESTÁ VIVA!.. MEU DEUS!.. ELA..

- Ká.. - Paulina olhou lentamente para Inuyasha, e gemeu de dor enquanto olhava a seringa que acabara de injetar no pulso, em segundos o ar entupiria suas veias, o sangue não circularia então..

- Kikyou ela me disse.. - Inuyasha disse chorando apertando mais a mulher contra si.. -SOCORROO.. ALGUEM.. - Acena acontecia devagar, no fim do corredor alguns médicos corriam em direção ao quarto, Kagome acordou com o grito de um deles, que a fez saltar para perto de sua mãe, que agonizava nos braços de Inuyasha..

- Filha.. - Falou ela ficando mole, enquanto uma ultima lágrima escorria lentamente pelo canto do olho.. - Cu-cu-idee.. - Quando sua cabeça pendeu para o lado, Kagome podia jurar que ela a olhava, ajoelhada de frente aos dois, tinha os olhos parados de Paulina em sua direção, seu coração havia parado não o ouvia mais..

- O QUE ACONTECEU?.. - Gritou o médico entrando no quarto, arrancando Paulina de Inuyasha, que com ajuda de enfermeiros a depositou na maca novamente..

- Ela.. - Inuyasha permanecia parado a olhando, Kagome via terror em seus olhos, e nesse segundo reconheceu seu Inuyasha, o mesmo homem com olhos pesados que conheceu a 11 anos, o mesmo maxilar contraído, a mesma sobrancelha flexionada.. O homem que conseguiu transformar a muito tempo.. Será que havia voltado a essa escuridão?..

_- Foi aqui que ele mudou?.. _- Ainda ajoelhada Kagome se perguntava..

- Ela injetou ar nas veias.. - O médico falou dando um soco na cama.. - Ela tentou tantas vezes.. Devia tê-la vigiado.. Merda!.. - Afirmou ele olhando para o relógio no pulso, enquanto um enfermeiro com uma ficha na mão, o olhava esperando a informação que viria.. - Hora o óbito 21h18min.. - Como se levasse um choque Kagome levantou a cabeça aterrorizada, respirando com dificuldade..

- Eu estava..

"Mama?!.. Acorda pelo amor de Deus.."

_- Não.. _- Sussurrou Kagome olhando para o nada, as cenas começavam a ficar embaçadas.. Sentia o corpo ser balançado, e pequenas mãos apertarem seu ombro_ - NÃO!.. _- Ela segurou a cabeça com força.. - _QUERO VER TUDO.. NÃO VOU VOLTAR AGORAA!.._

"Volta para mim mama.. Não volta para o coma, por favor.."

_- Não!.. _- Afirmou com firmeza ignorando a voz de Sayori que tentava chama-la de volta, parou de sentir as mãos em seu corpo, e sua visão voltou ao normal.. Voltando seus olhos para Inuyasha, ela o vê se afastando de costas e logo saindo da sala correndo.. _- Não desta vez Inuyasha.. _- Sussurra antes de se levantar e o seguir com a mesma velocidade..

- MIGUEL?.. - Gritou a enfermeira ao vê-lo passar pela porta do hospital, como um borrão negro correndo rua a fora, atravessando paredes e as pessoas, Kagome o seguia de perto, começava a reconhecer o caminho, ele estava indo a sua casa.. Conseguia sentir o cheiro de Kikyou, devia ser essa procura de Inuyasha..

- INUYASHA!.. - Os dois pararam no mesmo instante ao ouvir a voz estridente, Kagome estava parada atrás de Inuyasha, vendo Kikyou que corria em sua direção com lágrimas nos olhos, ela se joga em seus braços afundando o rosto em seu pescoço.. - Foi ho-ho-rrivel.. Eu.. - Tentava falar ela soluçando..

- Kagome é sua irmã.. - Inuyasha afirma soltando o abraço.. Kikyou arregala os olhos com fúria, mas antes que Inuyasha a visse, os muda para susto..

- Como?.. Ela.. Eu sei que.. Ela se parece comigo mas.. Irmã?.. - Fala Kikyou desolada, voltando a abraçar Inuyasha pelo pescoço..

- Você não sabia?.. - Kikyou nega com a cabeça sem desgrudar o rosto de seu pescoço.. - Prometi a sua mãe que cuidaria de vocês.. Onde está Kagome?.. Vamos busca-la não importa se..

- FOI HORRIVEL.. ONIGUMO ENTROU.. ESCUTEI GRITOS.. OOH INUYASHA..Eu estou com medo.. - Sussurra a ultima parte no ouvido de Inuyasha, Kagome que observava tudo com ódio, ficou com mais nojo ao ver Kikyou sorrindo enquanto agarrava Inuyasha.. - Ele..

- Esse cheiro!.. - Inuyasha empurra Kikyou, quase a derrubando e fareja o ar buscando compreender.. - Sangue!.. - Fala ele agora olhando Kikyou diretamente, enquanto a mesma fazia uma face de medo.. - Fique aqui!.. - Comanda como se ela fosse uma criança.. - Vou salvar Kagome.. - Sem esperar resposta ele corre em direção ao cortiço.. Kagome permanecia encarando Kikyou com ódio..

- Ninguém pode salva-la.. - Kikyou se pronuncia com um sorriso nos lábios..

-_ Pois é!.. Agora você quem está morta sua VADIA!.. _- Kagome tenta lhe dar um tapa mas sua mão atravessa o rosto de Kikyou.. Ela suspira se lembrando da situação.. _- Pelo menos foi eu quem lhe matou.. _- Ao dizer isso Kagome corre na mesma direção que Inuyasha, não precisava segui-lo, conhecia o caminho, sabia o que iria presenciar.. Correndo em direção ao cortiço, silenciosamente ia tendo lembranças do lugar que cresceu, do lugar onde sua vida perdeu o sentido.. Observou a porta escancarada e seguiu o cheiro de Inuyasha assim como seu próprio.. A casa estava revirada, os poucos móveis que ali havia estavam fora do lugar, Kagome deu um triste sorriso, a noite poderia ter tido aquele fim, mas ela lutara.. Lutara com todas as suas forças..

- Kagome?.. Mas o que.. - Ao ouvir a voz de Inuyasha ela acelera o passo entrando no quarto que dividia com a mãe.. Teve que prender a respiração, a cena lhe dava nojo viu Inuyasha com a mesma expressão que ela, seu corpo jovem e frágil, permanecia paralisado jogado sobre a cama, a saia de seu uniforme escolar puxada para cima e seus pulsos parados acima da cabeça sangrando o molhando seu cabelo..

- _Kikyou!.._ - Rosnou Kagome com raiva, tudo era culpa dela, como poderia sua própria irmã lhe fazer isso?.. Kagome se aproximou do próprio corpo, estava tão diferente, cabelos curtos, pele mais branca se é que fosse possível.. _- Eu me vinguei garota.._ - Murmura se observando, como se de alguma maneira pudesse diminuir sua dor.. Sua atenção desviada ao ouvir barulhos na casa, era Inuyasha, ele mexia nas gavetas com violência procurando algo..

- É isso!.. - Murmurou ele pegando algo nas mãos e pulando em cima de Kagome, ficando com as penas uma de cada lado de seu corpo, porem aparentemente sem despejar peso..

_- O que pensa que está fazendo?.. Sai dai Inuyasha!.. _- Kagome se enfurece tentando empurra-lo com força..

- Calma Kagome.. - Dizia Inuyasha tentando acalmar a si mesmo.. Suas mãos tremiam enquanto ele amarrava seus pulsos com gaze, para estancar o sangramento.. Kagome nesse segundo observa, seus pulsos..

-_ Então foi você.. _- Murmura ela olhando para as próprias cicatrizes.. - _Você estancou e.. Me salvou.. _- Ela sorri olhando Inuyasha de uma maneira diferente..

- Eu vou te salvar garota.. Sua mãe ela.. Eu a matei.. - Ele para o que estava fazendo por um segundo para respirar, ele balança a cabeça em sinal negativo observando o local.. - Isso também é culpa minha.. - Ele volta a amarrar seus pulsos com delicadeza.. - Mas não imaginei que isso aconteceria eu juro..

_- Foi Kikyou Inuyasha.. _- Kagome fala observando a cena parada ao seu lado.. - _Prenda mais forte, se não vai continuar sangrando_.. - Fala ela apontando para o pulso de sua versão adolescente.. Depois de alguns segundos mais Inuyasha havia terminado de estancar o sangramento, saindo de cima de Kagome, ele a ajeita na cama lentamente a beijando na testa no ato, não saberia explicar mas sentiu os lábios de Inuyasha..

- Vou cuidar de você Ká.. - Ele acaricia sua bochecha com carinho ficando ajoelhado ao seu lado.. - Espero que algum dia você possa me perdoar.. - Ele aperta a própria mão com força controlando as lágrimas que tentavam sair.. - A culpa é minha.. - Ele funga e passa a mão no nariz rapidamente.. - Seu cheiro.. - Ele aproxima seu rosto do cabelo de Kagome e aspira ali.. - É magnifico.. - Fala movendo seu rosto para perto de Kagome, a encarando..

_- Inuyasha.._ - Sussurra Kagome o olhando sem ação.. Essas lembranças mudaram tudo, então Inuyasha havia sido enganado por Kikyou.. Mas não muda o fato de que ele fez sua mãe se suicidar.. Não é?.. Ele ainda é culpado, não?..

- Eu vou cuidar de você.. - Kagome vê os olhos de Inuyasha mudarem, e suas garras crescerem, as estrias de seu rosto estavam aparentes, seu rosto ia se aproximando lentamente do pescoço de Kagome.. - Minha.. - Sussurra ele abrindo a boca para mordê-la..

_- Ele vai me..._

- INUYASHA!.. - Ao escutar o grito estridente Inuyasha se levanta em um salto ficando de pé ao lado da cama.. - Temos que sair daqui!.. - Esperneia Kikyou ao entrar ofegante..

- Mas Kagome?.. Temos que leva-la e cuidar de seu ferimento..

- A policia Inuyasha!.. Os vizinhos chamaram a policia.. - Ela se aproxima de Inuyasha e segura seu rosto com as duas mãos.. - A culpa também é nossa.. - Kikyou olha para Kagome com pena e depois volta a olhar Inuyasha.. - A policia vai cuidar dela.. Depois a pegamos tah.. - Ela lhe dá um selinho e volta a encara-lo.. - Não poderemos fazer nada por ela presos..

- Não vou embora sem..

- Eu sou muito jovem para ser presa.. - Kikyou o abraça chorando e tremendo violentamente.. - Onigumo saiu do combinado e.. A culpa é minha.. - Ela soluça alto e abraça mais Inuyasha, que retribuía enquanto encarava Kagome.. - Você jurou que me protegeria mas.. Vamos ser presos, e sabe como tratam as mulheres lá e..

- Depois pegamos Kagome então?.. - Pergunta Inuyasha se afastando um pouco para encara-la..

- Sim!.. Vamos esquecer tudo, e ela será minha família.. Sua cunhada.. - Ela sorri de orelha a orelha e encara Inuyasha que não retribui o sorriso..

- Cunhada?!.. - Sussurra olhando Kagome deitada na cama..

- Vamos Inu.. - Kikyou pega sua mão e segura com força o fazendo encara-la.. - Vá na frente e veja se não tem policiais perto.. - Obedecendo Inuyasha vai rapidamente até a porta, parando apenas para lançar um ultimo olhar a Kagome.. Ao não mais ver Inuyasha Kikyou lança um sorriso malicioso a adolescente deitada..

- A noite foi melhor do que esperava.. - Ela ri colocando a mão na boca para que Inuyasha não a escute.. -Dois coelhinhos de uma vez.. Finalmente! Eu me vinguei!.. - Ela olha Kagome fazendo uma face risonha..- Boa sorte no inferno.. - Murmura a ela antes de se retirar e correr até Inuyasha..

_- VADIA!.. _- Grita Kagome observando Kikyou sair.. - _Ele ia me marcar.. Ele ia me fazer dele.. _- Sua fala é cortada ao escutar o telefone tocando, o som familiar que lhe causa enjoo, ela vê a garota na cama abrir os olhos e procurar entender a situação que se encontrava.. Kagome sente sua respiração ficar pesada, a tontura tomava seu corpo, a garota da cama estava de pé a olhando com curiosidade, até que Kagome caí, não ouvindo mais o telefone entrando na escuridão..

**OoOoOoOoO**

- Mama!.. - Sayori a abraça com força.. - Pensei que tinha voltando para o coma!.. - Ela acaricia a face assustada de Kagome.. - O que houve..

- Eu vi!.. - Kagome se solta de Sayori, se erguendo até ficar sentada na cama.. - Seu pai tentou me salvar.. Eu acho.. - Ela balança a cabeça confusa e encara Sayori com um tom de duvida..

- Isso só ele vai poder de responder.. - Sayori fala agora com a respiração normal.. - Mas estou TÃO feliz que não voltou ao coma!.. - A menina a abraça esquecendo-se de sussurrar.. Kagome escuta passos apressados, e tenta se separar da menina a tempo.. Mas quando consegue empurrar a adolescente, se depara com o Hanyou parado a encarando com os olhos arregalados, enquanto apertava mais a toalha sobre sua cintura..

- Inuyasha!

**OoOoOoOoO**

**THAN THAN THAN THAAAAN.. ****O que acontecerá?.. HAHAHAHAHA.. Na real nem eu sei direito..kkk.. Esperoo do fundo do meu coração que tenham gostado.. Essa fic é muito especial para mim, e estar em reta final me dá um aperto no coração.. Espero que não tenham desistido de mim.. Tenho muitos planos para o FanFiction e percebi que ele está beeem paradiinhoo.. !..Estou pensando em fazer um perfil "Amanda Taisho Adaptações".. Pois eu tenho ótimas histórias no meu note que eu li adaptei e deixei lá..! Enton não seria trabalho nenhum.. O que acham?.. Vão comentar? *-* Se apoiarem a ideia eu super faço esse perfil..!**

**Voltaanto a fics ORIGINAIS tenho a próxima, eu ia postar um amor autista, que tenho 2 capitulos no meu pc.. MAAS.. Como eu não sei quase nada "ainda" sobre autismo resolvi esperar mais, pelo menos até iniciar minha faculdade "Fonoaudiologia".. Tenho uma fic, que era para ser a primeira, mas resolvi esperar até estar preparada para faze-la, a introdução e algumas ideias já estão prontas.. ela se chama..**

"**O Ultimo Hanyou****"**

**Inuyasha foi criando em um estúdio de televisão e acredita plenamente que essa é sua vida, pensa que Kagome é sua esposa, e que usando sua espada Tessaiga deve salva-la das garras de Naraku, pois o mesmo deseja a joia de quatro almas.. Após uma noite de gravação o remédio para apaga-lo não funciona e ele se pega seguindo Kagome, descobrindo que seu mundo não passava de uma farsa.. O que faria ele um Hanyou a escória do mundo novo.. Sua espécie foi extinta, e já que ele é o único sobrevivente era usado para fins lucrativos.. **

O que acharam?.. Espero que tenham gostado e que me acompanhem nesta fic tambem.. ! Assim que passar o vestibular, estarei de férias.. Entoon será uma fic mais curta, porem nem tanto assim.. Será uma fic de férias.. !.. Espero do fundo do coração que acompanhem *-*.. Maas vamos as reviews agora neeh?!

**Ma Cherie s2**

**Onnnw queriidaa você achaa mesmoo?.. Muuiiitoo obriigadaa *-*.. Viiuh :).. Miil beiijos.. Miil perdoões pela demoraa.. E continue comiigo.. RETAA FINAAL HEIIN?!..**

**Priy Taisho**

**PERFEIITOOS?.. OLHAA O MEU EGOOOO.. kkkkkkkkk.. *-*.. Aiin meniina retaa finaal é tão dificiil.. Tão dificil terminar essa fic, sei laa.. Iso carbonizado.. era essa palavra que eu não conseguia me lembrar no cap anteriior.. kkk.. Siim.. o sangue youkai salvaa viidaa neeh?!.. Estou escrevendo a reação do Inu, está dificil.. Mas prometo fazer meu melhoor *-*.. E fazer um final digno.. Pq cagar no final de fics é a coisa mais facil do muundoo.. Miil beiijoos queriida.. Perdão pela demora.. Espero que non tenha desistido.. Continue comiigo ! retaa fiinaaal !**

**Kah**

**Oiie!.. Vooolteii atrasaadaa maas volteii *-*.. Que maravilhoso que tenha gostado, sim eu mudei completamente o rumo de usurpadora.. Disse que non tinha nada a ver com a novela.. Hãm.. Esse cap esclarece o passado, espero ter tiraro qualquer duvida.. Eaah em compensação eu demoreii maiis aiinda.. Mas fiz um cap grande.. eu acho.. Enfiim.. essa fic termina essa semana.. No maximo segunda.. Darei tempo para vcs comentarem, enquanto eu termino o cap, pq tenho job dia 29 e quero ter terminado tudo até lá..! Você sabe como é, sou vestibulanda.. Muuiitas coiisas a fazer.. Miil beiijoos.. Obriigadaa por me acompanhaar.. e CONTINUE COMIIGOO *-***

**Nicole McLight**

**MEU DEUS DESCULPE A DEMOORAAA.. :/ Queee ótimo que tenha gostado amooree.. AAHHH uma fã vê se pode um negociioo desses?.. Vaii ler outras fics entoon?!..Queroo só veer.. Já estou com uma em mente.. Quer dizer.. Tenho a introdução a DECADAAS.. no PC.. Mas estava esperando ter mais conhecimentos antes de faze-la.. Miil beiijoos queriiidaa.. ! Contiinue comiigoo !.. O ultimo cap saii logoo *-* BEEIIJOOS..**

**Babb-chan**

**OII LIINDAA.. TBM ESTOU COM SAUDADEESS.. *-*.. Lerei suas fics hj mesmo ..! JUROOOO.. Já salvei o link aquii ..! ..Miil desculpas pela demoraa.. Espero que compreenda.. : /.. Mas fiz um cap grande neh?!..kkkk.. SERIOO? ESPETACULAAR?.. OONNW olhaa meeu egooooo.. kkkk.. Nunca mataria a Ká neeh.. kkkk.. Agora ela sabe o que aconteceu.. Veremos o que acontece.. Qual será a reação?.. THAN THAN THAN THAAN..kkkkkkk.. Siim mostrareii maiis a meeniinaa.. !. No epilogo.. !.. Espero que non tenha desistido.. Viiuh amoore.. ! Miil beiijoos.. e PELO AMOR DE DEUS.. contiinue comiigooo *-***

**BunnyRita**

**Oii queriidaa.. Calmaa que aiinda non acaboo noon.. kkkk.. Fantástico?.. Quee isso.. Eu tenho as melhores leitoras noon pode seer.. ! Fiicoo muuiitoo feliiz vc noon tem noooçããoo.. Miil desculpas pela demora.. Espero que non tenha desistido.. ! Estou escrevendo o ultimo cap.. Juntamente com o epilogo.. To pensando em um leve hentai.. Maas aiinda non seii.. Não sei escrever isso.. kkkk.. Enfiim.. Miil beiijoos e contiinue comiigoo !**

**Mary**

**Oii queriidaa.. ! Desculpee a demoraa para postaar.. ! Jura?!.. Boom ando meeio corrida.. Mas assim q ler a fic da Babb eu dou uma passadinhae leio a dela ..!.. Quee bom que gostoou fiicoo muuiitoo felizi mesmoo viiuh ?!.. Miil beeiijos e contiinue coomiigoo!.. PELO AMOOR DE DEUUS.. !kkk **

**Kag Higurashi**

**OONNW.. Minhaa queeriiidaa ! Quee sauudadees.. !.. JURAA QUE GOSTOO?!.. Aiiin vc non tem noção de como fiico feliiz MEEOO.. Preferido?.. E esse aii?.. O que achoou?.. kkk.. Ganhou seu coraçãoo?.. Siim.. eu tenteii faze-la maiis alegre.. Já q tem muuiito dramiinhaa.. kkk!.. Inspiração em final de fic.. SOMEE.. naaum seii porquee diiaboos.. Sua review está muuiito pá.. kkk.. Miil beiijoos liindaaa.. !.. e NÃO ME ABANDOONEEEE.. *-***

**nane-chan3**

**Uii a fic maiis esperada?.. Huum to importaantee minhaa gentee.. Já aproveitando para pedir perdãoo pela demora.. eu seiiii.. u_u.. Siim fiz a Ká youkai para ela viveer MUUIITOO.. aii vale a penaa neh ..! Conseguiu imaginar a cena?.. Tiipo eu tbm imaginei ficou algo meiio silent hill em minha mente.. Mas aii passar ao leiitor é beem maiis dificiil.. ! Fiicoo feliiz que tenhaa gostadoo .. Vc non imagina o quantoo *-*.. Siim começareii outra trama.. Só passar o vestibular.. E eu terei ferias pq ACABO ESCOLA.. Será uma fic de ferias digamos assiim ..! Já tenho a introdução no pc.. Mas depois eu contoo detalhees.. !Amooree miil beiijoos taah.. Contiinuee comiigoo.. PLEO AMOR DE DEUUS *-* kkkk**

**Ms. Higurashi Kagome**

**NO ME MAATEEEEE.. Siim a Sayori cresceu.. A Kagome virou Youkai, o Inuyasha é um gostoso.. e eu sou LERDAA.. noon me maatee.. PERDÃÃÃÃOOOOO.. Maas é que é toon corriido e dificiil :/.. Ela ficou 11 anos, e o Inu ficou ao lado dela provando seu amor.. Tenteii fugir ao MAXIMO da novela, indo ao extremo fazendo algo que ninguem esperava.. Espero ter conseguiidoo !.. Siim a pele delaa foii tipo Onigumo.. Tipo ja ERAA.. Maas a marca e o NOSSO (MEU) lindoo Inu claro que a salvou.. ! Tipo ele é foodaa.. Eu sei que ele a ama.. mas a mocinha tem q dar uma de bobinha as vezes.. Sabe ter duvidas.. Se non perde a graça poxa.. kkk.. Ele chorou mais um pouco.. NON CHORAA AMIIGAA.. Nesse caloor non pode desidrataar.. Siim eu coloco e recoloco.. FACE PERFEIITAAAA.. pq eu amo ele seriio.. Tiipo doença sabee.. kkk Faleeii igual lokaa agoraa.. Enfiim.. Obriigadaa pelaa reviiew AMEII ESSE PRESENTE.. MATEII KIKYOU E MATARIIA DE NOVOOO.. MUAHAHAHAHAA.. Miil beiijoos sua liindaa.. E contiinue comiigo.. NON DESISSTAAAA..**

**Aricele**

**Oii queriidaa.. BEM VINDAAA.. esperoo que contiinuaa gostaandoo.. !.. Miil desculpas pela demora.. Mas o proximo non demora tanto noon prometoo *-*.. Miil beiijooos.. e contiinue comiigoo ! **

**Wal-kun**

**Oiii *-* seriio ÓTIMO?!.. aiin meeoo comoo isso me deiaa feliiz caraa.. Vc non tem noção como review me aniimaa meeoo! A Kagome ficou linda isso é .. Siim ela falava toon bunitiinhoo.. Criiança é tudoo de boom neeh.. Maas tem q crescer.. Eu sei é dificiil !.. Miil beiijoos amooree.. contiinuee comiigoo taah?!**

**Diiego**

**E aii queriidoo ?! DEMOREII perdãoo.. Mas estou aquii..NUNCA ME ABANDONE MEESMOOO.. Bloqueio non é beem a palavra certa.. Mas é maiis ou menos isso..kk.. Miil beiijos tah.. ! e contiinuee comiigoo meesmooooooo.. ! **

**Kagomechan**

**Oii queriidaa.. Fiiz uma Kagome sofriida neeh..kkk.. SIIM ELA MORREEEEEEUUUUU.. muahahahahahaa.. !... Miil desculpas pela demoraa.. Miil beiijoos e contiinue comiigoo *-***

**Oii quueriidaa.. !.. Teem como não gostar de IxK?.. noon neeh ..!.. Siim SBT adoraa reprisar essas coiisas...kkk.. Mas usurpadora eu até curto.. agora essas outras 'picara sonhadora" "cristal" seii laa maiis o que..kkkk.. Já cansaraam..! Juura?.. aiin quee otiimoo meeoo.. Tenteii fazer de tudo para não se parecer com a novela.. Aiin tbm achoo TÃO machoo ele a chamando de Minha Femea..kkkk.. !.. Muuiito obriigadoo por me acompanhaar.. Non o cheiro dela é igual, ele mudou qnd ela foi marcada, e mudará qnd "acasalar" com Inuyasha, o que faz o cheiro dele ficar meio que "dentro" dela.. Pode perguntar o que quiser queriida.. ! Muuiito obriigada seja beem vinda.. ! Me desculpe pela demora e continue comiigoo !..**

**Siim amore.. recebii sua reviiew !.. Beem non fiiquee com raivaa do Inu.. Meeiio que non teve culpa, mas ao mesmo tempo teve.. Aii vaii da Kagome perdoar neeh?!.. Juro que estou com duvidas qnt a isso.. Veremos ele a recuperar.. entoon.. Miil beiijoos queriidaa.. e contiinue comiigoo!**

**Agome chan**

**Siiim.. 11 anos quas tão demorado qnt eu para postar outro epi.. Siim.. Kikyou tinha que morrer.. Noon queriia maiis escrever sobre ela.. kkkk.. Esperoo que tenhaa gostadoo do cap amoore.. ! ..Miil beiijoos e contiinue comiigoo !**

**Tammy Souza**

**Oii queriidaa.. BEEM VIINDAA !.. Siim somoos duuas.. Assisti essa novela umas 3 vezes.. Eu odeio a Kikyou.. Meeo é até estranho, nós odiarmos um desenho.. será que somos doentes?.. kkk.. Ja pensei nisso.. Maas enfiim.. Espero que acompanhe a partir de agora.. Miil beiijoos queriidaa.. Muuiito obrigiada.. e contiinue comiigoo !..**

**Kagome Katsu**

**Oii queriidaa.. Muuiitoo obriigadaa viiuh ..! Miil beiijoos e contiinue comiigo taah ..?!.. Miil beiijoos.. !**

**F**

**Contiinuuoo siiiim.. Miil beiijoos.. ! Queriiaa saber seu nomee coisaa linda(o).. Miil beiijoso e contiinue comiigoo !**


	19. Ultimo Capitulo

**Oii meuus amoores.. ! Não demoreii hã?!.. Para alguns eu disse que postaria segunda se não me engano.. Eram meus planos mas fui noelete aqui em minha cidade, junto com um grupo de atores fomos a orfanatos e fizemos a festa.. Como uma futura atriz e/ou fonoaudióloga que sou fiz a festa.. Logo após veio o ENEM.. E precisei me concentrar nele, depois acabei de escrever o capitulo.. Que a pedido de muitos separei do epilogo..!.. Também esperei TODOS comentarem.. Faltaram muiitos : ( Mas como o combinado não sai caro estou aquii postando ..! Esperoo que gostem.. Miil beiiijoos !.. Quando chegar na metade no capitulo indico a musica "Everybody Talks" versão do "Glee" só pegar no Youtube, a achei super fofa, virou até toque do meu celular.. Enfiim.. acho que ela combina com o que eles passarão nesse cap.. Que foi escrito de uma maneira diferente do resto da fic.. Espero que gostem e não estranhem (muito).. Leiam até o final ok?! ..Tenho recadoos.. ! Seem maiis lerdiiar.. ! **

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

_"Remorsos se acumulam como velhos amigos, para reviver seus momentos mais sombrios, eu fui uma tola e cega, nunca conseguindo deixar o passado para trás, Esta noite enterrarei esse peso na terra, pois gosto de deixar minhas questões definidas.. Cansei desse meu coração sem graça.. Passei muitos anos de minha vida procurando meu lugar, primeiro achei que seria ao lado de minha mãe, depois ao lado de Kouga, viver sozinha nunca pareceu estranho para mim.. Quando sofremos grandes decepções descobrimos que sozinhos estamos melhores acompanhados, quando decepcionamos a ponto de sentir vergonha se isolar é muito mais que uma saída, é um instinto.. Chorar para mim sempre foi algo natural, os sorrisos estavam sempre presentes, porem o que se passava em minha mente nestes momentos era a certeza de que chorar não mudaria a situação.. Mas e sorrir?.. Mudaria algo?.. Esperar pelo que nos é de direito, esperar pela felicidade.. Quem acredita sempre alcança?.. Deixei de acreditar nisto, vivi na escuridão por muito tempo, mas tanto tempo, que a considero uma amiga, como se o escuro fosse o comum.. A escuridão é a fuga para os fracos.. A escuridão é meu lugar.. Não é mesmo?!"_

**OoOoOoOoO**

- Ká.. - Inuyasha sussurra encarando a seu corpo todo, a procura de algo.. - Sayori?!.. - Ele volta seu olhar ferido para a filha.. - Ela.. Ela.. - Ele passa a mão na boca com força ao mesmo que aperta os olhos para olhar melhor Kagome.. - É outra alucinação?.. - Pergunta desta vez olhando para os lados como sinal de revolta..

- Papa..

- Não Inuyasha.. - Kagome responde seriamente enquanto se levantava da cama.. - Eu acord.. - Sua fala é cortada por Inuyasha que com sua velocidade Youkai a abraça com força, Kagome prende a respiração enquanto tentava manter-se imóvel, enquanto ele com os grandes braços laçados em sua cintura a apertava com toda sua força, mantendo seu rosto afundado na curva do pescoço de Kagome.. Ela sente as mãos de Inuyasha tremerem enquanto seu ombro ia ficando úmido..

- Vo-você.. - Ele tenta falar mas desiste soltando um suspiro, Kagome sente as pernas de Inuyasha tremerem coladas as suas, e o observa cair de joelhos a abraçando da maneira que podia, com a cabeça em seu ventre, ela escuta Inuyasha chorar.. Chorar com força, como se ainda fosse uma criança..

- Inuyasha pare.. - Dizia ela a beira das lágrimas, que homem mais ficaria a esperando por tantos anos?.. Kagome levanta a vista para Sayori, as duas se encaravam em silencio, apenas escutando o choro de Inuyasha e a chuva que começava a cair.. - Eu estou bem.. Pare de chorar Inuyasha.. Por favor..

- Eu disse mama.. - Se pronunciou Sayori com os olhos marejados observando o pai.. - Foram anos terríveis para ele.. - Ela faz uma careta para engolir o choro e desvia o olhar.. - Ele se sentia morto.. E eu também.. - Ela soluçou e logo em seguida fungou tentando manter o rosto passivo.. - Não havia necessidade de engana-lo.. - Kagome olha Sayori com um olhar desesperado, movimentava a cabeça negativamente tentando impedir a menina de continuar, mas a mesma não a estava olhando.. - Não era necessário fingir mais o coma.. Eu disse!.. Eu disse!.. - Kagome sente garras apertarem suas costas e Inuyasha levantar a cabeça em sua direção..

- Posso explicar Inuyasha.. - Começou Kagome olhando os olhos vermelhos e inchados, que no momento transbordavam irritação..

- Quando?.. - Perguntou em um rosnado enquanto levantava se mantendo colado a Kagome.. - Por quê?.. - Ao dizer isso aproximou os rostos, a encarando ameaçadoramente..

- Pre-precisava saber se.. - Ao se lembrar de tudo que havia visto, se sentiu ruborizar, como diria ao homem que a salvou que desconfiava dele?.. Ele que a esperou por tantos anos.. - Estava confusa.. - Sussurrou não conseguindo manter a força de seu olhar..

- Saia Sayori.. - Rosnou sem desviar a atenção de Kagome.. Percebendo o que havia causado a adolescente permanece parada os encarando com certo medo.. - SAI!.. - Ao ouvir o grito do pai, correu para fora do quarto batendo a porta..

- Não precisa gritar com a menina.. - Disse Kagome usando sua "nova" força para se soltar de Inuyasha.. - Também não adianta me olhar assim.. - Apontou para os olhos dele que brilhavam com raiva apalpável..

- Sayori disse que tinha acordado antes e não me disse nada.. Como QUER que eu me sinta?.. - Disse ele colocando a mão no próprio peito indicando o coração..

- E como queria que EU me sentisse?.. - Retribuiu o gesto o raiva.. - Se minha ultima memória foi você e Kikyou, planejando matar minha mãe e fazer Onigumo me..

- Quanto tempo?.. - Falou seriamente a interrompendo..

- Algumas horas.. Sayori estava chorando e do nada eu acordei.. Foi como se eu tivesse acabado de sair do acidente..

- Você já estava acordada quando lhe dei banho?..

- Já.. Eu.. - Ela abaixa a cabeça e aperta as mãos..

- Como eu fui BURRO!.. BURRO!.. Claro que você já havia acordado.. Escutei seu coração, você estava tensa.. Ou segurando o riso.. - Ele a olha com o vestígio das lágrimas em sua face.. - Eu me declarando como um idiota.. Implorando para você acordar!.. IMPLORANDO!.. E você parada me vendo fazer papel de idiota!.. Será que tem tanta raiva de mim ?..

- Não Inuyasha.. Você não entende que.. Foi ótimo ver o jeito que me tratava.. O jeito que me tratou todos esses anos..

- E mesmo assim.. NADA!.. - Ele segura seus ombros com força, a mantendo parada a sua frente..

- Eu estava com raiva Inuyasha!.. - Ela se solta de suas mãos bruscamente.. - Nada tirava da minha mente, que você não era o homem que eu pensei que fosse.. - Ela respira profundamente antes de continuar.. - Eu queria morrer!.. EU TENTEI ME MATAR NO ACIDENTE!.. SÓ VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDEU!.. - Ela o empurra levemente, o fazendo dar três passos para trás.. - Naquela noite eu perdi a pessoa que mais amava.. Por culpa do homem que eu aprendi a gostar..

- Se você me escutar eu.. - Ela levanta a mão em sinal para que ele parasse..

- Eu fiquei no coma, te odiando.. Eu desejei que você estivesse no carro conosco..

- Você não sabe o quanto eu desejei trocar de lugar com você Kagome.. - Ele pega sua mão, e fica a olhando.. - Sei que não mereço, e que apesar de tudo eu tenho culpa.. - Ele engole seco, e sobe seu olhar.. - Mas eu te amo mulher.. Eu posso desistir de tudo, menos de você.. - Ele puxa sua mão a aproximando de si.. Kagome sente o coração pular, assim como escutava o de Inuyasha batendo rapidamente, apertando suas mãos na de Inuyasha ela conclui..

- Eu não te disse.. Mas quando você estava no banho.. Eu me lembrei daquela noite em que Onigumo..

- NÃO ERA ESSE O PLANO KAGOME!.. Ninguém poderia imaginar que Onigumo fosse fazer aquilo.. - Sua voz foi perdendo a força conforme ia se lembrando do estado que a encontrara anos atrás.. "Ela continuava a lembrar e a se prender no passado?.. Por que ela não me perdoa?.." - Na noite em que seu corpo foi queimado eu tive..

- Que me morder.. Eu sei.. - Ela abraça o próprio corpo ficando assim de costas para Inuyasha - Vi nas lembranças de Sayori..

- Quando te mordi.. Eu vi a cena do acidente.. - Ela movimenta a cabeça para Inuyasha o encarando assustada.. - Sei que a culpa foi do Youkai dentro de você.. E sei que me viu conversando com Kikyou.. - Ele aproxima um passo esticando os braços para tentar alcançar Kagome.. - Só preciso que me escute Kagome.. E se você acreditar em mim..

- Eu também já vi suas memórias.. - Inuyasha arregala os olhos e abaixa os braços.. - E vi mais do possa imaginar.. Kikyou.. Ela planejou tudo isso.. - Ela vira os pulsos em direção a Inuyasha para mostrar as cicatrizes.. - Ela encanou a todos..

- Não Kagome.. Onigumo nos enganou..

- PARA DE SER BURRO INUYASHA!.. - Ela se aproxima rapidamente segurando sua cabeça com as duas mãos.. - Ela planejou TUDO.. Ela e Onigumo combinaram.. A única coisa que ela não planejou foi à morte da minha mãe.. - Os olhos de Inuyasha se desviaram dos seus perdendo o pouco de brilho..

- Kagome.. Eu tentei impedir e.. - Ele é impedido de continuar por macios lábios que tomaram os seus, apenas os tocando, apenas o esmagando com uma leve pressão.. Os dois fecham os olhos com força..

- Eu vi Inuyasha.. Só quero saber por que continuou com Kikyou.. Isso não sai da minha cabeça.. - Sussurrou ela com os olhos fechados e as bocas se roçando a cada palavra que ela dizia.. Abrindo um sorriso preguiçoso, Inuyasha passou os braços em torno de sua cintura tirando os pés de Kagome do chão a deixando na sua altura, para que o roçar de lábios fosse facilitado..

- Naquela época... Kikyou disse.. Você havia morrido.. E depois.. Sou um Youkai.. E temos idade.. Certa para acasalar.. - Disse Inuyasha dando intervalos na fala para prensar seus lábios nos dela.. - Sou um hanyou ninguém iria querer um filho meu.. - Ele lhe da outro beijo.. - E Kikyou estava presente..

- Eu ia querer.. - Ela sorri e beija sua bochecha com carinho.. - Você pensava em mim?.. - Perguntou Kagome desviando o olhar, tentando não pensar não ciúmes que sentia ao imaginar ele e sua irmã juntos.. Fazendo amor..

- Por muito tempo.. - Ele colou suas testas, ofegante, diabos manter sua femea colada a si exigia força demais.. Ela havia acordado agora, não podia simplesmente soltar a toalha da própria cintura e toma-la ali mesmo.. Não é?.. - Seu cheiro ficou em mim.. Ele me descontrolou desde o primeiro momento.. - Ele afundou os lábios em seu pescoço.. - Por isso quando veio para mim.. Eu te mordi tão rápido.. Queria logo te ter só para mim.. - Para fazer graça ele morde seu pescoço, mas não com força só a ponto de arrepiar Kagome..

- Você sempre quis me marcar.. - Kagome segurou a respiração ao sentir os lábios quentes deslizarem pelo seu pescoço.. Sentir mais uma vez aquelas mão quentes sobre seu corpo tremulo e os lábios tentadores daquele Youkai contra sua pele era algo quase que insano de tão bom..

- Sempre.. - Disse Inuyasha passando a língua em uma veia pulsante de seu pescoço, enquanto soltava um riso ao sentir Kagome aperta-lo mais contra si.. - Quase te marquei naquele dia..

- Mas Kikyou apareceu.. - Inuyasha levantou a cabeça para encara-la novamente..

- Ela apareceu.. E eu fui burro o bastante em ter acreditado nela.. Perdão Kagome.. Perdão.. - Sussurrava ele se aproximando se seus lábios novamente..

- Hum.. Hu-hum.. - Tentava responde-lo mas não tinha coragem de afastar seus lábios.. As mãos fortes que a seguravam começaram a deslizar pelas laterais do seu corpo, a fazendo estremecer de desejo e excitação.. Quando seus lábios se separaram ela pode ver os olhos âmbares brilhando com intensidade a sua frente. Kagome podia identificar vários sentimentos conflitantes naquelas piscinas douradas, como se ele travasse uma luta interna entre se deixar levar pelo amor deles ou parar enquanto havia tempo.. - Está confuso?..

- Você acabou de acordar Kagome.. - Ele a colocou no chão mas não separando seus corpos.. - Deveríamos procurar um médico.. Temos que esclarecer as coisas.. - Ele acariciou sua bochecha com carinho.. - Só de ver esses olhinhos de novo, sinto que tenho força.. Você é minha.. - Ele a apertou mais contra o próprio corpo.. - E eu posso esperar para tê-la.. Já que vai permanecer comigo não vai?..

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

- Sim.. Eu seii.. - Riu Kagome se encostando melhor no banco do carro, enquanto olhava Inuyasha dirigir com um sorriso no rosto..

- Nunca vi um médico mais assustado.. - Afirma Inuyasha com um sorriso de canto de lábios.. - Mas o que ele poderia esperar de uma femea Inu Youkai?.. - Kagome sorri olhando para sua mão na perna de Inuyasha..

- Cadê a aliança?.. - Ele segue o olhar de Kagome para a mão em sua perna..

- Me entregaram depois que seu corpo foi.. - Ele engole seco, apenas apertando o maxilar e continuando a dirigir.. Kagome mantem um sorriso no rosto o observando..

- Então, depois você a guardou?..

- Joguei fora.. A aliança que minha femea usar, quem escolherá será ela.. - Ele solta uma mão do volante e aperta a de Kagome parada em sua perna.. Ao parar em um sinal ele volta seu olhar para Kagome.. - Se quiser podemos escolher assim que amanhecer..

- Hum.. - Kagome o beija rapidamente.. - Você ouviu o que o medico disse, tenho que repousar.. - Ela se afasta cruzando os braços em frente ao corpo.. - E não teve um pedido oficial.. - Ela sussurra sabendo que Inuyasha ouviria, enquanto fazia um biquinho infantil..

- Quem disse que teríamos que sair de casa?.. - Pergunta Inuyasha depois de rir, fingindo não ter escutado o sussurro.. - Eu mandava todos os anéis do Tennesse até você.. Sem problemas..

- Mas e o pedido?.. - Sussurra mantendo a pose.. - Tanto faz.. - Fala ela mais alto tentando mostrar não dar à mínima..

- Mas antes teríamos um pedido claro.. - Inuyasha fala parando em mais um sinal vermelho.. Ele observa Kagome, era tão bom tê-la para si, tê-la viva, sorrindo, com a face corada, vestindo uma roupa normal além daquelas camisolas sem graça.. Ele aproxima a mão de seu rosto, com a garra do polegar ele aperta seu lábio inferior, o puxando para baixo.. - Tudo o que essa boquinha sexy me pedir.. - Ele troca o dedo, por seus próprios lábios e sem falar mais nada ele volta a dirigir como se nada tivesse acontecido.. Enquanto Kagome permanece parada o encarando.. - Sem palavras?.. - Inuyasha fala rindo.. - Eu causo esse efeito nas mulheres..

- Idiota.. - Ela lhe da um tapa no braço..

- Aii.. - Fala Inuyasha zombeiramente, enquanto fazia uma careta falsa.. - Deste jeito não poderei dirigir.. - Dizendo isso ele troca a marcha a ignorando novamente..

- A sua sorte é que não senti nenhum outro cheiro em você.. - Afirma Kagome apontando o dedo a Inuyasha.. - Sou uma Youkai sabe..- Ela sorri maldosa e arqueia a sobrancelha.. - Ter sangue de mulherzinhas nas mãos não me parece tão ruim.. - Inuyasha permanece em silencio apenas dirigindo com um pequeno sorriso no rosto, o que faz a face de Kagome voltar ao normal.. - Não vai falar nada é?.. - Ele ri novamente, o que a faz fechar a cara..

- Psiu.. - Chama ele, a olhando de canto de olho..

- Que?..

- Coloca sua mãozinha aqui.. - Ele aponta para a própria cocha.. Kagome não responde, nem movimenta a mão.. - Está com ciúmes?.. Serio?..

- Claro que não..

- Então coloca sua mãozinha aqui, coloca.. Mulher?..

- Não.. - Inuyasha pega sua mão e leva aos lábios em um rápido beijo..

- Eu sou seu.. Ciumenta.. - Ele coloca a mão dela em sua cocha e a fica segurando.. - Nesses últimos anos.. Só saia de casa para o trabalho, o resto do tempo passava ao seu lado.. - Diz ele com um jeito indecifrável.. - E sua enfermeira tem mais de 40.. Gosto de carne jovem..

- Idiota!.. - Fala ela lhe dando outro tapa no ombro, porem desta vez com um sorriso no rosto.. - Pois fique sabendo que no coma eu estava com um lindo moreno musculoso.. - Fala ela voltando à mão para o lugar mandado..

- E ele é esperto o suficiente de não sair dos seus sonhos.. - Ele estrala os dedos da mãos diversas vezes.. - Ele deve saber que é minha..Feh.. Homem idiota.. - Kagome ri vendo Inuyasha mudar de comportamento rapidamente, conhecia pouco esse lado do amado, e a cada segundo se sentia mais ligada, mais apaixonada ao homem que salvara sua vida.. Mais de uma vez..

- Eu sou sua, homem.. - Sussurra ela próxima a seu ouvido canino, ouvindo o coração de Inuyasha acelerar, juntamente com sua respiração.. - Aconteceu algo?.. - Pergunta inocentemente.. Vendo as orelhinhas se movimentarem rapidamente..

- Ela precisa repousar.. Ela precisa repousar.. - Repetia Inuyasha a si mesmo.. Kagome riu gostosamente e encostou a cabeça no encosto do banco..

- Dormi por 11 anos.. O sono é a ultima coisa que estou sentindo.. - Ao terminar a frase ela bocej vez de Inuyasha rir..

- Aham ta bom.. - Ele também boceja e Kagome o encara sorrindo..

- Depois fala de mim.. - Ela sorri sendo seguida por Inuyasha.. Os dois interrompem o riso ao se assustarem com um trovão.. Kagome leva às mãos as orelhas com força.. - É sempre alto deste jeito?..

- Você se acostuma amor.. - Responde Inuyasha reparando na chuva forte caindo..

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

- Não acredito que a fiz tomar chuva.. - Afirma Inuyasha assim que entra no quarto com Kagome nos braços.. Ele a deposita no chão e corre em direção ao closet..

- Foi só um pouco.. - Diz ela olhando a calça jeans encharcada, juntamente com a camisa branca que usava, que havia se transformado em algo transparente.. - Você praticamente me agarrou e voou até aqui.. - Inuyasha volta cheio de toalhas nas mãos, vestido apenas com uma calça moletom..

- Se você ficar doente não vou me perdoar.. - Afirma ele passando a toalha no rosto de Kagome.. - Tire a blusa femea.. - Ela fica vermelha com o pedido mas Inuyasha insiste.. - Eu te dei banho mulher.. E você é minha mesmo.. Não tem problema.. - Rindo de Inuyasha, ela passa a abrir os botões lentamente o vendo seguir seus movimentos..

- Pronto.. - Ela joga a camisa longe, revelando um sutiã roxo de rendas..

- Não lembrava como ficava linda com roupa intima.. - Diz ele secando suas costas, com passadas protetoras pretendendo a secar rapidamente, com precisão ele a vira para si, passando a toalha por seus ombros, a mantendo ali.. - Vai tomar banho femea.. - Ele beija sua testa..

- Você não vai comigo?.. - Kagome pergunta pousando as mãos no abdômen ainda gelado de Inuyasha.. Suspirando ele volta a beijar a testa de Kagome..

- Hoje não.. O médico falou serio mulher.. - Kagome revira os olhos e bufa, andando largada até o banheiro, arrancando riso de Inuyasha..

- E tome banho também.. Não quero corpo gelado do meu lado.. - Piscando com um olho só ela fecha a porta do banheiro, Inuyasha permanece alguns segundos olhando a porta fechada, pensando em como vai ser bom ter essa femea ao seu lado..

**OoOoOoOoO**

- Para quem não queria tomar banho sozinha.. Demorou.. - Disse Inuyasha ao ver Kagome saindo do closet, vestida apenas com uma camiseta sua..

- Esse cabelo deu muito trabalho.. - Disse ela os jogando para trás.. - Dei uma secada básica para não encharcar a cama.. - Ela da uma pequena tremida de frio e observa Inuyasha que parecia estar quentinho coberto na cama.. Pensando isso ela vai até a parede de vidro fechando a cortina, para impedir que os raios que logo chegariam acordassem os dois..

- Vem cá.. - Ele a chama, levantando a coberta para ela deitar, ao mesmo tempo em que ficava meio sentado na cama..

- Oi.. - Fala ela indo em direção a ele..

- Deita aqui do meu lado..

- Tô aqui.. - Ela o abraça se aconchegando na cama..

- Sayori deve ter ficado preocupada.. -Inuyasha afirma pensativo..

- Não.. Ela nos conhece, deve ter pensado que transamos depois que ela saiu, se não teria permanecido atrás da porta.. - Kagome responde sem pensar, constrangido um pouco aos dois, que ficaram em silencio por algum tempo..

- Posso te falar uma coisa?.. - Inuyasha quebra o silencio..

- Pode.

- Você está linda sabia? Acho que todas às vezes em que eu te vi você estava, mas nunca te vi tão linda quanto agora.. Com esses olhos de predador.. - Fala ele engrossando a voz, arrancando um riso de Kagome.. - Essa orelhinhas pontudas, com o cabelo molhado, morrendo de frio e com essa minha camisa que se duvidar caberiam três de você dentro.. - Ela ri e senta na cama ao seu lado, analisando a camisa..

- Três? Acho que não.. Mas quatro de mim caberiam direitinho aqui dentro.. E sabe ,se houvessem muitas de mim eu ia adorar que todas elas morassem aqui na sua camisa.. - Inuyasha da um sorriso debochado..

- Por quê?

- Porque aqui tem o melhor cheiro do mundo..

- E qual é o melhor cheiro do mundo?.. - Pergunta ele aproximando os rostos fazendo charme..

- O seu.

- Mas agora ela vai ter seu cheiro também.

- É.. Acho que vou ficar com ela para mim..

- Tudo bem.. - Inuyasha acaricia seu rosto.. - A gente faz uma troca..

- O que você quer em troca?..

- Só o que está dentro da camisa.. - Afirma ele sorrindo, tendo seus lábios tomados por uma Youkai muito exigente, que rapidamente pulou para seu colo.. Distribuindo molhados beijos em todo seu rosto..

**OoOoOoOoO**

_Às__ vezes só alcançamos o real, vivendo uma fantasia, no meu caso vivendo uma farsa, se alcançar o real não se surpreenda com o fato de ter a sensação de seu coração estar voando ou sua cabeça girando, deixe-se ser encantado, deixe seu corpo com essa magia, e assim conseguirá o que quer.._

_Finais de livros, contos de fadas se tornando reais, bem no fundo de nossa alma queremos acreditar que eles existem, é um segredo nosso, mas todos temos a mesma parte favorita da história, a parte do felizes para sempre, vamos admitir que todos nós queremos vivê-lo também.._

_Então estou aqui para brindar no escuro, estou pronta para enfrentar minha estrada, a direção escolhida por mim, estou pronta para ser feliz, pronta para sofrer e para ter esperança.. É um tiro no escuro mirando talvez direto na minha garganta.. Pois buscando o paraíso pode ser que encontre o demônio em mim.. Quer dizer, encontrei o demônio.. Ou melhor Youkai em mim.. Bem que se dane, vou deixar acontecer comigo.. Porque é sempre mais escuro antes de amanhecer.._

**OoOoOoOoO**

O QUE ACHARAM?.. Digno de ultimo capitulo?.. Beem ainda temos o epílogo e eu guardei algumas surpresas para o final.. Alguns personagens que também precisam de final..!.. Fiz com muito carinho, foi um epi mais cuti cuti, adorei escreve-los assim, tão fofos, já que a fic inteira eu puxei para algo mais sério.. Estou planejando um leve hentai.. Mas não é garantido, já que sou péssima nisso.. Mal consigo descrever beijos.. enfiim.. Espero que tenham curtido.. O que acham?.. Coloco um leve hentai? !.. Até o proximo cap.. e Prometo não demorar..! Lembrando que minha proxima fic será..

"**O ULTIMO HANYOU"**

**Inuyasha foi criando em um estúdio de televisão e acredita plenamente que essa é sua vida, pensa que Kagome é sua esposa, e que usando sua espada Tessaiga deve salva-la das garras de Naraku, pois o mesmo deseja a joia de quatro almas.. Após uma noite de gravação o remédio para apaga-lo não funciona e ele se pega seguindo Kagome, descobrindo que seu mundo não passava de uma farsa.. O que faria ele um Hanyou a escória do mundo novo.. Sua espécie foi extinta, e já que ele é o único sobrevivente era usado para fins lucrativos..**

**Ps: A fic só será postada durante as férias, no fim de Dezembro mais precisamente..!.. Siim Shiia-chan eu me inspirei depois de assistir Bolt e também um filme do Jim Carrey.. Só que novamente puxarei mais para o drama..!**

Espero que entendam minha demora, minha vida está meio ocupada, diferente de quando comecei a postar fics, pois eu apenas estudava nesta época, tenho muita vontade de postar todos os dias.. Mas não tenho tempo, nem inspiração para isso.. Trabalho em um ramo escorregadio e preciso estar sempre no melhor estado por isso as vezes acabo usando o meu tempo para escrever, com bobagens tipo, dormir, assistir tv, ter preguiça.. Saudades da época em que não fazia nada.. Por isso nãoo me odeiem.. Quando e se demoro .. De coração.. Fico muito triste comigo mesma.. Por ser lerda pois sei que quando a fic que eu gosto não sai.. Eu fico put* da vida.. !.. Mudando de assunto.. A questão do perfil de Adaptações.. Irei fazer.. !..Só tenho que separar as fics.. Pois algumas são meio pesadas, apesar da história ser boa.. Mas logo verão o perfil.. E TEM QUE COMENTAR VIIUH?!.. SOU MOOVIIDAA.. A REVIEWS.. Nem que seja um.. Gostei da adaptação !.. Boa escolha.. Péssima escolha.. Ou algo do tipo !

Serei rapidinha, pois fiquei a madruga arrumando a fic.. Mas não poderia deixar de agradecer a vocês meus lindos que comentaram ..!.. Agora são 07:58 e as 09:00 tenho que estar pronta para trabalhar.. Quem quiser me ver ou conhecer.. Estarei no Resort Paradise, divulgando os novos celulares da Motorola.. ! Enfiim Muuitoo obrigado.. E PERDÃO por não responder a altura.. ! : (

**Miil beijoos e continuem comiigo MEESMOO.. ****vocês..**

**Kah**

(Espero que o Twitter não me odeiie muiitoo liindaaa.. *-*)

**Shiia-chan**

**Babb-chan **

**(**MEEOO tee amoo MEENIINAAAA)

**K**

**Nane-chan3**

**Ms. Higurashi Kagome**

**Priy Taisho**

**Ami-Higurashi**

**Mary**

**Diiegoo**

**Aricele**

**Kaah**

**Kag Higurashi**

**Valeria-chan**


	20. Epilogo

**Oii meus amores..! Disse que vinha ainda essa semana e de madrugada! Haha! 03:50 AM.. E eu aqui, haha!.. Espero que me perdoem pela demora.. Mas eu fiz um epilogo bem grande..É a ultima fez que digo isso.. Da até emoção.. VAMOS A USURPADORAAA!**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Kouga**

"_Eles dizem que nada dura para sempre, bem eu gostaria que isso fosse verdade porque essa dor em meu coração não vai embora.. Desde que eu a perdi, por um erro brutal, sem perdão"_

**Flash Back **

- Kouga? – Sou tirado de minha 'atividade' obsessiva, pela voz de minha amada..

- Kagome? – Então eu a olhei, eu vi dor, eu vi todos os nossos sonhos indo embora ali.. Meu amor, chorando por minha causa, senti que seria o fim do que lutei para construir.. Soltei a mulher que permanecia por cima de meu corpo, qual era mesmo o nome dela? De que importa agora.. - Espera – Reuni minha ultima esperança, esperando o perdão da pessoa mais importante para mim.. Eu tentei.. Eu tentei me aproximar, mas como se eu fosse seu pior pesadelo ela se afasta

- Isso.. Ela.. – Vejo seus olhos cobertos por lágrimas, enquanto suas mãos tremiam e ela apontava para nós dois freneticamente.. Meu corpo paralisa, eu não escutava nada com clareza, só buscava em minha mente algo que pudesse mudar o que fiz..

- Isso mesmo queridinha - A youkai ruiva de olhos verdes se levanta sem se incomodar com a nudez, qual o nome dela mesmo Ayame!.. A ruiva que me deu o que eu achava querer - Realmente achou que Kouga iria aguentar tanto tempo sem sexo pirralha? - Fala ela rudemente me abraçando, a empurro rapidamente "NÃO KAGOME EU TE AMO", pensava eu a olhando desesperado..

- Cala a Boca AYAME.. – Gritei a mulher a minha frente.. Precisava mudar o que fiz, precisava consertar e tê-la novamente.. Mas como? - Me escuta Kagome.. Meu amor, ela não significa nada, eu te amo, é só uma necessidade do homem, sei que fui burro, sou um ESTÚPIDO mas..

- MAS NADA.. - Kagome grita chorando, eu a tinha perdido.. - Fique com essa ai então, pode acabar com todas as suas necessidades.. - Ela tira a nossa aliança, e joga no chão, me senti envergonhado, senti dor, por nós dois.. Como posso ter feito a mulher que amo sofrer?.. Como posso ter feito a mulher que amo me fazer sofrer? - Nunca mais quero te ver.. - Assim ela se retira do meu quarto, levando meus sonhos com ela.. E deixando os delas comigo, estraçalhados.. Por minha culpa.. Eu a perdi naquela noite.. E naquele momento, eu jurei a mim mesmo, que consertaria as coisas, que a encontraria um dia e a faria a mulher mais feliz do mundo..

_**Fim do Flash Back**_

"_E aqui estou eu, muitos anos depois, cumprindo minha promessa, encontrando Kagome novamente para ajudar faze-la a mulher mais feliz do mundo.. Mas isso, sendo o cheff de seu casamento, com outro homem.. Ou melhor hanyou.. Quem diria que um cara de cachorro a conquistaria.."_

- Está tudo sob controle Kouga?.. – Escuto uma voz grave e me retiro dos meus próprios devaneios, me virando na direção do homem, que me trouxe ali..

- Claro, senhor Inuyasha..

- Então o que o trás ao meu quarto, já que presumo que deveria estar na cozinha com a barriga no fogão.. – O arrogante homem, fala enrugando a testa ao me olhar com um ar superior, o que a doce Kagome poderia ter visto nele?..

- Posso afirmar que minha equipe tem tudo sob controle.. Mas o que me trouxe aqui agora foi.. Ham.. Eu.. – Bufo sem conseguir me expressar..

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Inuyasha**

"_O que esse cara quer aqui?.. Se já não bastasse eu ter que suporta-lo no dia do meu casamento, sentir esse odor de lobo fedido.. Se já não bastasse ter que comer a comida que ele faz.. Se ele não tivesse beijado a __**minha **__mulher, __**minha **__fêmea.. Ele a tocou.. Antes de mim.."_

- Esta tudo bem sr. Inuyasha?.. – Escuto a voz do individuo para não falar coisa pior, me tirar de minha ira mortal contra ele mesmo.. – As estrias youkais apareceram..

- Ignore!.. – Falei com a voz youkai, indisfarçavelmente mais grave.. Merda de ciumes!.. – Diga logo Kouga!.. Não estou em um bom momento..

- Não sei se ja ouviu falar de mim antes mas..

- NÃO!.. Eu não ouvi!.. – Rosnei, me sentando na cama estralando meus dedos, enquanto me vinha a mente as cenas, da memoria de Kagome que eu ja tive acesso..

**Flash Back On**

_- AH KOUGA PARAA.. __kkkkkkk.. - Inuyasha vê um parque vazio, onde um casal brinca junto, o youkai lobo moreno corre com uma mulher nos braços, passando pelo meio dos regadores automáticos os deixando encharcados.._

_- EU TE AMOO.. - Grita o youkai feliz da vida para a mulher em seus braços que parece vibrar com a noticia, em um piso em falso o homem escorrega na lama, fazendo com que os dois caíssem rindo, Inuyasha entretido com a cena se aproxima, mas se arrepende de ter feito.._

_- KÁ?.. - Grita Inuyasha assustado.. - LARGA ELA.. - Inuyasha vai indo para cima de Kouga, porem ele os atravessa quando vai toca-los.. - SOLTA A MINHA FEMEA.. - Inuyasha grita com a voz de um Youkai completo, suas garras estavam enormes assim como seus caninos.. E ele se posiciona o lado de Kagome rosnando para Kouga com a intensão de protegê-la.. Kagome sorri e se deita em cima de Kouga.._

_- Eu te amo tambem.. - Ela acaricia seu rosto e beija a boca do lobo, nesse instante Inuyasha cai sentado no chão ao lado do casal, observando o beijo, seus olhos lacrimejam e ele leva a mão no peito devido a forte dor que sente.._

**Fim do Flash Back**

- Eu e Kago..

- Senhora Taisho!.. –"MINHA!"

- Eu e a senhora Taisho.. Antes de você.. Nós..

- Foram noivos.. Eu sei.. – O lobo fedido me encarou espantado, não é para menos, como eu nunca ouvi falar dele, mas sei da história?.. Perderia meu tempo contando tudo?.. Ham.. Não mesmo.. – Longa história.. Pouco tempo, sem enrolação 'amigo'.. Você a traiu, ela descobriu, terminou tudo, e eu a peguei para mim.. O que é relevante eu saber hoje que eu ainda não saiba?..

"_Esse cara vai mesmo ficar me olhando, como um completo idiota?.. Quando rodei meio mundo para encontra-lo, e provar que__** minha**__ mulher, __**minha **__fêmea estava muito melhor sem ele, pensei em um homem.. Mas isso.. Decepção.."_

- Já sentiu uma dor tão forte, que lhe causa agonia em todos os momentos de sua vida? – Nesse segundo Kouga, definitivamente consegue minha atenção, esse traidor sentindo dor é tudo o que eu podia desejar.. – As pessoas dizem que não dura para sempre sabe?! Dizem que o tempo cura tudo!.. – Ele ri sem humor e passa a me fitar nos olhos.. – Eu escutei essas pessoas, e esperei por esse dia.. Mas eu continuo acordando com a mesma dor, e a raiva, que não me deixa seguir em frente.. O cheiro dela saiu completamente de mim.. Eu nem lembro mais seu gosto.. Mas quando eu penso em desistir de Kagome, o som do riso dela, me faz lembrar pelo que estou lutando..

**OoOoOoOoO**

- Lutando?.. – Inuyasha levanta estralando os dedos da mão, enquanto encara Kouga, mostrando a iminente ameaça.. – Você acha que tem algo pelo que lutar?.. – Ele se aproxima devagar do 'rival', encarando suas roupas brancas de cozinheiro.. – Você acha que tem o direito, de no dia do meu casamento, aparecer no meu quarto, em minha casa.. Para me dizer que pretende lutar pela **minha **femea?..

- Era o que pretendia Inuyasha.. – Kouga afirma, subindo o olhar pelas roupas do outro.. Os pés descalços, a calça social preta e a camisa branca ainda sem a gravata.. – É o que pretendo, sei que não iria querer uma mulher que não te ama pois tem princípios.. Deixe Kagome me ver durante a serimon.. – É interrompido por Inuyasha que o segura pelo colarinho o batendo na parede, enquanto respirava com força, e o encarava com as fortes estrias no rosto..

- O único motivo de eu me sujeitar, a estar no mesmo lugar que você.. – Ele o aperta mais contra a parede.. – É para provar a você que ela esta muito melhor comigo!.. Que o lugar dela é ao MEU LADO! – Ele bate Kouga contra a parede mais uma vez, interrompendo a fala do rapaz novamente.. – Se ela sonhar que você está aqui.. Não queira ver minha youkai brava.. – Ele sorri mostrando os caninos.. - Você pensa que conhece **MINHA FÊMEA** !.. Pensa que deve tê-la, quem em sã consciência não a desejaria?.. Mas eu nasci para conhecer Kagome, e ela nasceu pra mim! – As estrias vão clareando, ao mesmo tempo em que o aperto vai se afrouxando do pescoço de Kouga, Inuyasha o olha um pouco confuso, e se afasta de Kouga com alguns passos..

- Você a marcou não é mesmo?.. – Kouga pergunta com o maxilar contraído, enquanto olhava para o chão..

- É amigo.. Eu a marquei.. – Responde Inuyasha ainda de costas para Kouga.. – Me descontrolo sempre que me sinto ameaçado.. – Ele se vira para Kouga com a feição relaxada.. – Por alguns instantes, eu imaginei Kagome escolhendo você.. – Ele sorri de canto.. – Mas é impossível, ela é minha e eu sou dela.. Isso.. – Ele levanta as mãos mostrando o lugar.. – É apenas mais uma formalidade, que Kagome sempre sonhou..

- Um casamento de jardim.. – Kouga afirma seguindo o sorriso de Inuyasha.. – E que jardim.. Está tudo maravilhoso, com certeza muito além do que Kagome sonhou um dia.. O altar no salão de festas ficou.. Não sei descrever essas coisas de mulher.. – Os dois deram um pequeno riso anasalado..

- Kagome insistiu para que pelo menos o altar fosse ao ar livre.. Nada melhor do que a varanda do salão.. – Inuyasha andou pelo quarto, que usava antes, com tons discretos de creme e branco, o quarto com piso de madeira, seguia elegante e impessoal até a parede de vidro que dava uma vista para piscina.. – Kagome entrará por ali.. – Ele apontou para a pequena porta branca do vestiário que ficava em frente a piscina, os dois homens ficaram ali por instantes olhando pela 'janela', imaginando a majestosa mulher passar, com as mãos tremulas, e um sorriso no rosto..

- Ela esta feliz?.. – Kouga perguntou colocando as mãos no bolso, sem retirar os olhos da paisagem..

- É no que eu penso todos os dias antes de dormir.. – Inuyasha afirma colocando a mão no ombro do homem a sua frente.. – Eu a farei a mulher mais feliz do mundo.. Pra todo o sempre, eu afirmo que ela nunca se sentirá sozinha.. Ela é minha Kouga.. E ficarei feliz se você aceitar isso, sem mais problemas.. Já que me causaria alguns moveis e ossos quebrados se ela descobrisse você aqui.. – Kouga riu com vontade encarando Inuyasha com humor..

- Aposto, que ela virou uma Youkai muito forte.. – Ele suspira e se afasta de Inuyasha.. – Se você a marcou Inuyasha, eu ja a perdi.. – O hanyou vê os olhos do Youkai marejarem.. – Um dia.. – O homem fala com a voz presa.. – Se você puder, eu gostaria que.. Que você dissesse a ela, que eu me arrependo daquele dia.. Todos os segundos da minha vida.. Que eu a amo.. E que..

- Eu direi Kouga.. – Inuyasha interrompe sentindo pena do homem a sua frente.. – Você merecia um bom murro, pelo que fez.. Na verdade era meu plano, quando o contratei.. – Inuyasha sorri, enquanto vai até o espelho ajeitar seu traje.. – Mas acho que a dor que vi em seus olhos, já é mais que suficiente.. E claro, você me deu Kagome de certo modo.. Não tem nada mais compensador a um possessivo como eu, curar todas as feridas de minha fêmea, e tirar de sua cabecinha todas as 'más' lembranças.. Ou melhor você.. – Ele se vira para Kouga, mas desta vez devidamente vestido, com o terno abotoado, e a gravata perfeitamente firme.. – Como estou?

- Vitorioso, é a palavra que te define.. – Ele afirma abrindo a grande porta do quarto.. – Você parece ser um bom homem.. Excêntrico mas bom..

- Você também Kouga.. Boa sorte com sua vida.. Sei que vai precisar.. – Inuyasha afirma e logo se senta na cama de costas para Kouga, colocando as meias..

- Minha equipe tem tudo sob controle sr. Inuyasha.. Vou me retirar do evento por um motivo maior.. – Afirma Kouga fechando a porta, sem ver o olhar de compaixão que um certo hanyou lança a porta.. O youkai caminha aéreo, pela mansão em direção a saída dos funcionários, os fundos..

"_Passei por um final triste.. Mas vejo um final feliz, então é aqui que me retiro, eu fecho o livro antes que a história recomece em minha mente novamente.. Será que ela seria mais feliz ao meu lado?.. Esse é o fim?.. Quem sabe um dia, se Inuyasha não a fizer feliz, ela não se lembre de mim?.. O cara que ela foi noiva, que a traiu, o traficante de coração partido.."_

- Kagome.. – Ele sussurra para si mesmo, ao olhar para cima e mirar uma parede de vidro, com uma linda noiva parada sorrindo, para o que seria o próprio reflexo no vidro.. Era ela, muito mais linda do que se lembrava.. No mesmo instante seus olhos se cruzam, ele gela e a olha abismado, enquanto a mulher parecendo não o reconhecer desvia o olhar ficando de costas, movimentando a calda do vestido com a mão..

"_Não ela não vai se lembrar de mim.. Ela não precisa" _Pensa Kouga ao sair da mansão com um sorriso singelo no rosto..

**Kagome**

"_Kouga!"_

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

- Esta tudo bem Kagome? - Pergunta Sango a encarando, Kagome movimentava o vestido freneticamente, mostrando nervosismo..

- Estou Sango.. Só preciso me sentar.. - Responde a youkai forçando um sorriso, mantendo o olhar preso em algo imaginário..

_"O que o Kouga estava fazendo aqui?.. Será que ele me reconheceu?.. Mas claro que sim neh o Kagome?! Ele te encarou.. Mas se ele esta aqui, o Inu.."_

- Inuyasha.. - Sussurra Kagome saindo de seus devaneios chamando a atenção de Sango..

- O que tem meu irmão Kagome.. - Ela senta ao lado da cunhada.. - Você esta bem mesmo?..

- Quero saber se o Inuyasha esta bem.. - Ela se levanta rapidamente, e avança até a porta, que no mesmo instante se abre para uma criança entrar correndo passando por ela, e uma adolescente a encarar debochada..

- Pensando em fugir mama?.. - Sayori fecha a porta do quarto, ficando parada junto a maçaneta.. Kagome a olha de cima a baixou e lança um sorriso agarrando a filha em um abraço apertado.. - Ain mama.. Vai amaçar os vestidos.. - Tentava dizer a menina, que no momento estava sendo esmagada por uma Youkai, que não conhecia sua força..

- Mas você está tão linda.. - Olhou a filha que usava um vestido rosa bebê, rodado com um cinto dourado na cintura, revelando o corpo bem formado que ja existia.. - Você fica ótima de pernas de fora.. Eu sempre digo isso.. - Sayori se olha constrangida, enquanto Kagome continua sorrindo..

- Pareça mais normal por favor Kagome!.. - Sango fala carinhosamente, a puxando pela mão.. - Adolescentes são do contra.. - Sango sussurra.. - Ela pode querer trocar de roupa por sua causa.. - Kagome a encara desconfiada, depois dá de ombros..

- Você também está linda Sango.. Parece que quer tirar o brilho da noiva.. - Ela fala encarando a mulher, com um vestido dourado e longo, colado ao corpo, revelando curvas magras e elegantes..

- Sabe como é.. - Sango se vira em direção ao espelho, "ajeitando" o firme coque em seu cabelo.. - Na ultima festa eu estava com um vestido sem graça e você arrasando.. Agora é minha vez.. - Ela ri, e faz sinal para Kagome sentar na cadeira em frente ao espelho..

- E minha também mãe.. - Uma criança vem pulando em direção as duas, com um mini vestido de noiva, balançando os lisos e curtos cabelos brancos.. - Mas tia, você esta tipo, muuiito gata.. - Ela fica olhando Sango, retocar o pó no rosto da tia, sabia que sua mãe era linda, mas tinha admiração pela 'tia bela adormecida', os cabelos um pouco a baixo dos ombros, perfeitamente ondulados, emolduravam o rosto branco, agora com os olhos pintados de preto, com longos cílios espessos, os lábios brilhando e um leve bronze nas maçã..

- Você achou querida?.. - Pergunta Kagome ainda de olhos fechados, tendo a maquiagem retocada por Sango..

- Super tia.. O tio Yasha, vai tipo adorar.. Porque tipo você são tipo, super gatos e..

- Nossa garota!.. -Sayori a interrompe.. - Minha mãe entendeu.. - Ela revira os olhos.. - Vamos descer, porque você tem que pegar as alianças com meu pai..

- Mas eu queria..

- Kirara.. Vai com sua prima vai.. Vou ter uma conversa de adulto com sua tia, e seu pai com certeza está com saudades de você.. - Sango fala acariciando os cabelos de sua hanyou..

- Vamos pirralha!.. - Sayori apressa segurando a mão da criança..

- Sayori.. Aproveita e veja se o Inu está bem.. - Sayori abre a porta para Kirara passar e volta seu olhar para sua mãe..

- Ele esta ótimo mama.. Ansioso e morrendo de ciúmes do ar que você respira.. - Ela sorri e pisca com um olho só.. - Na verdade ele me mandou aqui, estava com medo de você desistir.. Como se fosse possível.. - Sorrindo com graça ela se retira do quarto..

- Aborrecentes!.. - Sango e Kagome, falam ao mesmo tempo o que causa o riso das mesmas..

- Mas agora é serio Kagome.. O que a fez se preocupar tanto?.. - O riso de Kagome some, e ela encara Sango através do espelho..

- Eu vi alguém.. E.. Bem ele não devia estar aqui hoje, já que não foi convidado nem nada.. Por isso pensei que o Inuyasha podia ter ficado com ciúmes..

- Ciúmes.. meu irmão?.. Magina Ká.. Ele só está com ciúmes de Toutousai porque vai te levar ao altar, e vai enlaçar seu braço.. - Responde a outra irônica..

- Tem razão, eu estou me preocupando a toa.. - Ela se levanta da cadeira e fica em pé de frente para Sango.. - Hoje é meu casamento com o homem que eu amo.. A festa esta magnífica, minha família está comigo.. Meus amigos também e isso é o que importa.. - Ela lhe lança um sorriso confiante..

- Todos vieram Ká.. Até os que pensamos que não viriam.. Kagura está lá, com um moço bonitão, ela é toda sorrisos.. - As duas se olham estranhas compartilhando os pensamentos..

- Ela superou bem o luto, depois que Naraku se suicidou.. Quem diria que ele amasse tanto Kikyou dessa maneira..

**OoOoOoOoO**

**6 Anos Atrás em uma Certa Mansão no Tennessee**

- Sim eu sei Kanna, estou chegando em casa vou encontrar Naraku e depois vou direto te encontrar.. – Se escuta o tilintar que os saltos altíssimos da Youkai faziam, no asfalto do estacionamento de sua casa.. Enquanto a mulher fala, no celular sem se importar de cumprimentar os empregados que carregavam suas malas..

- _Ainda não entendi o porque de você ter voltado Kikyou, já que vai ficar pouco tempo.._

- Os médicos me avisaram que Naraku não anda bem.. – Ela para em frente a casa, e retira os enormes óculos escuros, olhando para seu lar.. Se é que podia chamar assim, já que passara nos últimos anos, mais tempo na África do que ali..

_- Kagura? Kagura?.._

- Oi Kanna.. Me distrai.. – Ela coloca os óculos novamente, e ruma em direção a porta.. – Acabei de chegar em casa, e estou com varias coisas para resolver, se não se importar depois conversamos..

_- Sim, eu devia ter conversado antes com você sobre isso.. Vamos marcar um café, em algum restaurante, para eu te contar sobre Kikyou.._

- Certo, faça as reservas e me mande por sms.. – Um empregado gentilmente retira seu casaco e óculos escuros, ao vê-la entrando no hall.. – Só vou ver meu marido e tomar um banho..

-_ Ok amiga!.. Beijinhos.._

- Tchau.. – Kagura responde sem expressão, e joga o celular sem cuidado sobre o sofá, ela alisa seu terninho preto, e volta a observar o hall.. – Quanto tempo.. – Fala para si mesma..

- Senhora, seja bem vinda.. – Ao escutar a voz da anciã, volta seus olhos vermelhos em sua direção..

- Satori.. – Responde em um meio sorriso, o máximo que revelava aos outros.. – Tem cuidado bem de minha casa? – Pergunta caminhando em direção a humana..

- Da maneira que a senhora ordenou..

- E meu marido onde esta?.. – Kagura analisa a feição de Satori, que mostrava preocupação, então os médicos tinham razão.. Naraku estava sofrendo de depressão..

- No quarto senhora.. – Sem dizer mais nada, a Youkai caminha em direção as escadas, mostrando elegância e frieza..

- Satori.. – Kagura se pronuncia e para no caminho.. – Você acha que eu deveria morar aqui permanentemente, e desistir da minha ONG na África?.. – Ao receber o silencio de resposta, ela continua a subir as escadas, sem esboçar mais nenhuma emoção.. – Nakaru?.. – Ela chama ao chegar em frente a porta.. – Naraku?.. – Ao não ter resposta ela abre a porta do quarto.. Um grito de horror é ouvido por toda a mansão..

- NARAKUUUUUUUUU.. – Foi a ultima coisa que a Youkai disse antes de cair no chão aos prantos, ao se deparar com o marido pendurado por uma corda, bem em cima a cama do casal.. Seus pés pendentes no ar, e seu rosto roxeado, sem expressão nenhuma a não ser de morte.. Tinha perdido seu marido, ele havia se suicidado.. Mas por que?..

**Foi a Ultima vez que Kagura, Entrou na Casa..**

**OoOoOoOoO**

- Se bem que, já fazem 6 anos que ele morreu.. Se ela estivesse de luto ainda, seria estranho.. - Sango completa..

- Eu ficaria de luto eternamente se fosse o Inu .. Mas não vamos pensar nisso.. Naraku se foi, está com Kikyou onde quer que seja, e Kagura está feliz novamente com outro homem..

- E você vai se casar!.. - Ela muda de assunto, animadamente para amenizar o clima.. - E esse vai ser o casamento de jardim mais bonito, arrumado em uma semana que o mundo ja viu..

- Meninas? - As duas voltam as atenções para a Senhora que entra no quarto, sorrindo docemente e andando devagar devido a idade..

- Vovó Kaede!.. - Kagome exclama se aproximando da senhora.. - O que achou?.. - Pergunta falando mais alto para que ela ouvisse enquanto roda se mostrando para a avó..

- Está magnífica minha pequena.. - Afirma com aquele olhar doce que só ela tinha.. - Vim chamar Sango, os padrinhos vão começar a entrar.. Inuyasha está arrancando as orelhas, de nervosismo..

- Como se ela fosse desistir.. - Sango afirma também se aproximando.. - Vamos descer então Kaede.. - Ela segura o braço da senhora a ajudando a caminhar.. - Que Kagome esta louca para a lua de mel.. - Sussurra enquanto anda, sabendo que a Youkai ouviu..

- O que disse Sango?..

- Nada não vovó!.. - Afirma fechando a porta do quarto..

- E como eu espero.. - Kagome afirma para si mesma se olhando no espelho, era tão estranho como tudo no final a levou para aquele momento, tanto tempo sofrendo, para agora estar tão feliz a ponto de não caber no coração..

**Flash Back**

_- Oi Kikyou - Fala Inuyasha um pouco envergonhado.._

_- Oi Inu.. - Kagome se aproxima com a 'filha' no colo e um pouco relutante lhe dá um selinho.. - Senti saudades.. - Diz Kagome ainda de olhos fechados, um pouco próxima da boca de Inuyasha, que estava na mesma posição que Kagome.._

_- Eu tambem.. - Ele sorriu e lhe deu um selinho mais demorado segurando firmemente seu rosto com as duas mãos._

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

_- Falando de mim amor.. - Ele dá uma cheirada no pescoço de Kagome que se arrepia e fica mais paralisada ainda.. - Sei que odeia estar junto a mim mas.._

_- Me solte Inuyasha.. - Kagome pede educadamente tentando manter a pose de Kikyou, o que só faz Inuyasha abraçar mais Kagome e aproximar sua boca de seu pescoço, depositando um beijo.._

_- Os convidados estão olhando.. - Diz ele com o rosto ainda em seu pescoço.. - Pelo menos finja que gosta dos toques de seu marido.. - Diz ele rude, mas Kagome percebe um ressentimento na sua voz..._

_- Não quero saber se estão olhando ou não.. - Kagome se solta de Inuyasha disfarçadamente sorrindo para os convidados.. - Fui expulsa desta festa, portando pouco me importa se prestam atenção em mim.. - Inuyasha arregala os olhos..._

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

_- Inuyasha? - Pergunta ela com medo, enquanto Inuyasha apenas a observa com um sorriso no rosto, respirando rapidamente.._

_- Seu cheiro.. - Ele inala o ar.. - Minha.. - Ele começa a se aproximar de Kagome que vai dando passos para trás até chegar à cortina, ela pensa em desviar e correr porem Inuyasha com sua velocidade de Youkai a enlaça pela cintura colando seus corpos e aproximando seus rostos.. - Você quer eu sei.._

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

_- VOCÊ É MINHA FEMEA E MINHA MULHER.. NINGUEM PODE ME IMPEDIR DE TOCAR VOCÊ.._

_- VOCÊ NÃO ME PERGUNTOU SE QUERIA SER SUA FEMEA.. VOCÊ SIMPLISMENTE ME MORDEU.. - Kagome o empurra com todas as suas forças que apenas faz com que Inuyasha dê um pequeno passo para trás.._

_- VOCÊ É MINHA E PONTO, PODE GRITAR ESPERNIAR.. MAS VOCÊ É MINHA ..._

**OoOoOoOoO**_._

_- Feh.. - Em um protesto abafado Inuyasha cola seus lábios com os de Kagome fazendo uma leve pressão ali, enquanto tentava manter a delicadeza, ele tremeu tentando controlar seu corpo, seu braço direito completou o caminho pelas costas da mulher até enlaçar a cintura e puxa-la para si, ela pressionou o corpo no dele implorando para que ele não se afastasse, Inuyasha não foi mais capaz de agir com razão a apertou fortemente contra si ouvindo uma exclamação contida de Kagome, o cheiro dela o tomava fortemente o impedindo de raciocinar ele não queria larga-la, tanto tempo.. Tanta distancia.. Isso estava acabando com ele.. Ele deslizou os lábios de um modo mais brusco de desejava buscando o interior de sua boca e ela correspondeu depois de um longo gemido, enquanto suas línguas se procuravam novamente, ele deliciou-se com a sensação de tê-la completamente entregue ao beijo daquela maneira.. Ele se deixou dominar por alguns segundos, respondendo aos incansáveis movimentos da língua de Kagome a procura da sua, não controlava mais suas mãos que apertavam a lateral do corpo da mulher que em resposta empurrou o corpo mais para frente pressionando os seios contra o peito de Inuyasha, ele sentiu seu coração batendo descompassado enquanto sua mão apertou o seio da mulher, Kagome gemeu baixinho e o beijou da mesma maneira desesperada e profunda.. Ele precisava de forças para se afastar mas a unica coisa que pensava era em passar as mãos por sua pele nua, livrar de suas roupas pesadas que por algum motivo ainda estavam ali e faze-la sua.. Com uma força interior sobre-humana ele afastou seus lábios levemente, mas antes que pudesse pegar ar Kagome passou a língua no canto de sua boca o beijando novamente.. Como ele podia resistir aquilo?.. O que ela pretendia?.. Deixa-lo Louco?.. Insano?.._

**OoOoOoOoO**

_- Bem ela ficou te esperando durante o almoço.. Está morrendo de saudades.. - Enquanto fala Kagome passa a mão na própria nuca fazendo uma feição de dor, massageando o local.._

_- Está tudo bem? - Pergunta Inuyasha já se aproximando apressado vê-la com expressão de dor o angustiava de uma maneira, não ela não podia sentir nada incomodo, ela era sua e como sua femea deveria ser feliz.. Ele ordenava isso.._

_- É dei um mau jeito guardando algumas caixas.. - Inuyasha se coloca atrás dela e levemente tira sua mão do local colocando as suas próprias.. - Inu?_

_- Sou bom nisso.. - Sussurra ele em seu ouvido.. "Droga ela conseguiu me seduzir..".. _

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

_- Pois hoje você vai saber tudo que eu amo eu você.. - Em uma velocidade humana porem rápida ele a coloca deitada na cama e fica por cima dela a olhando nos olhos.. -Seu sorriso me ilumina.. - Ele lhe dá um longo selinho.. - Quando você diz meu nome, quando cuida de nossa filha, quando me abraça e me olha daquele jeito todo seu.. - Ele fica a observando com carinho até balançar a cabeça como se voltasse a realidade.. - Essas estrias em seu rosto lhe deixam maravilhosa.. - Ele beija toda a extremidade de sua bochecha.. - Suas curvas me deixam tonto.. Esses olhos dourados lhe deixam com um olhar de predador.. E eu adoro ser sua presa.. - Ele passa os lábios em seus olhos fechados a fazendo estremecer mais e querer se movimentar, porem em um rápido movimento ele segura seus pulsos.. - Eu não terminei.. Você vai ter muito tempo para me tocar e me fazer seu.. - Com os olhos completamente dourados sem pupila alguma ela pisca aparentando pensar - "A transformação está completa.." _

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

- Estou mais que pronta para ser sua Inuyasha.. – Kagome responde a si mesma, se encarando no espelho.. Era engraçado, mas não conseguia tirar o sorriso do rosto, sentia um medo gostoso, um nervoso calmo, uma confiança pequena.. Era tudo tão contraditório..

- Kagome?.. – Ela é tirada de seus devaneios, e se vira para Toutousai, parado ao lado da porta, com seus cabelos longos presos, e um bonito terno cinza.. O senhor sorria, não só com a boca, mas com os olhos.. – Está na hora..

**OoOoOoOoO**

- Mas cadê essa mulher?.. – Inuyasha pergunta nervoso a Sango e Miroku, que apenas deram um riso disfarçado..

- Como se ela fosse desistir amigo.. – Miroku afirma o olhando com deboche.. – Logo ela aparecerá, e você verá o quão idiota esta sendo..

- É bom mesmo ela vir.. – Resmunga Inuyasha cruzando os braços.. Ele fica mais alguns segundos em silencio.. – Mas que demor... – Ele perde a fala ao vê-la entrando, ela parecia tão nervosa, até indefesa, Toutousai a segurava com força, como se ele que a mantivesse de pé, ele dirigiu seu olhar ao sorriso de Kagome, já que seus olhos estavam fechados.. Esse gesto, para Inuyasha significou muito, um desejo que a muito tempo ele teve.. Agora seu sorriso era dele, para ELE!

**Flash Back**

- Uau.. - Inuyasha diz.. Como a parede de vidro do quarto de Kikyou era a janela, quando Kagome abriu a cortina Inuyasha teve uma boa visão do quarto, mas o que ele observava era Kagome pulando em cima da cama, com os olhos fechados mostrando puro deleite, que fez Inuyasha imaginar se ao fazer amor com ele ela faria essa afeição, um sorriso satisfeito que não abandonava o rosto, seus cabelos que levantavam conforme ela pulava, com uma graça encantadora, caindo sempre sem suas costas como uma cascata negra com pontas douradas, quando o pescoço ficava a mostra Inuyasha sentia uma necessidade até primitiva de morder Kagome, marca-la como sua, nunca havia tido vontade de marcar Kikyou porem naquele instante, sentir os sangues se misturando, ver a marca de que ela seria eternamente sua lhe daria o maior orgulho...

Conforme ela pulava o vestido subia, dando uma visão lisonjeada da calcinha de Kagome, que com a visão perfeita de hanyou viu que era cheia de laços e redinhas, as pernas torneadas e lindamente brancas, que ele imaginava a macies, imaginava tocar-lhe por inteiro sentir cada parte de sua mulher, cada parte que ele apenas notara agora, ela se tornara irresistível muito rápido, com aquele vestido branco, Kagome parecia um anjo, mas foi então que Kagome abriu um grande sorriso mostrando os perfeitos dentes, com a aparente gargalhada que dera, os joelhos de Inuyasha temeram e ele teria caído se não estivesse apoiado, sua vontade era correr até ela e a fazer sua no mesmo instante não importando quem estava vendo queria morde-la e ver o mesmo deleite que via a pouco, imaginava os olhos dela ficando negros de paixão e as pequenas mãos tremulas passeando pelo próprio corpo.. Ele queria e sabia que necessitava disso... E era isso que faria no mesmo instante..

**Fim do Flash Back**

- Ela é minha.. – Sussurrou para si mesmo, a observando se aproximar da varanda, com certeza não havia uma pessoa naquele salão que não a observava com admiração, nada tirava seu brilho.. Como podia ainda se surpreender com a beleza de sua Kagome? No segundo que ela entrou, tudo fez sentido, o tempo parou, ele deixou de escutar a música, apenas escutava seu coração acelerado, no mesmo ritmo do de sua femea.. Seu vestido era bolo, colado na parte de cima, com um leve decote, rendas, que mostravam a pele, iam até seus pulsos, dando um charme a mais a pele macia.. Como tirar os olhos daquela mulher?.. Ele apenas queria toca-la, e fez quando pode, avançou antes da hora, tocando os ombros de Kagome como se para provar que ela estava ali.. Tinha dito que o casamento era apenas algo que sua femea sonhou, mas tudo ficou mais magico desde que entrou naquele salão, desde que a viu.. Como se tivesse a aprovação do próprio Deus.. Já que ele tinha que existir, quem mais criaria esse anjo?.. Quem mais a colocaria em sua vida?.. Enquanto o velho vestido com uma roupa engraçada falava sem parar, Inuyasha não soltava a mão de Kagome, a acariciava com carinho, sentindo o suor que saia das duas mãos.. Ele a viu movimentar a boca e logo em seguida o encarar com aqueles olhos claros, até com algum nervosismo e certo medo..

- Oi?.. Há.. Eu aceito, aceito.. Eu a quero só para mim seu padre.. Ela é toda minha, mas toda mesmo.. Minha femea.. Minha, minha mulher.. - Inuyasha respondeu ao padre, com os olhos dourados vidrados em Kagome, como ela podia estar tão linda?..

- Ele entendeu Inu.. – Kagome o interrompe risonha.. –Inu?.. – O chamou quando percebeu que ele entrou naquele estranho transe novamente.. – As alianças amor.. – Entendendo isso, ele passa a procurar no bolso, do terno.. – Kirara por favor.. – Kagome a chama rindo.. Enquanto a criança, fica na ponta do pé.. E levanta mais os bracinhos, com a almofada, em que as alianças se encontravam..

- Você tinha se escondido.. – Ele diz a criança com falsa repreensão.. – Kagome.. – Ele pega a aliança e segura sua mão com carinho.. – Mesmo sem saber eu sonhei com você desde sempre, como se eu não vivesse plenamente antes de você, eu procurava por algo e não sabia o que, o que eu poderia achar?.. Acho que passei muitos anos fazendo a pergunta errada.. Quem eu poderia achar, é a pergunta correta.. Você, você meu amor.. Passei esses anos todos te esperando, e cada minuto que eu não pude ver seus lindos olhos, eu fiquei lembrando de todo o tempo que eu perdi, sendo um completo idiota.. Eu morria um pouco a cada dia te esperando.. – Ele parou por alguns segundos observando os olhos marejados de Kagome.. – Por isso, eu dedicarei todos os anos, e serão centenas.. Para te fazer feliz.. Eu te amo.. Amo como ama o amor.. Não conheço nenhuma outra razão para amar senão amar.. Oque quer eu que te diga, além de que te amo, se o que quero dizer é que te amo?.. – Ele coloca a aliança em uma chorosa Kagome, que não resiste e deixa cair algumas lágrimas.. Ela o imita e com as mãos tremulas pega a outra aliança e coloca no dedo de Inuyasha..

- Você olhou dentro das minhas fantasias.. – Ela parou para fungar.. – E.. E realizou cada uma.. – Ela abaixou a cabeça, chorou por poucos segundos e levantou a cabeça sorrindo.. - Ninguém jamais descobriu como faze.. – Inuyasha interrompeu sua fala, grudando seus lábios, rapidamente as mãos de Kagome, voaram em seu pescoço, o puxando com força mais para si, assim como as mãos de Inuyasha grudaram em sua cintura, a apertando com força.. Seus lábios se entreabriram para que Inuyasha pudesse cariciar o interior de sua boca.. Nem ouviram o padre dizer "E eu os declaro marido e mulher..".. Muito menos escutaram os aplausos de todos os presentes..

**OoOoOoOoO**

- Vai mais devagar Inuyashaaa..! – Gargalhou a noiva, sendo carregada pelo marido, no meio do luxuoso hotel em que passariam a primeira noite de casados.. Antes de viajarem na manhã seguinte para lua de mel..

- Qual o problema?!.. – Respondeu ele tentando mostrar indiferença, mas sem conseguir tirar o sorriso do rosto.. – Só porque eu suavemente te 'levei' da festa do nosso casamento?.. – Disse ele ao entrar no elevador e a colocar no chão novamente, mas sem tira-la de seus braços, seria impossível..

- Suavemente?.. – Kagome estreitou os olhos ao repetir a palavra, enquanto passava os braços em volta do pescoço do agora marido..

- Isso.. Suavemente.. – Disse Inuyasha, passando as mãos na cintura de Kagome, a puxando para si, e a estreitando em seus braços..

- Você me jogou em seu colo e me trouxe aqui.. Porque teve uma ereção durante a festa.. – Kagome vai escorregando uma das mãos lentamente pelo peitoral de Inuyasha.. – Oh ela ainda esta aqui.. – Diz com falsa inocência, mordendo o canto dos lábios..

- Eh.. – Murmura Inuyasha diante dos movimentos que a mão de Kagome fazia em uma certa parte de seu corpo.. – Alguém está muito assanhada.. – Sussurra Inuyasha ao sentir seu zíper sendo aberto, ele suspira com força aproximando seus rostos..

- Ansiosa é a palavra certa.. – Murmura ela roçando seus lábios, passando a língua no canto da boca de Inuyasha, a fazendo se abrir em expectativa ao que viria.. Mas ao invés de beija-lo Kagome, puxa seu lábio inferior com os dentes, prendendo seus caninos no mesmo..

- Ká.. – Murmurou Inuyasha do jeito que podia em puro êxtase, o que ela queria.. O acariciando daquele jeito, o 'beijando' daquele jeito.. O tentando, precisava suportar muito mais, essa seria a primeira noite de sua fêmea, e não podia acabar rápido.. Mas como resistir se ela, continuava a morder e lamber seus lábios, e aquela pequenina mãozinha, não parava de lhe fazer um lento carinho.. Era insano.. Estava tão perdido no momento que não sentiu o elevador parar..

- Oh chegamos!.. – Como se nada tivesse acontecido ela se separa de Inuyasha, e entra no loft privado, com elegância, já ele, permanecia escorado na parede do elevador com a camisa amassada, suado, com o zíper praticamente estourado, e um volume extremamente incômodo no meio das musculosas pernas.. Perdeu Kagome de vista, quando ela atravessou a sala escura e encontrou na grande suíte..

- Bruxa!.. – É a única coisa que consegue pronunciar, antes de segui-la loft a dentro, a seguia de perto, observava as magras costas se movimentando no escuro, apenas captando a pouca luz da lua que entrava pelas grandes janelas de vidro, o requebrar dos quadris, podia escutar o barulho que as meias finas faziam quando se esbarravam, os saltos finos ao pisar no piso de madeira, escutava o tilintar que os brincos de pedras faziam, ele sentiu seu cheiro e percebeu sua.. Não se aguentando mais diante a visão, ele corre na direção de Kagome a abraçando por trás..

- Olha o amiguinho que apareceu na festa ai de novo.. – Os dois soltam uma risada anasalada, mas Kagome para o sentir a língua de Inuyasha sob sua marca.. Devia ser o ponto mais sensível de seu corpo, já que senti-lo ali, a fez estremecer de uma maneira inimaginável..

- Eu esperei tanto por isso Kagome.. – Inuyasha assopra o lugar em sua língua havia passado, a estremecendo mais.. – Todas a noites que senti esse seu cheiro e tive que me controlar.. Hoje eu vou realizar todas as minhas fantasias.. – Ele a aperta mais contra seu corpo, passando a mão por sua barriga por cima do tecido, a elevando, até encontrar seu seio, lentamente ele escorregou a mão por dentro de seu decote.. – Sem sutiã.. – Sussurra Inuyasha a apertando mais contra seu corpo..

- Aham.. – Foi tudo que conseguiu pronunciar, ao tê-lo ali, a acariciando daquela maneira, quanto tempo esperando por esse momento, ela faria pela primeira vez.. Sim, pela primeira vez.. Amor.. A mão de Inuyasha deixou seu seio, e voltou para suas costas, sentindo frio ela grunhiu em protesto, pela falta de caricia..

- Só mais um pouco fêmea.. – Baforou em seu ouvido, logo em seguida salivando ali, ao morder o lóbulo de sua orelha os dois soltaram um suspiro, Inuyasha riu vitorioso, ao encontrar o que procurava.. Sem perder mais tempo ele abaixou o zíper lateral do vestido, passou suas enormes mãos por seus ombros ajudando o vestido a deslizar até formar um bolo em volta dos pés de Kagome.. Ali estava sua esposa, com uma pequenina calcinha de renda, e uma cinta liga, que seguravam as meias, o sapato alto, no pezinho delicado, as curvas bem feitas, o corpo agora youkai, sem nenhum sinal, celulite ou marca, apenas.. macio.. – Vire para mim mulher!.. – Sem pronunciar nada Kagome se virou para o dono da voz extremamente rouca..

- Me faça sua Inuyasha.. – Pediu com estranha inocência nos olhos, é claro que ela ainda se lembrava de sua primeira e única relação.. Hoje Inuyasha tinha certeza, a purificaria, a limparia, e tiraria de sua bela cabecinha, todos os temores e lembranças.. Mostraria a ela, como o ato poderia ser prazeroso para ela também..

- Você já é minha fêmea.. – Ele a puxou pela cintura, tirando seus pés do chão, em um rápido salto, se aproximou da cama, a deitando lentamente, mantendo seus rostos próximos, apesar de sentir o cheiro da excitação de Kagome, pode sentir a tensão dela, ao ter seu corpo praticamente coberto pelo dele.. – E eu sou seu.. – Ele beijou sua testa depois seu nariz.. – Lembra aquela noite em que o sangue Youkai tomou seu controle.. – Ela apenas balançou a cabeça concordando.. – Vou cuidar de você muito melhor, do que naquela noite.. – Colocando as pernas uma de cada lado de Kagome, ele se sentou e tirou a camisa, depois voltando a ficar apoiado pelos braços aproximou seus rostos novamente.. – Eu amo seu cheiro.. - Ele passou o nariz por seu pescoço, lambendo e mordendo toda sua extensão.. Sentia o cheiro de sua excitação cada vez mais forte, e foi descendo deixando uma trilha molhada e gelada, por seu corpo quente.. Ao encontrar um seio o admirou, e o esfregou com o polegar antes de trocar a mão pela boca..

- Isso.. – Murmurou Kagome ao prender as garras da maneira que podia em Inuyasha, só ele conseguia deixa-la assim, sabia disso.. Sentia o hálito quente escapando de sua boca, ao mesmo tempo em que a saliva gelada lhe cobria o seio era.. Era maravilhoso.. Sentia as mãos de Inuyasha descendo por seu corpo, apertando dolorosamente seu quadril.. Antes de puxa-lo em direção ao seu, em uma dolorosa e excitante fricção, não conseguiu abafar o gemido ao sentir o membro se Inuyasha tocar sua área sensível.. Com as garras ele cortou a lateral de sua calcinha, jogando seus restos longe, deslizando a mão pela área lisa, ele soltou a boca de seus seios para olha-la, nos olhos..

- Cheguei onde você queria?!.. – Perguntou sorrindo de lado, enquanto Kagome sentia dificuldade em manter a boca fechada, ela observou Inuyasha suado, seu corpo tremia, seus cabelos caiam em sua testa, a mão de Inuyasha foi descendo ao mesmo tempo em que a de Kagome foi subindo, por seu forte e liso peito, passou as unhas sem medir força, suas mãos apertaram seu pescoço com força, ao sentir a mão dele a acariciar com a ponta dos dedos sua área pulsante, ela o puxou para si, mordendo seu pescoço com força, para conter um grito, seus dedos se movimentavam, rapidamente levando seu corpo todo a tremer fortemente, suas mãos não conseguiam deixar seu apertar as enormes costas, contra o próprio corpo, e seus lábios não largavam seu pescoço.. – Você está quase pronta para mim fêmea.. – Murmurou ele afastando a mão..

- Quase?.. – Sem dizer mais nada ele ficou entre as pernas de Kagome, e segurou seus tornozelos com força, os empurrando, a deixando completamente exposta a ele..

- Quase Kagome.. Mas não vai demorar a ficar pronta.. – Percebendo o que ele pretendia, segurou as cobertas com força, mas não conseguiu conter um grito esganiçado, ao sentir a boca de Inuyasha tomar o lugar de sua mão, ele se movimentava, com sua saliva gelada, seu hálito quente batendo ali, naquele ponto.. A sugava com vontade, ao sentir as pequeninas mãos puxando seus cabelos, passou a subir suas mãos com força pela macia perna, até segurar com as garras suas ancas, a puxando mais para si, precisava toca-la mais, necessitava de mais contato, a queria toda.. A queria inteira, e cada vez mais.. O corpo de Kagome se movimentava sem nexo, apenas por necessidade, a sentia se contorcendo de prazer e desespero.. Outro grito foi escutado nesse momento, e ele sentiu Kagome ficar mais apertada, seu copo todo começou a estremecer.. Era o momento perfeito..

- Inuyasha!.. – Ouvindo o alto gemido, Inuyasha sem nem ao menos tirar completamente a calça a penetrou com força, fazendo os dois rosnarem, era tão sensual sentir o zíper de sua calça a roçando, enquanto ele a penetrava sem sessar.. Era tão bom ouvir sua fêmea, chamando seu nome, de uma maneira natural, sem ter vergonha de mostrar o quanto estava gostando..

- Eu te amo.. – Disse Inuyasha mantendo suas testas coladas, sem parar os frenéticos movimentos que fazia.. Kagome pode observar desta vez de perto, a transformação do marido, os olhos se tornando vermelhos, perdendo pouco a pouco o dourado, as estrias aparecendo como uma mancha, depois ganhando forma em seu rosto, ela o tocou ali, nas estrias, depois nos olhos fechados, contornando todo seu rosto.. Ele lhe pertencia.. Era só dela.. Tinha a certeza que apenas ela poderia fazer aquilo, sentir aquilo..

- Eu te amo Inu.. – Lambeu seus lábios da maneira que podia, já que seus corpos se movimentavam aos trancos, cada vez que Inuyasha unia e esfregava suas partes intimas novamente, as mãos agora apenas se seguravam, com todas as forças, com medo de se soltarem com medo, de que o momento acabasse.. Ele toma seu lábio inferior com os dentes, arrancando um pouco de sangue, que é rapidamente misturado, durante o descontrolado beijo, as línguas se entrelaçavam, provando uma a outra, os dois respiravam com força, um sentindo o delicioso hálito do outro.. Os corpos suados, no mesmo ritmo frenético..

- Abra os olhos meu amor!.. – Kagome permanecia de olhos fechados, gemendo em baixo de si, o apalpando o apertando, no meio daquele desespero, em busca de algo inexplicável.. – Abra os olhos FEMEA! – Ao escutar o grito os dois se encararam, e chegaram ao ápice ali, rosnando com todas suas forças coisas sem sentido, mantendo a mesma posição sem ousar se mexer.. Apenas se encarando mantendo as bocas abertas se tocando, mas não beijando, sim se sentindo mesmo, enquanto respiravam e tentavam tomar controle dos próprios corpos depois de algo tão mágico e intenso..

- Isso.. Isso foi.. Oh meu.. Deus.. Inu isso.. – Ela apenas sorriu com força o encarando, enquanto ele a observava, ainda de boca aberta.. Aquele sorriso de puro deleite, que ele imaginou conseguir dela, a dando prazer, valeu a pena esperar todos os anos.. Só com ela ia ser mágico assim, ele a teria para sempre.. Ninguém a tocaria.. Ninguém a beijaria, nunca.. Ela era _"MINHA!.. Só eu vou senti-la assim, ela vai gemer só por mim.. Apenas meu nome.. Apenas meu gosto em seus lábios.. Ninguém.. Minha.. ELA É MINHA FEMEA.."_

- Parece que meu homem não se deu por satisfeito.. – Kagome se pronunciou, ao ouvir os rosnados, e ver a expressão de ódio de Inuyasha, ele era assim, sempre entraria nesses transes esquisitos que só existiam na cabeça dele.. – Ele precisa dos cuidados de sua fêmea.. – Usando de sua recém força, ela inverteu as posições ficando por cima de Inuyasha.. Nesse segundo ele voltou a 'terra' e prestou atenção em sua fêmea ali praticamente nua, em cima de si, lhe lançando um olhar devasso..

- Eu sei que você vai saber cuidar de mim fêmea.. – Kagome o olhou inocente e depois sorriu com vontade, seja lá o que for que tivesse passado por aquela cabecinha ele ia adorar.. Ela lhe tirou a calça os violência, a estraçalhando juntamente com sua cueca box.. E no segundo em que ele viu aquela linguinha descer por seu peito, sabia qual seria o destino final, e ele estava muito ansioso por isso..

**OoOoOoOoO**

- Miami beach!.. Por que Miami Inu?.. Tinha imaginado um lugar mais romântico para uma lua de mel.. – Perguntou ela a Inuyasha, que se encontrava sentado atrás de si com as pernas em volta de Kagome, e seu peito servindo de 'encosto' para seu corpo.. O casal olhava o bonito mar, relaxando nas fofas e clarinhas areias da praia..

- Por que? Ham.. Deixa eu ver.. – Ele a apertou mais contra si e beijou seus cabelos.. – Queria te ver de biquíni o máximo de tempo?.. – Ela não conseguiu evitar uma gargalhada, mas lhe deu um leve tapinha nos braços, antes de se apoiar novamente em seu peitoral, e encostar sua testa em seu queixo..

- Queria que outros homens me vissem de biquíni também?.. – Nesse mesmo segundo ele apertou mais seus braços contra Kagome..

- Não tinha pensado nisso fêmea.. Vamos voltar agora para o hotel, para você trocar esse biquininho preto, que mal lhe cobre os seios.. – Fez sinal para levantar mas Kagome o impediu se forçando mais contra ele..

- Estou com uma canga na cintura Inu!.. E eu estou com você meu amor.. – Ela beijou seu queixo sentindo a barba por crescer.. Ele estava tão bonito, com aqueles óculos escuros, pretos e quadrados, como aqueles famosos de hollywood, aquela bermuda, que deixava seu peitoral definido a mostra.. Ele era uma escultura humana.. – Se eu tiver que colocar maiô, você vai colocar uma camiseta..

- Mas eu só tenho olhos para você.. – Ele lambeu a pontinha de sua orelha, que adquiriu ao receber boa parte do sangue de Inuyasha..

- E eu para você.. – Ela murmurou de volta.. Ele observou os generosos lábios avermelhados, os cabelos negros bem mais curtos, voando livremente, mas nunca desarrumando.. Os longos cilhos negros, que delineavam os olhos verdes.. Como não deseja-la?.. Como não amar essa mulher?!

- Vamos fazer um combinado.. Eu fico sem camisa, e você de biquíni.. Mas, você não vai sair do meu lado, e toda vez que passarmos por um homem, eu lhe beijarei e acariciarei seus seios, mostrando que tuuudoo isso me pertence.. – Disse ele como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo..

- Só a parte do beijo Inu.. Sem exageros.. – Respondeu ela no meio do riso, como podia seu marido ser tão possessivo?.. E quão doente ela era, para achar aquilo excitante a ponto de o desejar na areia da praia?!.. Ali.. Agora! Pensava em tantas coisas ciumentas que ele fazia, mas não conseguia ligar.. Como o fato de ter convidado Kouga apenas para aborrecer o rapaz, mas ela nem comentara o assunto, já que adorava esse excesso de ciúmes.. Ele era dela.. E garantiria que ela fosse sempre dele..

- Ok.. Ok!.. Só exageros de noite.. – Ele passou o dedo por seu rosto e sorriu ao se lembrar.. – Respondendo sua pergunta.. Por que Miami?!.. Porque eu achei que devíamos curtir ao máximo sabe?!.. Festa com muita bebida, fazer apostas, trotes, praia do dia inteiro, jacuzi, mesa da cozinha.. Eu e você não tivemos tempo, para 'errar' assim.. E eu quero 'errar' com você.. Como se fosse primeiro ano de namoro.. Muito agarramento, muitos beijos.. – Ele fez cócegas em seu pescoço ao roçar a barba, coisa que fez Kagome se espremer com graça..

- Eu adorei a ideia Inu.. – Ela acariciou as mãos de Inuyasha, e depois entrelaçou com as suas.. – Vamos curtir bastante mesmo, pois quando voltarmos teremos trabalho.. Vou voltar a estudar, ajudaremos Sayori a entrar em uma boa faculdade.. Você tem que administrar o banco e..

- Só depois do diploma você vira professora senhora Taisho.. Não dê tantas ordens ainda..

- Eu! Mando! Em! Você! Inu!.. – Disse ela pausadamente, enquanto ficava de frente para Inuyasha, e o empurrava para deitar na areia.. – Eu sempre mandei.. – Ela sobe em cima de seu quadril e sorri docemente, ele levanta um pouco e fica apoiado pelos cotovelos, para observa-la melhor..

- Mas esse é nosso segredo.. – Ela sorri fazendo uma careta bonitinha com o nariz, e segura seu rosto com as duas mãos, dando um longo selinho em Inuyasha..

- Nosso segredinho meu amor.. – Sussurrou roçando seus lábios nos dele..

- Só nosso.. – Murmurou de olhos fechados sentindo a língua de sua fêmea, molhando seus lábios abrindo espaço para um, verdadeiro beijo.. Ela segurou sua cabeça com força, enquanto o devorava com vontade, mas o beijo é interrompido por um riso interno que Kagome solta..

- Hum.. Olha nosso amiguinho dando um olá.. – Compartilhando um olhar malicioso e carinhoso, os dois voltam a se beijar, mostrando todo o amor que sentiam um pelo outro, com a certeza de que nada poderia os separar.. Não mais.. Não esse casal, que superou tudo até a morte.. Como uma frase que muitos devem conhecer "Eu nasci para conhece-la e ela nasceu para mim".. Poucos encontram a pessoa que faz jus a essa frase, ou encontram e a deixam ir, diante as inúmeras dificuldades que podem aparecer.. Esse casal tem a certeza de que se pertencem, como poderia ela resistir a ele? E Inuyasha resistir a Kagome.. Ela foi montada sob medida.. Quem resistiria a uma Usurpadora TÃO empenhada.. Eu não e você?

**OoOoOoOoO**

**MEEOOO? GOSTARAAM?.. SERIOO?.. ME DIGAM.. E O HENTAI FICOU BOM?.. (Eu não aprecio meus hentais, mas espero que vocês apreciem).. MEEOO.. VOU CHORAR..! Quase 2 ANOS.. 2 ANOS!.. Para terminar essa fic.. Que é meu bebê.. Meu chodó.. Posso demorar um pouco para postar outra de minha autoria, porque eu preciso entrar na vibe da fic entende?.. Tenho muito dessas coisas de momento para escrever e talz.. Com muita emoção eu digo tchau tchau.. A essa fic.. Você que começou a ler com ela já pronta, me diga se gostou, ficarei muito feliz.. Me orgulho mesmo dessa fic, meu melhor trabalho, e as horas escrevendo, valeram a pena de verdade! TO CHORANDO!.. É TÃO TRISTE DEIXAR UM BEBÊ IR!.. Parece bobo mas NÃO É, SERIOO!.. Passei por tantas épocas diferentes, eu li as minhas notas, e vi como eu mudei com a fic, me deu emoção de verdade.. Meus amores.. Miil beiijoos muito OBRIGADA MESSSMOO!.. Vou continuar com as adaptações sem parar, até eu ter inspiração para escrever uma minha! E quando esse dia chegar, venham LER POR FAVOR!..**

**OBRIGADO A VOCÊS QUE ESTÃO DESDE O PRIMEIRO CAPITULO E TIVERAM PACIENCIA COMIGO!**

**E OBRIGADO A VOCÊS QUE ME FIZERAM RIR E CHORAR COM AS REVIEWS **

SU Doppler, nane-chan3, Agome chan, Shiia-chan (Bulma Buttowshi), Cleiu, Babb-chan, Kigome Katsu, Dr. Mois, Patrcia Soares, Joana-Taishou24, Nai, Tatiane, Liz WL, Kag Higurashi, carla-chan, nandinha82, Tatiane, Clara, Kah, Diego, Priy Taisho, Niki, Lady Kah, Medeia, Hitsuki-chan, Mima, kallyne Higurashi Taisho, Valriachan, Duquesak, Ms, Higurashi Kagome, Leticia, Isaaaah, Valeria-chan, Yomi, Hinata Higurashi, Nany, Rini-chan, jenny, tsukiyakan, NicoleMcLight, Duda, Maya Chrizti, wal-kun, Run-chan, BunnyRita, Duda Amorim, Juh Higurashi, Catherine, Belle Warlike, Ami Higurashi, Luulud, Kuchili, estefania, Ma Cherie s2, Aricele, , , Tammy Souza, Tsukyomiuchihasama, Priscila Cullen.. **sem esquecer.. **Os GUEST'S!

**SE NÃO FOR PEDIR MUITO, UMA ULTIMA REVIEW DE USURPADORA SERIA ÓTIMO! É MUITO IMPORTANTE PARA MIM SABER SE GOSTARAM, SE AGRADEI VOCÊS COM O FINAL.. SE ALGUÉM SE DECEPCIONOU.. MIIL BEIJOOS MEUS AMORES E**

**CONTINUEM COMIGO**

**SEMPRE!**

**Aqui me vou, na minha ultima nota de USURPADORA!**


End file.
